


Yes, Mr. Reddington

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Secretary (2002), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Codependency, F/M, Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 157,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz Keen is dissatisfied with her life, and she sees a Help Wanted sign in the window of a law firm. She applies for the job on a whim, and is hired as Raymond Reddington's secretary. He is eccentric and demanding, yet irresistible to her, so she obeys his every instruction. They embark on a strange, yet satisfying relationship.





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where the Blacklist characters are put into the Secretary (2002) roles. James Spader was the 'original Mr. Grey' in the movie Secretary, which I love, so I was inspired to combine the premise and aspects of it with the characters from the Blacklist. 
> 
> I was also inspired by the song "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey, from the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/9WNxDRJb5ow
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or The Blacklist or Secretary (2002), and I don't make any profit from this. It's strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was generally dissatisfied with her life, and she was craving something new and different. As she sulkily meandered down the street with a cup of coffee, she noticed a Help Wanted sign in the window of a law office. Something about it piqued her interest and she found herself heading for the office building. She went in the front door, looked around the small, modest waiting room and sat down. Liz was alone, but she could hear a man’s voice talking on the phone in the office down the hall. He had a nice voice. She waited for several minutes, sipping her coffee and taking in the surroundings.

 Raymond had heard the door, but he was stuck on the phone with a client who was arguing with him. Without a secretary, he had no one to address the person who came in. He was relieved when the client finally conceded and he was able to get off the phone. He hung up and swiftly walked out into the waiting room to see a strikingly beautiful young woman with dark hair. 

 Liz laid eyes on the man as he walked into the waiting room, and she was struck by how attractive he was. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, and smoothed her hair with her hand before standing up to greet him. 

 “Sorry about that. I don’t have a secretary at the moment. How can I help you?” The man said. 

 “It’s okay. I’m actually here about the Help Wanted sign…” Liz said. 

 “Ah. It’s for the secretary position…obviously.” He said. 

 “Right. I can be a secretary.” She said eagerly. 

 Red was amused; she didn’t seem to know what she’d be applying for when she came in. 

 “Very well…I’ll need to interview you.” He said. 

 “Of course.” She said. 

 “How about right now?” He asked. 

 “Sure.” She agreed. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “Okay, well, come into my office…but throw that out first.” He said, gesturing to the coffee cup. 

 “Oh…Okay.” She said, then she went over to a garbage can and carefully put it in, as it was still almost half-full. 

 Liz turned back to the man and he’d been watching her like a hawk. 

 “…That’s better. This way, please.” He said, leading the way down the hall into his office. 

 “Sit.” He said.

 Liz sat in the chair across from him, and waited. After a few moments, he spoke. 

 “I’m Raymond “Red” Reddington, as indicated on the front door. I need a secretary.” Red said, then he leaned back and put his fingertips together in a contemplative manner.

 Liz realized he was waiting for her to say something. 

 “Oh. I’m Liz Keen. I’m—” She said.

 “Can you type?” He asked, cutting her off. 

 “Yep.” She said. 

 “‘Yes’ would be preferable to ‘yep’.” He said. 

 “Oh…Yes.” She corrected herself. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Can you answer the phone?” He asked. 

 “Yep— _Yes_.” She said. 

 Red approved; she was a fast learner. He leaned forward and put his hands flat on his desk. 

 “Do you really want to be my secretary?” He asked. 

 Something about his voice enticed her further.

 “Yes.” She said eagerly. 

 “It’s very boring work.” He said. 

 “I like boring.” She said.

 Red smirked amusedly, then he stood up; Liz stood up nervously. 

 “Welcome aboard, Lizzie.” Red said, extending his hand. 

 Liz didn’t correct him about her name. She took his hand; it felt strong and warm. 

 “Thank you, Mr. Reddington.” She said softly. 

 Their handshake lasted a little longer than necessary, then Red finally took his hand away. 

 “Can you start right now?” Red asked. 

 Liz was surprised, but pleased. 

 “Yes.” She said, smiling. 

 “Excellent! Now I want you to do something for me…” He said. 

 “…Yes?” She said. 

 “Show me how you’ll answer the phone.” He said. 

 “Oh. Um…” She said, nervously picking up the receiver on his desk. 

 “…You’ve reached the offices of Mr. Raymond Reddington, how can I help you?” She said, blushing. 

 “The _law_ offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington.” He corrected. 

 “Oh. I have to say that every time?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly. 

 “Okay. I mean, yes sir, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Now let’s hear it. Do it again.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him for a moment, then she grabbed the receiver again. 

 “Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” She said. 

 She looked at him and his expression was something like admiration, but more lustful. She smirked slightly and basked in his approval as she put the receiver down. 

 “That was very good, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Red abruptly stood up and came around to the front of his desk, which made Liz nervous. 

 “I have something else I need you to do for me.” Red said, standing very close to Lizzie. 

 The inappropriate closeness, plus his tone made Liz think he was going to ask her to get down on her knees, or possibly bend over the desk. She was kind of hoping for something like that. 

 “I need you to type a letter.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said, trying to hide her disappointment. 

 Red scrutinized her face very closely, and he could tell she wasn’t enthusiastic about the letter typing task. 

 “…Hm.” He responded. 

 He was so close, Liz was almost expecting him to kiss her; and again, she hoped for it but was disappointed. 

 “Now would be a good time to do the letter, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and blushed lightly, then she followed him out of his office, back to the front desk. 

 “Have a seat and take my dictation.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed a little deeper at the slightly sexual sounding phrase. She opened the word processor, then he dictated a formal letter; she tried hard to keep up. She really wasn’t even that great of a typist, she’d just applied to be his secretary on a whim. When finished, Red leaned over Lizzie’s shoulder to inspect her letter. He smelled her lovely sweet shampoo, and he was a little distracted, but he recovered quickly when he saw how many errors she’d made. 

 “Delete it all and start over. There are too many mistakes. You need to get the hang of it.” Red said. 

 Liz reluctantly selected the whole letter and deleted it. Red started his dictation again, verbatim, and she wondered why he didn’t just type it himself. She felt like she did much better this time, but he didn’t approve. 

 “Again.” He said. 

 Liz felt angry, but also slightly excited. They went through the process again. 

 “Much better. Although, two typos are still too many. You don’t want me to look like an idiot to my clients, do you?” He said. 

 Liz now felt very bitter, and she was tempted to tell him to stuff the job up his ass, but something made her comply. She sat quietly, waiting. 

 Red leaned over her shoulder again.

 “Lizzie, you have to take it as I give it to you…listen to my voice and follow it carefully. Let my voice go through you, directly to your fingers…try that, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir. I will. I’m ready.” She said. 

 They were both becoming aroused from their tense, close interaction and the sexual innuendos. Liz blushed and Red wanted to kiss her pink cheek, but he refrained. 

 “Alright. Let’s do it again.” Red said, standing upright again. 

 He dictated the letter one more time, and when he inspected Lizzie’s work, he was dumbfounded. It was perfect. 

 “Excellent work, Lizzie. You clearly benefit from my directions. Don’t worry about being new at the job…I’ll give you a guiding hand.” Red said, close to her ear. 

 Liz wanted his guiding hand in her pants. 

 “Thank you, sir. What else would you like me to do for you?” She said eagerly. 

 “Nothing, sweetheart. That’s all for now. I’m almost done for the day, and you deserve a break. Go home. I expect you to be here at eight-forty-five a.m. sharp tomorrow.” He said, then he abruptly headed towards the hallway. 

 Liz stood up. 

 “Oh okay. It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow!” She said after him. 

 Liz heard the office door close, so she left out the front door, still in shock that she’d gotten hired on the spot. Her thoughts were whirling as she rode the city bus home. She was listening to music, but it didn’t even really register with her; all she could think about was Raymond “Red” Reddington. His voice, his captivating eyes, the way he somehow commanded obedience from her…the way he made her feel. She noticed her panties had a very wet spot. Liz surprised herself; she truly would’ve had sex with him right then and there. She would’ve gotten on his desk, or the floor, or against the wall…or down on her knees in front of him…

 “Oh shit.” Liz said as she missed her bus stop. 

 She pulled the cord and got off at the next stop, then she walked home. She went in and took her shoes off; she looked around and felt depressed again. Being at the office with Raymond had given her a thrill, and this was a big comedown. She sighed and begrudgingly did some dishes and then had cereal for supper. After supper, Liz watched some TV and then decided to have a bath. She ran the bath and got undressed, then she stepped into the soothing warm water. She sighed as she sat down and got comfy, and as she closed her eyes, her mind kept wandering back to Raymond Reddington. 

  _You have to take it as I give it to you…_ She recalled him saying. That was so sexy. She pictured him saying that to her while she was bent over his desk. Liz sighed and put her hand between her legs as she imagined him behind her, commanding her to open her legs for him. She pressed in circles on her clit as she went further into her fantasy. She pictured what it might be like to have him enter her from behind while she grasped his desk. Liz whimpered quietly and moved her fingers more quickly. She imagined him telling her to kneel, unzipping his trousers and pulling his erection out. She whimpered again and her fingers went back and forth on her clit. In her fantasy, Raymond told her to “take it” so she took him into her mouth and began pleasuring him. Liz was on the verge of climaxing. 

 “Ohh Mr. Reddington…” She whispered.

 Her fingers moved very quickly as she pictured him coming. Liz suddenly let out a sharp breath and succumbed to the waves of pleasure. When her orgasm finished, she sighed and wished it had been more than just a fantasy. She felt a bit disappointed; it had been anticlimactic, despite the orgasm. Liz felt depressed again as she reflected on the fact that she was alone in her bathroom, desiring a man she’d just met, who probably had no interest in her other than as an employee. She washed and rinsed, then got out of the bath. She dried off and put some pyjamas on, then she watched TV again until it was snack time and then bedtime. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red’s evening at his apartment was boring and lonely; he did some preparation for what little cases he had to work on, then he watched TV until it was late. He undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, then he got into bed. When he closed his eyes to try to sleep, his new secretary, Lizzie, popped into his mind. She was a very alluring young woman, and so eager to please him. He turned onto his back and let his mind wander further. He bet Lizzie would eagerly submit to him if he wanted her to. She would sit on his desk and lift up an expensive pencil skirt, revealing no panties underneath. Red pulled his boxers down and began stroking himself as he imagined her bending over his desk, with her naked butt swaying seductively as she waited to be penetrated. 

 Red breathed heavier and pushed his tip through the tight space between his thumb and forefinger as he pictured entering Lizzie. In his next fantasy, he told her to spread her legs as she sat on his desk, and he knelt down. He could picture her blushing as he put his face between her legs. Red tightened his grasp on his erection, then he used his thumb to carry the slippery precum from his tip downwards. He wished he was getting slippery from Lizzie’s fluid instead. He gave himself quick, tight strokes as he imagined her bouncing up and down on him. 

 “Oh fuck…” He said very quietly.

 He went very tightly over his tip and just past it, then he felt the immense pleasure wash over him as he came. He spurted onto his undershirt, so when the pleasure died down, he took the soiled garment off and threw it on the floor. Red sighed and relaxed, wondering if he’d be able to remain professional around Lizzie, or if he should seduce her, since she seemed so ripe for it. He would have to test her first, to see if she could handle his proclivities. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz walked into the law office and the clock showed 8:44 a.m., so she was hoping to be praised by Raymond for being on time. He came out of his office. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie. I need you to type up these notes. I hope you can read my writing. Oh and a coffee wouldn’t go amiss…” He said. 

 Liz was a little astonished. 

 “Oh. Okay. I’ll get you a coffee first. How do you take it?” She said, putting her purse down behind the front desk. 

 “Milk and two sugars; and be quick about it. You need to be working at the desk when people come in.” He said. 

 “Do you have an appointment at nine?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said plainly, then he went back into his office. 

 Liz was puzzled, but she went and found the kitchen and figured out how to work the coffeemaker. She then added milk and two sugars to the coffee, which was the same preference as her own. She stirred it and brought it to Raymond’s office. The door was ajar, so she knocked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. Come in.” Red said.

 Liz gently pushed the door open and walked in, brandishing the mug of coffee. Red surveyed her and he just realized she was dressed up in a skirt and blouse, wearing some makeup. She’d obviously put extra effort into her appearance. 

 “Where would you like me to put it?” Liz asked. 

 “Right here on the desk.” He said.

 Red pushed some papers out of the way, purposefully sliding them off so they fell on the floor. Lizzie put the mug down and then she automatically turned around and began picking up the papers; her butt was extraordinary, especially in a skirt. Liz could feel Raymond’s eyes on her, and she felt a thrill. One of the papers had gone farther than the others, so she decided to make quite a show of getting on all fours and reaching under the file cabinet to get it. Red was getting hard as he sat at his desk watching her. She got up and came over to him with the papers. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart. How clumsy of me.” Red said as he took the papers from Lizzie. 

 “No problem. Let me know if you’d like me to redo it…” She said teasingly, then she turned and left before he could respond. 

 Liz sat at her desk feeling very excited; Raymond had obviously enjoyed her little performance, and her cute snarky comment. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the stack of notes she had to type up. As she worked, she heard him on the phone several times, but they had no clients or visitors. It was now three o’clock and Red came out of his office. 

 “You can go home now, Lizzie. We’re done for the day.” Red said, putting his jacket on. 

 Liz was disappointed; she wanted to stay there with him for as long as possible. 

 “…Are you sure? I can stay until five.” She offered. 

 “I’m sure.” He said, collecting his briefcase. 

 “Did you want to check my work?” She asked hopefully. 

 “No. I’m going to lock up now, so…” He said. 

 Liz was peeved, but she grabbed her purse and went outside. She lingered, watching him lock the door. He looked at her. 

 “Have a good evening. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Red said, then he went to his car and got in. 

 Liz still lingered and watched him drive off, then she went to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. She caught the next bus and went back to her apartment, where all she had to look forward to was the next day, when she’d see Raymond again. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. The Cactus

 The next morning, Liz showed up and got in the door at exactly 8:45, once again hoping to be praised for her punctuality. Red came into the waiting room.

 “Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Red scanned Lizzie; she was wearing another blouse and skirt, and she looked delicious. 

 “Would you like a coffee before I get started?” She asked, wondering if that would be the routine. 

 “No. I have something else in mind. Follow me.” He said, then he went down the hallway. 

 Liz got excited as she followed him to the storage room, but then he just gestured to some piles of paper on the floor. 

 “I’d like you to sort each pile chronologically.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said, surveying the piles of paper.

 “They have to stay where they are. You’ll have to get on the floor.” He said. 

 Liz was a bit startled by this, so she looked up again and studied Raymond. Was he going to make a move on her? She couldn’t tell. 

 “Yes, sir. I can do that for you.” She said softly. 

 “Thank you. Please try to have it done by mid-morning. Then perhaps we can have a coffee.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling slightly. 

 Red watched Lizzie get on her knees and bend over the first pile of papers; she flipped the page and studied the next one. 

 “Faster.” Red said. 

 Liz started blushing, and she glanced up at him. 

 “You’ll have to work faster than that, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and tried to hurry up; she flipped through the pages quicker and began sorting ones that weren’t in sequence. Raymond was still there, watching her. She glanced at him again. 

 “Is this okay?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said; he was busy staring at her butt and legs in that skirt. 

 Liz blushed again when she heard him sigh; she glanced towards him, but he swiftly left the storage room. Red went back into his office and tried to focus on some work, although he didn’t have much to do. His law firm only handled a small number of clients. 

 After a while, Liz finished sorting the first pile and she paused to stretch her back. She put her hands on her lower back and arched carefully. She looked around, then she sneakily took her shoes off and got on all fours. She brought her back up in a ‘cat’ yoga pose, then she arched her back, with her butt up, in the ‘cow’ yoga pose. Just then, Raymond walked in. 

 “Oh.” Red said, as he was confronted with Lizzie’s skirt-clad butt. She was on all fours with her back arched and her butt up; he felt a sudden stirring in his trousers.

 Liz got startled and quickly got up to a kneeling position, then she turned to him. She blushed furiously.

 “Sorry, sir. I was just stretching.” She said. 

 “…That’s alright. Back health is very important.” He said. 

 Liz had kind of been hoping for a more interested response; he went to leave. 

 “Did you want something, Mr. Reddington?” She asked. 

 “I just wanted to see your progress.” He said. 

  _You certainly saw more than that_ , she thought. 

 “Okay. I’m done the first pile. I’ll do the second one now.” She said, getting back to work. 

 “Good.” He said, then he left. 

 Liz’s cheeks were still burning from the embarrassing incident, but at the same time, she was glad he saw her like that. She carried on sorting, keeping an eye on the time so that she could have a coffee break with her boss. She was on the third pile when the phone rang. 

 “Lizzie!” Red called to her. 

 Liz jumped up and hurried into his office without her shoes on. 

 “Go to your desk and answer the phone.” He instructed. 

 Liz ran off to her desk and grabbed the phone. 

 “Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” She said. 

 Red heard her and he smiled because she remembered perfectly how he wanted her to answer the phone. Lizzie nervously poked her head around the doorway. 

 “Um, sorry sir, I’ve put them on hold. How do I transfer them to you?” She asked. 

 “What line are they on?” He asked. 

 “One.” She said. 

 “That’s fine, Lizzie. I just pick it up here and press Line One.” He said. 

 Liz was relieved. 

 “Oh good. Thanks.” She said, smiling at him. 

 Red was enchanted by her smile; he hadn’t seen her smile so broadly until now. He nodded at her, then she went back to the storage room while he took his phone call. He managed to concentrate during the call, but when he hung up, his mind went to Lizzie doing her stretches. Red sorely wished she would stretch like that naked, in front of him, with him inside her. He got hard again, and he sighed quietly. Lizzie appeared in his doorway again, and he pulled his chair in so that the desk would obscure her view of the hard bulge in his trousers. 

 “I’m all done.” Liz said happily. 

 “Wonderful.” Red said cheerfully. 

 He needed to stall so that his erection would go down. 

 “…And you finished by mid-morning as per my request. Good job, Lizzie. You deserve a coffee break. How about you go start it up; I’ll have one too.” He said. 

 Liz revelled in Raymond’s praise; she beamed at him and nodded, then she went into the little kitchen to start up the coffeemaker. She made two mugs of coffee, which were interchangeable because they both had milk and two sugars. She was surprised when Raymond joined her in the kitchen and stood very close to her. 

 “They’re both the same, Mr. Reddington…you can take whichever one you want.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said, picking up the black mug. 

 Liz picked up the white mug and they both took sips. The kitchen was small, so Liz had her butt against the counter while Raymond stood close in front of her. He sipped his coffee and gave her a slight smile of approval, so she sipped hers. 

 “Really good work today, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said, smiling. 

 Red enjoyed seeing her beautiful smile again. 

 “And you make good coffee.” He said. 

 “Thanks…you’re full of compliments…” She said. 

 “I believe in rewarding good behavior.” He said. 

 Liz just studied him. 

 “But not constantly, because then it would no longer be rewarding. It’s better to have a nice treat every now and then.” He said. 

 Liz felt like she was beginning to understand his methods. 

 “I also believe in punishing bad behavior.” He said. 

 Liz’s so-called comprehension of him vanished. 

 “…What kind of punishment?” She asked. 

 “Corporal punishment.” He said. 

 “So you believe kids should be spanked?” She asked. 

 “No. Adults.” He said, looking into her eyes. 

 Liz was at a loss for words, so she just gaped at him and blushed lightly. They stared at each other for several long, tense, awkward moments. 

 “We should probably get back to work. Now that you’ve sorted the papers, you can finish typing up the notes.” Red said. 

 Liz just watched dazedly, still shocked at the strange turn in their conversation, while Red downed the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink. He looked at Lizzie. 

 “Well? Chop-chop. Tardiness is a punishable offense.” Red said, then he left the kitchen. 

 Liz felt her stomach do a weird flip; she felt nervous, intrigued, scared and excited all at once. She figured there was no way he would actually spank her as punishment. He must just be trying to unnerve her or something. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said to herself, then she took one more sip of her coffee and poured the rest out. 

 Liz went to her desk and quickly got to work on typing the notes; she began feeling worried that Raymond might truly spank her if she didn’t get it done when he wanted her to. He was a bit odd; she supposed she couldn’t put it past him to do something like that. She didn’t know him at all, really. Liz jumped when Raymond’s voice came out of her desk phone intercom. 

 “Ms. Keen. Please come into my office. Now.” He said. 

 Liz nervously got up and went to the doorway of Raymond’s office. He was leaning back in his chair with a serious expression. 

 “There are errors in the notes you typed yesterday.” He said. 

 His low voice took on an almost threatening quality. 

 “I’m sorry. I asked if you wanted to check my work.” She said somewhat defensively. 

 “I shouldn’t have to check your work. I thought you learned the other day that your typing needs to be flawless.” He said. 

 Liz felt terrible that she’d disappointed him. 

 “I’ll redo them.” She said. 

 “You redid the dictation several times, and apparently that wasn’t a good enough lesson.” He said. 

 Liz almost started crying. Red looked up at Lizzie’s face, with her subtly trembling lip, and he decided he couldn’t push her any further today. His scolding was enough for now. He leaned forward and took on a more lighthearted demeanour. 

 “Very well. You can redo them, and that will, I hope, be the end of it.” Red said. 

 Liz felt like having to redo the notes was a reprieve; she’d rather do that than have him be disappointed in her. She sighed with relief. 

 “Thank you, sir. I’ll do them on my own time, if you’d like.” She said gratefully. 

 “See how much you get done here, during work hours. If you don’t finish them, you can take them home.” He said. 

 Liz almost felt the need to bow to him, but she refrained. She nodded and returned to her desk, where she immediately got back to work. She proofread her typed notes and fixed a few errors before printing them for Raymond. Liz was very relieved that today, Raymond wasn’t closing early. He stayed in his office until two minutes to five, when, thankfully, Liz had finished all the notes without error. Even the retyped ones. Red came out of his office and checked on Lizzie at the front desk; she eagerly gathered up a pile of printed notes and placed them neatly on the front desk in front of him. 

 “I’ve retyped the flawed ones and finished all the notes that still needed to be typed up; there are no mistakes.” Liz said eagerly. 

 Red decided she needed a little bit of praise again. 

 “That’s great. Thank you. And now you won’t have any homework.” He said. 

 “…I almost wish I had some homework.” She said, half to herself. 

 “Why’s that?” He asked. 

 Liz gently shook her head in a dismissive manner. 

 “I dunno. I would just rather be doing work than sitting around, doing nothing.” She confided. 

 “Hm. Well, there’s no extra work to be done, so I’m afraid you’re out of luck. Although, you don’t have to sit around doing nothing while you’re at home…do you?” He said. 

 Liz shrugged. 

 “There’s nothing to do.” She said moodily. 

 Red understood that sentiment all too well. 

 “…You sound lonely.” He said. 

 Liz’s eyes flew to his and they gazed at each other for a few moments. 

 “…Perhaps you should get a pet. Or a cactus. I hear cacti are low maintenance and yet they bring some life into a place. I’ve never had luck with cacti myself. They say you don’t have to care for them, really, and so I leave them alone, and they always die. What is that about?” He said. 

 Liz fought to prevent herself from laughing. 

 “Yeah, I dunno…I’ve never had luck with plants, either.” She said. 

 They stared at each other again. 

 “Well, I’d better get going.” Red said, although he didn’t know why. He had no reason to rush off to his pet-less, cactus-less, Lizzie-less apartment. 

 “Okay…” Liz said. 

 She got up and grabbed her purse, then he turned the lights off and stepped outside with her. He locked the door and it started pouring rain. 

 “You don’t have an umbrella?…Or a car?” Red asked. 

 Liz smiled wryly. 

 “Nope—I mean, no, sir.” She said. 

 “Whereabouts do you live?” He asked. 

 “Church Street, about a twelve to fifteen-minute bus ride from here.” She said. 

 Red felt himself getting soaked and looked at Lizzie as she got soaked. 

 “Get in.” He said, unlocking his car. 

 “Oh. It’s okay, you don’t have to.” She said. 

 “Get in, Lizzie.” He said, wanting to get out of the rain. 

 Liz nervously opened the passenger side door and got in; she surveyed the car and it was very nice, expensive and immaculate. 

 “Sorry, I’m getting your seat wet.” Liz said. 

 They looked at each other for a moment. 

 “It’s fine. I got soaked, too. It happens.” Red said. 

 They began their drive, and Red felt his hand brush Lizzie’s leg when he changed gears; rather than moving away, she stayed put so that it happened any time he switched gears. 

 “So…which part of Church Street?” Red asked. 

 “The West end, close to the walk-in clinic…and the actual church.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, that’s a nice area.” He said. 

 “It’s alright. What…part of the city do you live in, Mr. Reddington?” She said timidly. 

 “Not very far from you, funnily enough.” He said. 

 Liz liked the prospect of living near him and maybe running into him sometimes. 

 “Cool.” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “This one?” He asked of the brown brick apartment building. 

 “Yeah, that’s mine.” She said. 

 They pulled up out front and looked at each other. 

 “This was so kind of you…thank you.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome…I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the usual time.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and took her seatbelt off, then she picked up her purse. Red watched her and surveyed her legs the whole time she was getting ready to leave. He brought his eyes up to her face just in time for when she turned to him again. 

 “Thanks again. See you tomorrow.” She said. 

 “Yes. Bye, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz got out and closed the car door; she smiled at him as he drove off, then she went into her building and up to her apartment. She was kind of glad he didn’t expect to come up with her; her apartment was in need of a clean and she would’ve been embarrassed. Although she was tired, she felt motivated to do her chores after getting a ride from Raymond; she thought about what would happen if he wanted to come up to her apartment sometime and how she’d want to impress him. Liz got caught up on her chores all evening, while Red went grocery shopping and then went home. He realized he was ‘sitting around, doing nothing’ as Lizzie put it, but he was tired, so he gave himself permission to laze around until bedtime. 

 The next morning, Liz was on time again; she was excited to be at work. The time seemed to pass so slowly at home until her next shift. She went in and walked over to her front desk. She immediately noticed a little rounded cactus in a tiny pot. It was adorable, especially since it was from Raymond. He came out into the waiting area. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” He said.

 “Hi, Mr. Reddington…you got me a cactus?” She said, smiling. 

 “Yeah. I just saw it at the store when I did my shopping, and I grabbed it.” He said, trying to minimize the significance of the gesture. 

 Red really _did_ happen upon it at the grocery store, but what he didn’t tell Lizzie is that he carefully inspected all of them, trying to pick one that she would like. He chose the nicest one they had, plus he inquired about care instructions.

 “There’s a tag there, with the instructions. That might help to keep it alive.” He said wryly. 

 Liz picked up the mini cactus and smiled as she studied it. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 “…You can take it home with you, or leave it here, whatever you’d prefer.” He said. 

 Lizzie nearly hugged the cactus, almost bringing it up to her cheek; she was clearly over the moon about it. 

 “I’m gonna take it home with me.” She said possessively. 

 Red smiled and nodded. 

 “Alright. We’d better get to work…I have some more handwritten documents to be typed.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said, gently putting the cactus down near her computer; it was now her prized possession. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	3. New and Strange

 It was now after lunchtime; Liz had answered a few phone calls for Raymond and she was almost done typing up the handwritten documents. A man walked in the front door, which almost startled Liz; she’d grown accustomed to being alone all day with Raymond.

 “Hello, how can I help you?” Liz said. 

 “I’d like to ask about getting a divorce.” He said. 

 “Okay, just let me check with Mr. Reddington. One moment, please.” She said. 

 Liz went to Raymond’s office and knocked on the partially open door. 

 “Come in, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz opened the door, went in and closed it behind her; Red watched her in mild surprise. She approached him nervously. 

 “You have a potential client at the front desk. He wants to ask about divorce. Do you handle divorce?” She asked. 

 “Yes, I handle all sorts of things. Send him in here.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and quickly went back to her desk. 

 “Mr. Reddington can see you now, if you’d like to step into his office on the right.” She said. 

 “Thank you very much.” He said, then he went down the hall to the office. 

 Liz felt proud of herself for handling that situation okay. She smiled as she carried on with her typing. She had another phone call, and she booked an appointment with the client, which was something else she’d successfully managed to do. After some time, the new client came out to the front desk, carrying some forms; he smiled at Liz. 

 “That was very helpful. Your boss is wonderful. I’ll be back!” The man said, then he left. 

 Liz felt excited that Raymond had a new client, and yes, he was wonderful. She smiled to herself again. Raymond appeared at her desk rather suddenly. 

 “He said he’d be back, Mr. Reddington. You have a new client. Oh and you have an appointment Monday at one p.m.” Liz said eagerly.

 Red studied Lizzie, and he’d never been so gratified by her performance. She was exquisite. He felt himself becoming hard, and he decided she would be ready for what he had in mind. He then quickly went to the front door and locked it. 

 “Come into my office.” He said somewhat urgently, then he went down the hall into his office. 

 Liz was puzzled; she had no idea what to expect, but given that he’d locked the door, she was starting to suspect he’d make a move on her. _Finally_ , she thought excitedly. Liz went to Raymond’s office and hovered nervously in the doorway. He was standing near his desk. 

 “Come in, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 Liz stepped into his office and her stomach was filling with butterflies; her nervousness became more intense when Raymond went to the window and closed the blinds. Liz stared at him, transfixed, as he approached her. 

 “Sweetheart, I want you…to lean forward on my desk, and pull up your skirt…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz gaped at him, but she felt very aroused; her cheeks went beet red. She decided to do as he said, despite her astonishment. She leaned forward, putting her forearms and elbows on his desk, then she very nervously reached back for her skirt. Her hands trembled as she pulled it up over her butt. Red stood behind her and noticed her hands were shaky. 

 “Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you.” Red said. 

 Liz was even more puzzled now.

 “Now pull down your panties.” He said. 

 Liz was still blushing furiously, and she was wondering what on earth was going on, but she reached back and pulled down her panties. She heard him exhale as she became exposed to him. She then heard his zipper, and she wondered why he would tell her he wasn’t going to fuck her, if he really was. But after several moments, still without contact between them, she realized he was touching himself. The situation was bizarre and unnerving to her, but also extremely arousing. She just stayed still, blushing, getting more wet at her opening, and listening intently. After a short period of time, she got even more excited when Raymond’s breathing got heavier and she could hear his movements. Liz wished she could watch him, or feel him; she craved him between her legs. She heard him moan breathily, then she felt the warm spurts on her butt cheek. She sighed shakily with gratification, and she nearly orgasmed. Liz waited to hear what he would do next.

 “Stay perfectly still.” Red said softly. 

 Liz heard him zip up his trousers, then he grabbed some tissues from the box on the desk. She felt him wiping her butt cheek with the tissues to tidy her up. She blushed and her limbs felt shaky. 

 “There. Now you can fix your clothes.” He said, putting the tissues in the garbage.

 Liz did as he said and straightened up, then she pulled up her panties and pulled down her skirt. She had trouble making eye contact with him as she turned around, but he just acted like nothing happened. He went to the window and opened the blinds. 

 “Thank you. You may go back to your desk, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz had never been more astonished in her life; she gaped at him, but she realized he was being serious and he completely expected her to go back to normal now. She nodded and left his office. She went back to her desk and sat down, then Raymond went and unlocked the front door; he gave her a brief look as he walked back to his office. Liz sat there, stunned for quite some time. She stared at the flashing vertical bar on the word processing screen, and speaking of processing, she was having a hard time processing what had just happened. She was thrilled, puzzled, amazed and aroused. She felt dirty and yet immensely gratified. 

 Liz had no idea how to go back to normal after that, but Raymond clearly had no trouble doing so. He came back to her desk. 

 “Lizzie, I forgot to ask…who is booked for Monday?” Red said. 

 “…Um…Mrs. Klumper…sir.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “Ah, Mrs. Klumper. _Very_ litigious senior citizen. Good for business. Thank you, sweetheart.” He said, then he disappeared again. 

 Eventually, Liz was able to focus on work again, although she wasn’t sure how. She finished the typing—without errors—and then they were done for the day. Raymond came out with his briefcase and keys. 

 “Time to head home, Lizzie.” He said cheerfully.

 Liz picked up her purse, and the cactus, and went out the front door. She watched Raymond lock it, and she wasn’t quite sure what to say. He spoke first. 

 “It’s nice weather, but since we live so close to one another, how about I give you a lift?” Red offered.

 “Um, okay…thanks.” Liz said. 

 She enjoyed seeing his charming smile; they got in his car and she held the cute little cactus on her lap. They put their seatbelts on and Red began driving; he remembered the way to Lizzie’s place, so they stayed quiet most of the drive, until he made a turn. 

 “Ow.” Liz said as the cactus fell over onto her legs, poking her with its spines. 

 “Ooh. Careful, sweetheart. It may be cute, but it’s not harmless.” Red said. 

  _Like you_ , she thought. 

 They arrived out front of her apartment building and Liz glanced at Raymond, unsure of how to proceed since their ‘relationship’ had taken a new and strange turn. He shocked her when he suddenly kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and stared at him, hoping for a kiss on the lips. They looked into each other’s eyes for several moments. 

 “…Do you need me to hold the cactus for you while you get out?” Red asked. 

 Liz took the hint. 

 “No, thanks, I’ve got it. Um…thank you for the ride…Mr. Reddington. See you tomorrow?” She said.

 “Indeed. The usual time.” He said. 

 “Okay. Have a good evening.” She said. 

 “You too.” He said. 

 Liz opened the door and got out, then she closed the door. She saw Raymond give her a brief smile before driving off; she took a deep breath as if to recover from the rollercoaster of a day. She went in and after placing the cactus on her dining table, she walked into her bedroom and got undressed. All Liz could think about as she took her clothes off was Raymond. She took her panties off and noticed they were very wet in the crotch area. When she was naked, she lay on her back on the bed and opened her legs. She eagerly put the pads of her fingers on her sensitive flesh and began moving them in circles on her clit. She vividly relived the incident in Raymond’s office; the excitement, the sounds, his breathing, the warm feeling when he ejaculated on her. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 She whimpered and ground her hips, then she slid her middle finger down between her inner lips. She slipped into the wetness there, delicately rubbing her opening. 

 “Mm…Mr. Reddington…” She said softly, further arousing herself. 

 Liz kept going over the experience in her mind and before long, she whimpered loudly and tensed up as she orgasmed. She squirmed slightly until the waves of pleasure died down, then she caught her breath. She slumped relaxedly, with her knees falling open. She wondered what she’d gotten herself into, taking the job with Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, but she was excited about the future possibilities. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At his apartment, Red was sipping scotch and staring at the TV without really watching it. He was recalling how cooperative and eager Lizzie had been, even with his unusual request; she really was ripe for seduction. He decided he was going to go for it and keep pushing her boundaries; he wanted her to be with him, and she was clearly up for the challenge. He suddenly recalled in detail what her bare butt looked like as she was bent over his desk, and how he’d glimpsed her soft, delicate, intimate lips as she put her butt up for him. She’d been expecting sex, and getting into position for it. He’d gone far enough for now, but they’d get there eventually. And it would be heavenly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At exactly quarter to nine, Liz walked into the office and Raymond was already standing at her desk. She smiled shyly at him. 

 “Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie. Thanks for being so punctual. I do appreciate it.” Red said. 

 Liz relished the praise. 

 “No problem, sir.” She said, smiling. 

 “I thought we could do some dictation. It will be good practice for you, plus I need a few letters written.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Raymond pulled her chair out and waited. 

 “Oh. Right now?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and put her purse down, then she sat in the chair. Raymond pushed her chair in for her, then she opened the word processor. 

 “Okay, I’m ready.” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly as he stood behind her. He began dictating a letter, and Lizzie seemed to keep up better than before. When the letter was finished, he leaned over her shoulder and inspected it. Liz watched Raymond point to a space on the screen. 

 “There’s an extra space there.” He said. 

 Liz quickly fixed it. 

 “Good. Next…” He said, standing upright. 

 Liz hurriedly opened a new document and began typing while he dictated the second letter. He inspected this one, and there were two errors; one typo and one use of “there” instead of “their”. He seemed to disapprove, but he calmly pointed them out and let her fix them. That was an improvement on having to delete and retype the entire letter like before. 

 “…Acceptable. Now the next one.” Red said. 

 Liz found that her fingers were getting tired, plus Raymond seemed to be talking faster, so she had trouble keeping up on this third letter. She missed a couple of things, and just got the gist. She felt embarrassed when he leaned over her to check it. He was silent for several moments, then he sighed slowly and quietly. He stood up. 

 “There is to be _no paraphrasing_. The whole point of dictation is to transcribe, verbatim, not put it in your own words.” Red said frustratedly. 

 “Sorry, sir.” Liz said. 

 “You need to refocus.” He said. 

 Liz thought maybe he was going to suggest a break, but he didn’t. 

 “Come into my office. Now.” He said.

 Liz quickly got up and followed him into his office. She felt nervous and excited, especially when Raymond closed his office door. He then went and closed the blinds like he had yesterday. Liz watched him raptly as he stepped closer to her. 

 “Lean on the desk, just like yesterday.” Red said. 

 Liz complied; she pulled her skirt up and her panties down as Raymond walked behind her. 

 “This isn’t what you think. I’m not happy with your performance, Lizzie. On the contrary…paraphrasing is a punishable offense.” He said. 

 Liz felt scared and embarrassed as she realized he was going to spank her. She could have gotten up to leave, but for some reason, she consented. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 Red was pleased. 

 “Alright, Lizzie…I’m going to spank you three times, each one a little harder. Just so you know what to expect…” He said. 

  _Well, that’s something, at least_ , she thought; it was considerate of him to prepare her, in a weird way.

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 Liz nervously awaited the punishment, and she blushed deeper. She then felt a sharp slap on her butt cheek, and it startled her more than it hurt. It was pretty hard, though, and she felt frightened of how hard the other ones would be. She closed her eyes and braced herself, then she felt another, harder slap on the same spot. 

 Red adoringly surveyed the pink that was appearing on Lizzie’s cute butt cheek. He sighed with pleasure.

 Liz heard Raymond sigh and she realized he was getting aroused from this, which made her feel aroused, too. She was nervous and humiliated by the experience, yet it was thrilling. The potent mixture of the adrenaline coursing through her system, his dominance, and knowing that he was gaining satisfaction from it really turned her on. She actually arched her back and stuck her butt up more for him. 

 “Oh!” Liz whimpered as she jumped a bit from the hard whack on her butt. 

 “…There. All done…” Red said breathily. 

 He watched lustfully as Lizzie gingerly pulled up her panties, still bent forward. She then stood up and pulled her skirt down. Liz felt the area on her butt cheek tingling and stinging from the punishment. She held her head high as she turned around, trying to regain some dignity. They locked eyes. 

 “Let’s try the dictation again.” Red said. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said calmly, although she felt shaky and she was flushed. 

 Red was impressed with Lizzie’s composure; he opened the door and she walked past him to the front desk, where she sat down carefully to avoid irritating the tender spot on her butt. Red re-dictated the third letter and when he checked it, it was error-free. He smiled. 

 “Excellent, Lizzie. Truly excellent.” Red said. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said.

 She was amazed that his punishment actually did seem to refocus her, as intended. She looked up at Raymond and waited for instructions. 

 “I need you to print some blank forms for me.” Red said. 

 He leaned forward and put his hand on hers so that they were moving the computer mouse together. Liz was having trouble concentrating with Raymond so close; his hand was warm on hers, and he smelled fantastic. She heard and felt him clicking the mouse as he opened up a folder, so she paid attention to the screen. 

 “Print five copies of each of these, please sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 Liz wanted to kiss him on the cheek; she very subtly moved closer, and he stayed put, so her lips lightly brushed his cheek. Red felt Lizzie’s lips delicately brush against his cheek and he closed his eyes. He let her continue, so she softly kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered for a few moments, then she gently pulled back. Liz didn’t want to push her luck, so she refrained from kissing his neck. She looked at the computer screen again and started printing the forms. Raymond continued to hover there, including with his hand on hers, although she’d taken control of the mouse. She also seemed to have taken control of the situation. He was now at her mercy for some reason, probably waiting for more kisses. Liz tried to make him wait, like he would do to her, but she couldn’t resist. 

 Liz put her lips against Raymond’s cheek again, then he turned his face so that their lips touched lightly; it felt electric to both of them. She felt the pleasant warm tension of arousal in her lower abdomen as they pressed together, forming a kiss. She’d been waiting for this since she first laid eyes on him. The phone rang, startling both of them. Lizzie jumped and Red pulled back, standing upright. She grabbed the phone. 

 “You’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” She said, managing to sound calm and collected. 

 Red smiled as he watched her respond to the person on the other end, then she pressed the hold button. 

 “It’s a Mr. Colfax wanting to talk to you, sir.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll take it in my office, Lizzie. Thanks…” Red said, then he awkwardly hesitated before going down the hall to his office. 

 Liz smiled to herself as she realized she’d somehow rattled the totally-in-control Raymond Reddington. 

 The rest of the work day was uneventful; Red stayed in his office most of the time, trying to focus on work. Lizzie had unsettled him with her sweet kisses, and he wanted more, yet he wanted to maintain control. When it was five p.m., he came out of his office with his keys and briefcase. 

 “Would you like a lift, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Oh, yes please.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They left the office together and got into his car, following their new routine. They were quiet the whole way, and Liz was thinking about inviting him up to her apartment, which was now very clean and nice. But when they pulled up in front of her building, she chickened out; he also seemed ready to rush off as usual. 

 “…Thank you. Um…so, tomorrow’s Friday. Do you work Saturdays? I wasn’t sure.” Liz said. 

 “…I don’t normally work on Saturdays, but I have occasionally gone into work to get a few things done…” Red said. 

 “Oh, okay. Do you think…I could come in on Saturday to…help you with things?” She asked hopefully. 

 “Let’s see how tomorrow goes.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay. Well, have a good night.” She said. 

 “You too.” He said. 

 They looked at each other and both of them wanted to kiss again, but they both decided they shouldn’t get started again at this point. They should wait until a more opportune moment. Liz smiled at him, then she got out. She gave him a little wave before he drove away, then she went up to her apartment. Liz said hello to her cactus, then she got settled in and sat on the sofa; she pondered the strange working—and intimate—relationship she’d entered into with Raymond. She found it thrilling; it was a completely new experience, and she was enjoying discovering everything he had in store for her. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	4. The Position Has Been Filled

 Liz showed up several minutes early to work the next morning; she knew Raymond was always there before her, and she thought maybe he’d praise her for coming in early. She went in and walked to her desk, where she almost collided with him as he exited the hallway.

 “Oh. You scared me.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red was amused that his other behavior hadn’t scared Lizzie, but almost bumping into each other did. 

 “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Red said, trying not to smile. 

 They stayed very close and just looked at each other for a few moments. 

 “…Good morning, Mr. Reddington…” Liz said softly. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 The sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife at this point. 

 “Lizzie, I wonder if you would do something for me…” He said. 

 “I’ll do anything for you, sir.” She said. 

 They stared at each other, and Red swallowed hard. He considered the possibilities. 

 “…In that case…just for fun…I’d like you to hold these papers in your mouth, and bring them to me in my office by crawling on your hands and knees.” He said. 

 Liz had been expecting something more conventional, and she had to remind herself that hardly anything was conventional where Raymond was concerned. 

 “Yes, sir.” She agreed. 

 He gave her a charming smile and went to his office. Liz put the papers in her mouth and got on the floor. She blushed and felt very silly as she crawled down the hall to his office; she briefly wondered what she was getting out of this relationship, but she was certainly getting something out of it. Raymond’s pleasantly surprised reaction to her when she entered the office made up for the silliness. He was obviously impressed. Liz made her way over beside his desk and stayed on all fours by his feet. He took the papers from her. 

 “Very nice, Lizzie…well done.” Red said affectionately. 

 He lightly stroked her cheek, and he saw her eyelashes flutter slightly as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. _Wow_ , he thought. Red was pleasantly surprised by how much Lizzie wanted him. 

 “You may get up now, sweetheart.” He said gently. 

 Lizzie stayed on all fours. 

 “…Is there anything else I can do while I’m down here?” She asked earnestly. 

 Red was once again pleasantly surprised. 

 “…No, that’s all for now, Lizzie…we’d better get to work.” He said; he somehow managed to refrain and maintain control of the situation. 

 Liz hid her disappointment well as she got up. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 She went to leave his office, but she turned around when he spoke.

 “Thank you. I needed that. I think it’s going to be a wonderful day.” He said cheerfully. 

 Liz smirked slightly at him, and she nodded, then she left for her desk. She saw some handwritten documents there, so she sat and opened the word processor; she automatically began typing them up. Red was in his office, trying to focus on a case, but all he could think about was Lizzie crawling towards him. She’d crawled slowly, deliberately, sexually; her grey pencil skirt had ridden up slightly with each stride. He paused, leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He stood up and looked out the window to try and clear his head, but it didn’t work. 

 Liz jumped a little when Raymond’s voice came over the intercom on the phone. 

 “Lizzie, please come into my office.” He said, then the intercom clicked. 

 Liz had no idea what to expect, as usual, so she nervously got up and went to his office; she hovered in the doorway. Raymond was sitting at his desk, and his expression was unreadable. 

 “Come in. Sit.” He said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. 

 Liz slowly approached the desk and sat in one of the chairs. They just stared at each other for a few moments, then Raymond leaned back, appearing to relax. Liz crossed her legs, and she began blushing as he lustfully gazed at her legs. Red didn’t even know why he’d called her into his office; he supposed he just wanted to see her again. Now he had to think of something for her to do. 

 “I’d like you to make a few notes for me…you can take a pen and use the pad of sticky notes.” Red said, waving to the supplies on his desk. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said eagerly. 

 She picked up the sticky notes and a fancy-looking marble-patterned fountain pen from the canister on his desk. She watched him and waited for instructions. Red was still trying to come up with something to make notes about. He sat back, swivelled his chair ever so slightly, and tapped his fingertips together. Liz realized Raymond was deep in thought, so she looked down at the pen; it was engraved with gold lettering that read “Raymond “Red” Reddington, J.D.” Liz smiled and felt very fond of the pen all of a sudden. She raised it and put the end of it to her bottom lip; the pen smelled like his aftershave. She lightly ran the end of the pen back and forth on her lip. Red suddenly noticed Lizzie was rubbing the pen against her luscious lip; that was his favorite pen, too. She locked eyes with him and put the end of the pen in her mouth, resting it lightly between her teeth. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. 

 “…Take this down, please Lizzie: Toner. For the printer.” Red said. 

 Liz jotted it down and looked up at him, waiting for something else to write. 

 “And a reminder to look up case law regarding one neighbour mowing the other’s lawn without consent; that’s for Monday’s appointment with Mrs. Klumper.” He said. 

 Liz added that to the sticky note and looked up; she raptly watched Raymond as he leaned back. He appeared to be finished, but she waited and put the end of the pen in her mouth again, this time with her lips around it. Red began getting very hard as he studied Lizzie; she seemed to be sucking on the pen. After several long moments, Liz took the pen away from her mouth. 

 “Is there anything else, Mr. Reddington?” She asked. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “No…” He said quietly. 

 Liz nodded, then she peeled the sticky note off. 

 “Where would you like this note?” She asked.

 Red was tempted to stick it on her butt; he certainly loved looking at her butt. 

 “Uh, just on my desk.” He said. 

 Lizzie unexpectedly came around to his side of the desk, where she stuck the note on the desk blotter. Liz looked down and blushed as she noticed his trousers were tight over his erection. She immediately became wet with lust and anticipation. She nervously and excitedly put the pen between her lips again; she looked up at Raymond’s face and she just stared at him while he gently took the sticky note pad out of her hands. He placed the pad on his desk, then resumed looking up at her. 

 “Is there…anything else, sir?” Liz said weakly; she was extraordinarily aroused.

 Red realized he couldn’t hold back any longer; Lizzie was so eager, and he desperately wanted to take the place of the fountain pen that had returned to her mouth.

 “Yes…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz waited, wide-eyed.

 “Give me the pen, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz took the pen out of her mouth, then she briefly wiped the end of it on her skirt before handing it to him. Raymond smiled at her as he took it and put it on his desk. He then swivelled his chair to the side so that they were directly facing each other. Liz felt excited, nervous and very aroused as he reached for his zipper. She couldn’t believe this was finally happening; her knees felt a bit shaky as she watched him slowly, tantalizingly unzip his trousers. 

 For a moment, Liz worried about the blinds being open, and the front door being unlocked, as well as his office door being open, but her mind went blank when Raymond exposed his erection to her. She blushed deeper and felt another gush of wetness at her opening. He was well-endowed but not overwhelming; he was perfect. She automatically sank to her knees in front of him, and he opened his legs so that she could get closer. She very happily took this invitation and moved closer. Liz looked up at Raymond’s face as she timidly grasped his erection; he momentarily closed his eyes in pleasure, and she felt a thrill go through her. She slowly stroked his length while watching his response, then she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She heard him sigh as she glided over him, taking him as deep as she could. She continued stroking his base with her hand. Liz got so excited, she whimpered. 

 Red heard the sweetest little whimper from Lizzie, and it added considerably to his pleasure. He looked forward to hearing it again. He felt her lips tighten on him as she went over the spot just past his tip. 

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 He was thrilled; there was that cute whimper again. Liz quickly moved up and down on that sensitive spot, and she felt Raymond gently nudge into her mouth. She then took him deep, giving him long strokes again. He breathed heavier and lightly caressed the side of her head. She made a quiet “mm” sound, humming her pleasure, and it caused vibrations. Red felt the pleasure building, especially when Lizzie paid special attention to his tip; she gently sucked and licked him. He felt her warm breath as she sighed while licking his tip, then she whimpered again when she began tasting his precum. Liz kept licking, then when Raymond squirmed slightly, she took him into her mouth again. 

 Liz kept alternating between long strokes and tight, quick ones, and she was clearly driving Raymond crazy. He was breathing heavily and nudging into her mouth more frequently. He was getting closer. They suddenly heard the front door open, and Liz froze and turned beet red; Red didn’t care at this point. His office was far enough down the hall that nobody would be able to see anything, plus he craved release. 

 “Keep going.” Red whispered. 

 Liz obeyed and continued. 

 “We’ll be right with you!” Red called to the person in the waiting area. 

 Liz would’ve laughed if she weren’t so busy. She went faster, bobbing up and down, tightening her lips around Raymond. 

 “I’m going to come…” He whispered. 

 Liz was beyond thrilled. She increased her efforts as she eagerly anticipated it; she heard him exhale sharply but quietly. Red felt the intense pleasure go through him as he started coming. He throbbed against her lips as she held them tight around him, then he spurted and gushed heavily into her mouth. Liz got an excited, gratified jolt of pleasure as she felt and tasted Raymond’s semen. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left, then she felt him relax under her. She felt Raymond gently tap her shoulder; they had to deal with the person in the waiting room. 

 “Okay sweetheart.” He said very quietly. 

 She released him and shakily stood up while he made himself presentable. Red studied Lizzie; her hair was dishevelled, she looked dazed, and her cheeks and lips were red. 

 “I’ll handle this.” He said. 

 Red got up and went out into the front room. Liz listened and stayed hidden in his office. She heard a woman ask if the advertised secretary position was still available. 

 “The position has been filled—thoroughly.” Raymond said. 

 Liz covered her mouth and stifled a laugh. 

 “Thank you anyway.” Raymond said, then the front door sounded. 

 Red went back into his office, and Lizzie was standing there, incredulously covering her mouth, and she giggled. 

 “That’s taken care of. I thought I took the sign down…” He said absentmindedly. 

 “You did.” She said. 

 He nodded. 

 “Thanks, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said, still grinning. 

 “I suppose next time, I should lock the door.” He said. 

 There was going to be a next time?! _YESSS_. Liz thought excitedly. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 Red studied Lizzie with his head off to the side. 

 “Actually…” He said, then he swiftly left his office. 

 Liz watched quizzically as Raymond just as swiftly came back and started moving things off his desk. He picked up several items and put them on top of the filing cabinet, clearing a space in the center of his desk. He went behind the desk, took the blotter off and tossed it on the floor, then he looked at her. Raymond put his fingertips on the edge of the desk closest to him. 

 “I want you to put your sweet little rear end here.” He said lustfully. 

 Liz felt her stomach do an excited flip; she stared at him for a moment, then she went around to his side of the desk. Raymond moved his hands and she sat on the edge. 

 “Good. Now I want you to take your shoes, and your panties off.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and kept getting more aroused; she kicked her heels off, reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down. They were soaked. She stepped out of them and awaited further instructions. 

 “Lift up your skirt…and open your legs, Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz hesitated and glanced at the window with the open blinds. She also thought about the doors. 

 “I’ve locked the front door, and as for the window…I guess if anyone sees us, they can enjoy the show. The office is closed, so we’re just two people…having a private moment.” He said. 

 Liz was easily persuaded; she slowly lifted her skirt up to her hips, revealing herself to Raymond. 

 “Higher…” He said. 

 She pulled it up a bit higher. 

 “Higher.” He said firmly. 

 Liz hiked it up to her waist. 

 “That’s better. Now spread your legs for me.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie as she opened her legs wide, fully exposing her intimate folds. Liz heard Raymond make a lustful, approving, throaty sound as he marvelled at her. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie; she was still blushing, but she looked lustful and wanton. He could tell she was loving this. And indeed, it fit in perfectly with both of their fantasies. Liz watched Raymond sit in his chair in front of her; he looked up at her. 

 “Lay back, sweetheart, and let me fuck you with my tongue.” He said. 

 “Oh.” Liz whimpered weakly. 

 She shakily lay back on his desk and waited; she couldn’t see him, so she didn’t know when he would start. This added to the thrill. Red revelled in this moment, and the view. He purposefully didn’t touch Lizzie with his hands yet, so he took her by surprise when he put his mouth on her sensitive flesh. She gasped slightly, then exhaled shakily. He put his hands on her thighs and noticed they were trembling, so he paused and guided her foot onto the arm of his chair, then did the same with the other. 

 “There.” Red said softly. 

 Liz smirked at the thoughtful gesture, then she concentrated on the pleasure again as Raymond resumed his efforts. He flattened his tongue and gently rubbed her clit, slowly up and down. 

 “Ohh…Mr. Reddington…” Liz said breathily; she was beyond thrilled that this was for real and not just one of her fantasies. 

 Red was beyond thrilled, too; hearing Lizzie say his name in pleasure was exquisite. She also tasted exquisite; he was almost hard again already. She whimpered and squirmed slightly, and her clit was very firm. He wanted to make this last longer, so he moved down and lightly sucked her inner lips. She moaned softly and he could taste her subtly sweet fluid as he did this for several moments. Red was tempted to go further, and taste more. He slipped his tongue between her inner lips and dipped into her opening. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered somewhat loudly. 

 Red paused. 

 “Do you like that?” He checked. 

 “Yes, sir…” She breathed. 

 This turned both of them on even more. Red eagerly resumed, delicately licking her opening and gently entering her with the tip of his tongue every now and then. Lizzie was breathing heavily and her legs were trembling again. She was still becoming wetter, and she spread her legs open as far as she could. She nudged against his tongue, obviously craving more penetration. Red began tonguing her clit again while he slid his middle finger inside her. She gasped and he felt her opening tighten on his finger for a moment, then she moaned and nudged down onto his finger. He withdrew it, then slid two fingers into her. 

 “Oh! Yes!” Liz said breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie tightening on his fingers, and she was panting and quivering. 

 “Say my name as you come.” Red instructed, then he went back to licking her clit. 

 “Raymond…” She began weakly. 

 “Properly.” He said, giving her a firm thrust with his fingers. 

 Liz panted and didn’t think she could manage to speak at all, but she went for it each time his fingers pushed into her.

 (thrust) “Mr.” (thrust) “Raymond” (thrust) “Red!” (thrust) “Reddington!” 

 Liz moaned loudly and writhed in pleasure as she reached her orgasm; she felt very powerful waves going through her. Red was extremely gratified he made Lizzie come, and he was a little amused as she nearly closed her legs on him in the throes of pleasure. She then sighed and relaxed. Red was enthralled by the sensation of Lizzie’s opening still rhythmically tightening on his fingers. 

 “God, you’re beautiful.” Red said emphatically. 

 Liz blushed and smiled. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 Red carefully withdrew his fingers from Lizzie and put them in his mouth for a moment to clean them. He then stood up and leaned over her so they could see each other. 

 “I’ll just get tidied up and then it’s back to work.” He said, then he gave her a quick smile and nod. He took off to the bathroom. 

 Liz was astonished; she sat up and got off Raymond’s desk. Her knees felt wobbly, but she managed to reach down and put her panties back on. She pulled her skirt down and put her shoes back on. She looked out the window and wondered if anyone saw them. She bit her lip excitedly and felt naughty. Raymond came back into his office, looking cheerful. He clapped his hands together. 

 “Right. Let’s get cracking. Unlock the door when you go out front, will you, Lizzie? Good girl.” He said, walking past her. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was gazing affectionately at him, and lingering in his office. 

 “…That was fun. We’ll do it again sometime. Now off you go.” He said gently. 

 Liz smiled and left his office. She went and unlocked the door, then she sat at the front desk. She checked her appearance in her compact mirror; she de-poofed her hair, which had fanned out and rubbed on Raymond’s desk. Liz bit her lip again and began smiling uncontrollably. She put her mirror back into her purse and started typing again. 

 The rest of the shift was uneventful and shockingly normal, then at the end, Raymond came out of his office. 

 “Let’s get you home, Lizzie. Are you ready?” He said, jingling his keys. 

 “Yes, sir. Thanks.” She said, grabbing her purse. 

 They went outside and Red locked the door, then they got into his car, as was now their custom. They were quiet as they drove to Lizzie’s building, but she kept glancing at him and smiling the whole way. They pulled up out front. 

 “I’ve decided to go into work tomorrow, and I’ll need you there, Lizzie. I know it’s Saturday, but can you manage it?” Red asked, knowing perfectly well that Lizzie could manage it; she’d put the idea in his head in the first place. He just enjoyed indulging her.

 She beamed at him. 

 “Of course, Mr. Reddington. The usual time?” She said. 

 “Yes. That would be great.” He said. 

 “Okay, I’ll be there…” She said softly.

 Liz stared hopefully at him. Red realized he was losing control of the situation, their relationship, and himself, but he couldn’t resist. Lizzie obviously wanted a kiss, and he had to give it to her. He leaned closer and kissed her. Liz was in shock he actually gave in. They kissed softly and romantically for a few moments, then they gently pulled apart. 

 “…See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz nodded and got out; she gave him a little wave as he drove off, then she went up to her apartment. She said hello to the mini cactus on her dining table and put her purse down, then she made a quiet squealing sound as she briefly danced around in excitement. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	5. A Learning Experience

 Liz felt even more nervous than usual as she stepped into the law office the next morning. Her relationship with Raymond kept evolving and escalating; she still had no clue what to expect, other than it would be intense. Red came out into the waiting area.

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling gently. 

 Liz smiled and gave him a coy look. 

 “Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” She said softly. 

 Red went to the front door and locked it. 

 “We’re not open to the public today.” He explained, then he walked back to Lizzie. 

 “We have some business to discuss. Come with me.” He said. 

 Liz followed Raymond down the hall and into his office. She watched him sit in the chair and unlock a drawer in his desk; she wasn’t sure if she should be scared or excited. She just continued to watch raptly. Red suddenly looked up at her and held out an envelope. Lizzie looked uncertain. 

 “Your paycheck.” Red said. 

 “Oh!” Liz said. 

 Red got up and approached Lizzie. 

 “I forgot to give it to you yesterday…I got a little distracted…” He said. 

 Liz smiled, and they looked at each other, fondly recalling yesterday’s events. She gently took the envelope. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said. 

 “Open it. Make sure you agree with the figure. It’s not as much as you’ll normally get, since you’ve only been with me—with the _firm_ —for several days.” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and opened the envelope; she looked at the check and it was far more than she expected. She looked up at him in surprise. 

 “Is that agreeable?” Red asked. 

 “It’s…extremely generous.” Liz replied. 

 “Nonsense. You’ve worked…very hard. You’ve earned it, Lizzie. You’ll get more for full pay cycles.” He said. 

 “Okay. Thank you, Mr. Reddington.” She said shyly. 

 Red nodded.

 “Now…” Red said in a low, quiet tone.

 Liz got excited.

 “Oh wait, would you like checks or automatic deposits?” Red said. 

 Liz smirked slightly at the surprisingly normal boss-employee interaction they were having. 

 “Whichever you prefer.” She said, shrugging. 

 “Well, I don’t mind either way. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you…” He said. 

 Liz smirked again and excitedly thought _now this is more like it!_  

 “Hmm. I’ll take it any which way. I’d enjoy getting your deposits in my…account…but I’d also enjoy getting something I can feel in my hands…” Liz said, then she brought the check up to her mouth and playfully put it between her teeth.

 Red was astonished.

 “Is that right? Then I’ll give it to you by check…I’d prefer to give you a hard copy…” Red said, joining in with the innuendos. 

 “As you wish, Mr. Reddington.” Liz purred. 

 They stepped a bit closer to one another. 

 “What would you like me to help you with today, sir?” She asked eagerly. 

 “…Dictation.” He said. 

 Liz was surprised he actually wanted to do work. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said. 

 As Red studied Lizzie, his darker inclinations came out to play.

 “But this task I will give you…will actually be more about your concentration skills, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a puzzled look.

 “I will…distract you while you take dictation. If you lose concentration, you’ll be punished…” He said, then he smirked. 

 Liz was intrigued and a little nervous; he was clearly looking forward to toying with her. She nodded in assent. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked, giving her a chance to back out. 

 For a split second, Liz worried about how bad this could get, but she dismissed it.

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She said eagerly. 

 “Very well.” He said.

 Liz watched Raymond go around to his side of the desk. He took his suit jacket off and carefully placed it on the back of the chair. She checked him out thoroughly and tried to picture him without a shirt.

 “You’ll use my computer. Come here.” Red said. 

 Liz hesitated.

 “Um, excuse me sir, but I have a question.” She said. 

 Raymond just stared at her for several moments. 

 “Yes, what is it?” He asked. 

 “If I lose concentration, I get punished…but if I concentrate, what’s the reward?” She said. 

 He gave her a smug smirk. 

 “You won’t be able to concentrate.” He said dismissively. 

 “But if I _do_ concentrate?” She persisted.

 There was a long pause while he considered the possibility. 

 “What would be…a suitable reward, in your opinion?” Red asked cautiously.

 “I want to make love.” Liz said boldly.

 They stared at each other.

 “I suppose I could…possibly…accommodate your request…” Red said quietly.

 Lizzie beamed at him.

 “Now come here.” Red said firmly. 

 Liz obediently approached him and she was going to sit in the chair, but he stopped her by putting his hand up. She was puzzled again, and she looked at him. 

 “I’m going to sit here. And you…will sit on my lap.” Red said. 

 It was becoming clear to Liz that she _would_ actually have trouble concentrating on the task and she might get a spanking. She nodded her agreement. Red sat in his chair and opened up the word processor. 

 “Alright, Lizzie. Sit.” He said, nodding to his lap. 

 Liz timidly got in front of him and put her hands on the desk; she gently lowered herself until she was sitting on his lap. He was warm, strong and solid, and he smelled fantastic as usual. She exhaled very quietly. 

 “Put your fingers on the keys.” He said. 

 Liz obeyed, and prepared to type; Raymond was quiet for several moments and she anxiously awaited his dictation or other instructions. Red thought about an actual letter he wanted typed; this wasn’t simply a game. He leaned slightly to the side so he could see the screen. 

 “First change the date to Monday.” He instructed, so Lizzie clicked on the template and changed the date. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s warm hand on her thigh. 

 “Now go down…Dear Mr. Graham, this is to confirm receipt of your May 25 letter.” Red began. 

 Liz typed it, and she felt Raymond’s hand slowly travelling up her thigh. 

 “On behalf of my client, I am requesting” He said, putting his hand under her skirt. 

 Liz opened her legs for him as she continued typing.

 “that you give formal notice of termination…” He said, reaching the warm, damp crotch of Lizzie’s panties. 

 Red heard a tiny sigh from her, but she was admirably keeping up with the typing. 

 “of employment stating the reasons” He said, moving his fingers in circles on her clit.

 Liz breathed heavier.

 “for said termination. As you are aware,” Red continued, slipping into the side of her panties to her touch her bare flesh.

 Liz shifted slightly on his lap. 

 “my client is entitled to the reasons.” He said, now moving in circles on her clit, skin to skin. 

 Red felt Lizzie shudder subtly and she sighed in pleasure. He was impressed with her concentration. 

 “Additionally, you will be aware that if the aforementioned reasons pertain to race, ethnicity, creed or religion or lack thereof, gender identity, sex, marital status, disability or health status, family status, sexual orientation,” He said, all the while firmly pressing back and forth on Lizzie’s clit.

 Lizzie whimpered and Red noticed on the screen she had put “fammily status” and “sxual orintation”. His hand went still, and Liz already knew she’d messed up, so she sighed disappointedly and took her hands off the keyboard. 

 Red withdrew his hand. 

 “You know what happens now, Lizzie. Get up.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and got up from his lap; she felt sexually frustrated, on top of her frustration with being given such an unfair, difficult challenge. Red stood up behind her. 

 “Go to the other side of the desk and assume the position.” Red said calmly. 

 Liz clenched her jaw slightly in annoyance, but she did as Raymond commanded. She walked around to the other side of the desk, lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties and leaned forward. She watched him until he was out of her line of sight, and after several moments of complete silence, she felt a sharp slap on her butt cheek. She was startled by the feel and the sound of it; he hadn’t given her any warning this time. She felt a harder slap on her other butt cheek, then an even harder one on the first spot, which was now tingling and stinging. 

 Red was enthralled with the pink appearing on Lizzie’s fair skin, and her heavier breathing. He spanked her again, then again, then again even harder. 

 “Oh!” Liz whimpered with the very hard slap. 

 Liz thought the punishment was outweighing the errors she’d made, but she just took it. She could hear Raymond’s breathing becoming heavier, and he was escalating the spanking; he was getting sexual gratification from it again, and that turned her on. As he continued spanking her very hard, Liz’s entire butt was tingling. The tingly sensation plus the adrenaline going through her body meant that it didn’t even hurt much at this point. She began gaining sexual gratification from it, too. She arched her back and opened her legs slightly while maintaining the position he’d commanded. 

 Red was further aroused as Lizzie arched and squirmed. She whimpered each time he spanked her; he was being ruthless and he just kept going. 

 “MISter REDD!-ingTON!” Liz said in surprise—and arousal, with her voice getting loud each time she endured another whack to her butt. 

 Liz wasn’t sure if this stopped him, or if he was finished anyway, but he suddenly leaned forward. He was sort of half-on-top of her, with his hand on the desk. They both breathed heavily and recuperated; Liz subtly put a few of her fingers on top of his. The punishment was an intimate and cathartic experience for both of them; Liz still wanted to make love, but this would have to do for now. She was astonished as she felt Raymond’s lips brush her ear. He almost nuzzled her, but not quite; he took a deep breath as he brought himself upright, then he tiredly walked around the desk and sat down. They looked at each other. Liz studied Raymond, and he looked serene, whereas she was blushing and quivering all over. 

 “You may fix your clothes.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz gaped at him for a few moments, then she stood upright and gingerly pulled up her panties. She carefully pulled her skirt down and they continued staring at each other. Liz was taken aback by the extent of the punishment, and of Raymond’s kinkiness. Meanwhile, Red was amazed by Lizzie’s compliance, and the fact she appeared to get off on the spanking. He hadn’t really expected that. 

 “…Sir?” Liz said timidly. 

 “Yes?” Red asked softly. 

 “…What now?” She asked. 

 Red leaned back in the chair. 

 “Now, we finish the letter.” He said. 

 Liz was incredulous; she gaped at him and began blushing. She wasn’t sure she could handle another session like that. 

 “Don’t worry, the rules don’t apply this time.” He said. 

 Liz tried to wrap her mind around Raymond and his ways, but it didn’t really work. As far as she could tell, the ‘rules’ changed constantly and he had fun keeping her on her toes.

 “…Yes, sir.” She said. 

 Liz went to walk to the other side of the desk, but she stopped dead in her tracks. 

 “Do I…sit on your lap again, or…?” She said, not knowing how to proceed. 

 Red considered it carefully, and he decided he wanted Lizzie on his lap again. 

 “Yes, you may sit on my lap again, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz nodded subtly and then she very carefully sat on him. Her butt was still tender, and would be for quite some time. She blushed again as she felt that he was hard. Liz realized Raymond hadn’t actually achieved release from the spanking; he must have just found it extremely gratifying. 

 Red knew Lizzie would be able to feel his erection, and he wondered if he should just give in and make love to her or not. That would mean giving up control to her, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that. Lizzie put her fingers on the keyboard, so he brought his attention back to the letter. He looked at the screen and saw that she was automatically correcting the typos. 

 “Where were we…ah yes.” He said, checking the progress onscreen. 

 Liz wanted Raymond to put his hand between her legs again, but he didn’t. He repeated the sexual orientation part, then dictated new material. 

 “they would be unlawful and subject to a lawsuit. Sincerely,” He said. 

 Red smiled as Lizzie went ahead and typed “Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, J.D.” at the end. 

 “Very good.” He said softly. 

 Liz was thrilled to get some praise. 

 “Thank you, sir. Would you like me to print it now for your signature?” Liz said. 

 Raymond stayed quiet for several moments, then she noticed he was becoming harder again. She was getting frustrated; she wanted to rip their clothes off, bend over his desk and present for him to fuck her. Why wasn’t he doing anything?! He clearly wanted to, and they’d already gone so far with each other. 

 “Mr. Reddington?” Liz said quietly. 

 “No, it can wait until Monday morning.” He said. 

 Red saw Lizzie turn slightly, and her cheek was pink; when she turned, it had further aroused him. With the weight of her body against his erection, any movement by her was very pleasurable. He closed his eyes for a moment. Liz heard a quiet sigh of pleasure from Raymond. This tempted her into moving on him again; she held onto the desk as leverage, carefully pushed back and timidly rubbed up and down against the hard bulge in his trousers. 

 “Lizzie, please got off.” Red said; he was losing control and trying to regain it. He also wanted to maintain his reward system; it would be skewed if he made love to her now.

 Liz huffed angrily and got off Raymond’s lap; he was the most frustrating, impossible-to-please man she’d ever encountered. She went to leave his office, but he spoke, so she stopped in her tracks. 

 “Wait.” He said. 

 Liz turned around and looked at him; she was somewhat hopeful. 

 “I didn’t dismiss you.” He said sternly. 

 Liz gaped at Raymond as he got up and approached her. He slowly advanced on her and she submissively backed up against the wall. Liz felt nervous but also extremely aroused. Their lips were about an inch apart.

 “Sorry, sir…” Liz said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red was still struggling to stop himself from going further. He brushed his lips against Lizzie’s, and he heard—and felt—her sigh shakily. Liz was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement and arousal; she couldn’t resist anymore. She pressed her lips to his, and she put her hand on the front of his trousers; Raymond stayed very still, which was better than pulling away. She kissed him passionately while she rubbed his hardness through the material. 

 Red was astonished by his lack of restraint when it came to Lizzie. He felt like he couldn’t stop her, even if he wanted to. He returned her kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth; she moaned and they kissed feverishly for several long moments, then he stopped. Liz gazed into Raymond’s eyes, which seemed to be more vivid green at the moment, and she gave him a pleading look. She desperately wanted to keep going. 

 “Please don’t stop.” Liz implored.

 “Lift up your skirt…” Red said very quietly.

 Liz was thrilled to bits; she hiked her pencil skirt up above her hips. She was startled as Raymond abruptly grabbed her leg behind her knee and hoisted it up; she instinctively held his shoulders. He pressed her very hard against the wall, and she whimpered as his erection directly pressed on her clit. Even through their clothes, it was blissful. Red roughly pressed and rubbed against Lizzie; she was breathing heavily and whimpering. He knew she was getting immense pleasure from this, and he was, too. This would satisfy both of them, for now. Liz was enraptured by finally feeling Raymond’s erection where she wanted it; it was just dry humping, but it was so, so good.

 “Oh…Mr. Reddington…” Liz purred. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded in a low moan. 

 Liz got a thrill from hearing him, and she whimpered and put her head back against the wall. Raymond quickened the pace and Liz felt that her panties were extremely wet; she wondered if she was making a mess of his trousers. The thought went through her head that his trousers would be a lost cause anyway, if she made him come. Red was astonished, yet delighted, when he heard a cute little sound from Lizzie that was almost like a giggle. He wondered why she made that sound. He could feel her grinding her hips enthusiastically as they rubbed together very firmly. They breathed heavier and Red lifted her leg up higher. 

 “Mm yes...sir…” Liz whimpered breathily; she said it out of habit. She felt that a simple “yes” wouldn’t have sufficed. 

 Red would’ve smirked if he wasn’t so busy concentrating on the pleasure. He was pressing hard against Lizzie, so despite wearing his boxers and trousers, he was getting closer to coming. She was whimpering and panting, and clutching his shirt tightly at his shoulders. Liz felt Raymond rub against her faster and she got even more excited. 

 “Oh! Oh yes…sir…oh!” She said breathlessly. 

 Red heard Lizzie panting quickly and then she cried out as she orgasmed. He pressed her against the wall and rubbed a few more times.

 “Lizzie…” He breathed. 

 Then he groaned breathily and stopped moving as he came. He felt the warm fluid go into his boxers, and he didn’t care. 

 As her orgasm finished, Liz moaned softly and nudged against Raymond, which made him subtly shudder. They sighed with relief and Red guided Lizzie’s leg down; he stepped back and they surveyed each other. Liz amusedly looked at the peculiar shirt wrinkles near Raymond’s shoulders where her hands were, and the wet spot on the front of his trousers where he came. She bit her lip and suppressed a giggle. Red was astonished when Lizzie pulled her panties down and they dropped to her ankles. 

 “…I soaked them…” She said quietly in explanation as she stepped out of them. 

 “I see…I’ve soaked my clothes as well…” Red said softly.

 Liz smiled and pulled her skirt down. 

 “Do you…have anything else to wear?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, I do. I always keep spare clothes at the office.” He said. 

 Lizzie raised her eyebrows and he wanted to explain. 

 “Not for…this purpose. I don’t make a habit of…anyway…I started keeping spare clothes following an incident where a client became extremely anxious and vomited on me right before we were due in court.” He said. 

 Liz smiled for several reasons; first, Raymond didn’t do this all the time with just anyone, second, it was an amusing anecdote and third, he was telling her something about himself. Red noticed her amused smile. 

 “It’s funny _now_ , but at the time…” He said, then he trailed off and shook his head. 

 That got an even broader smile out of Lizzie. He smirked and then he went to the compact armoire in the corner and began collecting the fresh clothes. Liz lingered and just watched him, until he turned to her. 

 “Could you…wait outside?” Red asked. 

 “…Why can’t I stay? We’ve already…” Liz said, but she trailed off. 

 The unamused look he gave her made her nod and walk out of his office. She sighed and went into the bathroom. She went pee and washed her hands, and studied herself in the mirror. Liz wondered why Raymond was so…different, and why she was so powerfully drawn to him. He just seemed to have awakened something in her and now she was addicted to it. 

 Red undressed and used a towel to tidy up, then he dressed in his clean clothes. He was surprised that he gave in so easily. They were already so close to making love and having a serious intimate relationship, which unnerved him. He wanted to put the brakes on, but on the other hand, this felt so incredibly good. 

 Liz was studying a framed certificate in the hallway; it was for being in the 99th percentile in his last semester of law school. _Wow_ , she thought; she was thoroughly impressed. She wondered why he had such a small, quiet law firm, but something made her suspect that he preferred it that way. She turned around when the office door opened, then she timidly hovered in the doorway. 

 “You may come in, if you wish.” Red said. 

 Liz entered his office and she was about to pick up her panties from the floor. 

 “You can leave those with me.” He said. 

 Lizzie looked up, wide-eyed, and once again he felt the need to clarify. 

 “I will launder them with my soiled clothes and return them to you.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay, if it’s no trouble. Thanks.” She said. 

 Liz had the sudden, whimsical thought that it was romantic for their clothes to be combined and entangled together in the washer and dryer. She cleared her throat. 

 “Um…what do we do now, Mr. Reddington?” She asked. 

 “We…collect our things and lock up.” He said. 

 “We’re done already?” She asked disappointedly.

 “Yes. It’s Saturday, so there’s not much to do. The letter I wanted to dictate was a success, and now we can go home until Monday.” He said, putting their dirty clothes into a plastic grocery bag.

 Liz felt sad, but she realized that Raymond had wanted her to come into work on a Saturday for a single letter; he must have wanted to spend some time with her, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered. It could’ve waited until Monday. That might be a good sign. 

 “Okay, sir.” She said. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s sullen expression. 

 “…I’ll drive you home, sweetheart.” He said. 

 She nodded, then they left his office; she picked up her purse and they stepped outside. Red locked the door and they got into his car. Liz couldn’t stand the thought of having a ‘free’ day tomorrow; she would be left to her lonely, depressed thoughts and her boredom. Red was starting to think he would be very bored and lonely tomorrow without Lizzie. They drove to her building, both quiet and lost in thought. 

 “Well…I will see you at the usual time on Monday, Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington. I…look forward to it.” Liz said sadly. 

 Liz was pleasantly surprised when Raymond leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek; he stayed there, with his lips and nose against her skin for a few moments, then he kissed her cheek and backed away. They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “Can I please kiss you?” Liz asked, full of emotion. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “…Yes…” Red said, once again unable to resist Lizzie. 

 They leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together. It started out as a soft, chaste kiss, but it transformed into a very passionate one. Red put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek and kissed her until she was breathless. They stopped and looked at each other. 

 “Would you like to come up to my apartment, sir?” Liz asked boldly. 

 “…I’m afraid I can’t, Lizzie.” Red said, although regretfully. 

 Liz felt frustrated again, but she was consoled by the genuine regret in Raymond’s expression. She didn’t understand it, but it appeared he didn’t just reject her for no reason, or because he didn’t want her. There was something else behind it. She gently nodded. 

 “It’s okay. I’ll see you Monday, and in the meantime, I’ve got my cactus.” She said compassionately. 

 Red smiled; she was being very accommodating. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. See you Monday.” He said. 

 She smiled and got out, then she waved to him as he drove away. She went up to her apartment and said hello to the cactus, which appeared to be thriving. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Great Minds

 The next morning, Liz had just woken up from a strange dream. In the dream, Raymond had told her to ‘assume the position’ for punishment. While he was standing at the other side of his desk, he rolled up his academic achievement certificate, then he came around and used it to spank her. He then commanded her to take her panties off and he hung them on the spines of a huge cactus in the corner of his office. Now awake, she giggled at the absurdity of it, and she remembered back to her psychology courses in college. Freud said dreams come about from the residue of the day, and this one certainly had.

 Liz then recalled the reality of the day she’d had with Raymond yesterday, and it was almost just as absurd. However, it was much more satisfying. She remembered the way his fingers expertly pleasured her while he somehow managed to concentrate on dictating the letter. She vividly recalled his passionate kisses, and the exhilarating spanking he’d given her. Liz turned in the bed and lifted her nightshirt; she touched her butt cheek and it was still tender. She flattened her hand on the area and wished she could feel his hand on it instead. She sighed and turned onto her back, then she thought about how Raymond had backed her up against the wall. How it felt to be roughly pressed to the wall; how his long, hard member felt rubbing against her clit as they dry humped each other. Liz sighed and opened her legs, then she began playing with herself. 

 “Yes…Mr. Reddington…fuck me with your big, hard cock…” She said breathily, into her empty bedroom. 

 Liz felt preoccupied, and her hand slowed down. She tried to carry on, but it just wasn’t working. All this was doing was reminding her of how much she missed Raymond, how he wasn’t there with her, how she’d have to wait until tomorrow to see him. She sighed frustratedly and got out of bed. Liz jumped in the shower and got washed up, then she dried off, dressed, and went into the kitchen. She said good morning to her mini cactus and made breakfast. After breakfast, Liz had the crazy thought that she should go see Raymond at his apartment; she’d seen his home address on a few papers in the office the other day. He only lived about two blocks away from her.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red woke up feeling a little groggy from having too much scotch last night; he’d been trying to drown his troubles and got a bit carried away. He thought the scotch would wash away his obsession with Lizzie, his insecurities, worries, and guilt. The guilt was due to his behaviour; he was well aware that it was inappropriate, harsh, strange, dirty, and yet seemingly uncontrollable. Red had tried in the past, many times, to change his desires and inclinations, but they came back eventually, every single time. Lizzie was infatuated with him and so she went along with it, but she deserved better.  

 Red groaned exasperatedly, then he got out of bed. He swore under his breath at the sudden headache as he stood up, then he went into the bathroom and had a soothing hot shower. He got dressed in trousers and a shirt, even though he didn’t have to work today. Red occasionally wore casual things, but mainly for working out or sleeping. Thinking of clothes, he decided to do the laundry. The suit he’d worn yesterday was meant to only be dry-cleaned, but he could hardly bring it to the dry-cleaners with semen stains on the trousers. He sighed and chucked it in the washer along with his boxers, shirt and socks. Then he picked up Lizzie’s black panties and studied them; she’d been right; she had soaked them. The crotch had faint whitish stains and the delicate material was frozen in an unusual position. Red smirked slightly; he was amazed that he made Lizzie so aroused. He put them into the washer and started the cycle. 

 Red tried to occupy himself with a few chores, but he just kept thinking about Lizzie, and how beautiful she was. How eager, sweet, sexy, and obedient she was. She was extraordinary. He managed to complete the chores, although his mind stayed on Lizzie the whole time. When the dryer finished, he took the clothes out; he wasn’t sure his suit would ever be the same, as the material was rougher than usual. _Oh well_ , he thought. Red took Lizzie’s panties out of the dryer and they were soft again, and warm. He put them to his cheek in a loving manner, then he folded them carefully. He decided he should return them to her today; Lizzie might need them. What if she only had one or two pairs? He’d better go to her apartment and deliver them to her straight away. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz had made up her mind to go see Raymond at his apartment, so she grabbed her keys and left. She rode the elevator down and she began doubting her brilliant plan, but she was going to go for it anyway. She walked through the lobby and out the front door. Liz almost ran into Raymond, who was walking up the path, carrying her neatly folded black panties in his hand like a fragile package to be delivered. They stopped in their tracks and Liz laughed in delight, surprise, and embarrassment.

 “Mr. Reddington…” Liz said, glancing embarrassedly at a few of her neighbours walking past. 

 Raymond was calmly holding her underwear in his hand for all to see. 

 “I thought you might need them before tomorrow.” Red explained. 

 Liz just kept smiling at him. 

 “I have other ones…but thank you.” She said humorously. 

 Red handed them to her and she took them; she stuffed them in her purse. 

 “Where were you off to? Perhaps I could give you a lift.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed lightly and giggled. 

 “I was actually on my way to see you…at your apartment…” She said, looking down at the walkway. 

 Red was astonished. 

 “Oh. I see.” He said. 

 Liz hazarded a glance to gauge his reaction; he just seemed a bit surprised, but not angry. She maintained eye contact with him now. 

 “Well, they say great minds think alike…” Red said. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red studied Lizzie in the sunlight; god, she was so beautiful. They looked at each other for several moments and she continued smiling. 

 “We could…visit with one another now, if you like. Since you were coming to see me…would you like to go out somewhere? Or go up to your place, or…we could go back to mine.” Red said.

 Liz was overjoyed; she had no idea which option to choose, because they were all fantastic. She’d feel comfortable at her place, but it would be nice to go out with him somewhere, but it would also be really cool to see his apartment. 

 “Um…” She said, considering all the possibilities. 

 Red jumped the gun. 

 “Perhaps another time.” He said. 

 “No! I was just trying to decide. I like the sound of all three options…” She said. 

 “Oh. Would it help if I decided for you?” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Your place. It’s particularly convenient.” He said, glancing at the front door of the building behind her. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she excitedly turned and led him into the lobby. 

 They got into the elevator together and Liz began feeling like she would bubble over with excitement. She wanted to jump around and squeal. 

 “This is my floor.” She said, hiding her enthusiasm. 

 Red followed Lizzie down the hall to a soft-blue painted door with 406 on it. He noticed a sticker on the wall next to the door frame. 

 “There’s a Carebear on the wall.” Red said quizzically. 

 “Yeah, it’s not mine, it’s been there since I moved in.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

 Red studied Lizzie for a moment, then he picked the sticker off and handed it to her. 

 “There.” He said. 

 Liz looked admiringly at Raymond, her new hero; it had never occurred to her to get rid of it. It had just always been there. 

 “Thank you.” She said dreamily.

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Liz unlocked her door and led the way in, then she closed and locked the door behind them. They went in further and Red surveyed the space; it was lived-in but not unclean, there were quite a few books lying around and only one piece of art on the wall. It was a print of Van Gogh’s Sunflowers. Other than that, he couldn’t really tell much about her from the apartment. 

 “Can I get you anything, Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked. 

 “Perhaps some water, if you wouldn’t mind.” Red said, thinking about his morning hangover. He needed to stay hydrated. 

 “Okay. Please make yourself at home.” She said cheerfully. 

 Liz went and got a glass of water and came back; Raymond had wandered over to the dining room table. He was now inspecting the cactus, so she joined him there. 

 “It’s doing really well, and I love it…thank you.” She said softly. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie. I’m glad. It probably would’ve been dead by now under my care.” He said. 

 Liz detected a hint of pain under the wry humor. Her brow furrowed slightly, then he turned to her, so she handed him the glass of water. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said, then he took a sip. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 “…I don’t think you’d kill the cactus, Mr. Reddington.” She said earnestly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Thanks, but I can assure you…there have been several plants that have wilted and died by my hand.” He said, then he chuckled slightly. 

 “Well, I’ll take care of it for you, then. And you can come visit it whenever you want.” She said. 

 Red smiled and his heart warmed at Lizzie’s sweetness. He nodded gently. 

 “…Alright.” He said quietly. 

 They gazed at each other for several moments, then Liz went over to her sofa and sat down. She touched the space beside her. 

 “Come sit with me.” She said, then she blushed because she’d commanded him to do something. 

 Red was intrigued; he scrutinized her for a moment, then he approached her and sat down. Liz was very excited that he’d given in, and that she had the man of her dreams on her sofa. 

 “So…um…” Liz began, trying to think of something to say. 

 Raymond was just staring at her; she felt like giggling and then hiding under the sofa. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He probed. 

 “Thanks for washing my underwear.” She blurted out; that was the only thing she could think of. 

 “Oh, no problem.” He said, nodding. 

 They fell silent again. Liz plucked up some courage to venture further.

 “…I saw your certificate on the wall yesterday…you were in the top one percent of your class in law school. I was really impressed.” She said. 

 Red gave her a brief smile, but he didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. 

 “…I did well in college, but not _that_ well. I got a BA and then a Master’s in psychology.” Liz said. 

 Red listened interestedly as Lizzie opened up to him; he got curious. 

 “Couldn’t you work as a counsellor with those credentials?” Red asked. 

 “Yes. But I wanted to try something else.” She said, toying with the piped edge of the seat cushion. 

 “So you…decided to become a secretary.” He said, somewhat skeptically.

 “Yes.” She said shyly; she knew it was a bit of an odd career move. 

 “Do you like being a secretary?” He asked. 

 Liz looked up at him. 

 “I like being _your_ secretary.” She said earnestly. 

 Red raised an eyebrow slightly, then he took a sip of water. 

 “Well, I’m…glad to have you as my secretary.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and gaped at him; that was a huge compliment, coming from him. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said softly. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington?” She asked. 

 “Why did you want to try a different career?” He asked. 

 “I just…wasn’t satisfied.” She said. 

 “And you find being a secretary satisfying?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red smiled lightly as he watched Lizzie give him a coy look. 

 “Hm.” He responded gently. 

 Liz studied Raymond, and she was happy to see that his expression was interested rather than judgmental. She smiled at him. 

 “Did you always want to be a lawyer?” She asked. 

 “No. I thought about going into the Navy and being a ship captain.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly got the mental image of Raymond in a uniform. _Wow_ , she thought. 

 “Oh.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 They studied each other, and Red wondered why Lizzie had started blushing.

 “May I ask why you didn’t?” She asked. 

 “…I wouldn’t have been satisfied.” He said, then he smirked. 

 Liz smiled and nodded knowingly. 

 Red adoringly watched Lizzie curl her legs up on the sofa and turn so that she was facing him head-on. They were quiet for several moments, but things were feeling less awkward now. 

 “By the way, did your suit clean up okay…?” Liz asked, smirking amusedly.

 “Not really.” Red said comically. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Sorry.” She said. 

 “Don’t apologize. I decided I couldn’t take it into the dry-cleaners, so I put it through the washer and dryer…it came out scratchy. I think I’ll just throw it out.” He said. 

 Liz smirked and bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

 “I feel kinda bad about it.” She said. 

 “It’s fine, Lizzie. It’s only a suit. Besides…I…believe it was well worth the sacrifice…” He admitted. 

 Liz blushed and didn’t really know what to say; she was pleasantly surprised Raymond was opening up a bit and reciprocating her feelings. 

 “You could’ve just thrown out my panties. I wouldn’t have cared.” She said. 

 “No. They’re very alluring, _incredibly_ soft…and machine washable.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Also, you looked…delectable in them…” Red said.

 Liz raised her eyebrows and her cheeks felt very warm again. 

 “Um…thank you, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said quietly. 

 They lustfully gazed into each other’s eyes, but neither of them made a move. They felt a little lost without their office setting and prescribed roles. 

 “Lizzie.” Red said very quietly. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said, just as quietly. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “Thank you for the water. I should probably get going…” He said. 

 Liz was once again astonished by Raymond’s fear of intimacy, or whatever it was that kept getting in the way. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 Red stood up, so Lizzie got up and walked with him to her door. She seemed to almost be putting herself between him and the door. 

 “This was nice…maybe we could do it again sometime…?” She said eagerly. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I’d like that.” He said. 

 She visibly relaxed, then she leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed her on the cheek in return. Liz was driven crazy by Raymond’s tantalizing kiss; when he pulled back, she moved closer and kissed him on the lips. She felt him return her kiss for a few moments, but he began pulling away. 

 “Mm…sweetheart…I have to go.” Red said between Lizzie’s kisses. 

 Liz stopped and sighed. 

 “Okay.” She relented. 

 “I’ll see you at the usual time tomorrow.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said breathily. 

 Liz unlocked her door and let Raymond out; he turned slightly and smiled briefly at her before walking to the elevator. She closed and locked the door, then she leaned back against the wall and sighed again. 

 The rest of the day, Liz tried to be productive around the apartment and stay busy so that she didn’t feel too lonely or depressed. She managed to get some things done, but she still thought about Raymond constantly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Liz could hardly get in the door of the law office fast enough; she was thrilled to be back at work with Raymond. He came out into the front room. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 They looked fondly at one another. 

 “Mrs. Klumper is coming in later at one…is there anything after that?” He said. 

 “No, sir. You’re free after that.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Good. I may close early today. Mrs. Klumper’s appointments have that effect on me. Don’t get me wrong, she’s one of my best clients, but she is…an old battle-axe. Very adversarial. It can get a little trying.” Red said.

 Liz smiled slightly. 

 “Okay, sir.” Liz said. 

 “For now, I need you to make a lot of photocopies, Lizzie. Follow me.” He said, then he headed to the storage room. 

 Liz joined him and she watched him collect a bankers box from a metal shelf, then he put it on the floor, took the lid off and started rifling through it. He separated and inspected several folders, then he stood up and flipped through one of the folders. 

 “Hmm.” He responded, lost in thought. 

 Liz began grinning; Raymond was so handsome, charismatic, cute, sexy and smart, not to mention eccentric. She absolutely loved watching him. She gazed adoringly at him until he finally found the papers he’d been looking for. 

 “Ah. Here. I need six copies of each document in this folder.” Red said, handing the folder to Lizzie. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said. 

 She lingered, wanting to watch him put all the stuff back into the box. 

 “Now, Lizzie, otherwise we won’t be able to close early.” He said. 

 Liz snapped out of it and went to the photocopier in the hallway. She opened the lid and began with the first page. She looked up at the certificate on the wall and she began smiling as she recalled her dream. Raymond walked past her and went into his office, and she happily breathed in the subtle aftershave as it wafted to her. 

 Liz had been standing at the photocopier for ages; she couldn’t tell how many papers were in the folder, but it was a lot. Her high heels were bothering her, so after she started the next page, she bent down to massage her calves and ankles. 

 Red was in his office, and he’d just finished writing some notes on case law. He leaned back in his chair and because the photocopier was right outside his doorway in the hall, Lizzie immediately caught his eye. She bent over and began massaging her calves; her skirt was shorter than usual, so it rode up almost to her butt. He watched her massage her ankles, then she took her shoes off. She put the next paper into the photocopier, then she raised her arms and rested her forearms on her head. Red heard a cute yawn from Lizzie, then she bent over to put her shoes back on. This time, he caught a glimpse of red underwear. He shifted in his chair, trying to rearrange his trousers as they restricted his erection. He sighed louder than intended. 

 Liz thought she heard a sigh from Raymond, so she turned around and looked at him as he sat at his desk. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him. He smiled back. 

 “Can I do anything for you, Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked. 

 Red was tempted. 

 “Uh no, thanks, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 She nodded and went back to photocopying. 

 The day was surprisingly normal, and now it was time for Mrs. Klumper’s appointment. Liz was sitting at her desk, typing up Raymond’s handwritten notes, when a short, round, silver-haired woman entered. 

 “Hello, you must be Mrs. Klumper.” Liz greeted her. 

 “Must I?” The woman said. 

 “…You _are_ Mrs. Klumper, right?” Liz asked. 

 “…Yes.” Mrs. Klumper said curtly. 

 Liz nodded and pushed the intercom button. 

 “Mr. Reddington, Mrs. Klumper is here to see you.” She said. 

 Raymond’s voice came over the intercom. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. Send her in.” He said. 

 “Go ahead, Mrs. Klumper.” Liz said, gesturing to the hallway.

 The woman unceremoniously went down the hall and into the office. Liz carried on typing the notes, and a while later, she was a bit startled when she heard Mrs. Klumper’s raised voice. 

 “It’s the principle of the thing!” She said stubbornly. 

 Liz heard the calm murmur of Raymond’s voice; he had such a lovely voice. 

 “If I don’t want my neighbour mowing my lawn for me, I ought to be able to sue them. Or they should be charged with harassment, at the very least!” Mrs. Klumper said loudly. 

 Liz heard Raymond saying something again, then his office door opened quickly and Mrs. Klumper stormed out to the front desk. 

 “I don’t know what I pay him so much for, if he’s not going to do anything for me.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Liz got her back up. 

 “Mrs. Klumper…Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington is the finest lawyer there is. He knows whether you have a case or not. I’m sorry you feel unvalidated, but he’s saving you the trouble of starting a lawsuit that won’t make it past an initial hearing.” Liz said. 

 Mrs. Klumper was taken aback by the secretary’s behavior, but what she said kind of made sense. She stayed quiet as the secretary continued. 

 “Did you know Mr. Reddington was in the top one percent of his class at law school?” Liz asked. 

 “…No, I didn’t.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Well, he _was_.” Liz said, looking at the older woman and staring her down. 

 “…Alright, young lady. I’ll give him another chance. Lord knows I have more lawsuits to file.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Liz nodded and watched Mrs. Klumper leave the building. 

  _*Click*_ Lizzie, come into my office. _*Click*_ The intercom sounded.

  _Uh oh_ , Liz thought.

 (To Be Continued…)


	7. The Reward System

 Liz hesitated after Raymond told her to come to his office over the intercom. Her heart began pounding as she realized she was way out of line, saying those things to Mrs. Klumper.

 “Now, Lizzie!” He called to her from his office. 

 Liz stood up and went down the hall to Raymond’s office, nervously hovering in the doorway. She couldn’t decipher his expression; he was sitting very still at his desk. 

 “Sit.” He said quietly. 

 Liz went to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down; she stared at him and waited. He was staying very still and his captivating green eyes were boring into hers, almost going through her. He put his fingertips together, apparently lost in thought. Raymond absentmindedly put his index fingers to his lips, then he took a deep, slow breath. He exhaled slowly and somewhat loudly. 

 “Wait here.” He said, then he abruptly got up and left the office. 

 Liz wondered what he was going to do, then she was startled as he whooshed back into the office. Raymond went to his side of the desk and stared at her for a moment. Liz jumped when he suddenly shoved half of the things off his desk, including his computer, which crashed to the floor. 

 “Mr. Reddington!” Liz said, shocked.

 He swiped the other half of the stuff onto the floor. 

 “Get on the desk.” He commanded. 

 Liz stood up and went to the end of the desk, but she wasn’t sure what position to get into. Raymond moved closer, grabbed her and placed her on the desk so that she was sitting on the end of it. He leaned in so their faces were about an inch apart. 

 “Do you think I can’t handle a dissatisfied client?” He asked very quietly. 

 “No, sir.” She said. 

 Red opened Lizzie’s legs and stood between them. 

 “Do you think I can’t fight my own battles?” He asked. 

 “No, sir.” She said, becoming aroused. 

 He put his mouth to her ear. 

 “Do you think I’m weak?” He asked quietly in her ear. 

 Liz shivered. 

 “No, sir. I think you’re very strong.” She said breathily. 

 “Then why did you do that?” He asked as they touched noses. 

 “I…don’t know…” She said, getting progressively more aroused. 

 Red lightly touched Lizzie’s neck with both hands, then he cupped her face. 

 “You don’t know.” He said skeptically. 

 His lips brushed her cheek. 

 “I…just felt like it.” She said breathily. 

 Their lips touched again. 

 “Lay back.” He said intensely. 

 “Yes, sir.” She breathed. 

 Liz immediately lay back on the desk and she was thrilled to feel Raymond’s hands on her thighs, pushing her skirt up. She lifted her butt and he hiked her skirt up almost to her waist. He pulled her panties down, and she was becoming very wet. He took them off for her, then after a moment, she heard his belt buckle clinking and his zipper being undone. 

 “Open your legs, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 He watched her obediently spread her legs, exposing herself completely to him. He then leaned over her. She was blushing and breathing heavily, and her eyes were lustful. Liz felt Raymond press against her, still wearing his boxers; she whimpered and closed her eyes. It felt even better than their dry humping the other day because there was only a thin layer of fabric between them. Red rubbed against Lizzie, but his lust was overpowering; he had to feel her properly. He suddenly pulled his boxers down and they touched again, skin on skin. Liz sighed shakily and kept blushing. They rubbed against each other for the first time without clothing. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red murmured. 

 “…Mr. Reddington…” Liz whispered. 

 They both felt the slippery sensation as she coated him with her wetness, and Liz nearly climaxed; she whimpered softly and grasped his shoulders. Red reached down and guided his tip up and down along her slick folds. Liz felt him gently rub her very wet opening.

 “Please, sir…” She begged weakly, tugging at his shirt.

 Red lost all control at this point; he pressed against Lizzie's opening and pushed all the way inside her. 

 “Ohh!” She mewled in surprise; he suddenly filled her completely.

 Red exhaled, while Lizzie tightened on him and her cheeks flushed a shade deeper; she gaped at him for a moment. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. She relaxed, so he began thrusting. Liz couldn’t believe this was finally happening; she was shocked and ecstatic. Red was enraptured by the sensation of Lizzie’s warm, silky walls hugging him, and her sweet little whimpers. 

 “Mm…Mr. Reddington…” She whimpered. 

 He thrust at a steady pace, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily. 

 They both breathed heavier. 

 “You’re a good girl…” He said very quietly. 

 “Mm!” She whimpered excitedly; she almost climaxed just from his praise. 

 Liz still didn’t understand Raymond, but she understood that he turned her on more than anyone else, ever. She panted and brought her knees up higher; one of her high heels fell off onto the floor. Red thrust faster and deeper; he wasn’t sure he would be able to last much longer. Lizzie felt exquisite; she kept getting more wet, and she was tightening on him as the pleasure built. She was whimpering and panting. Liz felt her thighs trembling from the sensation of the lubricated friction inside her; Raymond was rubbing her walls and her sensitive opening perfectly as he moved in and out. 

 “Sir…” She breathed. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 Red thrust faster, quickly gliding in and out of her. She was quivering all over and she clutched his shirt. She made cute little whimpers, then she suddenly tensed up and cried out. Liz felt the strongest orgasm go through her, and it was made even better by Raymond’s rough thrusts. He suddenly leaned forward onto her and he groaned. Red stayed deep inside Lizzie as he came, spurting repeatedly. Liz watched him and felt their bodies throbbing together with their orgasms, and she was in total bliss. They caught their breath and began to relax.

 “Ohhh Mr. Reddington…” Liz moaned softly as she came down from cloud nine. 

 Red sighed with satisfaction, and he adoringly gazed down at Lizzie. She had a lovestruck look on her face. He nudged her and she closed her eyes in pleasure; there was an adorable, tiny smile on her lips. He revelled in giving her such pleasure, and he didn’t want to part from her yet. He continued slipping in and out, and he felt Lizzie’s thighs tremble against him. She whimpered and tilted her head back; he moved faster. She kept whimpering, then her breath caught in her throat and she squirmed with her second orgasm. 

 Liz had her eyes closed, and she felt Raymond lean forward and then his lips were on hers. They kissed softly for a few moments, then he gently withdrew from her. He tiredly rose up and moved back, and she sat up and got off the desk. She bit her lip as she watched him pull up his boxers; she grabbed her shoe that had fallen off and put it back on. She retrieved her panties and put them on. Red did up his belt and studied Lizzie as she pulled her skirt down. Liz walked to the doorway, heading for the bathroom. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 She turned back. 

 “Do you…” He began. 

 Liz felt a warm gush in her panties as she released his semen, and she blushed. 

 “Yes, sir?” She asked somewhat impatiently. 

 “Do you need to get some pills or something…?” He asked. 

 Liz was puzzled for a second, then she understood. 

 “Oh. No, I’m already on the pill, Mr. Reddington.” She said shyly. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Good. Thank you.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then gingerly walked down the hall, feeling the warm, squishy sensation in her panties. She went pee and got tidied up, then she wiped and dried her panties as best she could. She washed her hands and finally returned to the doorway of Raymond’s office. He was looking out the window.

 “Um…sir?” Liz said. 

 He turned around. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “What do we do now?” She asked. 

 “We leave here…and go back to my apartment.” He said. 

 Liz nearly swooned. 

 “Okay, sir. Um…what about your things…and your computer?” She said. 

 “It can wait. And I wanted a new computer anyway.” He said. 

 Liz was astonished. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 “Well, let’s…get going, shall we?” He said, approaching her. 

 Liz nodded and he ushered her out into the hallway with his hand on the small of her back. He then stepped in front of her, so she followed him into the front room. She bent down to pick up her purse and she noticed her knees still felt shaky. They went outside together and Red locked the door, then they got into his car. Lizzie kept staring at him as he started up the car, so he glanced at her and gave her a brief smile. She smiled and continued watching him, then as they drove, she finally looked out front at the scenery. When they were almost at his apartment, Liz realized how close they lived to one another. She recognized all the buildings, and she definitely could’ve walked to his apartment yesterday. 

 Red pulled into his parking spot and they got out; he led her into the building and they went down a hall. They rode the elevator to the top floor and Liz felt nervous and excited as she followed him to his apartment door. He lived in 1022. 

 “You don’t have any Carebears on your wall, I see.” She said lightheartedly. 

 “No, I don’t.” He said plainly. 

 They went into his apartment and Liz was pleasantly surprised by the swanky setting. He had contemporary decor, en suite laundry machines, a large balcony, and everything was immaculate. 

 “Wow, this is really nice.” She said. 

 “Thank you. Can I get you anything?” He said. 

 Red gently took Lizzie’s purse off her shoulder and hung it on a hook. 

 “Oh, no thanks, I’m fine.” She said. 

 “Come sit with me.” He said, just like she’d said to him yesterday. 

 They went over to his sofa and sat down. 

 “…Have you lived here long?” Liz asked. 

 “Quite a while now, yes. Have you been in your apartment for long?” Red said. 

 “Quite a while.” She said, nodding. 

 “It gets lonely, doesn’t it…we’re surrounded by people, merely separated by walls, yet we’re isolated.” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said softly, taking in his profound statement. 

 “And I don’t even have a cactus.” He said wryly. 

 “…You have me…sir…” She said. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 They stared at each other for several moments. Liz began blushing as she thought about the fact that just a short while ago, she was on his desk and they were having sex. It was the best thing ever. 

 “I’m wondering if…perhaps you’d like to stay for dinner later…” Red said. 

 “I’d love to.” Liz said. 

 “You don’t have to go home and feed the cactus, do you?” He asked. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “Excellent.” He said, then he smiled. 

 They were quiet for a few moments. 

 “Just so we’re clear…” Red said. 

 Liz felt nervous all of a sudden.

 “I was rewarding you for handling the Mrs. Klumper situation so that she remains a client.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I got that…” She said, smiling. 

 Red nodded, while Liz hoped she could convince many other clients to stay with the firm. Speaking of firm, Liz recalled how divine it was to feel Raymond inside her. She leaned a bit closer to him. 

 “It was…amazing…” She said softly. 

 “Mm. It was.” He admitted. 

 Red got lost in the recollection of taking Lizzie while she was on his desk.

 “I wonder if you’d do something for me…” He said.

 “Anything.” She said earnestly. 

 “…Would you have a bath and let me wash you…?” He said quietly. 

 Liz was surprised. 

 “Yes, sir.” She agreed. 

 Red stood up. 

 “Now?” She asked. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 Liz got up and followed him into the very spacious, luxurious bathroom. There was a vintage-style bathtub in addition to a shower. Red swivelled the taps and got the perfect temperature. He dried his hand and stepped closer to Lizzie; he gently untucked her blouse from her skirt. She let him undo the button holding her collar together, and then lift the blouse off. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra; it loosened and he gazed adoringly at her breasts as he slid the garment off. She got goosebumps as his hands brought the straps off her arms, and her nipples stood out. 

 “You’re so beautiful, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red gently encouraged Lizzie to turn around, then he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. He pulled her panties down until they dropped to the floor. He looked at the stains in them and he felt gratified that they were from him this time. She stepped out of the clothes and he lightly rubbed her arms as the tub finished filling. She got goosebumps again, and smiled shyly. Red turned the taps off and tested the water; it was still the perfect temperature. 

 “Alright, sweetheart, you can get in.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and she smiled as he held her hand to steady her while she got into the tub. She lowered herself into the soothing warm water and sat comfortably. She felt warm water gently pouring over her hair and it tickled as it ran down her neck. She giggled slightly, which delighted Red. Once her hair was wet, he put some shampoo in his palm and applied it to her head. Red lathered it up and spread the lovely scented foam throughout her hair; he massaged her scalp as he worked it in. Liz sighed relaxedly; she couldn’t remember ever feeling this pampered. 

 Red carefully poured water over Lizzie’s hair to rinse it; he coaxed her head to the side and saw that she was smiling. He rinsed the other side, avoiding getting water in her ear. 

 “How does that feel so far…?” Red asked quietly. 

 Lizzie hummed her pleasure. 

 “Fantastic, sir.” She said. 

 Red smirked and picked up a bar of gentle, natural soap. He lathered some in his hands and delicately washed Lizzie behind her ears, then her neck and shoulders. 

 “Lean forward.” He instructed. 

 She leaned forward and he washed her back, eliciting another soft hum of pleasure. He rinsed all the areas he’d washed so far, then he coaxed her into leaning back again. He lathered more soap and slid his hands down over her collarbone and chest, then he caressed her breasts. 

 “Mmm…” Liz moaned softly. 

 Red washed her arms, then up under her arms. He moved to the side of the bath, and Lizzie gazed affectionately at him. He held the bar of soap and went down over her abdomen, under the water. Red gently rubbed Lizzie’s pubic area with the bar, and she opened her legs for him. He looked up at her face and she was blushing lightly, but she gave him a shy nod. He delicately ran the bar of soap over her intimate flesh and she sighed quietly. 

 “Lean back and put your legs up on the edge, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz did as he said, putting her legs over the edge of the tub.

 “Oh…” Liz said as Raymond gently slid the bar between her butt cheeks; it felt surprisingly erotic. 

 Red smiled and then he lathered up Lizzie’s legs and feet. He rinsed her off, then he put his hand between her legs to make sure he’d rinsed the soap residue adequately. She got excited and nudged against his hand. He looked up at her face. 

 “Let’s get you dried off…” Red began. 

 Lizzie looked disappointed. 

 “And into my bed.” He added. 

 “Oh.” She said, pleasantly surprised. 

 Red smirked at her cute reaction. He pulled the drain stopper, then helped Lizzie up and out of the bathtub. He wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and dried her off thoroughly. Liz was enjoying Raymond’s loving attention. Once she was dry, he escorted her into his bedroom, which looked sexy. It was masculine, neat and clean, and it smelled wonderful. 

 “Get in the middle of the bed.” Red said. 

 Liz crawled onto the large bed and sat in the middle. 

 “Lay back.” He said. 

 She did as he said. Raymond got on the bed and hovered overtop of her. Liz was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t getting naked with her, but her disappointment vanished when he kissed her passionately. He then kissed her neck, collarbone, down between her breasts, and he delicately suckled her nipple. Liz sighed with pleasure and squirmed slightly. Red continued pleasuring her by gently putting his lips over her erect nipple and very lightly licking it with the tip of his tongue. She breathed heavier, and caressed his bicep. He moved and gave the same treatment to her other nipple. 

 Liz smiled dreamily as she felt Raymond trailing kisses down her abdomen; he coaxed her thighs apart and she opened her legs. She felt his warm mouth on her sensitive flesh. 

 “Mr. Reddington…” She purred dazedly. 

 Her arm slid up along the gunmetal grey satin sheet and she took hold of the headboard. Her other hand ran over his very short hair, which tickled her. Liz felt like she’d died and gone to heaven. Red was thoroughly enjoying pleasuring Lizzie and having her naked, sprawled in his bed. He loved tasting her again and feeling her clit becoming firm as she responded to him. He continued gently rubbing it with his tongue, which caused her to moan quietly. Red lightly sucked her clit and she whimpered, then he moved down and lapped the wetness at her opening. Lizzie breathed heavier and he felt her hand petting his hair again. Her hand then went to her hip and she grasped his hand, which he found adorable. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s tongue return to her clit, quickly moving back and forth over it and the pleasure spiked rapidly. Her thighs trembled subtly. 

 “Mm…yes…sir…ohh” She whimpered. 

 That was music to Red’s ears; he gladly increased his efforts. Liz was on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm. Red lightly nudged Lizzie’s opening with his finger and that sent her over the edge; she let out a very loud, sexual moan and she writhed in pleasure. She stayed still and sighed, so he mischievously gave her another lick and she jumped slightly at the intense sensation. Red released her and rose up to look at her face. She had that awestruck look again, plus she looked sleepy. 

 “Wow.” Liz said weakly. 

 Red smirked, then he got off the bed and pulled a blanket up over her. Liz looked up at him quizzically.

 “Relax and have a nap while I get dinner ready.” Red said. 

 “I can help.” She offered. 

 “No, sweetheart. Just relax. I insist.” He said. 

 She nodded and got cozy under the blanket; she watched Raymond go to the doorway and close the door almost all the way as he left. Her mind reeled with everything that was happening. Raymond had suddenly, for some reason, decided that today, he’d give in and let her get close to him. Why? She didn’t understand it, but it was lovely. Liz put the blanket up to her nose and sniffed the amazing scent. Everything about Red and his home smelled spectacular. She listened to the sounds of him getting some dishes out, and she closed her eyes. A short while later, Liz dozed off. 

 When Liz awoke, she stretched and sat up. She looked around and everything came back to her with a rush of excitement. She smiled to herself and she noticed that Raymond had put her clothes in a neat pile on a chair in the bedroom, so she got dressed. She then ventured out into the kitchen, where Raymond noticed her. 

 “Ah, perfect timing. It’s ready now.” Red said as he busily started plating the food.

 Liz smiled and watched him, then he came over and put the plates down on the table. 

 “Please sit, Lizzie.” He said.

 She sat in the first spot on the side of the table and he sat on the end, next to her. She smiled amusedly as she surveyed the roast beef, mashed potatoes and fresh peas. 

 “It looks so good.” She said. 

 “Taste it.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz took a bite of the roast, which was delicious. 

 “Oh my god.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 They ate dinner, all the while making small talk and glancing at each other. Liz was completely smitten with Raymond; even more so than before. Afterwards, Liz noticed the mountain of dishes in the sink. 

 “I’ll help you clean up.” Liz said. 

 “Nonsense. It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up.” Red said. 

 “Please?” She said. 

 “Lizzie, I have a dishwasher.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay, well I’ll help you load the dishwasher then.” She said. 

 “…Fine.” He agreed. 

 They brought their dishes over to the dishwasher and Liz helped load the items. A few times, Raymond corrected her about where the dishes should go, but other than that, it went well. He started up the dishwasher and then they looked at each other. Red was tempted to ask Lizzie to stay the night, but he backed out. He’d already gone farther than he expected to today, and he felt the need to rein things in. 

 “Come on, sweetheart, I’ll drive you home.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Um. Okay.” Liz said, surprised. 

 She wondered why he was clamming up again; he’d come so far today, in terms of intimacy. Perhaps that was the problem; it was a bit overwhelming and he was pulling back. She could understand that. She put her shoes on and took her purse down from the hook. Liz smiled at Raymond as he grabbed his keys and opened the door. He smiled at her briefly. He locked the door, then they walked down the hall and got into the elevator. They were quiet as they went and got into his car. Red drove the short distance to Lizzie’s building and stopped out front.

 “Um…Mr. Reddington…thanks for everything. Today was…amazing.” Liz said, smiling and blushing lightly. 

 “…You’re welcome, Lizzie. I’m glad it was a nice treat for you.” Red said. 

 Liz got the impression all of this really was just a reward, and things might not stay this way. That was disappointing, but at the same time, he’d been right about occasional rewards: they would be nice treats every now and then, that she could look forward to and strive for. Red leaned over and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. 

 “I’ll see you at the usual time tomorrow.” Red said. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She got out and waved to him as he drove off, then she went up to her apartment. She said hello to the cactus on her table. She leaned on the table and stared at it; it was still thriving. 

 “You wouldn’t believe the day I had…” Liz said quietly to the cute prickly succulent.

 She went to turn the cactus, and an unseen spine poked her finger. 

 “Ow.” She said, then she sucked her finger. 

 It really was just like him; cute, enticing, and capable of causing pain. She smirked. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	8. Intimacy

 Liz couldn’t wait to get into the office to see Raymond, so she showed up at 8:25 a.m. She put her purse down and heard sounds like cardboard and plastic packaging. She went down the hall to Raymond’s office and he was unpacking a new computer. He’d put some of the things back on his desk, so it looked less like it had been ransacked. He glanced up at her.

 “You’re early.” Red said, then he went back to setting up the computer hardware. 

 “Yes, I was excited to come in today…Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 “Mm.” He responded, still focused on the computer. 

 Liz lingered, wanting his attention, but he wasn’t giving it to her. She eventually went to the front desk and sat down. She started up her computer and felt like sulking for the rest of the day. She thought she’d made peace with his ways yesterday, but it was harder than anticipated. This hurt—emotionally. Red was plugging in his computer when he felt strong pangs of guilt; he’d been so cold to Lizzie—too cold. She always made him want to cave in and forget about his peculiar way of doing things, which perhaps wasn’t a bad idea. Something was still making him resist intimacy, but he decided to smooth things over with her. 

 Liz was startled as Raymond very suddenly appeared from the hallway; the next second, he was behind her desk. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly to hers. 

 “Mm!” She responded. 

 Red kissed her passionately, and she returned his kiss very enthusiastically. They kissed heatedly for about a minute, then they pulled apart, breathless. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, then he took off into his office again. 

 Liz was stunned for several moments, but she felt much better. She began addressing envelopes for Raymond, then she smirked as she heard him swearing at the new computer. He came back to her desk and hovered awkwardly. 

 “Yes, sir?” She asked. 

 “…I’ve accidentally set the language up as Spanish…do you…know how to fix it?” He said. 

 Liz pursed her lips, trying to prevent a smile. 

 “Um…I’ll have a look at it for you.” She said. 

 They went into his office and Liz leaned forward, looking at the screen. 

 “Hmm. I don’t understand all of it. Hang on.” She said, then she went and grabbed her phone before returning. 

 Liz looked up the translations as she went through the process of setting up the computer. Red was watching the screen, but he glanced several times at Lizzie’s butt as she was bent forward. Liz went to the settings and changed the default language. 

 “There. It’s back to—“ She began; she stopped as she felt Raymond’s hand lovingly caressing her butt. 

 “…English…” She said softly. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said quietly, continuing to rub and squeeze her adorable butt. 

 Liz was becoming very aroused, but she could see the time on the computer screen. 

 “Um…Mr. Reddington…It’s nearly opening time.” She said weakly. 

 “Mmm.” He moaned lustfully at the double entendre. 

 Liz felt an excited shiver go up her spine. Raymond’s hand went down the back of her thigh and up her skirt, between her legs. He softly petted and caressed her through her panties, and she breathed shakily. 

 “Sir…it’s almost nine…” She said breathily. 

 “Yes, I suppose we should get to work.” He said, taking his hand away. 

 Liz had kind of hoped he would ignore her reminders and just keep going. She stood upright and turned around; she gave him a coy smile. 

 “What would you like me to do today, sir?” Liz asked. 

 Red got a bit lost in thought, considering all the possibilities. 

 “…I’ll let you know. For now, you can work on the things I put in your…inbox.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked at the innuendo. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington. I await your instructions.” She said softly.

 Red smirked; Lizzie was perfect. He watched her turn and walk out of his office, then after a moment, he sat down and began filling in some forms. 

 Liz tried to carry on addressing envelopes for Raymond, but her mind was on all the things he could ask her to do today. Would they be sexual, work-related, or strange and fetish-like? Or a combination of the three? She was brought out of her reverie by a parcel delivery person walking in the front door. 

 “Parcel for Mr. Reddington; needs a signature.” They said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said.

 She pushed the intercom button.

 “There’s a parcel here for you sir, requiring a signature.” She said. 

 Raymond appeared from the hallway and took the clipboard; he signed the form and carried the parcel to his office. The delivery person left, and Liz was curious about the parcel, but she figured it was none of her business, so she got back to work. She was on the last envelope for a company in Arizona; her mind was on how cute it was that Raymond needed her help with the computer. She then realized she’d just written “ZZ” instead of “AZ”. 

 “Shit. ZZ is _not_ a state…” She whispered wryly. 

 Liz tore the envelope in half and reached for another one, but the package was empty. 

 “Fuck.” She whispered. 

 She rummaged though the cubbyholes in her desk and there were no more envelopes. She could try the storage room, but Raymond would be curious about what she was doing. Liz considered taping the envelope back together and using whiteout, but that would look awful. Liz sat there and pursed her lips for a few moments, then she got up and headed down the hall towards the storage room. As soon as she was in front of Raymond’s office, he spoke. 

 “Lizzie, please come in.” He said. 

 Liz went into his office and stood behind one of the chairs in front of his desk. He was behind the desk, holding the parcel wrapping, which was now cut open at the top. 

 “This parcel is actually for you.” Red said. 

 “Oh?” Liz said in surprise. 

 “Yes. I got these for you.” He said, then he tipped the parcel bag and dumped out the contents on the desk. 

 Liz surveyed a gorgeous berry-red bra and panty set; they looked exquisitely soft, and there was a tiny delicate bow on the front of the bra and one on the front of the panties. She blushed and looked up at Raymond. 

 “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Mr. Reddington.” She said, still shocked. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I’ve taken the liberty of removing the tags, but I think you’ll find they fit perfectly.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, astonished. 

 “Now, what I’d like you to do is go into the bathroom and change into your new underwear. But _don’t_ show me...just knowing you have them on underneath your clothes will be…” He said, then he trailed off.

 Raymond appeared to be trying in vain to describe a masterpiece for a few moments. Liz blushed deeper and raised her eyebrows slightly. 

 “Well, let’s just say I’ll get a kick out of it.” He finally said. 

 “Okay, sir.” She said. 

 “Wonderful. Thank you. That’s all for now, Lizzie.” He said cheerfully.

 Liz picked up the garments, but she lingered. 

 “Um…sir?” She said. 

 “Yes?” He asked. 

 “I messed up the last envelope and I don’t have any more.” She blurted out; she was always the kid who spontaneously confessed to breaking a toy.

 “…I believe we have some in the storage room. If not, I’ll send you to the store for envelopes. How’s that?” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said. 

 “But put your underwear on first!” He called to her as she left his office. 

 Liz quietly chuckled at the way that sounded, then she went into the bathroom to change. She got undressed, then she put the new bra on; it fit perfectly and she looked very seductive in it. She pulled on her new panties and they were also a perfect fit, and extremely sexy. She confidently checked herself out in the mirror, turning around and looking at her butt. _Damn_ , she thought. Liz smiled and giggled, then she put her clothes back on. She held onto her previous underwear as she went into the storage room and looked around. She sighed with relief as she found a box of envelopes; she went down the hall and stopped at Raymond’s doorway. 

 “Um…I found envelopes…and my new underwear fit perfectly…thank you.” She said. 

 The look on Raymond’s face was one of unadulterated gratification; he raked his eyes over her and was clearly picturing her in the new red lingerie. 

 “Excellent.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled and carried on to the front desk; she sat down and stuffed her underwear into her purse, then took out a new envelope. She successfully addressed the envelope, then she began typing up Raymond’s handwritten notes that were in the inbox on her desk. Several documents later, she got one out of the inbox and noticed a sticky note on it, which read: 

  _L_ _izzie,  
__I’ll try to give you treats more frequently.    
__R_

 Liz just about cried at the sweetness of the gesture. She thought about going into his office to thank him, but she heard him on the phone with a client, so she refrained. She peeled the sticky note off the page and carefully placed a piece of scotch tape over the adhesive, then she put the cherished sticky note from Raymond in her purse. Liz then continued typing up the handwritten documents. 

 The day went by slowly, because Red was busy phoning clients and filling out forms for them while Liz was busy doing actual secretarial duties. They missed each other already. Red thankfully finished everything he needed to do, and it was now 5 p.m. He turned his computer off, grabbed his suit jacket and briefcase, and went out to the front, where Lizzie was putting some lipgloss on. They stared at each other. 

 “…Lizzie…would you care to come back to my apartment with me…and stay overnight?” Red asked almost shyly. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Only if the cactus will be okay on its own.” He quickly added. 

 A smile slowly appeared on her face, then she was beaming at him. 

 “I’d love to, Mr. Reddington. And the cactus will be fine.” She said.

 Red nodded and smiled, then Lizzie grabbed her purse and they went outside. He locked the door and they got into his car. As they started the drive, Lizzie pulled her skirt up slowly and subtly; Red nearly had to pull over. She left her skirt in the extremely short position, flirting with him; it was very hard to concentrate on driving, but he managed get them to his apartment without crashing. They got out and she pulled her skirt down, then they went inside and up to his apartment. 

 Just like yesterday, Red took Lizzie’s purse and hung it on a hook; he put his briefcase, keys and jacket down, then they both took their shoes off. Lizzie then hovered near him, looking excited. He smiled at her and put his hand on her arm. 

 “Why don’t we have something to eat? I have some avocado sushi and a terrifically paired wine ready to go.” Red said. 

 Liz was awestruck. 

 “Okay, that sounds lovely. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Red got the sushi out and put it on the table. 

 “Please sit, Lizzie.” He said; she sat while he got the dishes and wine out. 

 He joined her and poured the New Zealand Sauvignon Blanc. They sipped the wine, and it was delicious; so was the sushi. 

 “This is great. Did you make it?” Liz asked. 

 “Thanks. Yes, I love making sushi, and the avocado variety is my favorite.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled at him. 

 After they finished their entree, Red took the dishes to the dishwasher and put them in. 

 “You know what I especially love about sushi restaurants?” He said. 

 “What.” She said. 

 “The ice creams. That’s why I made these…” He said, going into the freezer. 

 Red brought out two dishes of ice cream and brought them to the table. 

 “Green tea, and mango ice cream.” He said. 

 Liz smiled in delight. 

 “I love those too. You _made_ them?” She said. 

 “Yes. I found a good recipe.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 They enjoyed the ice cream, then Red brought the dishes over to the dishwasher. 

 “I bought some spare things for you, so you can stay over…including a toothbrush.” Red said. 

 “Oh! Thank you!” Liz said in surprise.

 “And some pyjamas…although I hope you’ll choose to sleep naked.” Red said, turning back to Lizzie. 

 She was mid-sip, finishing her wine and she nearly choked. She put the glass down and cleared her throat. 

 “Um…thank you…I probably will…” She said, giggling.

 Red smiled at her, then he closed the dishwasher. He put their glasses in the sink to be hand washed later at some point, then he rejoined Lizzie at the table. 

 “Thanks for helping me with my computer, by the way. I thought I’d be stuck with the Spanish.” He said humorously.

 Liz giggled. 

 “No problem, sir.” She said, smiling. 

 “Do I have any appointments tomorrow, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “No, sir.” She said. 

 “Hm. Good.” He said. 

 Liz once again got the impression he preferred a quiet practice. She felt like she was getting to know him a little bit, and it was wonderful. 

 “Um…can I ask you something, Mr. Reddington?” Liz said. 

 “Didn’t you just ask me something?” He teased. 

 She gave him a shy smile. 

 “Alright, go ahead…” He cautiously relented. 

 “…Well…I’m just curious…why ask me here again today? Am I being rewarded for something?” She asked timidly. 

 Red realized that a) poor Lizzie was already conditioned to his ways, and b) she was making him abandon them. His world was being tipped upside down by this adorably sexy young woman.

 “…I…simply wanted to spend more time with you…” He said. 

 Liz was slightly amazed; she watched him and waited for some elaboration. 

 “I suppose things aren’t as…clear-cut as I thought they were…” He said as it occurred to him just now. 

 Liz noticed Raymond looked very serious; this must be horrifying for a control-freak like him. 

 “It’s okay that things aren’t clear-cut all the time. Besides, I’m really enjoying myself…thanks for having me over.” She said. 

 Liz had successfully managed to distract him and he looked more relaxed again. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “What’s your favorite part about being a lawyer?” She said, keeping the conversation going. 

 “Hm. This is going to sound ridiculous, given the fact that things aren’t always clear-cut, but…I enjoy the way everything is categorized into right and wrong.” He said. 

 Liz felt like that made total sense. 

 “That’s not ridiculous.” She said. 

 “What is—or was—your favorite part of being a psychologist?” He asked. 

 Liz put her head off to the side as she thought about it. 

 “I guess I’m intrigued by grey areas…the complexities of life…things people do and why they do them. I’m fascinated by behaviors that people perform, sometimes without knowing why, and things they do even when they’re harmful to themselves or others.” She said. 

 They stared at each other and both realized that they were quite the match for one another. Liz smiled and blushed lightly. 

 “That’s very interesting. And what do you like about being a secretary?” Red said. 

 Liz giggled softly. 

 “I like how simple it is; it’s like a vacation from the murky waters of peoples’ minds. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it. It’s so nice.” She said. 

 Red smirked fondly at her. 

 “So you like complexities _and_ simplicities?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yes.” She laughed. 

 “You’re a fascinating woman, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Thank you, sir. You’re a fascinating man.” She said. 

 Red gave her a slight smile. 

 “Well, I’ll just freshen up and then we can carry on our conversation in the living room.” Red said.

 “Okay.” Liz said.

 Red went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came out, Liz went in and checked out the toiletries he’d bought for her. She opened the packaged toothbrush and brushed her teeth, then she walked into the living room to join Raymond. He was sitting on the sofa, and he patted the space beside him. 

 Liz went over and sat down next to Raymond. 

 “Um…sir…I got your sticky note earlier. Thank you. I think it’s really sweet of you.” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a subtle nod. 

 “I’m glad…” Red said. 

 They went quiet for a few minutes, not really knowing what to talk about. 

 “Have you ever been married?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, for a few years…then I got divorced. What about you?” Liz said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz realized he wasn’t going to elaborate. 

 “Hm.” She responded, nodding. 

 They were quiet again. 

 “…Things don’t always work out the way you think they will.” Liz said. 

 “No, they certainly don’t.” Red concurred. 

 Liz wanted to lighten the mood again. 

 “Did you stay up really late last night, Mr. Reddington? You really got a lot done…the sushi, ice cream and online shopping…” She said, smiling slightly. 

 “I did, actually, but it was enjoyable.” He said, returning her smile. 

 “Good.” She said, grinning. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then Liz averted her eyes in a coy manner. Red was enticed. 

 “Are you…comfortable in your new lingerie, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 She kept smiling and looking coy. 

 “Yes. Thank you, sir.” She said. 

 “Good. They’re amazingly soft…almost as soft as your skin…” He said. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Thank you, sir. Yes, they’re very soft…” She said, suddenly noticing the soft material against her skin.

 Red studied Lizzie and she was smiling and biting her lip. She gently pulled her skirt up a little bit and crossed her legs. He felt himself becoming very aroused and hard, and she glanced down at the front of his trousers, with her cheeks turning pink. He couldn’t wait any longer, which was uncharacteristic of him. Lizzie had that effect on him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began.

 She leaned closer to him and uncrossed her legs. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington?” She purred. 

 “I’d like to see you…and feel you…in the underwear now. Are you ready for that?” He said quietly. 

 “Yes, sir.” She breathed. 

 “Come into the bedroom with me.” He said. 

 They got up and Liz followed Raymond into his bedroom. They stood by the bed and faced each other; Liz eagerly awaited his instructions. Raymond then went and moved the chair into a position where he could sit and observe her.

 “Take your clothes off…slowly.” He said. 

 Liz slowly lifted her top, watching Raymond’s response as she went. He looked very lustful and gratified. Her top went up over the curves of her breasts, then she lifted it off; she gently dropped it on the floor. She reached back and unhooked her skirt, then she unzipped it; the waist loosened and she slowly pulled the skirt down, guiding it down to her ankles. She stood up, stepped out of it and moved it away with her foot. 

 Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie in her sexy berry-red lingerie; the fabric was so soft and delicate, he could see her nipples through it. He scanned her abdomen and then her panties; he could see the slight pucker in the soft material where her folds were. 

 “You look…edible…” Red said quietly. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said softly. 

 Red got up and stepped very close to Lizzie; he lightly ran his hand over her hair, then her cheek. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a very gentle kiss. His hand travelled down to cup her breast. The way she was warm and filled the soft bra was delectable. Red knew the lingerie was sexy when he ordered it for her, but seeing and feeling her in it was a different story. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s hand skim her abdomen, tickling her, as he made his way down. They continued kissing, and she ventured to put her hand on his cheek; he seemed to like it. Raymond’s hand then warmly and gently cupped her pubic area. It lightly pressed against her, and she felt the pleasure from the gentle pressure on her clit. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered very quietly into the kiss. 

 Red loved hearing the cute little sound; he used two of his fingers to rub her, gliding the soft material over her sensitive flesh. She made the sound again. He then gently slid his hand down the front of her panties and he pressed his fingers against her. She let out a shaky breath and stopped the kiss. Lizzie was giving him a longing look. 

 “Are you…going to get undressed too?” She asked hopefully. 

 Red stopped and took his hand out of her panties. Liz studied him and he looked slightly pained. 

 “What’s wrong?” She asked boldly. 

 “Lizzie, I…” He began, then he sighed. 

 Her brow furrowed and she looked concerned, yet patient. 

 “I was…” He said. 

 She waited patiently. 

 “I was in a house fire when I was younger. My…back was badly burned…” He confessed. 

 Liz swallowed hard with emotion. 

 “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how awful that must have been.” She said quietly. 

 “It’s fine. It was a long time ago…but…the scars are still very much there.” He said. 

 Liz could tell he was self-conscious, and his fear of intimacy likely stemmed from this, at least partially.

 “It’s okay…I don’t have to see them, or feel them if you don’t want me to.” She said. 

 She watched Raymond, and he seemed to be lost in some reverie. 

 “Mr. Reddington?….Raymond…” She said softly. 

 That got his attention. He locked eyes with her and, to her amazement, began unbuttoning his shirt. She decided to reward him by taking her bra off. Red adoringly gazed at Lizzie’s breasts while he took his shirt off. He took his undershirt off, and Lizzie sighed with gratification; she timidly touched his chest as she appreciatively surveyed him. He undid his belt and trousers. 

 “Take off your underwear, Lizzie.” Red said.

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 She took her panties off while he pulled his boxers and trousers down; he took them off along with his socks, then they were both naked. Liz timidly reached and ran her hand along Raymond’s length, and they both sighed with pleasure. She grasped him and stroked until he was very hard in her hand. Their lips brushed while she continued stroking him. 

 “Get on the bed and lay back.” Red said, almost against Lizzie’s lips. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz whispered. 

 She turned and crawled into the middle of the bed and lay back. She watched raptly as Raymond got on the bed with her; he guided her legs apart, so she spread them wide. He knelt between her legs and got on top of her. Liz blushed and moaned quietly as she felt Raymond’s erection touch her sensitive folds. He brought his face close to hers. 

 “You can’t touch my back, and you’re to stay under me at all times, is that understood?” Red said quietly. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 Red rubbed against Lizzie, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Liz was enraptured by the sensation of Raymond’s warm erection pressing and rubbing against her clit. She sighed shakily as she bucked up against him. Red guided his tip up and down her slick opening, and she whimpered and squirmed. He studied Lizzie and he decided to ensure she wouldn’t touch his back in the heat of the moment. He positioned his tip against her opening, then he took hold of her wrist and brought it up above her head. Lizzie obediently put her other arm up, with her wrists together, so he grasped both of her wrists. Despite dominating her, Red entered her more gently than their first time. He pushed inside her some of the way, and she moaned; he paused and let her adjust before going in all the way. 

 “Ohhh Mr. Reddington…” Liz moaned breathily when he was inside her. 

 She wrapped her legs around him and he began thrusting steadily, and deeply. She whimpered softly. Liz tested Raymond’s grasp on her wrists, and he pinned them hard to the bed, which turned them both on even more. 

 “Mm…yes…” She breathed. 

 Liz playfully struggled again, and Raymond held her wrists tightly while he thrust more roughly. They breathed heavier and felt the pleasure increasing rapidly; they both got off on him being dominant. 

 “Mmm Lizzie…be a good girl and stay still while I fuck you…” Red said intensely. 

 “Ohh!” Liz responded excitedly as he thrust faster. 

 She stayed still. 

 The continuous friction from Raymond’s quick thrusts was all-consuming; she completely forgot about her wrists being pinned down. All she could concentrate on was that exquisite sensation as he moved in and out. Liz brought her knees up higher at his sides and she panted as she got closer to climaxing.

 Red heard Lizzie panting and whimpering, and he felt her slippery walls tightening on him. She was squeezing him tightly, and it was heavenly. He quickened the pace even more, then Lizzie cried out very loudly as she orgasmed. This made him come immediately; he moaned breathily and gushed heavily inside her while her opening rhythmically tightened on him. 

 Liz felt Raymond resume moving, and the warm, slippery sensation drove her crazy. 

 “Mm…sir…oh god…” She said breathlessly. 

 She climbed to the peak of pleasure again already; she tensed up and whimpered as the second round of waves went through her whole body. They stopped moving. Liz caught her breath and looked up dazedly at Raymond; he let go of her wrists and kissed her. 

 “God, Lizzie…” Red said softly. 

 Liz giggled delightedly, then Raymond gently withdrew from her and lay beside her. He lay on his back, and after several moments, she snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her as they recuperated. The night was young, and Liz was staying until morning; she wanted to go again several times before they went in to work tomorrow. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	9. The Safe Word

 Later that night, Liz was still snuggled against Raymond in his bed, with her head resting on the front of his shoulder. She was elated to be naked with him; he was holding her close and idly rubbing her arm. Red felt like he’d given in to Lizzie completely, and abandoned his reward system.

 “Lizzie…I think you’re going to get spoiled.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled happily. 

 “Is that such a bad thing, Mr. Reddington?” She purred.

 Red pictured Lizzie constantly demanding his attention and driving him to distraction. That was a very real possibility. 

 “Hm. I don’t know. It will be, if you never let me get any work done.” He said. 

 “I’ll try to _restrain_ myself then…and let you work.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Mmm.” He responded, intrigued by her choice of words.

 Liz lifted her leg and put it on Raymond, then she nuzzled against his jaw and kissed his cheek. She ran her hand lightly over his chest and put her face in the crook of his neck. She hummed her pleasure as she smelled his amazing aftershave. Liz gently raised her leg so that she rubbed along his length. 

 “Do you want something from me, Lizzie?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said, still nuzzling into his neck.

 “What exactly do you want?” He asked softly. 

 “I want to make love again. I want to feel you inside me.” She said, pressing herself against his hip. 

 “I’m going to tie you to the bed. Do you still want to do it?” He said. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She said breathily. 

 “I want you to lay on your front and I’m going to use one of my ties to restrain you.” He said, giving her another chance to back out. 

 “Okay, sir.” She said. 

 Liz could feel herself getting more wet as she thought about being restrained with one of Raymond’s ties. She turned over onto her front and put her hands out in front of her face near the headboard. Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie in this prone position, then he got off the bed; he made sure she wasn’t looking at his back as he went to the armoire. She was being good and not looking at him. He took a silk tie out; it was dark grey with very small black squares on it. 

 Liz waited obediently and didn’t look at Raymond; she felt him return to the bed and get on it. 

 “Hold onto the headboard.” Red instructed. 

 Liz grasped the cold iron headboard, and she began to feel nervous yet still very excited and aroused. Red noticed Lizzie held onto the headboard with her hands and wrists very close together so that he’d be able to use one tie; she was a natural at this. 

 “Good girl…” He said very quietly. 

 Red bent forward and wrapped the thin end of the silk tie around her wrists and made a reef knot, then he twisted the wide end of the tie to make it thinner. Liz watched in front of her as Raymond then made a complex knot. 

 “…I thought you said you didn’t go into the Navy…” Liz marvelled. 

 “I said I decided against it as a career.” Red clarified. 

 “Oh…” She said, blushing. 

 Liz was intimidated by the knot; she wouldn’t be able to get out of it, and it was tight. She started having second thoughts all of a sudden. Red noticed Lizzie was tense and still, so he lay down beside her and gently put her hair behind her ear so they could see each other. 

 “Are you frightened?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz blushed a little deeper. 

 “A little, actually…” She admitted. 

 “That’s normal…you’re realizing you’re trapped. But I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, putting his hand on her upper back in a comforting manner. 

 “Okay.” She said very quietly. 

 “And you’re not completely trapped. We can use a safe word if you feel panicky. Come up with some word that you wouldn’t normally say during sex, so I know it’s your alarm word. As soon as you say it, I’ll stop and free you.” He said. 

 “Okay. Um…how about cactus?” She said, still feeling nervous.

 Red smirked. 

 “That’s perfect. Now…I’m going to soothe your nerves and get you back to where you were before you got scared…” He said, running his hand down her back. 

 “Okay, sir.” She said. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s warm hand travel down her back, and it felt comforting; she then felt him gently caress one butt cheek, then her other. As he massaged her butt, she started feeling aroused again, so she arched her back. She opened her legs slightly, trying to hint where she wanted his hand. He got the hint and moved to her inner thigh, then her delicate folds. Red heard a tiny whimper of pleasure from Lizzie, and he was pleased. His intention was to be dominant, but not to truly hurt or scare her; she was being brave and very understanding. He kissed her on the shoulder as his fingers lightly touched her moist flesh. Red moved down in the bed and cupped her with his hand, gently pressing on her clit. Lizzie moaned quietly and ground her hips, which gratified him immensely. He heard her breathe heavier and after a while, he felt that she was wet again. She opened her legs wider and kept moving against his hand. 

 Liz turned her face to the side and rested her head on her arm. 

 “I’m ready, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said breathily, still thoroughly enjoying his hand’s attention.

 “Mm. Alright, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 Red slowly moved behind Lizzie and opened her legs even wider. He got overtop of her and ran his fingers through her hair; he pushed her hair off to the side and held it there. He leaned in close and bit her neck; she whimpered but she didn’t use the safe word. Red then licked and gently sucked her neck, soothing where he’d nipped her. Lizzie made a cute little sound and arched her back. Red felt gratified as he surveyed the mark on her neck, then he moved down and rubbed her slick folds with the tip of his erection. Liz moaned quietly and lifted her butt up. As Lizzie’s butt lifted up, Red pressed against her opening and he entered her. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…you’re so wet for me…” Red said breathily. 

 “Yes, sir…” Liz purred. 

 Red lowered himself so that he was on top of Lizzie, still supporting his own weight. She moaned softly and squirmed slightly in pleasure. Liz was thrilled to feel him on her; he began thrusting at a steady pace, and she whimpered. 

 “Oh god…Mr. Reddington…” Liz breathed. 

 Liz felt Raymond grasp the back of her neck, holding her in place. She felt nervous again, but then she reminded herself that he wasn’t going to harm her, and she could use the safe word if necessary. She focused on how good he felt, moving in and out of her, and how warm he was on top of her. Liz suddenly became extremely aroused again; having Raymond be completely in control felt primal and thrilling. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s breathing was heavier and he felt her trying to meet his thrusts. He could tell she was enjoying this, so he put his fingers into the back of her hair and grasped it tightly. Lizzie made a very sexual moan. 

 “You like that?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Mm…yes sir.” Liz whimpered. 

 Red thrust harder and faster, and Lizzie mewled with pleasure as she struggled slightly against the silk tie. Liz wished she could clutch the bed to brace herself, but she couldn’t, so she used the tie and the headboard instead. The headboard was very sturdy, thankfully. She began trembling as she felt Raymond thrusting into her at a downward angle; he was hitting a sweet spot.

 “Oh! Sir!” She panted. 

 Red was very pleased Lizzie was enjoying this so much. He tightened his grasp on her hair, then he switched back to holding her neck. She trembled more noticeably beneath him. 

 “Mr…Reddington…I…” She breathed. 

 For a moment, Red wondered if his hold on her was too strong, but then Lizzie moaned loudly and orgasmed. He felt her warm, slick depth squeezing him as she tensed up. Liz was having a mind-blowing orgasm, and she was even more thrilled when Raymond’s rhythm became erratic and she heard him moan breathily. Red continuously gushed very heavily into Lizzie; he heard an excited whimper from her, which added to his immense pleasure. They both sighed with satisfaction when the pleasure died down, and Red let go of Lizzie’s neck. He gently pulled out, then he dipped his finger into the fluid at her opening and used it to slip up and down on her clit. Lizzie whimpered as she jumped slightly from the intense stimulation, then she almost immediately shook with another orgasm. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red smirked slightly as he lay down beside her. He pushed her hair out of her face again and they looked at each other. 

 “That was…” Liz began, then she trailed off and just giggled. 

 Red leaned closer and kissed her temple. Liz wondered when he would untie her, as he appeared to be in no rush. 

 “Um…Mr. Reddington…are you going to untie me?” She asked. 

 He smiled at her and petted her head. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “…When?” She asked nervously.

 Red chuckled very gently. 

 “Right now, Lizzie. Don’t worry.” He said, then he worked to undo the knots in the silk tie. 

 Liz was released and she turned onto her side, rubbing her wrists. She’d actually really enjoyed the experience, but she was also excited to have her freedom back. Red dangled the silk tie over Lizzie and lightly trailed it over the curve of her waist and hip, which made her giggle softly. He then tossed it on the floor and pulled her closer.

 “You are _such_ a good girl.” Red said approvingly, then he kissed her forehead. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red pulled the blankets up over them and Liz was so cozy, she began to feel tired. Red also felt tired, so they cuddled and closed their eyes. A short while later, they fell asleep. They ended sleeping most of the night, then Liz woke up in the early hours of the morning. She opened her eyes and noticed that Raymond had turned away from her in his sleep; she saw his scars in the light from the lamp they’d left on. Her brow furrowed; it must have been so extremely painful. She knew he didn’t want her to see the scars, so she very carefully turned over. After a while, she was able to go back to sleep. 

 The next time Liz awoke, it was to the sounds and aromas of breakfast being made. She got out of bed and she nearly jumped around and squealed because she’d woken up in _Raymond’s_ bed this morning. She smiled to herself as she saw the pyjamas he’d gotten for her, neatly folded on an ottoman. Liz put the pyjamas on and went into the bathroom to go pee and wash her hands. She then joined Raymond in the kitchen; he was in some pyjama pants and an undershirt, busy turning the stove off and quickly pouring the coffee. Liz didn’t want to startle him or disturb him, so she just hovered in the entryway to the kitchen. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, plating the scrambled eggs. 

 “Wha—how did you know I was up?” Liz asked amusedly. 

 “Your reflection in the toaster.” He said. 

 “Oh! Good morning, sir.” She said, then she giggled. 

 Liz approached Raymond. 

 “Can I help with anything?” She asked. 

 “No, thank you, sweetheart. Please sit.” He said, finishing plating the bacon. 

 Liz nodded and sat at the table, then Raymond served breakfast and sat down. She smiled at him and blushed lightly. 

 “Thanks for making breakfast…and for…last night.” She said softly. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie. But you don’t need to thank me.” He said. 

 Lizzie then gave him a coy look. 

 They enjoyed their breakfast; Liz especially enjoyed it because they had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and orange juice. She never cooked breakfast for herself. 

 “That was fantastic. I’m stuffed. I normally just have a bit of cereal or something.” She said. 

 “I normally just have a bagel or something.” He admitted. 

 “Really?” She asked quizzically; Raymond seemed like he would cook fancy meals all the time.

 “Yes, really. This morning, I wanted to make something nice for you.” He said. 

 “Oh, that’s so sweet.” She said. 

 “I’ll put these in the dishwasher…” He said, taking her dishes. 

 Liz noticed Raymond wasn’t one for accepting compliments. She watched him load their dishes into the dishwasher. 

 “Lizzie, you can have your shower first. Please help yourself to whatever you need.” He said. 

 “Okay, thanks.” She said, getting up. 

 Liz went and grabbed her clothes, then she went into the bathroom. She remembered that along with a toothbrush, Raymond had bought some shampoo and soap for her. She opened the packaging and sniffed them. She smiled as she breathed in the invigorating shampoo scent, with a note of orange blossom; she then hummed her pleasure as she sniffed the coconut milk soap. Liz had an extra lovely shower in Raymond’s luxurious bathroom with the beautiful products he’d gotten her. She got dressed in her clothes from yesterday, except she didn’t put the panties back on. When she left the bathroom, she walked into the bedroom to put the panties in a pocket in her purse. Raymond was taking his clothes out of the armoire. Liz walked over to him and put her hand on his arm; when he turned towards her, she boldly leaned closer and kissed him. 

 Liz stepped back and smiled at Raymond; as they looked at each other, he began idly winding a tie around his finger. She felt nervous and aroused at the same time. 

 “I…wanted to thank you for the lovely bath products. The scents are amazing.” She explained. 

 “Hm. So you’re…rewarding me, Lizzie?” He asked, smirking slightly. 

 She giggled quietly. 

 “Yeah, I guess I am.” She said. 

 “Interesting. Well, I have to get ready or we’ll be late for work.” He said, then he took off into the bathroom. 

 Liz was a little astonished by his behavior, but she reminded herself that nothing should really surprise her anymore. She went into the living room and looked around while she waited for him. There was a book on the coffee table about meditation, so she flipped through it and read some of it until Raymond came out. Liz glanced up in time to see him walk into the bedroom, only wearing a towel around his waist. She bit her lip and smiled to herself, then she went back to the book. A short while later, Raymond came into the living room, dressed in his suit. 

 “Do you meditate, sir?” Liz asked. 

 “No.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Okay…” She said, puzzled. 

 “I also have a book about caring for exotic orchids.” He said. 

 Liz realized they must just be coffee table books. She wondered what his true hobbies were, if he had any. She gave him a nod and got up from the sofa. They went to his door together and put their shoes on, then Liz grabbed her purse. 

 “Ready for work?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 They left his apartment and went to his car, then he drove them to work. Liz was still in slight disbelief that she’d spent the night with Raymond and they were going into work together. In her mind, she was doing a happy dance. They remained quiet during the drive and as they went into the law office. Liz started craving Raymond’s attention already. 

 “Um, what would you like me to work on today, sir?” Liz asked eagerly. 

 “Give me a minute, Lizzie. I’ll let you know.” Red said, going down the hall to his office. 

 Liz sighed quietly and sat down at the front desk. She wondered if Raymond just had to check the workload for the day, or if he was pulling away from her again. She started up her computer and then after several minutes, Raymond returned to the front desk. 

 “Divorce papers.” He said. 

 “Pardon?” She asked, startled. 

 “I’ve run out of the forms, and I need you to print some more.” He said. 

 “Oh. Yes, sir. Is there anything else?” She said. 

 Red thought for a few moments. 

 “Yes. But it can wait. I have to fill out numerous claims and do some research into cases.” He said. 

 Red was about to go to his office, but when he looked at Lizzie’s face, he couldn’t resist kissing her. He turned and made sure there was no one at the front door, then he stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands. He gazed at her and she began blushing; Red bent down, then their lips met softly. He kissed her very slowly and passionately for several long moments, then he gently pulled away. Liz was pleasantly surprised; she just gaped at him and craved more kisses. 

 “Well, we should…get to work.” Red said quietly. 

 “…Yes, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 Red lingered, wanting to continue kissing Lizzie. 

 “…Is there something else, sir?” She asked hopefully. 

 Red sighed longingly. 

 “No…It will have to wait.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said disappointedly.

 Liz noticed that Raymond seemed to be struggling with his self-control today; he looked lustfully at her, then he effortfully turned away and went to his office. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	10. Attention Deficit

 Liz found herself bored and lonely at the front desk; Raymond had only given her the quick task of printing some forms and nothing else. She knew he was busy, but she craved his attention, so she decided to try and get it. Liz put the printed forms between her teeth and she got on all fours; she crawled to his office to deliver them to him. Red was on hold, waiting to speak to another law firm, when he saw Lizzie seductively crawl into his office. While he was enticed, he didn’t want to reward her distracting behavior. He was also trying to concentrate on what he was going to say when the person answered the phone.

 Liz crawled over to the side of Raymond’s desk and waited for him to take the papers. A few moments later, he took the papers out of her mouth and put them on his desk. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said plainly.

 Liz waited there, hoping for more attention, but he wasn’t giving it. He then started to talk on the phone to someone, so she sighed very quietly and stood up. She left his office and went back to her desk, feeling deflated but not completely discouraged. She waited until she could hear that he was off the phone, then she went to his office again. This time, Liz went to the front of Raymond’s desk and picked up the engraved fountain pen. She flirtatiously put the rounded end of it in her mouth while she took hold of the sticky note pad. Raymond was trying to ignore her while working on his computer, but he glanced at her several times. Liz leaned forward onto his desk, made a show of slowly sucking on the pen, then she wrote a note on the pad. She peeled it off, reached over and stuck it right in front of him on his desk. She waited, still toying with the pen. 

 Red glanced at the note, which read: 

  _I want you to come in my mouth. xxx_

 He felt a stirring in his trousers, but to Lizzie, he remained unfazed. 

 “I have to work.” He said firmly. 

 Liz was astonished and disappointed. She put the pen back in the canister on his desk and left his office again. She huffily sat down at her desk, and wondered how to fill her time today. She pressed the intercom button on the phone. 

 “Mr. Reddington, what else do you need me to do today?” Liz said. 

 There was a pause, then the intercom came on. 

 “I need you to let me work.” He said, then the intercom clicked off. 

 Liz bristled and pursed her lips. She decided to just play games on her phone for a while. She grabbed her phone from her purse, then she put her feet up on the desk and began playing a word game. After a considerable period of time, Liz was now engrossed in matching colorful candies when a man came in the front door. She was startled and quickly put her feet down; she nearly dropped her phone. 

 “Hello, how can I help you?” Liz said. 

 He looked like a lawyer, and he looked unamused. 

 “…I’m here to discuss a matter with Mr. Reddington on behalf of a client.” He said. 

 “Oh…but you don’t have an appointment.” She said. 

 He was now even more unamused. 

 “It’s very important and time-sensitive; I’ll just pop in now, as long as you’re okay with that.” He said patronizingly. 

 Liz just gaped at the man as he went down the hall. She listened and Raymond’s reaction was very polite, considering the man’s rude drop-in visit. 

 “Mr. Gilbert, what can I do for you?” He said. 

 Mr. Gilbert apparently closed the door and they had a lengthy conversation. Liz couldn’t hear what they were talking about. She thought about playing games again, but she’d felt embarrassed about her unprofessionalism when Mr. Gilbert had walked in, so she refrained. She eventually heard Raymond’s office door open, so she tried to look busy; Mr. Gilbert came out front and gave her a look of mild disgust before leaving. The moment the front door was closed, the intercom sounded. 

 “Lizzie. My office _NOW_.” Raymond said angrily. 

 Liz jumped up from her chair and walked quickly to his office. 

 “Get in here.” He said, as she hovered in the doorway. 

 She went in and stood in front of his desk. He leaned back slightly and stared at her for a few moments. 

 “Mr. Gilbert brought something to my attention. He said you had your feet up on the desk as you played on your phone…” He said quietly. 

 “Sorry, sir.” She offered, thinking he’d finished, but then he carried on. 

 “As if that weren’t bad enough, he said when you took your feet off the desk, he could see that you weren’t wearing any underwear.” He said. 

 Liz was mortified; she hadn’t worn underwear because she’d stayed over at Raymond’s and didn’t have any clean ones to put on. She blushed deeply and put her hands over her nose and mouth in a horrified gesture. 

 “Oh my god…” She said very quietly. 

 “He suggested I fire you, because you’re a—quote—slutty, lazy millennial—end quote.” He said. 

 Liz just kept feeling progressively worse; she was nearly in tears now and couldn’t say anything. 

 “I had to refrain from knocking a few of his teeth out… _However_ , your behavior was inappropriate, and you need to be disciplined.” Red said. 

 Liz appreciated the fact that Raymond didn’t take well to the ‘slutty, lazy millennial’ comment. That was good at least; plus, he wasn’t going to fire her. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 “You know how I handle disciplinary matters, Lizzie. Pull up your skirt and bend over my desk.” He said. 

 Liz lifted her skirt, then she leaned on Raymond’s desk. Red got up and went around, standing behind Lizzie; he looked at her sexy, adorable butt for several moments. 

 “You’ve been very bad.” He said. 

 “Sorry, sir.” She said. 

 Liz then felt a hard slap on her butt cheek, which startled her, despite expecting it. She felt another hard slap on the same spot; for some reason, she was beginning to feel gratified. She realized she had Raymond’s full attention now. 

 “Oh!” She whimpered with an even harder slap. 

 Liz felt the somewhat familiar tingling and stinging sensation on her butt cheek, along with a rush of adrenaline, and sexual arousal. She arched her back slightly, then she felt a hard whack on her other butt cheek. It turned her on. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie’s butt, with the deep pink forming on it, and the way she stuck her butt up, as if she wanted more. He was very aroused; his erection was beginning to strain against his clothes. He spanked her very hard again, and they both breathed a little heavier. 

 “You won’t ever do that again, will you.” He said breathily as more of a statement than a question. 

 “Mm! No sir.” She said, getting another slap on the butt. 

 Liz whimpered as she got one more hard whack. 

 “…All done.” He said intensely. 

 Liz kind of wished Raymond would keep going. She awaited his instructions now, but he was quiet; she was surprised when she felt his hands gently rub her tender butt cheeks. She arched her back at his touch, wanting to feel him between her legs. Red was extremely tempted; he wanted to be inside her again, but it would have to wait. He sighed heavily and stepped away. 

 “You may fix your skirt, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz rose up and pulled her skirt down; as she watched Raymond walk around to his side of the desk, she noticed his erection. She desperately wanted to tend to it for him. 

 “Mr. Reddington, let me—“ She began. 

 “I’d like you to track down some files for me, in the storage room. Here’s a list.” He said, then he handed her a paper. 

 “…Okay, sir.” She said. 

 Liz obediently went to the storage room and began searching for the files. Red sat down and took a deep breath to relax before going back to his clients’ claims. Liz went through several boxes, and she couldn’t find one of the file folders. She looked at the daunting pile of boxes and she figured it’s always in the last place you look, so she decided to check the farthest box. This was tricky, however, and she had to kneel on top of one pile of boxes. Liz felt the pile wobble, so she put one knee on a second pile, then she carefully bent forward to get to the box on the floor behind these other ones. She reached down, lifted the lid and went searching. 

 Red walked to the storage room and found Lizzie kneeling in an unladylike position on two separate piles of boxes, bent over. Her skirt had ridden up and he could see between her legs. He was going to ask what on earth she was doing, but it was too fun to watch; she was adorably sexy. Liz spotted the file folder, so she excitedly dove down for it, nearly falling into the box with it. 

 “Oh!” Liz exclaimed quietly as she caught herself. 

 She grabbed the folder and carefully extracted herself from the precarious box fort. Red watched amusedly as Lizzie very awkwardly righted herself and got off the boxes; she pulled her skirt down with one hand while holding the file folder in her other, then she turned around. She gaped at him. 

 “How long have you been standing there?” Liz asked, blushing lightly. 

 “Long enough.” Red said, smirking. 

 “…I had a feeling it would be in that box, and it _was_ …” She explained. 

 “Yes, I see that. Good work, Lizzie.” He said, approaching her. 

 Red held out his hand and Lizzie gave him the folder, then she turned and grabbed the others. She didn’t want to burden him with the rest of the pile, so she hugged the folders to her chest, although she struggled to keep all the papers from falling out. Red was quite taken with Lizzie’s cute awkwardness. 

 “Lizzie, why don’t we put these in my office and have a coffee together?” He said. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 Liz managed to keep all the papers inside the folders as they went into Raymond’s office. 

 “Just put them on the chair there, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz put the pile down on the chair in front of his desk.

 “Would you like me to make the coffee, sir, or…should I go out to get some?” She asked. 

 “I’d like you to make it…I enjoy your coffee.” He said, then he smiled. 

 Liz smiled in return; that was a huge compliment from Raymond. She nodded and went to the kitchen, where she got the coffee filter out and the bag of coffee. She put the water into the coffeemaker, then the filter, then the coffee. She turned it on and just watched it; her back was to the doorway. Liz suddenly felt a warm presence close behind her and she smelled Raymond’s lovely aftershave. He moved closer so that he was against her body from behind, and he put his mouth close to her ear. 

 “On second thought, the coffee can wait a while.” He said quietly. 

 Liz got goosebumps, and an excited shiver went up her spine. She eagerly awaited instructions, but she didn’t get any. Raymond put his hand under her skirt, between her legs, and he began caressing her. She sighed shakily with pleasure and her hand went to the countertop to steady herself. Red gently pressed Lizzie’s delicate flesh with his fingers, going back and forth and in circles; she made a sweet little whimper. He very gently nudged and rubbed her inner lips with his middle finger, and he felt her warm, silky fluid coating his fingertip. Red took his hand away and cleaned his finger with his mouth, tasting Lizzie. He then moved her hair off to the side and he laid it over her shoulder. The hidden love bite he’d left near the back of her neck was revealed, and he became rock hard. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s hands on her waist, then he pulled her against him. 

 “Are you ready for this?” He asked breathily as he pressed his erection against her butt.

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She purred. 

 Red still held Lizzie’s waist as he firmly turned her around; she was blushing and her eyes were filled with lust. 

 “Where do you want me, sir?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 There was no table in the little kitchen, otherwise he would’ve put her over it. Red suddenly recalled how cute and sexy she looked in the storage room. He took hold of her hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the storage room. He closed the door behind them. 

 “Get on the floor…on your back.” Red instructed. 

 Liz eagerly got on the floor; she hiked her skirt up and lay back with her legs spread for him. Red was taken aback by her beauty for a few moments, then he undid his belt. Lizzie put her hand between her legs and pressed in circles on her clit as they watched each other. 

 “Mm…you’re naughty, Lizzie…and impatient.” Red said as he watched her play with herself. 

 “Yes, sir…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red had his trousers undone, so he knelt on the floor between Lizzie’s legs and pulled them down along with his boxers. Lizzie surprised him by sitting up, reaching down and lightly stroking his erection with the hand that had been between her legs. He moaned very quietly as her hand slid over his length. Liz was so gratified by feeling him and hearing him moan that she felt a slight gush of wetness at her opening. She wanted him to fill her up; she lay back as an invitation. Red got on top of Lizzie and rubbed against her, which made her moan softly, then he put his tip to her inner lips. He gently rubbed and slid between them, and he was astonished by how slippery she was. 

 Red gently pushed forward and entered Lizzie; she easily accommodated him, so he was able to glide all the way in. She closed her eyes and there was a tiny smile on her lips; she moaned quietly in pure bliss. Red sighed with pleasure as he began thrusting. Liz was thrilled, but she was also amused because Raymond’s striped tie was moving up and down on her chest and neck, almost going into her face at times. She giggled softly and grasped it, then she held it against his shoulder as she clutched his shirt. Red realized his tie had been getting in the way.

 “Sorry.” Red said very quietly. 

 Lizzie smiled lovingly at him. 

 “It’s okay.” She said. 

 He kissed her passionately while slowly, deeply thrusting. 

 “Mmm…” Liz moaned into the kiss. 

 They stopped kissing and Red thrust faster. They heard the coffeemaker beep, and Liz giggled slightly again, but then she went back to concentrating on the pleasure. Raymond was easily gliding in and out of her. They heard some slight wet sounds, which turned them on even more. 

 “Oh Lizzie…you really needed me to fuck you, didn’t you…” Red said breathily. 

 “God yes!…Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 She heard a throaty sound of approval from Raymond, then he thrust more roughly. She felt like she might end up with rug burn on her back, but this was well worth it. Liz was so slippery, she wanted even rougher sex so that she’d feel more friction. 

 “Harder…sir…” Liz implored. 

 Red gladly got rougher with her; he drove into her hard and fast, and she whimpered with pleasure. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 There was nothing to hold onto, unless Liz wanted to topple the shelving unit, so she just clutched Raymond’s shoulders very tightly. 

 “Oh god…Mr. Reddington!” Liz said intensely. 

 Liz brought her knees up higher at his sides and she began tensing up. 

 “Oh…yes…” She breathed. 

 She whimpered a few times, then she let out a loud, sexual moan as she reached her orgasm. She felt powerful waves of pleasure go through her for several moments, then she noticed Raymond was still going strong. 

 “I’m going to make you come again, Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 “Mmm…yes sir…” Liz said weakly. 

 She didn’t know where he got his stamina from; as he continued thrusting, she felt the pleasure starting to build again. Red was very focused on Lizzie’s face and body; he absolutely adored giving her such pleasure. She was flushed and her hair was fanned out on the carpet, getting messed up. Her eyes closed and her lashes fluttered; she began breathing heavily and whimpering. Liz was getting close again. She felt her legs tremble and she teetered on the edge of another orgasm for some time, then she finally achieved her second climax. Red also finally started coming; he moaned breathily and spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as the immense pleasure washed over him. When their orgasms died down, they both took a deep breath and sighed with relief. 

 Liz’s hair was statically charged from rubbing on the carpet, so when she kissed Raymond, they both got a shock. 

 “Oh! Sorry.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked, and they both realized how appropriate it was that sparks flew when they kissed. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 He gently withdrew from her and she sat up. They heard the front door; Liz gaped at Raymond as she realized he hadn’t locked the door. Red surveyed Lizzie and he knew she couldn’t be seen like this; she looked like a complete mess, although a very sweet, beautiful one. He quickly got up and fixed his clothes. 

 “I’ll deal with it. You can just…stay in here, temporarily.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz nodded; Raymond got another shock as he touched the doorknob, and she almost laughed. Red went down the hall into the front room. 

 “Ah, Mrs. Klumper, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?” Red said. 

 Liz listened from the storage room as she made herself presentable; she grabbed some paper towels from a roll on the shelf and tidied herself up, which wasn’t ideal. She heard Mrs. Klumper describing some lawsuit she wanted to file, and she heard Raymond trying to get her to make an appointment. 

 “We can discuss this at a later time, after I’ve had a chance to review the matter.” Red said. 

 Mrs. Klumper was persuaded. 

 “Alright, book me in for Monday. Mondays are best for me.” She said. 

 “Okay…” Red said, trying to figure out how to use the booking software on Lizzie’s computer. 

 He could tell there was an open spot at 1 p.m. but he couldn’t add her. He kept double-clicking on the time slot and it wasn’t doing anything. 

 “Where’s your secretary?” Mrs. Klumper asked. 

 “She’s on her break at the moment.” Red said. 

 “Oh. She seemed to have a better command of the booking system than you…” Mrs. Klumper pointed out. 

 “…Yes, she does…Lizzie is invaluable to me.” He said, realizing just how precious Lizzie was to him, and not just because she could book appointments. 

 Liz heard what Raymond said, and she blushed and put her hand on her chest as if to calm her racing, lovestruck heart. 

 Red was frustrated with the software and ended up just pretending he’d booked Mrs. Klumper in. 

 “Okay, you’re all set. One p.m. on Monday, Mrs. Klumper. Thanks for your patience.” He said. 

 “No problem. You’ve had a lot of patience for me over the years.” She said as she went to the front door. 

 Red smiled and felt very pleased. Mrs. Klumper left, then Lizzie appeared in the hallway. He went down the hall and she embarrassedly put the crumpled paper towel behind her back. 

 “I meant what I said, Lizzie.” Red said, knowing she would’ve heard him. 

 “Thank you, sir.” Liz said softly. 

 He kissed her gently. 

 “I couldn’t figure out how to book Mrs. Klumper’s appointment. Could you please see to that, and then we’ll have our coffee.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Of course, Mr. Reddington. Just for future reference, you right-click on the time slot.” She said. 

 “Ah. Well…in the future, I’d still prefer you to book the appointments…” He said softly as he gazed into Lizzie’s eyes. 

 Liz got the impression he was implying he wanted her around for a long time, which was an exciting prospect. They stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “I will, sir. I’d be happy to.” She said, smiling. 

 He nodded and gave her a charming smile. 

 “I’ll go…do that now…” She said, reluctantly getting back to business. 

 Liz surreptitiously popped into the bathroom and threw out the paper towel, then she went to the front desk and booked Mrs. Klumper’s appointment for 1 p.m. Monday. She then went to the kitchen, where Raymond surprised her by handing her a coffee mug; he’d taken the liberty of preparing the coffees. 

 “Thanks, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie. Milk and two sugars, just like mine.” He said. 

 “You remembered…” She said dreamily. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 Liz smiled broadly and sipped the coffee, which was perfect. 

 “Mm.” She responded approvingly. 

 Red was delighted. 

 They enjoyed their coffee break together, then Red had to get back to filing various complaints for clients and reviewing the files that Lizzie had found in the storage room. 

 “Lizzie, could you just make sure I have several hardcopies of all the important forms like wills, power of attorney, human rights complaints, etcetera?” Red said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said eagerly. 

 “Thanks.” He said. 

 They went back to work, and Liz liked having something to do. The rest of the day was uneventful, but pleasant, then at 5 p.m., Red came to the front room. 

 “Time to close up, Lizzie. I’ll give you a ride home. You’ll need to take care of your cactus and whatnot.” He said. 

 Liz was slightly disappointed she wouldn’t be going back to his apartment, but he was right; she’d check on the cactus and do some chores, then she’d actually wear clean clothes—and some panties—to work tomorrow.

 “Thank you, sir.” She said, grabbing her purse. 

 They left together and Red locked the door, then they got into his car. They were quiet the whole way, but it was an easy, comfortable silence, then they pulled up out front of Liz’s building. 

 “Thanks for…everything today, Lizzie. I’m sorry about the punishment…and the nasty comments from Mr. Gilbert. He’s a complete asshole.” Red said. 

 “Oh…that’s okay. I…don’t have a problem with how you discipline me…but yes, he does seem like a complete asshole.” Liz said. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. See you tomorrow at eight-forty-five.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said excitedly. 

 Liz timidly leaned in and gave Raymond a kiss on the cheek, then as she pulled back, he cupped her chin and kissed her firmly on the lips for several moments. They then stared at each other.

 “Okay, I’d better go…” Liz said, although regretfully. 

 Red nodded and Lizzie got out. She waved to him as he drove away. Liz went up to her apartment and checked on the cactus, which was still thriving. She said hello to it, then she went into her bedroom and took her clothes off. She took a handheld mirror and used it to see herself from behind in her full-length mirror. Her butt had slight marks from the spanking, plus some rug burn; she also had rug burn on her back. All that on top of the love bite on the back of her neck made her look like a right mess. 

 “Wow.” Liz muttered to herself. 

 There was, however, something very gratifying about knowing all the marks came from Raymond. She couldn’t wait to see him in the morning and find out what he had in store for her next. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	11. A Very Short Lunch Break

 Liz excitedly went into the office the next morning; she’d missed Raymond so much last night after work. She wished she could be with him every night. She put her purse down by the front desk, and Raymond came down the hall.

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” He said as he approached her. 

 “Good morning, Mr. Reddington.” She said. 

 Red stood close to Lizzie and looked into her eyes. She was gazing admiringly at him. 

 “How would you like to watch me…” He began. 

 Liz got very excited. 

 “In action, down at the courthouse?” He said. 

 Liz had been expecting something else, but she was still excited. 

 “Okay!” She said. 

 “I think you’ll enjoy it. I’ll be arguing with Mr. Gilbert.” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Oh, I don’t think I can face him after yesterday.” She said. 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart. Everything will be fine, and Mr. Gilbert will be on his best behavior. You might even see me put him in his place.” He said. 

 “…Okay, sir.” She said. 

 “Good. It starts at nine-thirty, so we need to go.” He said. 

 Liz grabbed her purse and Red grabbed his briefcase, then they left. He locked the door, but then Lizzie hesitated about getting into his car. 

 “Won’t it look bad…us arriving together?” Liz asked. 

 “No.” Red said plainly, opening his door. 

 Liz just nodded and got into the passenger’s seat. As Raymond started driving, she got curious. 

 “Is this a civil or criminal case?” She asked. 

 “Civil. Wrongful dismissal. Mr. Gilbert represents the employer.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded interestedly. 

 Liz glanced at Raymond. 

 “How come I didn’t know you were in court today?” She asked. 

 “It was brought forward on short notice due to an open time slot. Mr. Gilbert came by yesterday as a last ditch effort to get the case settled, but I’d already spoken to my client. I was instructed to refuse any further offers unless they met certain criteria. I declined Mr. Gilbert’s offer…he then made the comments about you, and I told him to go fuck himself.” He said. 

 “Oh! Okay.” She said, smirking. 

 It didn’t take long to get to the courthouse; Red parked and they got out. He got his briefcase out of the backseat, then he joined Lizzie. They went inside and she looked around at everything. 

 “Have you ever been here before?” Red asked. 

 “Once…for my divorce…” Liz said. 

 “Oh.” He said, studying Lizzie. 

 She looked serious, and he wanted to lighten the mood. 

 “Perhaps we ran into each other and just don’t remember.” He said lightheartedly. 

 “Yeah, maybe. But I’m sure if I’d seen you, I would’ve remembered…” She said softly. 

 Red felt very flattered; he cleared his throat slightly and snapped out of his daze. 

 “We’re in the second room on the right.” He said, then he escorted Lizzie into the courtroom. 

 Liz didn’t know where to sit, so she looked at Raymond. 

 “You just sit here, sweetheart.” He said quietly; he wished he could just grab her and kiss her because she was too adorable. 

 She nodded and sat down in the specified chair. Red went to the table and opened his briefcase; he took a few papers out, and a pen, then he closed the case and put it on the floor. He sat down and reviewed the papers. A short while later, Mr. Gilbert walked in with a man following him; Liz was thankful he didn’t notice her as he walked past. She then heard a sound behind her so she turned and saw a man wearing makeup; he looked like a fashion model. He went down the aisle, then Raymond stood up and greeted him. 

 “Mr. Walters, good to see you. Have a seat next to me.” Red said. 

 “Okay, thanks.” Mr. Walters said, and he went around the table and sat down. 

 No one else came into the courtroom, other than the judge. They all stood for her, then she sat down. Liz watched raptly as they went through the preliminary legalese, although she only understood some of it. They eventually got to the bulk of the issue. 

 “Your honor, Mr. Reddington would have you believe the complainant was fired for wearing makeup. My client dismissed the complainant lawfully, for not being able to perform the essential duties of his job.” Mr. Gilbert said, then he sat down, looking smug.

 Liz watched Raymond take a few moments, then stand up. 

 “Your honor, Mr. Graham fired Mr. Walters three days after Mr. Walters began wearing makeup to work. That’s a mighty coincidence! Mr. Walters has an impeccable work record, and he was indeed fired for wearing makeup. Unless he was fired for being black?” Red said, then he looked over at his opponents, who looked horrified. 

 “No? Alright, Mr. Graham clearly reserves his overt prejudice and discrimination for people who are gender non-conforming.” Red said. 

 “Mr. Reddington, less of the accusations, please.” The judge said. 

 Red nodded and paused for thought. Liz realized that this was the case referred to in the dictated letter during her Saturday 'work session'. Raymond had dictated it to her while she sat on his lap and his hand was up her skirt. She blushed as she recalled the incident, but she was brought out of her reverie as Raymond continued his argument. 

 “Your honor, Mr. Walters was fired eighteen months ago without being given any reason for his dismissal. Very recently, I sent a letter to follow up with Mr. Graham about the reason or reasons for my client’s dismissal. Just the other day, I received a reply from Mr. Graham, stating that my client could no longer perform the essential duties of his job. Does makeup prevent _women_ from performing the essential duties of their jobs? I have never seen a more  _obvious_ case of discrimination in my entire career as an attorney, and I think it’s obvious to you as well, your honor.” Red said, then he sat down. 

 Liz looked over at Mr. Gilbert, and his client was whispering intensely in his ear. 

 “Is there anything else, Mr. Gilbert?” The judge asked. 

 Mr. Gilbert suddenly looked very flustered and he decided not to add anything, clearly against his client’s wishes. 

 “No, your honor.” Mr. Gilbert said. 

 The judge looked like she’d made her mind up already. 

 “I’m going to go ahead and find for the complainant. Mr. Gilbert, your client is ordered to compensate Mr. Walters for eighteen months of lost wages, plus pay him fifteen thousand dollars in general damages. He is also to offer Mr. Walters his job back.” The judge said. 

 “I don’t want it back, your honor.” Mr. Walters said. 

 “That’s your choice, Mr. Walters, and I completely understand it. This matter is now closed. Good day.” The judge said, and she got up and left the courtroom. 

 Liz was happy for Mr. Walters, and for Raymond. She saw Mr. Gilbert and his client shoot dagger eyes at Raymond before leaving the courtroom. Mr. Walters was extremely happy as he left. Red came over to Lizzie with his briefcase. 

 “That was impressive.” Liz said, smiling.

 “Thanks, Lizzie. It was satisfying to get such a good outcome for my client, and to have a go at that bastard Gilbert.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “We’re free to go.” Red said, then they left the courtroom and went outside to his car. 

 Red was happy on the way back to the office; he’d won, and ripped Gilbert to shreds in the process. Lizzie had also been impressed, which was nice. She was often impressed by him, it seemed. She was so sweet…and beautiful…and sexy as hell. He recalled how Lizzie stuck her butt up during the spanking yesterday, and how she looked and sounded when she orgasmed on the floor of the storage room.

 “Mr. Reddington? The light’s green.” Liz said. 

 “Oh.” Red said.

 They heard a car horn beep behind them. He drove more mindfully, and they reached the office without further incident. They got out and Red unlocked the door, then they went inside. Liz went to the front desk and put her purse down; she felt Raymond’s eyes on her butt as she did so. 

 “Sorry about earlier…I don’t normally space out while I’m driving…” Red said. 

 Liz turned to him. 

 “It’s okay, Mr. Reddington. You were preoccupied with winning the lawsuit. I bet it’s a real rush when you win.” Liz said, in a somewhat sultry tone. 

 “Yes…it is…but I was actually preoccupied with you.” He admitted. 

 Liz gaped at him slightly. 

 “Oh. Really?” She said. 

 “Yes. I was thinking about yesterday…” He said, stepping closer to her. 

 “Oh…what…part of yesterday?” She said, blushing lightly. 

 “All of it, including the way you responded to your punishment…and how adorable you looked on those boxes…” He said, marvelling at her. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “And of course our time in the storage room.” He said.

 “Mmm. That was amazing. I’d like to do it again, even though I got rug burn.” She said, smirking. 

 “We’ll definitely do it again, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Their faces were now very close, and Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist. She had a lovestruck expression on her face, so he lightly touched his lips to hers. They kissed softly, and Liz put her hands on Raymond’s chest. She hummed her pleasure, then suddenly the front door sounded so they pulled apart; Raymond’s back was to the door, which helped conceal the extent of their contact. 

 “I haven’t caught you doing something unwholesome with your secretary, have I?” The old man said. 

 “No, of course not.” Red said, chuckling. 

 Liz blushed lightly and sat down at her desk.

 “What can I do for you, Mr. Evans?” Red added. 

 “I need a will, and I figured I’d better get it done soon, given the fact I’m ninety-nine.” Mr. Evans said. 

 Red was about to suggest making an appointment, but there was no guarantee Mr. Evans would last until the appointment. 

 “Alright. Come with me, Mr. Evans.” Red said, starting down the hallway. 

 Mr. Evans slowly followed with his cane; he winked at Liz. 

 “Mr. Reddington is a fine fellow. I think he’d make a good prospect for you, young lady, if you don’t mind me saying. And vice versa! That’s for damn sure. By the way, he’s not fooling anyone; you two were obviously having a private moment. But that’s how it should be, between two people in love.” Mr. Evans said as he gradually passed by the front desk. 

 Liz blushed, but she also smiled broadly.

 Red cleared his throat to try and get Mr. Evans’ attention.

 “Let’s focus on that will, shall we?” He said embarrassedly, then he went into his office. 

 Mr. Evans made his way down the hall and into Raymond’s office. Liz carried on smiling as she began typing up a handwritten note from the inbox. Mr. Evans’ words whirled around in her head. She was certainly smitten with Raymond, and he was infatuated with her, to say the least. Liz managed to concentrate on typing the rest of the handwritten documents in the inbox and by that time, Raymond escorted Mr. Evans to the front door. 

 “Have a nice day, you two!” Mr. Evans said as he went out the door. 

 They thanked him and looked at each other as the door closed. 

 “Well that was…” Red began as he approached the front desk.

 “Interesting?” Liz asked. 

 “I was going to say embarrassing, but yes...interesting, too. He’s a very chatty man. I’m sorry if he offended you…” He said. 

 “He didn’t offend me. Did he offend _you_?” She said, wanting to assess his feelings for her. 

 “Not in the least.” He said, now leaning on Lizzie’s desk.

 They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “Um…Mr. Reddington…” Liz said shyly. 

 “Yes, Lizzie…?” Red said quietly. 

 “Would you like to come home with me later and stay overnight? You could see the cactus. It’s still doing really well.” She said nervously. 

 “Sweetheart. You didn’t need to tempt me with the cactus. You had me at the coming-home-with-you part.” He said. 

 Liz nearly fell off her chair with surprise; she got up and hugged him. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s happy response, and he loved having her in his arms. He rubbed her back and couldn’t resist kissing her all over. He kissed her on the head, then he kissed her cheek, her nose, her lips, then her neck. Liz felt weak in the knees from Raymond’s kisses; she grasped his suit jacket to steady herself. She hummed softly as he kissed her lips again. They kissed passionately for some time, then they pulled away breathlessly. 

 “…What would you like me to do for you, Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked in a quiet, sultry manner.

 “Mm. I would like you to join me in my office…Just let me first lock the door and put the ‘out to lunch’ sign up.” Red said quietly. 

 He reluctantly parted from Lizzie and locked the front door, then he put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her down the hall. They went into his office and looked at each other. Liz excitedly awaited his instructions. She was pleasantly surprised when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Red then took his jacket off and put it on a hook; Lizzie was watching him raptly. He closed the blinds, then approached her as she waited near the front of his desk. The suspense was killing Liz at this point. 

 “Lizzie…you haven’t done anything wrong, of course…but I would _love_ to give you a spanking and then fuck you very hard.” Red said.

 Liz blushed, and she became so aroused, she felt a warm gush at her opening in anticipation. 

 “I’d love that too, sir.” Liz said shyly.

 She bit her lip excitedly as she looked at him. 

 “Good. Assume the position.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said eagerly. 

 Liz hiked up her skirt, pulled her panties down and leaned forward onto Raymond’s desk. Red walked around and stood behind Lizzie; he looked down and saw that the crotch of her blue panties was really wet. Liz heard a very low, lustful sound from Raymond, which further excited her. She was then startled when she felt a hard slap on her butt cheek. Each time she had a punishment, she got more aroused by it. She was becoming conditioned to it and finding it extremely gratifying. She felt another hard slap. 

 Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie’s butt for a few moments, then he spanked her other butt cheek. He heard a little whimper from her, and she arched her back slightly. He spanked her again, and she breathed heavier. Her butt cheeks were now pink. 

 “Mm!” Liz whimpered as she got another hard slap. 

 She got another whack to her butt and they were both breathing heavier. Raymond kept going, and she just kept getting more aroused; she stuck her butt up and lowered her front end further onto the desk. Liz squirmed slightly as she craved him between her legs. Red watched Lizzie arch up and squirm as he continued spanking her; she was desperately horny for him. She breathed heavier and whimpered, and she even spread her legs a little wider. He delivered another whack to her butt cheek and she mewled with pleasure. Spanking would obviously no longer serve as an actual punishment for Lizzie, since she enjoyed it so much, but he would certainly keep doing it anyway. 

 “Oh!” Liz mewled as she felt Raymond spank the underside of her butt, tantalizingly close to where she wanted him. 

 She felt a jolt of pleasure when he did that. 

 “You like that?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said breathily. 

 Liz got another slap there, which caused another pleasurable sensation. 

 “Mmm.” She moaned. 

 Red did it again, and he was astonished by how much Lizzie loved it. She whimpered, arched her back and moved her butt back towards him, wanting more. He spanked her again in the same spot and she exhaled loudly while clutching at the desk. Red’s erection was throbbing and straining against his clothes. He gave her another few slaps on the underside of her butt in quick succession; Liz nearly climaxed. 

 “Are you ready?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Yes sir!” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red quickly undid his belt and trousers, then he pulled his boxers and trousers down, finally freeing his erection. He moved closer behind her. Liz felt Raymond’s tip touch her butt cheek; it was wet with precum. She sighed with pleasure as she almost orgasmed. She stuck her butt up and he nudged her opening; feeling how incredibly wet she was, he slid inside all the way. Liz moaned with pleasure and lightly clawed the desk. 

 “God, Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 Liz whimpered, then Raymond began thrusting deeply. 

 “Oh…yes…Mr. Reddington…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was easily gliding in and out of Lizzie’s silky depth, and it was beyond exquisite. They both felt like this would only last about a minute, they were so aroused. Liz didn’t even make it to the minute mark. 

 “Oh god.” She breathed. 

 Liz whimpered, then she tensed up and moaned as she felt wave after wave of intense pleasure. Red nearly came, but he somehow managed to hold back. He continued thrusting, and Lizzie breathed shakily; he felt her trembling lightly. He grasped her hips harder and got rougher with her; she made sweet little whimpers and braced herself on the desk. Liz was getting close again already; the sensation of Raymond’s rough thrusts was just too heavenly. She felt herself bumping into him as he repeatedly pushed into her, deep and hard. She whimpered and panted. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” Red said breathlessly. 

 “Yes! Sir!” Liz panted excitedly. 

 Red lost his rhythm, moaned breathily and leaned forward slightly as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him. He began spurting deep inside Lizzie. Liz was so thrilled, she was on the verge of another climax. She then felt Raymond slip in and out with the warm lubrication after he came, and she whimpered loudly and nearly collapsed on the desk with her second orgasm. When their orgasms died down, they caught their breath and Liz put her head down between her forearms. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz said weakly. 

 “I know…that was…something else.” Red concurred. 

 He heard Lizzie giggle softly, then she lifted her head. He gently slipped out of her, and he grabbed some tissues to tidy himself up. Liz sighed contentedly, then she was surprised to feel Raymond using some tissues between her legs. She blushed, but it felt nice. 

 “Um…thank you, sir.” She said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red was taking his time tidying Lizzie up; he was thoroughly enjoying it. Liz continued blushing and she smirked slightly to herself as Raymond very gently wiped her some more. Her panties wouldn’t get soaked this time when she pulled them up, which was good. Red was immensely gratified when Lizzie released his cum into the tissues. He delicately cleaned her again.

 “There. That’s better. All done.” He said, then he threw the tissues in the garbage. 

 Liz was still blushing, but she smirked amusedly and stood up. She turned around and looked at Raymond, who was now concealed by his boxers, although his trousers were still undone. She bit her lip, then she smiled at him. They watched each other as they fixed their clothes. 

 “Well…we should get back to work. I’d like you to send some faxes for me. Here are the documents; the fax numbers are on the cover pages.” Red said, collecting a pile of papers from his desk and handing them to her. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said, gazing at him affectionately. 

 She took the pile of papers from him and they both went out front. There was a woman standing outside the door, looking annoyed. Red went and unlocked the door and let her in. 

 “Mrs. Moore! I’m sorry, we were—” Red began. 

 “I’m not going to be Mrs. Moore for much longer!” Mrs. Moore said angrily. 

 “Oh?” Red said. 

 “I want to file for divorce, and I want you to do it. I know how good you are, since you handled my sister’s divorce.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 “I see. Well, thank you. I’d be glad to take you on as a client. Come into my office.” Red said. 

 Liz watched Raymond lead the very pretty forty-something woman down the hallway, and she felt jealous. She sullenly got to work on the faxes. Red listened to the ranting Mrs. Moore and watched her go through the full range of emotions during the span of their meeting. He discussed the legalities and procedure with her, then he gave her some info sheets and forms. He escorted her out front. 

 “Please feel free to call if you have any questions, or ask Lizzie here to book an appointment. I hope you have a nice day, considering the circumstances.” Red said. 

 Mrs. Moore nodded tearfully and put a tissue to her nose, then she left. Red turned and looked at Lizzie; she was eyeing him suspiciously. He stood there and waited for an accusation. 

 “Um…sir…are you” Liz began.

 Raymond gave her an expectant look.

 “…interested in her…sexually?” Liz asked boldly. 

 Red barked out a laugh. 

 “Hardly!” He said emphatically, then he shook his head at her and went to his office. 

 Liz felt reassured, so she finished the faxes. The rest of the day went by quickly and smoothly, then at 5 p.m., Red came out front with his keys, jacket and briefcase. 

 “Ready to go, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes, sir. Oh but…I don’t have any pyjamas or toiletries for you at my place.” She said. 

 “That’s alright. I’ll just grab my spare things from the office and bring them with me. I don’t keep pyjamas in the office, in case you’re wondering, but that’s okay. I’ll just sleep in the nude.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked and watched Raymond go back to his office; he returned with the spare clothes and a small toiletry case. They smiled at each other and went outside; Red locked the door, then he put the items in the backseat. They got into his car and they began their drive to Liz’s apartment. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	12. The L Word

 Liz was thrilled to have Raymond at her apartment again. They’d had pizza for supper earlier and sipped some wine. It was now late evening and they were sitting on the sofa.

 “The cactus is coming along marvellously.” Red said, looking at it on the dining room table.

 Liz smiled at him. 

 “Yeah, it is. I love it.” She said affectionately. 

 “I’m glad.” He said. 

 They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “…I have something for you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Oh, really?” Liz said. 

 “Yes. Hang on a moment.” He said, then he got from the sofa. 

 Liz was extremely curious, and she watched him with rapt attention. He went over near her front door, opened up his briefcase, took something out, closed the briefcase and came back to the sofa. Red was keeping the object hidden between his hands. 

 “Now, sweetheart, don’t too excited by this. It’s not _quite_ what it seems. Well, it sort of _is_ what it seems, I suppose…but it’s different…” Red said. 

 Liz was puzzled, and she giggled quizzically. 

 “What does that mean?” She asked. 

 Red figured seeing the item would help to explain things, so he revealed the tiny black box. 

 Liz gave him a cautiously excited look, then he took the lid off for her. There was an expensive gold ring with a flat top and the initial L engraved on it. 

 “Oh my god. Mr. Reddington.” She said in shock. 

 “Let’s see if it fits…” He said, taking it out of the box. 

 Lizzie blushed as he took her hand and slid it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly, and looked beautiful on her. She beamed at him, once her shock started wearing off. 

 “It’s gorgeous! Thank you so much!” She said emphatically. 

 “You’re welcome. I didn’t get the ‘E’ for Elizabeth, because you’re Lizzie to me. You’re my Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz smiled excitedly. 

 “You’re so sweet. I love it, and I’m never taking it off.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 “When did you get it?” She asked. 

 “I actually got it online and it was delivered with the lingerie I bought you. But I figured I’d start with the lingerie…I didn’t want to come on too strong.” He admitted. 

 Liz gaped at him, but it was a pleasant kind of disbelief; Raymond was pretty much the definition of coming on strong, but she loved that about him. 

 “…I might have come on too strong anyway…” Red said, noticing Lizzie’s shock.

 “No! You haven’t. I love the ring. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Liz said, then she blushed again. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Liz noticed Raymond was very quiet. 

 “Um…when you said it was _sort of_ what it seems…what did you mean exactly?” She asked timidly. 

 “Well, first of all, the ring box contained an actual ring…and second of all, even though it’s not…typical…” He said.

 Liz was on the edge of her seat with suspense.

 “I intend it to mean…” He said, still hesitating. 

 “Yes?” She urged. 

 “I want you to be with me, Lizzie…permanently…” He said. 

 Liz was amazed and thrilled, and she nearly fainted; this was the equivalent of a marriage proposal, given Raymond’s intimacy issues. She leaned closer, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him for several long moments. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 Liz gently pulled away, but stayed very close to him. 

 “I want to be with you, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

 Red was surprised she used his first name; the way she said it was so loving, it was wonderful. Liz noticed his surprise, and she wondered if she shouldn’t have said his name, but he smiled warmly and kissed her. 

 “Say my name again.” Red said quietly, advancing on Lizzie.

 “Raymond.” Liz said, laying back on the sofa. 

 She was now underneath him; she opened her legs and he got between them. 

 “Again.” Red said softly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Raymond…” She purred.

 They kissed and Red pressed against Lizzie, which made her moan quietly. She bucked her hips and rubbed herself on his hardness. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She said breathily. 

 Red nearly came in his pants. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 They continued rubbing against each other and kissing heatedly for some time, then neither of them could wait any longer. 

 “Take your underwear off.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz just responded with an excited whimper and when Raymond knelt on the sofa, she eagerly pulled her panties down and tossed them on the floor. She stayed propped on her elbows, and she watched him undo his trousers and pull them down with his boxers. She lustfully eyed his erection, then she lay back and hiked her skirt up even more. Red looked down between Lizzie’s legs as she spread them wide, and he became even harder. He got on top of her again and they gazed at each other as he guided his tip up and down her moist, delicate folds. Their fluids started mixing, making them slippery. He then just slipped up and down on Lizzie’s clit, and she trembled. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes as she reached up and grabbed the arm of the sofa. Red adoringly watched Lizzie arch her back; she squirmed and whimpered as she orgasmed. He slid inside her, mid-orgasm, and she mewled with pleasure; she was tight and clamping down on him, which felt exquisite. 

 Liz was overwhelmed with pleasure, and she panted and whimpered. She let go of the arm of the sofa and ran her hands up Raymond’s sides, then she clutched his shoulders. She noticed his tie going into her face as he thrust harder. She giggled slightly and pinned it to his shoulder with her hand. 

 “Sorry, sweetheart…” Red breathed.

 “It’s okay…mmm yeah…harder…” Liz purred. 

 Liz put her one leg on the back of the sofa as Raymond thrust more roughly. She then had to reach up and brace herself against the arm of the sofa with one hand. She whimpered and met his thrusts. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said intensely.

 “Oh!” Liz mewled; she had to brace herself with both hands above her head, against the arm of the sofa. 

 Red’s tie was going into Lizzie’s face again. 

 “Sorry baby.” He whispered. 

 “It’s okay. Keep going.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red grabbed the arm of the sofa and thrust very quickly and roughly. Lizzie kept whimpering and panting, then she cried out with another orgasm. Red thrust a few more times, then he groaned and started coming. He gushed heavily into Lizzie as her body was squeezing him. They stayed still while he finished spilling into her, and Liz felt him throbbing. She shivered with pleasure, then they both sighed loudly. 

 “Good god, Lizzie…you drive me crazy.” Red said, still catching his breath. 

 Liz giggled happily, and smiled up at him. 

 “You drive me crazy too, Raymond.” She said. 

 He suddenly kissed her over and over again, causing more giggles. Red gently slipped out of Lizzie, then she gave him a coy look. 

 “Can you clean me again? Please?” Liz asked sweetly. 

 “Of course.” Red said, pleasantly surprised. 

 Red took some tissues from the box on the coffee table and very gently put them between Lizzie’s legs. They both found this extremely gratifying; it was now one of their kinks. Liz blushed as she felt the warm gush from her opening; Red noticed the tissues became wet with his semen. They were both turned on by it. 

 “It makes me wanna do it all over again.” Liz said softly. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “You’re insatiable, Lizzie.” He said amusedly. 

 “Mhmm.” She agreed. 

 “We’ll do it again as soon as I’m able to. How about that?” He said. 

 She giggled. 

 “Okay. Um…Raymond…can we get naked and cuddle in bed?” She said. 

 Red was slightly taken aback, but pleased. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz excitedly got up and went into her bedroom, turning the lamp on; Red joined her and put the tissues in the garbage. Then they got undressed; she noticed he was still hiding his back from her, but that was okay. They got on the bed together and she snuggled against him. She gazed adoringly at his face, then at the ring on her finger while her hand rested on his chest. She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. Red held Lizzie close against his side. They quietly relaxed together for a considerable period of time, then Liz suddenly had an idea. 

 “Just a second.” Liz said, getting up. 

 “Okay.” Red said; he watched her leave the room. 

 Not even a minute later, she came back into the room and got on the bed. Red was amused when Lizzie suddenly straddled him, brandishing a flexible tape measure. 

 “What’s _that_ for?” Red asked jokingly. 

 Liz laughed and blushed a little. 

 “Your ring finger. Gimme it.” Liz said, taking his hand. 

 She measured his ring finger. 

 “I’m gonna find out your ring size and get you a ring.” She said. 

 “ _Are_ you now?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yes.” She said plainly. 

 Liz committed the measurement to memory, then she decided to try something. She lightly and playfully wound the measuring tape around Raymond’s wrists. Next thing she knew, she was on her back on the bed, underneath him. 

 “Wow…so you’re not…submissive at all?” Liz asked. 

 “No.” Red said. 

 This turned her on immensely. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly.

 She gazed dreamily at him and tossed the tape measure aside. Red was also immensely turned on by taking control of Lizzie again. 

 “Oh…” Liz said softly, as she felt his erection touch her.

 She blushed and was transfixed as his green eyes stared into her blue ones. 

 “Do you want to do it again now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 “…Can I trust you not to touch my back?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” She said earnestly. 

 He studied her. 

 “…Alright. You can touch me anywhere except my back.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir…” She said quietly. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Good girl.” He said.

 He rubbed against her delicate flesh and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He nudged her opening and she was becoming very wet; he continued gently nudging her until she tried to push herself down onto him. Liz moaned breathily as Raymond entered her; he paused for several moments, kissing her, then he went in all the way. She took full advantage of her new privileges, and she ran her hands over his bare arms. She caressed his biceps, feeling how strong he was. Liz kissed Raymond as he slowly thrust in and out; she kept her hands on his biceps for quite some time, then she continued her exploration of him. She maintained eye contact with him as she put her hands on his sides; he could tell from her earnest expression that she wouldn’t touch his back. Liz brought her hands up between their bodies and lightly touched his neck, then his cheeks as she kissed him again. 

 Red was enjoying Lizzie’s soft touches; he was also relieved that she wasn’t going near his back. He kissed her very passionately, then he quickened his thrusting slightly. Liz was revelling in this new intimacy; she put her hands on his biceps again. She was also thoroughly enjoying the gentle lovemaking. They usually became frantic and had to urgently fuck each other. She smiled at him and they kissed again. 

 “What’s that beautiful smile for?” Red asked. 

 “I’m happy.” Liz said softly. 

 “Good, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek and nuzzled her neck. 

 “I love you…” Red said very quietly near her ear. 

 Liz was stunned. Did she really just hear that? She did. 

 “Raymond…I love you, too.” She whispered emotionally. 

 They looked at each other. Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie as she looked up at him with big, emotional eyes. He kissed her gently, and he felt her pushing down onto him, trying to quicken the pace. It seemed Lizzie was aroused by his declaration of love. He thrust faster, and Liz moaned loudly. The gentle lovemaking didn’t last long; they were urgently fucking each other again. 

 “You like it rough, don’t you.” Red said breathily. 

 “Yeah!” She said, as he went faster and harder. 

 Liz met Raymond’s thrusts and she kept getting wetter; they were very slippery, which felt amazing to both of them. 

 “Oh! Raymond!” Liz whimpered loudly. 

 Red moaned in response. 

 “I’m going to come…” He said intensely. 

 “Mm! Yes!” She panted. 

 Liz felt Raymond thrust several more times very quickly, then he exhaled sharply and stayed deep inside her as he came. She was so thrilled, she reached her orgasm even as they stayed still. She moaned and squirmed with the waves of pleasure. Once the intense pleasure subsided, they caught their breath and looked at each other; they smiled and kissed. Red petted Lizzie’s hair for a moment and kissed her again, then he gently pulled out and lay beside her. He sighed. 

 “I think I’m ready for bed, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Me too.” She said. 

 Liz reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, then she turned the lamp off. She hurriedly snuggled up to Raymond again, as if she couldn’t bear to be apart from him for more than a few seconds. Red smiled as he felt Lizzie against his side; she put her hand on his chest, so he put his hand on hers. 

 “Goodnight.” Red said quietly as he rubbed her fingers. 

 “Night.” Liz said softly. 

 She was tired, but she was thinking about their whirlwind romance; this was the fastest, craziest, most intense relationship she’d ever had, and she never felt happier. Red was also lost in thought as they rested; he was surprised by how intensely he loved Lizzie, and by the fact he’d actually _said_ it. She had the strongest effect on him, and he’d never met anyone like her before. Red gently lifted Lizzie’s hand and kissed her knuckles; she hummed softly and sleepily. He put her hand on his chest again and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep. 

 Liz was startled awake by her cell phone alarm; she snoozed it and groaned tiredly. Reality then came back to her as she felt Raymond come up behind her, spooning her. He was warm and they were naked, and she never wanted to get out of bed. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “Good morning, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She felt him plant a few kisses on her head, behind her ear. 

 “I guess we should get up. I’ll make us some toast. Um…what do you like on your toast?” Liz said. 

 “Whatever you’re having is fine.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, but what do you like?” She said. 

 “Butter?” He said. 

 “Okay, I have butter.” She said. 

 Red smiled and hugged her a little closer from behind. Liz was lost in thought for a few moments. 

 “I didn’t even know what you like on your toast…I want to know everything about you.” Liz said.

 Red stayed quiet and languorously ran his hand over her abdomen.

 “Where were you born?…When’s your birthday? Where did you grow up?…What school did you go to?…” She asked.

 Red continued exploring Lizzie, now softly caressing her breasts.

 “What were your parents like? Are they still alive?…Did you have any pets?…What were you like in college? What’s your favorite food?…Do you have any kids?…Where do you see yourself in five years?…What’s your favorite color?” Liz said, in a stream-of-consciousness manner. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “Blue.” Red said plainly.

 Lizzie giggled, so he nuzzled into her hair and kissed her.

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	13. 24/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Red's past in this chapter; in this story, Lizzie wasn't in a house fire but Red was.  
> Warning: Possible traumatic stress trigger due to Red's description of the fire.

 Liz was especially smiley as she and Raymond went into the office together. They’d had breakfast together and he’d driven them to work. Red turned the lights on as Lizzie put her purse down and turned her computer on. He then hovered at her desk.

 “So…” Red began. 

 Liz looked at him and smiled lovingly. 

 “So…” She said, giggling. 

 Red was driven to distraction for a few moments. 

 “Uh…Lizzie, I need you to type up some notes from yesterday, then it would be very helpful if you would go through my law books and replace the old bookmarks with labelled tabs. I did warn you it would be very boring work…” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “It’s fine. I’ll gladly do that for you, Mr. Reddington…” She said softly, then she winked at him. 

 He gazed at her. 

 “Mm. Thank you, Lizzie.” He said gently. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 “I’ll get you those notes, and then when you’re done, just come into my office and I’ll show you the law books.” He said. 

 Liz nodded eagerly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red went to his office and grabbed the handwritten notes, then he brought them to Lizzie. 

 “Here you go, sweetheart.” Red said, putting the notes on her desk. 

 Liz looked up at him and smiled at the term of endearment; it took on a new significance, now that they’d declared their love for each other. Red smiled and then took off to his office before he lost all motivation to work; he’d much rather be kissing and touching Lizzie. He got started on answering some emails. Liz was working on typing the notes, and she had to answer the phone twice; she booked an appointment for Mrs. Moore, the woman seeking a divorce. Liz was proud of herself as she realized she was no longer jealous of her. She also booked an appointment for a man wanting to sue a colleague. She continued typing up the notes. 

 After a while, Liz finished the typing, and she felt restless; she missed Raymond already, and she was horny. She bent down and rifled through her purse for her favorite lipgloss; she used her compact mirror to apply it. It was a translucent light pink that merely enhanced her natural lip color. Once she was satisfied that her lips looked particularly luscious, she put the mirror and gloss back in her purse. She looked at the time on her computer and then glanced at the front door. She got up and quietly locked the door; they could just say they were on a midmorning break, if anyone asked. 

 Red was writing notes about a few neighbour disputes when Lizzie appeared in his doorway, catching his eye. He looked up at her, and she smiled lightly. He just stared at her for a few moments. 

 “Oh. Are you finished the typing?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, sir. And you have _two_ appointments booked…” Liz said, approaching him. 

 “Tuesday is going to be very busy for you…” She said, now beside him. 

 Red swivelled his chair to look up at Lizzie as she stood close. She bent forward and brazenly reached for his zipper; he gently stopped her. 

 “Speaking of busy…we can’t just do this twenty-four-seven, Lizzie.” Red said, although very regretfully. 

 “Why not?” Liz asked breathily. 

 Red stared at her. 

 “…I don’t know.” He said. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “I’ve locked the door.” She said. 

 Red considered it for a few seconds, then he let go of Lizzie’s hands. Liz unzipped Raymond’s trousers, slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked him. She gently pulled him out and continued stroking him. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said very quietly. 

 Liz knelt between his legs, then she took him into her mouth. He sighed with pleasure, and as she glided up and down, she could feel him getting harder. Red was enjoying the sensation of Lizzie’s lipgloss; it was slightly slippery but there was still enough friction. Liz was thrilled as she felt Raymond become very hard from her attentions. She whimpered excitedly and gave him long strokes, taking him deep into her mouth. He moaned quietly and petted the side of her head. 

 Red closed his eyes in pleasure and breathed heavier; he felt Lizzie tightening her lips around him and focusing on the sensitive spot just past his tip. She then lightly sucked his tip. He very gently nudged into her mouth at the sensation, and he grasped the arms of his chair. Liz heard Raymond swear under his breath, and she was pleased with that response. She moved up, still lightly sucking as she went, then she licked his tip. She revelled in his heavy breathing, and in the taste of his precum as it formed. Liz kept lapping it, and she got even more aroused; it was extremely gratifying. She stroked him with her hand while she looked up at his face. 

 “Do you like that, Raymond?” Liz purred, then she licked him again. 

 “God yes…” Red said breathily. 

 She continued licking him, and he seemed to get a little impatient; he sighed and nudged against her tongue as his need increased.

 “Mmm.” She moaned as she put her lips around his tip.

 Red felt Lizzie holding her lips tight as she went over his tip. She sucked again, then took him deep into her mouth. She gave him long, slow strokes, then short tight ones. He gave a low, very quiet moan, which further aroused Liz. She whimpered in response, and her panties now had a wet spot in them. She went faster, paying special attention to just past his tip, keeping her lips very tight around him. Raymond swore under his breath again. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” He said breathily. 

 Liz was thrilled, and she kept up the tight, very fast movements. She heard Raymond breathe heavier and she felt him get even harder. He sighed with pleasure, then he throbbed against her lips and began gushing into her mouth. Liz kept swallowing, until there was nothing left. Red felt like he melted into his chair in satisfaction; he shuddered subtly as Lizzie gently sucked before releasing him. She lovingly tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his trousers for him. 

 Liz sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at him. 

 “I’ll give you a few minutes and then I’ll unlock the front door.” She said. 

 “No.” Red said. 

 She gave him a puzzled look. 

 “Sit on my lap, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz was still a bit puzzled, but she turned around and sat on his lap. Raymond’s hand went up her skirt and he pressed his fingers against her. 

 “Oh…” She said softly. 

 She opened her legs wider for him, and she felt his hand slip into her panties; he caressed her bare flesh. 

 “Mm…you’re soaking wet.” Red said quietly. 

 “Yeah. You make me wet, Raymond…” Liz purred.

 She heard a throaty sound of approval from him, and he pressed back and forth on her clit. She breathed heavier and wriggled slightly on his lap. Red heard Lizzie whimper when he pressed harder. Her clit was getting firmer under the pads of his fingers, and she began trembling. Red went faster and Lizzie started to tense up on his lap; she whimpered and panted as she got closer to climaxing. Liz felt Raymond dip down into her wetness and then use it to lubricate her clit. She jumped slightly at the powerful sensation. Red felt Lizzie trembling more noticeably, then she made the sweetest little sound as she orgasmed. Liz tensed up and squirmed on Raymond’s lap with the intense waves of pleasure. She then caught her breath and relaxed. He pulled her backward so that she rested on him, and she giggled. Red moved his fingers again, and Lizzie shivered with pleasure. 

 “Can you just stay in my lap for the rest of the day?” Red said dreamily. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I wish.” She said softly. 

 “You could. I could work around you, and then tend to your…needs whenever you want.” He said humorously. 

 Liz laughed incredulously. 

 “That sounds like a good plan, and a very productive work day.” She said sarcastically, although it was definitely tempting. 

 “Indeed.” He said, lightly rubbing her inner thigh; her skin was so soft. 

 Red nuzzled his face into Lizzie’s hair and breathed in the lovely sweet scent of her shampoo. 

 “Um…Raymond…” Liz began timidly. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “I guess…since you’re self-employed…you could technically take the rest of the day off if you really wanted to…” She said. 

 “You’re a naughty little minx.” He said. 

 “You’re the one who suggested it!” She said, chuckling. 

 “Yes, but you’re making it hard for me to go back to work…no pun intended.” He said. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s fingers delicately return to her sensitive flesh. Red very lightly explored her with the pad of one finger, just feeling the curves and folds, and how silky soft she was. 

 “I could touch you and pleasure you all day, and all night long.” Red said quietly. 

 “Mmm. So you’re sold on the idea of doing this twenty-four-seven?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “Yes. Completely.” He said. 

 She giggled slightly. 

 Red thought about his to-do list, and it could all wait. 

 “Let’s close up shop for the day, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Really?!” Liz asked in amazement. 

 “Yes.” He said close to her ear. 

 He gently pressed his fingers against her clit, and she moaned quietly. 

 “How about I drive you to your place…you can collect some things, and your pet cactus…and then I’ll take you home with me?” Red said. 

 Liz smiled, especially at the ‘pet cactus’ part; she did love her mini cactus. 

 “Okay.” She said, very easily persuaded. 

 “We’d better get going before potential clients show up and expect to be let in or something.” Red said. 

 Red took his hand away and urged Lizzie to sit up. Liz was disappointed about the abrupt end to the romance and pleasure, but she was also eager to get to her place and then go back to Raymond’s apartment. She got off his lap and turned around to look at him. Red loved that her cheeks were pink. 

 “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” He asked very softly. 

 She beamed at him. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 “Mm.” He responded interestedly, then he stood up. 

 He turned his computer off and picked up his briefcase. Lizzie was staring at him. 

 “Um…Raymond, aren’t you going to wash your hand?” She asked, blushing. 

 He tilted his head. 

 “I suppose.” He said. 

 Red put his briefcase down and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He wouldn’t have minded having Lizzie’s scent on him for longer. He dried his hands and left the bathroom; Lizzie was walking ahead of him, going to the front room from his office. She was fluffing the back of her hair as she walked, and her hips swung slightly. 

 Liz heard almost a growl behind her; she turned around and Raymond was gazing at her. 

 “What was _that_ for?” She asked, giggling. 

 “Your ass is extraordinary.” He said. 

 She laughed heartily. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Liz picked up her purse, purposefully sticking her butt out more than was necessary, then she went to the front door. Red let Lizzie out first and then locked the door behind them. They got into his car and looked at each other. 

 “Are you sure you want to take the rest of the day off?” Liz asked. 

 “Absolutely.” Red said assuredly. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Red drove them to Lizzie’s apartment and stopped out front. 

 “Do you need me to carry anything, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Oh, um. Yeah, maybe, if you wouldn’t mind.” Liz said shyly. 

 “It’s no problem.” He said. 

 She nodded and then they got out. They went indoors and up to her apartment, then Liz went into the bedroom to grab an overnight bag from her closet. She put her clothes in it, but she didn’t need to bring toiletries, because Raymond had some for her at his apartment. She nearly squealed with excitement at the thought of a longer stay at his place. When she came back out, she was amused to find Raymond leaning on the table, reading the cactus’ care instructions. He turned around when he heard her approach. 

 “I hope it doesn’t die.” Red said. 

 “…Why would it die?” Liz asked. 

 “I don’t know, it’s just…the effect I have on things…” He said quietly. 

 Liz’s brow furrowed and she felt sad for him; this seemed to be about more than the cactus, or his lack of a green thumb. 

 “…It’ll be fine…I’ll put it somewhere similar to the environment in my dining room, and I’ll bring the instructions. Okay?” She said gently. 

 Raymond appeared to be unconvinced. 

 “Besides...you rescued it from the store. You should share custody of the cactus with me.” She said, trying to lighten the mood. 

 He gave her a small smile. 

 “Should we name it? I think we should.” Liz said. 

 “No, don’t name it.” Red said, somewhat firmly. 

 Liz looked into his eyes. 

 “Why not? It’ll be cute.” She said. 

 “Because, it’ll just make it harder when it…perishes.” He said. 

 “It _won’t_. Well, it will _one_ day…but it’ll be fine for now.” She said. 

 Liz stepped closer to Raymond and looked deeper into his eyes. 

 “Are you okay, Raymond?” She asked softly. 

 “…Let’s get going, shall we?” He deflected. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Liz let him carry her bag for her, and she wore her purse and carried the cactus. She stuffed the care instructions tag in her purse and they went out her door. She locked it and they were quiet as they walked down the hall and into the elevator. 

 “I’m going to name him Morty.” Liz proclaimed. 

 That got a chuckle out of Raymond. 

 “Morty?” He asked. 

 “Yep.” She said. 

 “You’re an interesting young woman, Lizzie.” He said amusedly. 

 “I know.” She said wryly, interpreting ‘interesting’ as ‘delightfully weird’. 

 They went out front and got back into Red’s car, then he drove them to his apartment building. Liz felt really excited as they went up to his apartment; she began smiling uncontrollably. Red glanced over and noticed Lizzie was very happy as they arrived at his door; he was pleased. They went in and Liz looked around. 

 “Can I put Morty in your kitchen? It seems similar to my dining room.” She said. 

 Reds smirked. 

 “That’s fine, sweetheart.” He said. 

 They put their things down and took their shoes off. 

 “Can I get you anything?” Red asked. 

 “No, I’m fine, thanks.” Liz said. 

 He nodded and they silently agreed to go into the living room. They sat on the sofa, with Liz turned so that she was facing Raymond. He turned towards her, and she smiled at him. 

 “When’s the last time you took a half-day? Or…a quarter-day?” She asked amusedly. 

 “…It’s been a very, very long time.” He said. 

 Liz noticed he was serious again; she timidly reached for his hand and held it. Red looked at Lizzie, and he saw the concern and compassion in her expression. She was so understanding, patient, sweet, and eager to be close to him. He sighed quietly and braced himself. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 She gave him an expectant look. 

 “You said you wanted to know all about me…” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said earnestly. 

 “And earlier, you asked if I was okay…” He said. 

 Liz nodded.

 “I’m not okay.” He said.

 Liz furrowed her brow, but she patiently waited for him to explain.

 Red swallowed hard. 

 “A long time ago, I was…married…and we had a daughter.” He said, with his voice faltering at the end. 

 Liz’s eyes got misty at the obviously emotional, serious nature of the topic. Something horrible must have happened. Red took a few moments before continuing. 

 “I…had been away for two weeks…newly deployed with the Navy. I arrived home at 4:02 a.m., to find the house…on fire. I heard loud sirens, but I broke the door down and went inside. I reached the stairs…” Red said, then he trailed off as the traumatic memory returned with excruciating vividness. 

 Liz didn’t expect him to continue, but he did. 

 “I heard a scream…my…daughter…” He said, then he had to stop again. 

 Liz felt a tear escape her eye and she wiped it away. 

 “I tried to stay low enough, but I ran out of oxygen and blacked out on the stairs. Apparently, when the firefighters entered, the back of my uniform jacket was on fire. A burning piece of the wooden banister had fallen on my back. They dragged me out and extinguished my uniform, but the material had already melted into my skin. I didn’t care. I just wanted my family. They...didn’t make it.” Red said. 

 Liz slowly put her hand over her mouth and more tears fell down her cheeks. Raymond still wasn’t looking at her; he was staring off into the distance as he told his story—and relived it. 

 “They said it was faulty wiring.” Red said bitterly. 

 He paused and hazarded a glance at Lizzie, who looked upset; he hadn’t intended to upset her, but of course the story was highly emotional. 

 “I was powerless, Lizzie. I failed my family. I should’ve known about the wiring; I should’ve checked it, or fixed it. I should’ve gotten home earlier, or made it up the stairs.” He said.

 Liz shook her head, as if to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but he continued his story, so she stayed quiet. 

 “I needed to do something, so even though I felt like it was _my_ fault, I sued the electricians and the contractors, and I won. Three and a half years later, after almost self-destructing, I decided to try and get my life back on track. I don’t really know how I did it. And I was never the same, of course. But…I went to law school. My lawsuit hadn’t given me ‘closure’, or my family back…but it had shown me that there is some recourse for people when bad things happen to them. I wanted to give that recourse to other people. I did end up trying therapy for a while, which helped me to at least comprehend what the hell was wrong with me after my traumatic experience. I’m sure _you_ can understand why I fear getting close to people; I can’t allow myself to be hurt like that again when I lose them. I also need to be in control; I can’t feel powerless like that again. Ever.” Red said. 

 Liz silently watched him. 

 “So…now you know about me. You know what a screwed up individual I am.” Red said. 

 “You’re not screwed up. Trauma can have very serious effects on people, and the effects—and changes—you’ve experienced make perfect sense. You’ve adapted, and of course you’d want to protect yourself from further pain and helplessness. It might not seem like it, but you’re actually resilient. Look at how you took your life back and made a career of helping people through their tricky situations.” Liz said. 

 Raymond just stared at her. 

 “Sorry. I’m still a psychologist at heart, I guess. But on a more personal note…thank you for telling me about your past, Raymond…And I love you just the way you are.” She said. 

 “…You’re very sweet to me, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “Because I love you.” She said earnestly. 

 “I love you, too.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was happy when Raymond leaned in and gently kissed her. She lightly caressed his cheek as their lips stayed pressed together for several moments. They gently pulled away and looked at each other. Liz noticed Raymond looked tired. 

 “Why don’t we have a nap together?” She suggested. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and they both got off the sofa. They went into the bedroom and Red was a bit surprised when Lizzie began taking her clothes off. 

 “Do you mind if I get naked?” She asked. 

 “Not at all.” He said emphatically. 

 Red decided to get naked, too. Once they finished undressing, Lizzie cutely made herself at home and got into bed, under the blankets. He smiled slightly and joined her; they moved closer to each other and she turned around, hoping to be spooned. He came up behind her and they snuggled tightly together. Their position was arousing, but they were tired, so they just relaxed and eventually dozed off. 

 Quite a while later, Liz awoke to Raymond’s warm hand exploring her curves; he tickled her when he trailed down her side. She giggled quietly, then he lightly grasped her hip and pulled her against his erection. She instantly became horny.

 “Mm!” Liz responded excitedly.

 She arched her back and squirmed against him, trying to position herself so that she could feel him between her legs, but it wasn’t working. Red couldn’t help chuckling when Lizzie stubbornly wriggled and made the cutest little impatient grunt. 

 “Alright, sweetheart, take it easy.” He said gently. 

 Red moved down in the bed and Lizzie lifted her leg, then she rested it on his leg. He guided his erection between her thighs, then he rubbed her delicate, moist flesh with his tip. She whimpered softly, arching her back again. Liz was thrilled to feel Raymond’s warm, silky smooth tip going forward and backward along her sensitive flesh. It pressed on her clit each time, which brought her immense pleasure. She quickly became wet, and he noticed; he made a quiet “mm” sound when he parted her inner lips and slipped along her opening. Red just gently nudged Lizzie’s opening until her breathing became heavier and he could feel her loosening up. He then pressed forward and entered her. They both moaned quietly, then he began slowly thrusting. 

 “Ohhh Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 Red made a low moan in response, which clearly excited Lizzie. She whimpered and arched her back. Liz closed her eyes in pleasure as Raymond slowly glided in and out; her leg trembled lightly against his, as she felt him rubbing a particularly sensitive spot inside her. 

 “Do you like that, baby?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yes.” Liz breathed. 

 Red knew from his angle, and from her trembling leg, that he was hitting her g-spot on the way in. 

 “Just don’t go too hard. It’s really sensitive…ohh yeah…just like that…” She said. 

 “I’ll do whatever you want, Lizzie.” He said quietly, in a surprisingly submissive manner. 

 She hummed her pleasure.

 Red closed his eyes and focused on maintaining this perfect pace and pressure for Lizzie, rubbing the front wall of her warm, slick depth. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 Liz had never experienced this sensation before; there was a fine line between it being too intense and it feeling great. Raymond was able to make it extremely pleasurable for her. Her leg kept involuntarily trembling, especially as he went over that spot. 

 “A bit faster…please.” She said quietly. 

 Red found that he was actually gratified to be giving into Lizzie’s gentle demands and following her instructions—although, he’d never truly be submissive. He thrust faster, but still gently; he could feel Lizzie becoming wetter and tighter. Her slippery walls were exquisitely hugging him, driving him closer to coming. Liz panted and whimpered as she got closer to climaxing. 

 “Faster.” She breathed. 

 Red obeyed. 

 “Mm…Raymond!” She whimpered. 

 Lizzie was getting more tense, and her leg was almost hooked around his. She was shaky, panting, and getting very snug inside. 

 “Good girl…Come for me, Lizzie…” He encouraged her. 

 She mewled with pleasure just at his voice. 

 “Mmm. You like that…” He said breathily. 

 “Oh!” She whined. 

 Red went a bit faster; Liz was on the verge of an orgasm but she seemed stuck there for the moment. She felt Raymond’s fingers gently tease her nipple, and she moaned. He continued doing this for several moments. He listened to her panting, and her sweet little whimpers.

 “You love riding my cock, don’t you baby…” Red said intensely. 

 That did it. 

 Liz cried out as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Red was extremely gratified; Lizzie cried out so loudly, his neighbours surely heard her. He thrust several more times as she clamped down on him, then he groaned as he began spurting inside her. The waves of pleasure went through both of them for a considerable time, then subsided. Liz sighed loudly in amazed satisfaction. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, still catching her breath. 

 “Mm. I know.” Red concurred. 

 Red decided to give Lizzie even more pleasure; he gently pulled out and guided his very slippery tip up and down on her clit. She gasped and whimpered, then she almost closed her legs on him as she orgasmed again. Liz was astonished, and now even more satisfied.

 Liz felt him do it again; she jumped and reached her hand back to stop him.

 “Raymond!” She giggled. 

 Red was thrilled that he’d made Lizzie so incredibly aroused and sensitive that he could basically just touch her and she would orgasm. He slipped against her wet folds again, and she jumped and moved away from him. She turned around and gave him a look. 

 “It tickles! I’m too sensitive.” She said. 

 Red chuckled amusedly. 

 “Okay, I’ll give you a break.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Thank you.” She said humorously. 

 Liz lay down on her side, facing Raymond and they smiled at each other. She kissed him and caressed his cheek. He then took hold of her hand and put it against his chest. He held her hand there, and she could feel his heartbeat. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said at this apt moment. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said dreamily. 

 They moved closer and cuddled for a long time before getting up and having a late-lunch/early-supper together. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	14. Retail Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Lizzie's past in this one. It's not as traumatic as Red's, so no warning needed.

 Liz smiled lightly as she watched Raymond prepare two mugs of chai tea; he was uncharacteristically wearing a t-shirt and casual pants, because he’d thrown them on after their nap. Liz was in a tank top and pyjama pants. Red was now satisfied that the chai tea was steeped enough, so he added some milk and sugar and delivered them to the table. Lizzie smiled warmly at him and then shifted the mug closer to her. 

 “Mm. I love the smell of it.” Liz said happily. 

 Red smiled and sat down.

 “It’s wonderful.” Red agreed. 

 They sat quietly for a while, gazing at each other and sipping their tea, then Red wanted to level the playing field. 

 “Lizzie…tell me more about your past…” He said quietly. 

 Liz took a breath and slightly shrugged her shoulders as she prepared to tell her story. 

 “Well…I was adopted at a young age by a very nice man—Sam was his name. I never felt like he was an adoptive father, he was always just my dad. He…passed away a few years ago from cancer.” Liz said, then she paused and looked down. 

 “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Red said gently. 

 She nodded and gave him a small smile. 

 “I was a bit nerdy and quiet in high school…then I totally let loose when I went off to college. It was like a Girls Gone Wild show or something…” Liz said wryly. 

 Red chuckled quietly as he envisioned Lizzie going wild on spring break and during keg parties. She continued. 

 “After a while, I got my head screwed on straight and got really good grades, so I was able to get into grad school for psychology. Almost right after I got my Master’s degree, I met this guy Tom. He was a teacher, and he seemed really nice and sweet. We hit it off, and I thought I’d spend the rest of my life with him…we got married and talked about adopting a child together, but we decided to hold off until we felt more settled. Well, it turned out Tom never felt more settled. He didn’t want to settle down at all, in fact; I realized how immature he was. No wonder he didn’t want to have a child; he _was_ one. And you know, he was too ‘nice’ anyway. Like, not truly nice, but annoyingly trying too hard to be nice all the time. I dunno.” Liz said. 

 Red tilted his head and studied Lizzie. She seemed bitter, but that was to be expected. 

 “We were married for almost three years when he went away to a teachers’ conference and cheated on me…He acted weird when he got back, and I just knew, so I confronted him about it. He thought he was a better liar than he actually was. I could see right through him, and I decided I’d had enough; I didn’t want to be with him anymore. We had a huge argument and I kicked him out of the house. I applied for a divorce later that day, I was so fed up.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded compassionately. 

 “I wish you would’ve handled my divorce. I bet you would’ve been great…” She said dreamily.

 Red smiled at her, then she continued.

 “We went to court to settle everything, then, thankfully, I never saw or heard from him again. I sold the house and moved into my apartment. I kept his name, not out of sentimentality, but out of convenience. I’d published papers in psychology journals and renewed my license to practice under that name. Do you know what a pain in the ass it would be to change it? Nobody would associate my research articles with my name, and nobody would know who I was, in the field.” Liz said. 

 “I can imagine.” Red sympathized; he didn’t care what her surname was, as long as she was with him now.

 “Anyway…I still worked as a psychologist after the divorce, counselling people who were going through similar life changes, and I got burnt out. I didn’t want to do it anymore. Eventually, I referred my clients to other therapists and when they all transferred, I quit my job. I became too depressed to work for a while, so I was on disability. When I realized that I needed to claw myself out of the slump I was in, I decided to try and put more effort into self-care and productive activities. I started feeling slightly better, so then I thought, hey, I can probably work again. But not as a psychologist. I wanted a straightforward job where I could just accomplish tasks and be under someone’s supervision. That’s when I saw the sign in your office window…” Liz said. 

 She blushed lightly and gave him a coy look. 

 “You gave me exactly what I needed…you still give me what I need, and what I want. I couldn’t be happier, Raymond.” She said earnestly. 

 Red was a little astonished, but pleased. 

 “I’m glad, Lizzie. I couldn’t be happier either. I mean, I’m still screwed up, but in general, I’m very happy.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled slightly. 

 “Same here.” She said. 

 They gazed fondly at each other, then Red decided to open up a bit more. 

 “When I saw you in the front room, with your cup of coffee, and your nervous expression…you struck me as someone I needed in my life. Since then, I’ve felt…magnetized to you. You’re irresistible.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Thank you…and ditto. As soon as I saw you, I was like wow, I have to work for this man. You’re intriguing, charismatic, fascinating, and of course very sexy and handsome. When I got home afterwards…I actually…touched myself while fantasizing about you.” She admitted. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. And actually, I did the same that night, when I went to bed.” He admitted. 

 Liz bit her lip and smiled excitedly.

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” He said, like it was a silly question. 

 Liz giggled, then she got lost in the visual that her mind conjured up. She imagined Raymond laying in bed, naked, stroking his length. 

 Red noticed the distant look in Lizzie’s eyes; he moved slightly to the side, coming back into her line of vision. She blushed deeper and snapped out of her daze. 

 “Sorry, I was just…spacing out.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded, smirking; he had a pretty good idea of what she was ‘spacing out’ about. 

 Red figured he might as well space out too, so he pictured Lizzie playing with herself. 

 They both took a sip of chai tea and stared off into space. Liz brought herself back to Earth. 

 “Is there anything else you’d like to know about me?” She asked. 

 Red, too, was brought out of his reverie.

 “What’s your favorite color?” He asked. 

 “Red…” She said softly. 

 Liz was charmed by Raymond’s pleasantly surprised reaction to that. He smiled at her, looking a little smug. She giggled quietly. 

 “That’s _very_ interesting.” He said. 

 She smiled. 

 “Anything else?” She asked. 

 Red leaned back and pondered it for a moment. 

 “What are your favorite sexual fantasies?” He asked. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “You already give them all to me.” She said. 

 “Hah! Is that so?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yes. You behave how I want you to behave…say what I want to hear…touch me the way I want to be touched. You turn me on and fuck me like no one else can.” She said in a sultry tone.

 Red had another pleasantly surprised reaction to this, plus an erection. He was speechless for a few moments. 

 “I see…” He said, intrigued. 

 Liz was now raring to go. 

 “What about you? What are your favorite fantasies, Raymond?” Liz said, leaning forward on the table. 

 “You already indulge me in that regard, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz got up.

 “…Is there…anything else I can do for you in terms of fantasies, sir?” She asked, now getting into his lap. 

 “Mm. Well…yes, actually.” He said. 

 “What.” She said eagerly. 

 Liz touched her lips to Raymond’s for a moment.

 “For now, I’d like to watch you play with yourself on my bed.” He said, almost against her lips.

 “Okay. But I want to watch you, too.” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked slightly; he noticed Lizzie was getting a little demanding. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. You can watch me.” He said.

 Liz was thrilled; she got up from his lap and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Red smiled as he went down the hall and joined her. 

 “Alright, Lizzie. I want you to be naked, in the middle of the bed. You can prop your head up on the pillows.” Red said. 

 Liz swiftly stripped off her tank top and pyjama pants, then she crawled onto the bed. She then reclined on some pillows and waited. She watched Raymond take his t-shirt and pants off, then his boxers. He got on the bed with her and knelt close in front of her. 

 “Open your legs, baby.” Red instructed gently. 

 He watched Lizzie spread her legs for him, and they both looked down lustfully at each other. Liz blushed as she watched Raymond grasp his erection; she felt the warm tension of arousal in her lower abdomen, and she was getting wet at her opening. She put the pads of her fingers on her moist folds and began gently pressing in circles on her clit as he slowly stroked his length. Red moved his hand in very long strokes, from base to tip. They both sighed with pleasure and gazed lustfully at each other. 

 Red moved closer and pointed his erection down, tantalizingly close to Lizzie. She blushed and exhaled as she looked longingly at his member. 

 “Oh, you like that?” Red said seductively. 

 Lizzie had slipped her finger between her inner lips and she was now lightly rubbing her opening. 

 “Yes. I want to feel you…” Liz said, yearning for their lower bodies to connect. 

 Red gave her an evil smirk. 

 “Later, sweetheart. This time…we just look.” He said. 

 Lizzie made a cute little whimper of longing, then she slid her finger inside herself. While Liz was thoroughly enjoying watching Raymond, she wished they were having sex; her finger was an extremely poor substitute. She watched him tightly encircle and pump the spot just past his tip; she saw his clear fluid beading at the tip, which he then used to lubricate his slow strokes. Liz’s full attention was on him, but she realized she wanted to give him more of a show, so she put her hand on her breast and teased her nipple. Red noticed Lizzie’s nipple perking up under her fingers, and he wanted to suckle it, but it would have to wait. 

 Red also noticed Lizzie’s finger was glistening with her fluid as she slowly moved it in and out of herself. She whimpered softly as she inserted a second finger. He desperately wanted to fill her up properly, but he would refrain for now. He wanted to see Lizzie bring herself to orgasm, and he wanted to come on her tummy. They could make love later. The heel of Lizzie’s hand was bumping her clit as she thrust her fingers into her opening; she was breathing heavily and getting closer, so Red allowed himself to go faster. 

 Liz lustfully watched Raymond push through the tight circle he made with his thumb and fingers; his tip was glistening from the precum he was eliciting and spreading. His other hand gently caressed his scrotum. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She whimpered in response. 

 Their hands moved faster, and Liz was close to climaxing as she watched Raymond quickly pumping his length. She kept whimpering and thrusting her fingers into herself as best she could, picturing his member inside her instead. 

 “I want to see you come.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 Red sighed with pleasure and focused on Lizzie’s wet folds being penetrated by her fingers. Liz watched Raymond use a few very tight strokes just past his tip, then he groaned breathily. She saw his semen spurt out repeatedly, and it was warm on her lower abdomen. Liz was so enthralled that her hand stopped moving for a few short moments. Red felt the last wave of pleasure, and the last gush spill onto his finger, as Lizzie orgasmed. She let out a very sexy moan as she arched up and writhed in intense pleasure. He was a little surprised when she withdrew her fingers and touched the fluid on her tummy. She then rubbed her clit with it. _Wow_ , Red thought. Liz was so thrilled, she trembled and whimpered as she had another orgasm. When she caught her breath, she blushed from the way Raymond was looking at her. 

 “You are…unbelievable.” Red said, marvelling at how sexy she was. 

 “So are you.” Liz said, smirking. 

 Red smiled slightly and then he reached over for some tissues from the nightstand. He gently wiped Lizzie’s tummy, and she was smiling at him. Liz loved the adoring, doting way Raymond cleaned her. 

 “There.” He said softly, then he tossed the tissues in the garbage can. 

 Red got comfy beside Lizzie. 

 “We keep ending up in bed today. Maybe we should just stay here.” He said humorously. 

 “Maybe we should.” She agreed happily. 

 She snuggled up to him. 

 They stayed in bed for quite a while, then they got washed up and Red made dinner for them. They found that they were actually still satisfied and a little worn out from the day’s romping sessions, so they watched TV together in the evening, and then went to bed tiredly.

 In the morning, they got ready separately—Liz was eagerly awaiting the day when Raymond would let her shower with him. They had breakfast together and went off to work. Red had a spring in his step this morning, and he eagerly went into his office. 

 “Lizzie!” He called to her. 

 Liz had just barely turned her computer on; she went down the hall and into Raymond’s office. He brandished an envelope. 

 “Your check, sweetheart.” Red said, holding it out for her. 

 Liz shyly took it. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “This is your first full pay cycle; make sure you agree with the amount.” He said. 

 Liz timidly opened the envelope and read the check, which was even more generous than the first one. She looked at him in surprise. It was a lot, but she knew exactly how she was going to spend it.

 “Is that satisfactory?” Red asked. 

 Liz chuckled incredulously. 

 “It’s way more than I expected. Are you sure this is correct?” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, it’s correct. And yes, I can afford to pay you that amount. You’ll get that every week.” He assured her.

 “Okay…if you’re sure.” She said. 

 “I’m positive. Now please take these old decrepit law books and replace the bookmarks with labelled tabs.” He said, gathering books from the shelves in the corner. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said eagerly. 

 She stuffed her check in her pocket and held out her arms for the law books, but the books in Raymond’s arms kept stacking up. She gaped at him when he turned to her. 

 “…Perhaps I’ll go put these on your desk, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Red carried the books out front and put them on her desk. 

 “There are some tabs in your desk somewhere, and we have more in the storage room if you need them.” He said. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington.” She said, feigning professionalism. 

 Red simply grabbed her and kissed her in response. 

 “Well, I’ll let you get cracking.” He said cheerfully, then he took off down the hall. 

 Liz was a little astonished for a moment, then she sat down and opened the first law book. She removed the old bookmark—a receipt with no ink left on it—and wrote the section title on a colorful tab. She then stuck the tab on. She repeated the process, finding all sorts of makeshift bookmarks, including a dry cleaning stub, a clean napkin, sticky notes, turned-down page corners and various pieces of envelope remnants. Red worked on the notes about neighbour disputes that he’d abandoned yesterday in favor of almost continuous sexual activities with Lizzie. He also prepared for his upcoming appointments on Tuesday. 

 The workday went by quickly, as they were both so absorbed in their tasks. When it was time to go, Liz got really excited. She went to Raymond’s office and hovered in his doorway. 

 “Um, Raymond…” She said rather urgently. 

 “…Yes?” He said quizzically. 

 “I have to do some shopping before the stores close.” She said. 

 “Oh, I can take you.” He offered. 

 “No, I’ll do it. I’ll call you later, if that’s okay.” She said. 

 “That’s fine, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz rushed off to the front desk for her purse. 

 “What about Morty the cactus?” He called to her; Morty was still at his place and he worried for its wellbeing. 

 “It’s fine! Talk to you later!” She said, then she went out the door. 

 Red sighed and got ready to leave. 

 Liz hopped on the bus and went to her favorite mall. She rushed to an ATM and deposited her check, then she went to the jewelry store she wanted to browse in. She zoomed over to the rings and scanned for men’s rings. Liz noticed they all looked like wedding bands, which were tempting, but she didn’t want to scare him off. Raymond had given her a lovely initialled ring, so she wanted to get something atypical for him, too. She spotted the perfect one: an expensive gold ring that was flatter and ever so slightly wider than a wedding band. Liz asked the worker to see it; the worker opened the cabinet and placed the ring in front of her. She felt very emotional; it was definitely the one. Just like Raymond was definitely the one. She nearly cried. 

 “Oh, it’s his size, too!” She almost squealed. 

 The worker smiled. 

 “I’ll take it. Do you engrave them here?” Liz said. 

 “We do. What would you like the engraving to be?” The worker said. 

 Liz couldn’t fit his full name on there, and she thought about several different sentiments, then she decided on something unique and sweet. She took the pad of paper and pen from the worker and wrote: 

  _To R “R” R_     _Love, Lizzie_

 “I want that. Can you fit that on the inside?” She said. 

 “Absolutely. When do you need it by?” The worker said. 

 “As soon as humanly possible, please.” She said. 

 The worker smiled again. 

 “Okay. We can have it ready in a few hours, actually, if that works. We’re open until nine, but it should be ready around…seven-thirty, possibly eight o’clock.” The worker said. 

 “Great! Okay, I’ll pay for it and do some other shopping, then I’ll come back.” Liz said excitedly. 

 She paid for the ring and engraving, then she happily went browsing through other stores in the mall. She spent a long time in the lingerie store, and she ended up getting some incredibly sexy bras and panties. She also got a beautiful blue nightie that would barely cover anything, since it was in Raymond’s favorite color. After browsing through the book store and trying to use up as much time as possible, Liz went and bought a smoothie and some popcorn to snack on. She sat on the bench near the jewelry store and anxiously awaited seven-thirty. When it was finally time, Liz went into the store. 

 “He just finished.” The worker said cheerfully. 

 “Oh, good!” Liz said. 

 The worker brandished the ring for her to review. 

 “It’s beautiful. Perfect. Thank you.” Liz said softly as she read the engraved words. 

 Liz had a choice of a few different ring boxes, and she chose the blue one. It was packaged up for her and put into a tiny bag, then she thanked them again and left. Liz was about to leave the mall when she called Raymond. 

 “Lizzie. Hello, sweetheart.” He said as he answered. 

 “Hi Raymond. I just finished at the mall, and I was gonna go home, but then I wondered if I could just come to your place.” She said shyly. 

 “I’ll pick you up and we can come back to my place. Which mall?” He said. 

 “Oh, okay. Um. The Emerald mall. I’m at the GAP entrance.” She said. 

 “Alright, I’m on my way.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “Anytime.” He said, then they hung up. 

 Liz stood in the lobby and watched for Raymond’s car; when he pulled up, she got nervous and excited. She went to his car and got in, shoving her shopping bags down by her feet.

 “You had a successful shopping trip?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah, I did. I really appreciate you coming to get me. It’s getting dark and the bus is a pain.” Liz said. 

 “Anytime, Lizzie, I mean it.” He said. 

 She smiled and gazed at him for several moments. Red drove them to his building and parked. Lizzie insisted on carrying her bags. When they went into his apartment, she clutched the bags and hovered nervously by the door. 

 “Is everything okay?” Red asked. 

 Liz was bursting with excitement and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

 “Um…I got you something.” She said. 

 “Oh?” He said, intrigued. 

 They were still near his door when Lizzie suddenly put the bags down and took something out. She brought it out, enclosed in her hands, then she revealed the tiny blue box. 

 “Oh, sweetheart.” He said, in surprise. 

 “Open it.” She urged. 

 Red slowly picked up the box from Lizzie’s outstretched hand; he opened the lid and saw the shiny, expensive gold ring. He was pleased it wasn’t a typical wedding band style; he’d felt nervous about that. 

 “Wow. It’s superb. Thank you.” He said, now starting to relax. 

 Liz beamed at him. 

 “Look on the inside!” She said excitedly. 

 Red smirked and took the ring out; he rather comically took some reading glasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. Lizzie was amused. He read the engraved message. 

 “It’s perfect, Lizzie. You are so, so sweet.” He said softly. 

 Liz felt her eyes get a bit misty; she watched Raymond try it on, and it fit his left ring finger perfectly. Red embraced Lizzie and held her tightly. He kissed her on the side of her head, then on her cheek, then her lips. He kept kissing her lips. 

 “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.” He said quietly. 

 “I _wanted_ to.” She insisted. 

 They kissed a few more times. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 After a few more kisses, Liz gently pulled back and looked at Raymond. 

 “I intend it to mean…I want you to be with me, permanently.” She said, echoing his words about her ring.

 He smiled warmly at her, and pulled her into an embrace again. 

 “I want to be with you permanently, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. 

 “And by the way, Morty the cactus is still alive.” Red said, lightening the mood. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “See? I knew you wouldn’t kill him.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	15. Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Raymond's smut-filled Friday night and Saturday morning.

 Red and Lizzie were sitting on the sofa together later that night, with the TV on. The volume was low and they were mostly just chatting and gazing at each other rather than actually watching shows.

 “So…you never said what else you bought. Anything interesting?” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah, you could call it ‘interesting’. Hang on.” She said, then she got up and went over to her shopping bags. 

 Liz pulled out the bras and panties, but she purposefully left the blue nightie in the bag; she wanted to wear it to bed as a surprise. She went back to the sofa and held up the bra and panty sets.

 “What do you think of these?” She asked, grinning. 

 Red searched for words for a few moments. 

 “I think you will look edible in them. All of them. Although, you could wear a burlap sack and look edible, Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Thanks. Feel how soft they are!” She said flirtatiously, putting the garments in his lap.

 Red touched the very soft fabrics. 

 “Mm.” He responded; he was looking forward to seeing and feeling Lizzie in them. 

 Liz was happy with that response. She then noticed Raymond was smiling at her, and he chuckled. She gave him a quizzical look. 

 “Your urgent shopping trip was for lingerie, and a ring for me…” He said amusedly. 

 “Yes.” She said, blushing a little; she wasn’t sure what was so amusing.

 “That’s very romantic. You’re a real sweetheart.” He said lovingly. 

 Liz felt less embarrassed now that Raymond obviously found her spontaneous shopping spree endearing. She smiled and chuckled. 

 “I guess it is romantic. I actually just went for the ring, but since I had to wait a bit, I went lingerie shopping. Speaking of lingerie shopping…do you have any handcuffs?” She said. 

 Red was taken aback. 

 “…Fuzzy ones or real ones?” He asked for clarification purposes. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “…Any kind.” She said shyly. 

 “No, actually, I don’t have any handcuffs.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said disappointedly. 

 Red studied Lizzie. 

 “…I find that knots work just as well, at least in the bedroom. There’s no need for handcuffs.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said again, staring at him. 

 Red felt the need to elaborate. 

 “Not that I do it all the time…with just anyone…actually, not many women are into being tied up. Not that I try to do that to _many_ women…I’m just going to stop talking now.” He said. 

 Liz started giggling. 

 “It’s okay. I get it.” She said. 

 Raymond gave her a somewhat sheepish smile. She moved closer, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She got curious again, so she pulled back and studied him. 

 “Um…do you like…you know…like, riding crops and chains and leather, and all that?” She asked timidly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Not really. Again, there’s no need for things like that. They’re…props…and costumes. It just doesn’t do it for me.” He said. 

 Liz was surprised and impressed by how open he was being. 

 “What _does_ …do it for you…?” She ventured. 

 “You know what does it for me, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red could tell Lizzie wanted details, so he continued. 

 “ _You_ , first of all. And I enjoy being in control, but in a close and personal way…not through chains and whips. By the way, I don’t need to inflict real pain or suffering, in case you’re wondering…I’m not a sadist. I just like to be in charge.” He explained. 

 Liz was a little relieved, as well as turned on. 

 “Hm.” She responded softly. 

 Red noticed Lizzie was gazing at him with hopeful, lustful eyes. 

 “What ‘does it’ for you, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. 

 “You already know, but to describe it, I guess I’d say…I like being submissive. I didn’t know that until I met you, though. When you instructed me, demanded things from me, and did things to me…I never felt that way before. I’d never been so turned on in my life. I also like being naughty…and having sex at work. With _you_ , I mean…obviously. I’d never had sex at work before.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “It seems we’re a good match.” Red said. 

 “We are.” Liz said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for several moments, then they leaned closer and kissed. Liz lightly ran her fingertips down Raymond’s chest as they continued kissing. She grasped his shirt and she felt his hands go to her waist. Red felt Lizzie arch her back as she tried to get even closer to him. He pulled her strongly so that she straddled his lap. They kissed heatedly and Liz whimpered when Raymond held her hips and pulled her down against the hardening bulge in his trousers. They rubbed against each other for a little while, then Red lifted Lizzie’s top up and off. He resumed kissing her.

 “Mm…Raymond…I was gonna…” Liz said breathily, between his kisses. 

 “What were you going to do, baby?” Red asked softly. 

 His low voice sent an excited shiver through Liz, and she arched her back. She whimpered quietly and kissed him some more. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off. 

 “Tell me, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz hummed her pleasure as Raymond gently caressed her breasts; he was very distracting.

 “I was gonna wear something to bed…” She said dazedly. 

 “Oh…well, I suppose I can wait.” He said, smiling gently. 

 “I don’t know if _I_ can wait.” She said. 

 Liz heard a low chuckle from Raymond, which just turned her on even more. 

 “You can wait, Lizzie. Go put it on.” He said; he was curious, plus he could tell she’d planned on wearing whatever it was, so he wanted to indulge her. 

 Red held Lizzie’s waist and lifted her up; she whined, but then she got off his lap. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red watched amusedly as Lizzie walked over to her shopping bag, topless. She picked up the bag and went down the hall. He smiled to himself as he waited. Lizzie appeared from the hallway, wearing an electric blue satin nightie that just barely skimmed her upper thighs. It had delicate straps and was so low cut, it displayed her cleavage beautifully. Red could see Lizzie’s nipples standing out under the smooth, shiny material. 

 “Wow.” Red said. 

 Lizzie smirked and approached him; as she came closer, he could see how much the blue nightie accentuated her amazing blue eyes. 

 “You are stunning.” He said quietly. 

 “Thank you. I got it because blue is your favorite color.” She said softly, retaking her place on his lap. 

 “Mm.” He responded; he’d just noticed Lizzie wasn’t wearing panties as she straddled his lap. 

 Liz ran her hands over Raymond’s chest as she kissed him passionately, then she began unbuttoning his shirt. She was pleased that he was letting her do this. He also allowed her to kiss his neck and even lightly graze him with her teeth. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s hips and slid them up along the satin, feeling the sexy curve of her waist. He rubbed her back as their lips met again. She reached down between their bodies to pull his shirt up and finish unbuttoning it. She then undid his belt. 

 “Do you wanna do it here, Raymond?” Liz asked softly. 

 “Yes. Just lift up for a second, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz got off his lap, giving him room to pull his trousers and boxers down enough. She lustfully surveyed him, with his open shirt and his member standing to attention. He leaned back slightly, then she eagerly straddled his lap again. Liz lightly rubbed her sensitive folds up his length, which made her whimper quietly. She breathed heavier as she rubbed her clit on his tip. She clutched his shirt at his shoulders and closed her eyes in pleasure. Red felt Lizzie’s soft, moist flesh against his tip and he gave her a very low moan in response. She kissed him passionately for several moments while rubbing against him, then she pulled away somewhat breathlessly. 

 “Are you ready?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “Yes, baby. Extremely ready.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled slightly. She was very pleased and impressed by Raymond’s willingness to be underneath her. He didn’t seem to notice that aspect of their position. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 Liz lifted up and grasped Raymond’s erection, gently guiding it to her opening, then she slowly pushed down onto him. His tip entered her, and they both moaned breathily. 

 “Mm. It feels so good…” She said. 

 “God yes.” He said. 

 Liz felt Raymond slowly filling her up inside as she lowered herself; it was exquisite. She nudged down to take him all the way in, then she kissed him. His warm hands touched and rubbed her back. Red was enthralled as Lizzie arched her back and put her cleavage in his face; she lifted up and then lowered herself again, taking him deep. He watched her close her eyes and put her head back slightly in pleasure. She whimpered as she moved more steadily on him. Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and guided her movements. 

 “Ohh…yeah…” She purred. 

 Red pulled her down while thrusting into her; he changed his angle mid-thrust, almost gyrating. She exhaled and tightened her grasp on his shoulders. 

 “You like that, baby?” He asked seductively.

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 She whimpered and Red could feel her quivering subtly all over. Liz was enraptured by the sensations he was giving her; his movements hit every pleasurable spot inside her, and even almost stimulated her clit. 

 “Oh god…Raymond…” She whispered. 

 Red was thrilled with her response; he continued this way, and she looked at him with her blue eyes ablaze with lust. He quickened the pace and got rougher with her, and she moaned and closed her eyes again. She kept whimpering and he could feel she was becoming very slippery. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly, then she tried to move faster. Raymond took the hint and picked up the pace, driving forcefully into her. She panted as she got closer. Red was ready to come, and he couldn’t hold off any longer. He moaned breathily and stayed deep inside Lizzie as he gushed heavily. Liz was absolutely thrilled. She felt Raymond throbbing inside her as he came, and she moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red was extremely gratified that Lizzie came with him. She then continued moving on him, revelling in the warm slippery sensation. 

 “You love that, don’t you…” He said breathlessly. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 Red loosened his grip on Lizzie’s hips and let her do what she wanted. She glided up and down on him for several long moments; he watched her close her eyes and arch her back. She gasped and tensed up, squeezing him with her thighs as she orgasmed again. He loved giving Lizzie so much pleasure; she giggled and opened her eyes when he grabbed her butt. 

 “…I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz purred. 

 They kissed over and over again. Liz didn’t want to get off him; Red noticed this, and he was amused. He began smirking. 

 “We could try to sleep like this, if you want.” He joked. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic look, but she smiled. She then sighed and gently lifted herself off his lap. She suddenly noticed she just made a mess on his trousers before she could grab some tissues. Liz blushed and stayed still. 

 “Sorry.” She said. 

 “It’s fine, sweetheart. These ones aren’t dry-clean only.” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh good.” She said, relieved. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “I think I’m tired enough to sleep now. Are you ready for bed?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, let’s get to bed.” Red said. 

 He got up from the sofa and took his trousers, boxers and socks off; he left his shirt on as they went into the bedroom. When Lizzie slid into bed, he took it off and got into bed with her. They snuggled up to each other in the middle of the bed. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 “Night.” Liz said softly. 

 She then felt around for his face in the dark and kissed him, which made him laugh. They relaxed until they drifted off to sleep.

 It was now very early Saturday morning, and Liz woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window. She stretched and looked over at Raymond, who was laying on his back with a peaceful expression on his face. She watched him sleep for several moments, then she studied the ring on his finger. She looked at her ring, too. They now had symbols of their love for each other, and she felt like they officially belonged to one another. Liz could barely contain herself; she wanted to jump on the bed with excitement, but she managed to refrain. Instead, she moved closer and snuggled up to Raymond, putting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, along with the rain. This was the fastest and deepest she’d ever fallen in love. 

 Red gently awoke as Lizzie nuzzled against his chest; he lightly kissed her on the head, which made her hum softly. They were both too tired to get up, so Red pulled the blanket up over Lizzie’s shoulder, then he closed his eyes and dozed off again. Liz felt very cozy; she fell asleep again, too. 

 The next time Liz awoke, she felt a soft, warm, wet kiss on her neck as Raymond licked and gently sucked her skin. 

 “Mmm. That’s a nice way to wake up…” Liz said quietly. 

 Raymond got on top of her. 

 “Ooh…” She said excitedly. 

 She opened her legs so that he was cradled between her thighs. They were pressed together, and it felt amazing. 

 “Good morning, Raymond.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” He said, smirking.

 Red nuzzled into Lizzie’s neck and resumed kissing her. She moaned very quietly, then she pressed her sensitive flesh against him. He became harder, and Lizzie whimpered and rubbed herself on his erection. Liz was pretty sure Raymond was leaving a hickey on her neck, but it felt wonderful. Plus, she liked the idea of him marking her. It had been a while since he’d spanked her or restrained her, and she was missing his kinkiness. She squirmed somewhat impatiently. 

 “Hold me down…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised and turned on by this. He studied her for a moment, then he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Lizzie arched up and rubbed against him. 

 “Yeah…” She purred, encouraging him. 

 “Do you want it rough this time?” He asked intensely. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered. 

 That was all the convincing Red needed; his darker impulses took over and he dominated Lizzie. He put her wrists together and held them with one hand while he positioned himself at her entrance. He then pushed inside her; she tightened on him for a moment, so he paused and went back to sucking her neck. She relaxed, so he slid in all the way. Liz moaned and playfully struggled against Raymond’s grasp. He held her down more forcefully, which was thrilling. She did it again. 

 “Lizzie, who’s in charge here?” Red said firmly.

 “You’re in charge, Mr. Reddington…” Liz purred submissively. 

 They were both further aroused by this. 

 “I’m your secretary…you’re the boss…” She said breathily. 

 It was a good thing Raymond was holding her down, because otherwise she would’ve been propelled into the headboard from his rough thrusts. 

 “Ohh sir…!” She said intensely. 

 Liz almost felt like it was too rough, but the continuous friction inside her was becoming more pleasurable. 

 “Mm…yes…” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie test his grip on her again, which added to his pleasure. He pinned her down, and he noticed she smiled slightly with her eyes closed. She clearly loved it too. 

 “Yeah…teach me a lesson…I’m naughty…” She said breathily. 

 Red moaned quietly and kept thrusting very hard. 

 “I’m _so_ naughty…I love fucking my boss…” She said breathlessly. 

 Liz was surprised and thrilled when Raymond suddenly started coming; she made a mental note of how much she’d turned him on with the boss/secretary talk. When he finished spilling into her, Red resumed moving for her. Lizzie whimpered as they became extremely lubricated, and her thighs trembled. It still surprised him how much she loved it when he came in her. He continued thrusting as best he could for a short while, then Lizzie tensed up and made a cute little sound as she orgasmed. Liz felt the waves of pleasure go through her as Raymond slipped in and out. She then sighed with satisfaction, so he stopped moving. They both caught their breath and looked at one another. 

 “Wow.” Liz said. 

 “Indeed.” Red concurred. 

 Liz giggled, and her wrists were freed. Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and lay down beside her. They turned onto their sides and looked at each other. 

 “Now what?” Liz asked, smiling. 

 “Well, seeing as it’s Saturday…we have breakfast together, and then do whatever the hell we want. Although, I should do the laundry, if you don’t mind.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled again. 

 “I don’t mind. I’ll help. Actually, can I wash my new bras and panties here?” She said excitedly. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 Red leaned in and kissed her. 

 “Any time, sweetheart. As you know, I enjoy laundering your underwear.” He said. 

 Liz laughed as she recalled the incident when Raymond hand-delivered her freshly laundered panties. 

 “Okay.” She said, grinning. 

 They kissed again, then they got out of bed and Red threw on an undershirt and clean boxers. They washed up and started making breakfast together. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	16. Naughty Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and International Fanworks Day!

 Red had just finished placing their clothes in the dryer. He checked the labels on Lizzie’s new lingerie and they could be dried on low, so he fondly pressed the ‘delicates’ cycle button. He liked the idea of having her stuff in with his. Red went into the dining room, where Lizzie was talking to Morty the cactus as she tended to it. Her back was to him.

 “There you go, Morty. A tiny bit of water. You’re doing so well. Your daddy and I take good care of you.” Liz said softly. 

 She then stood upright and turned to take the glass of water over to the sink. She saw Raymond standing there. 

 “Oh shit...I’m sorry.” She said, blushing.

 Liz was mentally kicking herself for using the word ‘daddy’ in front of him, the man who lost his daughter. They stared at each other for a moment. 

 “It’s alright, don’t worry. I don’t mind if Morty thinks I’m his dad.” Red said, trying to lighten the mood. 

 “Yeah, it’s just…” Liz said apologetically.

 “It’s okay, Lizzie.” He said earnestly. 

 Red walked closer to Lizzie and took the glass from her. He put it in the sink, then he returned and embraced her. 

 “You don’t need to walk on eggshells around me.” He said quietly. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “Okay. I just didn’t want to upset you.” She said. 

 “I know. It’s sweet of you, but I don’t want you to worry about what you say or do around me. Promise you won’t worry about those things.” He said firmly. 

 Liz realized Raymond was fully capable of handling himself, plus she could tell the thought of being coddled bothered him. She supposed being coddled felt dangerously close to being powerless.

 “I promise.” She said assuredly. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands and kissed her. 

 “What would you like to do today?” He asked. 

 “I don’t know. Can I help you with any work?” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “You want to work on the weekend?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. I enjoy it. And I like to keep busy.” She said. 

 “Hm. Alright, I’ll put you to work then.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz wondered what he had in store for her; she watched Raymond go pick up his briefcase and then put it on the table. He opened it and took out a stack of papers.

 “These are my notes in preparation of the appointments on Monday and Tuesday. I’d like you to type them up on my laptop and then email them to me so I don’t have to bring the laptop to the office.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said eagerly. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I’ll get the computer.” He said. 

 Red went into the bedroom and grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, then he put it on the table in front of Lizzie and opened it for her. Liz noticed Raymond had the default wallpaper on the screen. 

 “Is this a new computer?” She asked. 

 “No, why?” He said. 

 “…You haven’t customized anything on here.” She said amusedly. 

 “Do I need to? It comes with something on the screen.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “It’s nice to see something you like when you use the computer. You could choose one of the pictures, or use a picture of Morty…or of me, in my new lingerie.” She said, smiling. 

 “I think that would be a little too distracting. Now can you start typing, Lizzie?” He said. 

 “Yes sir!” She said humorously. 

 Liz opened the word processor and started typing the first few lines of the first note. Raymond stepped behind her, and she could sense that he was standing close and watching. 

 “By the way…it needs to be error-free…or there will be consequences.” He said next to her ear. 

 “Oh…yes, Mr. Reddington…” She said submissively. 

 Red then walked into the living room, where he sat and consulted some law books that he’d left on his coffee table. 

 After a considerable time, Liz was well into the task of typing and everything had been perfect so far. She glanced over into the living room at Raymond, who was concentrating on a book. _God, he’s sexy_ , she thought. She bit her lip and purposefully created a typo. She thought maybe one wasn’t enough, so she created another. Then she carried on typing perfectly. Liz eventually finished typing the notes and she emailed them to Raymond. She heard the alert on his phone and looked into the living room. He put the book down and checked the email on his phone, which she hadn’t expected him to do. She got excited and waited for his reaction. 

 Red scrolled through the notes and saw Lizzie had an extra “the” where there shouldn’t be one, and she had “throughout” instead of “thorough”. 

 “You did this on purpose, didn’t you.” Red said in an accusatory tone.

 “Did what?” Liz asked innocently. 

 “Lizzie…you’re not normally this terrible at typing.” He said. 

 “Sorry, sir…” She said softly. 

 She bit her lip excitedly for a moment; she watched Raymond get up from the sofa and come into the dining room. Red put his hands on the back of her chair and leaned forward. 

 “There seems to be a problem with your behavior.” He said quietly, next to her ear. 

 “…What’s wrong with my behavior?” She asked, feigning innocence. 

 “It’s very bad.” He said in her ear.

 Liz closed her eyes and revelled in this moment; she was getting very aroused. 

 “You’ve made glaring errors and sent me a now-useless email. Get up.” He said. 

 Red pulled Lizzie’s chair out for her; she stood up and blushed lightly. 

 “Pull your jeans and panties down, and lean forward on the table.” He said. 

 Liz had been hoping for this; she did as he said, and eagerly awaited punishment. Red surveyed Lizzie’s adorable butt for a few moments, then he spanked her. She exhaled softly and then arched her back. He spanked her again, harder, which caused her to whimper quietly. He then slapped her other butt cheek, then returned to the first spot. Liz whimpered louder, but from pleasure rather than pain.

 “You’ll type carefully from now on.” Red ordered. 

 “Yes! Sir.” Liz said, getting another slap on her butt.

 “And you’ll proofread it…” He said, then he spanked her again.

 “Mm!” She whimpered.

 “Before sending it to me.” He said.

 Liz stuck her butt up and Raymond spanked her really hard; she was getting progressively more wet. Red was very aroused, especially as Lizzie squirmed and put her butt up for him. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington…I’ll do that for you.” She purred. 

 “Oh Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 Liz heard Raymond unzip his trousers all of a sudden, then she felt him nudge her opening. She breathed shakily and closed her eyes with the intense pleasure. Red felt Lizzie push back against him, so he thrust inside her. She mewled excitedly. Lizzie was so wet and open for him, it was astounding; she clearly got extremely aroused from the spanking, too. The punishment became their foreplay.  

 “This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it baby.” Red said intensely, as he pulled back and thrust in again. 

 “Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 “You’re naughty, Lizzie.” He said.

 “Mmm. Yes, sir.” She said. 

 Red looked down at Lizzie’s butt cheeks, which were pink from the spanking, and he sighed with pleasure. He grasped her hips tightly and began thrusting steadily. Liz arched her back and lightly clawed at the table, which was being bumped. She saw Morty the cactus slowly travelling along the table and she grabbed the tiny potted succulent to prevent it from falling off the edge. She felt a bit ridiculous, holding a cactus while having sex, but she pushed that out of her mind and focused on the pleasure. Red amusedly noticed that she’d grabbed the cactus; he paused. 

 “Give me it, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz reached back and handed it to him; she looked back and saw that he placed it safely on the chair. They were now free to get rougher, so she pushed back against him. He took the hint and continued thrusting, this time harder. 

 “Mm…yes…Raymond…” Liz whimpered quietly. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s sweet little whimpers, and how she said his name. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie, I can’t get enough of you.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz blushed and got immense pleasure from his confession. 

 “Same here.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red was astonished by how wet she was; it was exquisite. He was lost in pleasure, gliding in and out of her warm depth. Liz was lost in pleasure, too; she felt Raymond slipping in and out, filling her perfectly and making her thighs tremble. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

 Red heard Lizzie making some cute whimpers, then she tensed up and moaned. He felt her body tightening and loosening with the waves of her orgasm. She sighed shakily as it finished. 

 “Do you want me to stop?” Red asked.

 “No! Keep going…please.” Liz said pleadingly. 

 “Alright, baby…I’ll keep going…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was surprised as Raymond kept going, and going; she was getting close to climaxing again and he was still going strong. She wanted him to come with her. 

 “Harder, sir…take me…boss me around…” She said seductively. 

 Red moaned in response, and got rougher with her. 

 “Mm…yes. I’m your secretary…I’ll do anything for you…” She purred. 

 Red went faster. 

 “I love it when you come in me, boss…” She said breathily. 

 “Lizzie…” He said very quietly. 

 “Yeah…you love fucking your secretary…” She said softly. 

 This pushed them both over the edge into mind-blowing orgasms. Liz’s breath caught, and she whimpered and clutched the table while Red groaned and began spurting inside her. They stayed still, and they could feel their bodies rhythmically pulsating together. The immense pleasure lasted a long time for both of them, then they relaxed and caught their breath. 

 “My goodness, Lizzie.” Red said, smiling weakly. 

 Liz giggled slightly and felt pleased with herself. She felt Raymond very slowly, gently pull out; the warm, very lubricated sensation kind of turned her on again. She’d never been so insatiable in her life before; Raymond drove her absolutely crazy. Red noticed Lizzie mewled softly when he pulled out. 

 “Mm. Did that feel good?” He asked of the sensation. 

 “Yeah…It kinda turned me on again.” She said, blushing. 

 Red was taken aback, but very pleased. 

 “…You’re adorable.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Thank you.” She said, surprised. 

 “Stay put while I get some tissues.” He said softly, then he zipped up his trousers.

 Liz eagerly complied and waited for him to return. She heard him come back and then she felt the soft tissues between her legs as he cleaned her. She hummed her pleasure at this. Red felt flattered; Lizzie seemed to take great pleasure from everything he did. He found it amazingly gratifying. 

 “That feels good, too, doesn’t it sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Red saw Lizzie stick her butt up subtly; he decided to try something. He dropped the tissues and instead, he very gently caressed her sensitive flesh with his the pads of his fingers. 

 “Oh.” She said quietly. 

 Red felt a gush of warm fluid from her opening, so he used it to delicately rub her extremely sensitive clit. She jumped slightly and exhaled sharply, then she began trembling. He adoringly listened to her make a cute, single whimper before orgasming again. She instinctively pulled away from the intense stimulation, so Red took his hand away. He waited until Lizzie slumped in a satisfied heap on the table, then he picked up the tissues, wiped his hand and then put them in the garbage. 

 Liz swore under her breath as she was face-down, resting on her forearm. 

 “Raymond…three orgasms…Jesus.” She said exhaustedly. 

 Red chuckled amusedly. 

 “I wanted to make sure you were satisfied.” He said. 

 Liz rose up and turned around to look at him. 

 “I’m satisfied.” She said tiredly. 

 They smiled at each other, then Liz pulled up her panties and jeans. She wrapped her arms around Raymond’s neck and hugged him, and he put his hands on her back. He then put his arms around her and held her close. The dryer buzzed to indicate the cycle was finished, so they gently pulled apart. 

 “I better get the clothes…can you fix your typos and resend me the notes, Lizzie?” Red said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Red nodded and went to the dryer, while Liz picked up Morty the cactus and placed it back on the table. She then sat down, although a little delicately. Liz smiled as she fixed the typos she’d mischievously created, then she sent the document to Raymond again. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Raymond had spent the rest of the weekend together at his apartment. They’d done bits of work here and there, some domestic activities, some cozy cuddling, and lots of lovemaking. It was now Monday morning, and they just went into the office. Liz put her purse down by her desk, and she rifled through it to grab her lipgloss. She wasn’t going to do anything naughty with it, though; she was planning on behaving professionally today because Raymond had an appointment with Mrs. Klumper, and then two appointments tomorrow. Raymond, however, had other ideas; he came up behind her and groped her butt. She straightened up.

 “Oh!” Liz said, giggling. 

 “I couldn’t resist. I just love you, and your butt.” Red admitted. 

 Liz laughed, then she felt Raymond’s arms around her waist from behind. 

 “I love you too. Um…Raymond…we have to open shortly.” She said. 

 “I know sweetheart. But just so you know…I’ll call you into my office at some point today, and I’ll need you to…do me a favor…” He said. 

 “Oh, okay…” She said, intrigued. 

 Red left her with that thought and went into his office. Liz got lost in thought for several moments, wondering what he was going to ask her to do. She then sat down at the computer; Raymond appeared at her desk again, this time with a few papers. 

 “Here, Lizzie. These are figures I need you to put into a spreadsheet.” Red said. 

 Liz took the papers and scanned them. 

 “Um…these are already spreadsheets.” Liz said. 

 “Yes. I need them all in one spreadsheet, with a column for the subtotals and then the grand total at the end. I trust you know how to do that.” He said. 

 “Uhhh yeah…” She said, doubting her Excel proficiency. 

 Red stared at her for a few moments. 

 “…I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” Liz said. 

 “…Alright. But please be careful and proofread it to make sure you did it properly.” Red said. 

 “I will.” She said, nodding. 

 He nodded in response, then went down the hall again. Liz opened Excel and began putting the figures in. She figured out how to get one of the columns to show the sums and grand total. She was sorely tempted to see what would happen if there were errors in it, but she refrained. Liz actually enjoyed the boring data entry task; she’d gotten absorbed in it for a long time, then she felt a sense of accomplishment when it was done. She pressed the intercom button on the phone. 

 “The spreadsheet is done, Mr. Reddington. What would you like me to do with it?” Liz said. 

 A few moments later, she was startled when he appeared at her desk. 

 “Print three copies of it, and we’ll just save it on the computer…in this file folder…” Red said, then he leaned in to use the mouse. 

 Liz smelled Raymond’s amazing aftershave, and she watched him concentrating on the screen; she studied his face, and then his expensive tie with tiny blue geometric patterns on it. Raymond created a new folder on the computer and typed in the title. Liz continued watching him and feeling very warm from being so close to him. She felt her cheeks flushing, so she picked up a pad of paper and lightly fanned herself. Red looked at Lizzie as the motion caught his eye. 

 “It’s not that warm in here, is it?” Red asked.

 Liz blushed. 

 “I’m warm…” Liz said. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 He clicked on the spreadsheet and dragged it into the folder on the screen. 

 “There.” He said quietly. 

 Liz noticed he said it the same as he did whenever he lovingly tidied her up after sex. She was thoroughly aroused now. 

 “So…just three copies of it, sweetheart.” He said softly, still leaning close to her. 

 “Yes, sir…um…when would you like me to do that favor…?” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I’ll let you know.” He said, then he took off to his office. 

 Liz snapped out of her daze and began printing the spreadsheet. Raymond returned to her desk with more papers. 

 “Now these…I need you to scan, and then save to that new folder.” He said, placing the papers on her desk. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “When you’re done that…” He began. 

 Liz got excited. 

 “Yes?” She probed. 

 “Please go into the storage room and make a note of any supplies I need to buy.” He said. 

 “Oh. Right, I will.” She agreed. 

 Red nodded and disappeared to his office again. He was preparing for his appointments, on top of playfully teasing Lizzie and making her extra eager for the ‘favor’ he wanted her to do later. 

 Liz sighed very quietly as she grabbed the papers; she opened the scanner and placed the first paper on it. She scanned the papers, all seventeen pages, and saved them to the folder Raymond had just created. She heard him on the phone, and she was reminded of when she first came into his office to apply for the job. She never would’ve imagined then that they’d enter into a whirlwind romance a short while later and become so involved with each other. It was fantastic. Liz smiled lightly to herself as she picked up a pen and sticky note pad for her inventory list. She went down the hall, making sure to swing her hips a little bit more than usual as she passed Raymond’s doorway. She glanced into his office and saw him look up from his desk while still talking on the phone. She clearly caught his attention as she walked by, which was exciting. 

 Liz went into the storage room and tried to systematically go through each shelf and each type of supply that they had in there. She noticed they could use some more printer paper, so she made note of it; the colorful tabs for labelling pages were almost all gone, so she noted that. She’d used tons of them to label Raymond’s law books for him. Liz couldn’t think of anything else as she glanced around, so she went to leave and collided with Raymond. She put her hand on her chest, and she could feel her heart pounding. He lightly put his hands on her upper arms.

 “Sorry, Lizzie. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Red said gently.

 “It’s okay.” Liz said. 

 Raymond stopped holding her arms. They looked at each other, and Liz was hoping it was time for that favor now. Maybe she could entice him into the storage room. 

 “What can I do for you, sir?” She asked softly. 

 “Well, I was just coming to add tissues and paper towels to your list.” He said. 

 Liz was disappointed, but Raymond’s professionalism was endearing anyway. She smirked, then she nodded and added them to the list. 

 “Anything else?” She asked hopefully. 

 “No, that’s all for now.” He said, then he vanished into his office again. 

 Liz found herself wanting to march into his office, strip naked and get in his lap. She’d been spoiled by all his attention over the weekend, and now, despite her good intentions, she was having a very hard time being professional. She took a deep breath before passing by his office. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” He called to her. 

 Liz stopped in her tracks and poked her head into his doorway. 

 “Yes, sir?” She said. 

 “Bring me the list.” He said. 

 Liz went into Raymond’s office and walked over beside his desk; she peeled the sticky note off and held it out to him. 

 “Stick it on my desk, near the phone.” Red said; that would involve Lizzie bending over in front of him to reach it. 

 Liz slowly leaned over in front of Raymond, nearly across his lap, then she placed the note in the specified spot. She could sense his eyes all over her, especially on her butt. 

 “Good girl…” He said very quietly. 

 Liz felt herself getting aroused again as she slowly stood up. She looked longingly at Raymond, hoping for more attention. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. Please type these up for me and then make us some coffee.” He said. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 They stared at each other for a moment, then Liz got on with her work. They managed to remain professional around each other for quite some time. Liz was at her desk, and she noticed the time was 12:30 p.m. She and Raymond already snacked together earlier, so she didn’t need a lunch break. She was busy converting Word documents to PDFs for him when Mrs. Klumper walked in the front door. 

 “Oh, hello, Mrs. Klumper.” Liz greeted her. 

 “Hello there, Lizzie, isn’t it?” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Liz smiled at this unusual friendliness from the elder lady. 

 “Yes.” She said happily. 

 “I realize my appointment isn’t until one, but I had to get out of the house. Marcel was driving me crazy.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Liz gave her a somewhat puzzled look.

 “My chihuahua. Extra yappy today!” Mrs. Klumper explained. 

 “Oh I see!” Liz said amusedly. 

 Raymond’s voice suddenly came over the intercom. 

 “Lizzie, please come into my office.” He said, then it clicked off. 

 Liz hesitated and stared at Mrs. Klumper for a moment before replying. She pressed the intercom button. 

 “…Mrs. Klumper is here, waiting for her appointment, sir.” She said, hinting that now wasn’t the time for the sexual favor. 

 “I understand that. Come into my office, Lizzie.” He said over the intercom. 

 Liz felt herself starting to blush. 

 “Would you excuse me? It must be important.” She said to Mrs. Klumper. 

 Liz went down the hall and knocked on Raymond’s office door. 

 “Come in.” He said. 

 Liz opened the door and went in. 

 “Close the door.” He said quietly. 

 Liz hesitantly closed the door, feeling embarrassed. She wondered what Mrs. Klumper would think; and the lady had only just warmed up to her. Raymond was sitting at his desk. 

 “Come over to me, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Lizzie stayed put. 

 “Mrs. Klumper—“ She began. 

 “Now.” He ordered. 

 She then obediently approached him and stood next to him. 

 “Come closer.” He said. 

 Liz stepped closer, unsure of what to expect. Raymond unzipped his trousers. 

 “Sir, Mrs.—“ She began nervously. 

 “Shhh.” He hushed her gently. 

 Liz got aroused from Raymond taking charge; she then became infinitely more aroused when he pulled his erection out. She just gaped at him. 

 “Get on your knees.” He instructed. 

 Liz knelt in front of him, blushing, and she felt her panties get a wet spot from her arousal; this was one of her fantasies, even when she first met him. Red stroked his length and watched Lizzie lustfully eyeing him. He lightly caressed her cheek, then he put his hand under her chin and gently coaxed her closer. She grasped his erection and leaned closer, then she took him into her mouth. Red felt Lizzie’s lips glide over his tip and slowly move down while she stroked him with her hand. Liz was so thrilled, she whimpered.

 “Shhh baby…” Red said quietly. 

 This just turned her on more. With her free hand, she caressed his thigh and lightly grazed his trousers with her nails. She left her hand on his thigh as she quickened the pace slightly. Liz heard Raymond sigh with pleasure, and she felt him gently pet the side of her head. She instinctively arched her back, sticking her butt out a little as she became extremely aroused. 

 “Mm…” Liz whimpered again. 

 “We have to be quiet, sweetheart…” Red said breathily. 

 Again, this further aroused Liz; her panties endured another gush of wetness. She sucked on Raymond’s tip, causing him to moan very quietly; she then firmly licked and swirled her tongue around, just past his tip and then over the tip. They both sighed with pleasure, and Red felt Lizzie’s breath on him. She kept licking him as his fluid began flowing. Liz tasted his precum, and she was very gratified. She then put her lips over him again and moved more quickly and firmly. She stayed on the spot just past his tip, and he clearly loved it; he breathed heavier and nudged into her mouth. 

 “Fuck…Lizzie…” Red whispered. 

 Liz was going to have to change her panties after this; they were soaked. She whimpered very softly and doubled her efforts. She tightened her lips around him and quickly bobbed up and down. 

 “Ohhh fuck…” Red responded. 

 Liz was pleased; she continued on this way for several long moments. 

 “I’m going to come…” He whispered.

 Liz was enraptured as Raymond exhaled sharply and began spurting powerfully into her mouth. She kept swallowing. Red felt waves of intense pleasure go through him as he spilled into Lizzie’s mouth; after the last gush, her tongue licked him, as if she wanted more. He shuddered slightly from the stimulation. Red ran his hands over his face. 

 “Good god.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz gently released him and put him back into his boxers, then she zipped up his trousers for him. She was smirking a little bit; she was flattered by Raymond’s satisfied expression. She put her hands on his thighs and rose up. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. I needed that. Now…while I meet with Mrs. Klumper, I want you to think about what you need from me. Think about what you’d like me to do to you…and when she leaves, lock the door. I’m at your disposal.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yes, sir.” She purred. 

 They gazed at each other for a few moments. 

 “Um…can you greet Mrs. Klumper while I go to the bathroom?” Liz asked. 

 “Of course.” Red said. 

 Lizzie was still blushing and looking guilty; it was best she regain her composure. She nodded and then left his office. Liz quietly went further down the hall and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and bit her lip excitedly; she had to suppress a giggle. She then heard Raymond greeting Mrs. Klumper. 

 “Good to see you again. Please come into my office.” He said. 

 Liz heard Mrs. Klumper already starting to rant about a lawsuit she wanted to file. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	17. Hard to Decide

 Liz was sitting at her desk, excitedly thinking about all the possibilities; what did she want Raymond to do to her? She pictured his hand sliding down the front of her panties, then she thought about how his tongue feels on her clit. She vividly recalled how sexy and exhilarating it is to be spanked by him. Liz crossed her legs as she got lost in thought; she now thought about rubbing against him while straddling his lap. Maybe she could convince him to be on the bottom; although, she preferred him to be in charge. Liz recalled their dry humping session against the wall; and being tied up. She squeezed her legs together, slightly stimulating herself. She sighed somewhat impatiently, then after a while, Liz heard Raymond’s office door open.

 “Thanks, Mr. Reddington. I’ll keep you posted on what happens with my complaint.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Mrs. Klumper then came out front, heading for the door. 

 “Have a good day, Mrs. Klumper.” Liz said. 

 “You too, dear.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Liz was once again shocked by the woman’s friendliness; she really must have gained her respect when she stuck up for Raymond and convinced her to remain his client. She watched Mrs. Klumper disappear past the building, and her heart started racing. Liz got up and went to the front door; she looked around and locked it, as per Raymond’s instructions, then she went down the hall to his office. She walked in, but hovered somewhat nervously in front of his desk. Raymond sat there calmly; he leaned back and put his fingertips together. 

 “So…what can I do for you?” He said, almost professionally. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Um…” She responded shyly. 

 Red noticed how nervous Lizzie was; he sat up and put his hands on the desk. 

 “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Tell me what you want…what you _need_ …” He said quietly. 

 “Um…well…” She began. 

 There was a long pause. Red studied her. 

 “Perhaps you could show me.” He suggested. 

 Liz hesitated. 

 “Come here and show me what you want.” He said. 

 That seemed to work; Lizzie came over to him, beside his chair. She shyly lifted her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties. She was wearing her warm-grey colored set, which really showed the extent of the wetness in the crotch as she took them off. Red was very pleased with how wet she was. Liz stepped out of the panties and moved them aside with her foot. She looked at him again. Red noticed Lizzie was still reluctant. 

 “Sweetheart…” He began. 

 “What I want…and need…is for you to tell me what to do…” She explained, blushing. 

  _Wow_ , he thought; Lizzie was being _very_ submissive. 

 “I see…” He said softly. 

 She gave him a coy look. 

 “Just a moment.” He said, then he stood up and pushed things off his desk. 

 His office looked like it had been ransacked again, except the computer was okay this time. 

 “Lift your skirt higher, and sit on the edge of the desk. Right here.” Red said, putting his hands on the desk in front of his chair. 

 “Yes sir.” Liz said softly. 

 She stepped closer, hiked up her skirt and sat on the edge of Raymond’s desk. He leaned very close to her, then he brushed his lips over hers. 

 “I’ll narrow down your choices for you. Do you want me to use my mouth, or my fingers…or both?” He asked seductively. 

 Liz blushed and made a quiet whimper in excitement. She felt his lips on her neck, and she tilted her head and closed her eyes. 

 “Um…your mouth…” She said softly. 

 Red sucked her neck for several moments.

 “Mm. Alright, lay back on the desk, baby.” He said. 

 Liz lay back on Raymond’s desk, then she felt his warm, strong hands gently parting her thighs. She opened her legs for him, and he made a very low moaning sound. Red was appreciating the sight of Lizzie on his desk, with her legs wide open. He gazed at her for a few moments, then he sat and pulled his chair closer; he was comfortable, so he could do this for as long as Lizzie wanted him to. He put his mouth on her delicate flesh, and she moaned softly. She subtly nudged against his tongue as he rubbed her clit. 

 “Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned, arching her back. 

 Red was thrilled; he held Lizzie’s thighs and moved down to lightly suck her inner lips. She tasted heavenly, and she was very wet. He gently slipped his tongue between her intimate lips, tasting her silky, creamy fluid. He moaned again. Liz whimpered and breathed heavier, then she felt Raymond return his attention to her clit. Red felt Lizzie’s thighs quiver slightly, and she made a sweet little moan. He licked her opening again, then he quickly rubbed her clit with his tongue, going back and forth. 

 Liz kept whimpering, and she grasped the edge of the desk as she got closer to climaxing. Red was enthralled with the sounds Lizzie made in her pleasure, and with the taste of her. He went down and dipped his tongue into her wetness again. Liz heard a moan from Raymond, and she was excited by it. Red nudged inside Lizzie, and she nearly gushed onto his tongue.

 “Oh…yeah…” She purred. 

 Red kept nudging Lizzie with the tip of his tongue, then he moved up and sucked her clit, which made her whimper urgently. She trembled, and when he flicked his tongue over her clit again, she reached her orgasm. She moaned, and squirmed against his mouth. Liz shivered with the intense pleasure as Raymond gave her a few more licks. She sighed, so he pulled away. 

 “…Wait…” Liz breathed. 

 Red stayed still and waited. 

 “Raymond…are you hard?” She asked breathily. 

 “Yes.” He said intensely. 

 “I want you inside me.” She said pleadingly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; Liz was also pleasantly surprised that Raymond was up for the task so soon after she’d pleasured him. 

 “…Okay, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Red stood up, and undid his belt and trousers while gazing at Lizzie, who was undoing her blouse. She then undid the front clasp on her bra, exposing her breasts to him. 

 “Oh god…Lizzie…” Red said lustfully. 

 Red had his trousers and boxers down now; he leaned over Lizzie and kissed her breasts. He then suckled her nipple, which made her breathe heavier. He tended to her other nipple while she ran her hand over his very short hair. Liz loved how his hair gently tickled the palm of her hand; she smiled and hummed her pleasure. Raymond then moved up and was overtop of her; she exhaled sharply as she felt his erection touch her sensitive flesh. He gently rubbed against her while he kissed her, and she passionately returned his kiss. Raymond was very talented with his mouth. She was intrigued and excited to taste herself on him. 

 Red positioned himself, and Liz now automatically took hold of his tie and kept it out of the way as she held his shoulders. They looked lustfully at each other, then Liz felt Raymond’s tip enter her; they both moaned breathily, and he slowly slid all the way in. Red watched Lizzie’s eyes close in pleasure. 

 “Mmm Raymond…” She purred. 

 Red loved how she said his name. 

 “Lizzie…you’re so beautiful…” He said intensely. 

 “Oh!” She said; she was going to thank him, but he suddenly gave her a rough, deep thrust. 

 “Mm!” She whimpered as he did it again. 

 “Do you like that baby?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Liz felt almost his full length each time he pushed deep inside her. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 Red quickened the pace, but continued thrusting deeply; his desk moved a bit, and he’d have to straighten it out later. Lizzie moaned as he went faster, and she clutched his shoulders. She locked eyes with him, and she looked lustful and seductive. 

 “You like it rough…” He said seductively.

 “Yes!” She mewled.

 Red gladly continued his rough thrusting. 

 “Faster!” She begged, closing her eyes again. 

 Red was a little surprised that Lizzie was now getting more demanding, but it was adorable. He complied, and Lizzie was breathing heavily, with her eyes shut tight in concentration. Her legs moved up higher at his sides, and he felt her getting tighter around him. Lizzie grabbed his shirt more roughly and held him even closer to her. 

 “Mm…Come for me, baby…” Red encouraged. 

 Liz whimpered, and when she felt Raymond thrust even faster, she cried out loudly with an immense orgasm. Red thrust several more times as Lizzie tightened on him, rapidly edging closer to coming. He then moaned breathily and leaned forward onto her, so they were cheek to cheek. He repeatedly gushed inside her, until there was nothing left. Liz felt Raymond’s breath on her neck, and his body leaning on hers; this added to her pleasure, and she jumped slightly as she experienced another wave before her orgasm died down. They stayed in this position for some time, catching their breath and enjoying the intimacy. 

 “Well that was…unexpected.” Red said quietly, next to her ear. 

 Liz giggled softly. 

 “Yeah, it was.” She said. 

 They looked at each other, then Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and stood upright. Liz sat up and got off the desk; the state they were in, and the state of the office, suddenly hit her. Her blouse and bra were open, her skirt was above her hips, Raymond’s tie was crooked and his shirt was wrinkled where she’d clutched it. He was pulling up his boxers, and desk items were strewn all over the floor. Liz started giggling. Red tucked his shirt into his trousers and, noticing Lizzie’s giggling, he smirked and gave her a comical look.

 “I suppose we made a bit of a mess.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Um…yeah, just slightly.” She said sarcastically. 

 Liz put some tissues between her legs, and she blushed lightly as Raymond adoringly watched her. She then put the tissues inside some other ones and put them in the garbage can. She put her panties back on, did up her bra—still with Raymond glancing at her frequently—and buttoned her blouse. Liz stepped closer to him and gently straightened his tie for him. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome.” Liz said, smiling at him. 

 “I’ll go get washed up, and then I’ll see to my desk.” He said. 

 Red left his office and went down the hall to the bathroom. Liz straightened the desk, although it was very heavy, then she picked things up and placed them on top. When Red returned to his office, he saw that Lizzie had fixed everything and it was all exactly how he had it before. 

 “You didn’t have to do all that, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I wanted to.” Liz said. 

 “Thanks. It looks like nothing happened in here.” He said, marvelling at the room. 

 “Yeah, but I still have to fix my hair. Oh and maybe open the window for a bit.” She said. 

 Red nodded and opened the window while Lizzie took off to the bathroom. He then met her in the hallway. 

 “All set?” He asked. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said, giving him a coy smile. 

 Red committed that cute coy smile to memory for a moment. 

 “Excellent. We’ll open for business again.” He said. 

 They went out front and Red unlocked the door while Lizzie sat at her desk. He went over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to his office. Liz smiled to herself as she tried to go back to work, but she realized she didn’t have anything to do. She pressed the intercom button. 

 “Mr. Reddington…I need you to tell me what to do.” She said. 

 The intercom came on. 

 “Already?!” He said. 

 Liz chuckled and pressed the button again. 

 “I mean _work_.” She said. 

 The intercom came back on. 

 “Come to my office, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz got up and walked down the hall, then she hovered in his doorway. Red smiled as he saw Lizzie smiling and eagerly awaiting instructions. 

 “How about you organize the file folders alphabetically in those boxes in the storage room? I know how much you love hunting for file folders in there.” He said affectionately, as he recalled Lizzie awkwardly kneeling atop piles of boxes. 

 Liz beamed at him. 

 “Okay!” She said excitedly. 

 Lizzie hurried off down the hall and Red couldn’t help chuckling quietly; she was adorable. Liz went into the storage room and sat on the floor, where she opened the first box. She flipped through the folders and some of them had names on them, but some had years, so she began sorting the named ones alphabetically and the dated ones chronologically. She managed to go through all but two boxes, when Raymond appeared in the doorway to the storage room. 

 “It’s time to go home, sweetheart.” Red said, astonished by her focus all this time. 

 “Oh. I’ve just got two more boxes to sort.” Liz said. 

 “You can do it tomorrow.” He said amusedly. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Red went over and helped Lizzie up from her position on the floor. 

 “You _are_ …coming home with me…aren’t you?” He asked. 

 “Yes, if that’s okay.” She said. 

 “Of course. I was hoping you would.” He said. 

 Red turned the storage room light off as they left, then the other lights. He grabbed his briefcase, jacket and keys, then Lizzie grabbed her purse. They left, and he locked the door. When they got into his car, he studied her carefully. Liz almost started blushing, and she wondered why Raymond was staring at her. He finally spoke. 

 “…You know…” He began. 

 Liz watched him expectantly. 

 “We…” He said, then he hesitated. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. Red decided to go for it. 

 “We don’t really need two apartments…” He said. 

 Liz was dumbfounded, and she just gaped at him. 

 “We could just…stay in one apartment…together. Preferably mine, because it’s a little nicer. No offense. I have the laundry machines and whatnot.” He said. 

 Red was getting nervous about Lizzie’s stunned silence. Meanwhile, Liz was trying to process everything; for someone afraid of intimacy, Raymond was coming along in leaps and bounds. 

 “I…” She began. 

 Red felt like the suspense would kill him. 

 “I’ll have to think about it, but I like the idea…” She said. 

 Red smiled lightly.

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 He started up the car and began driving, while Liz got lost in thought. She’d only known Raymond a couple of weeks! And she was his employee. What would Sam say, if he were here? Was she ready? Was Raymond ready? What would happen if they weren’t compatible after all? 

 Red was worried about how silent Lizzie was the whole way back to his apartment, but he supposed it was a big step that she needed to consider carefully. Although he felt nervous about suddenly living with her, he knew he loved her very much, and he couldn’t picture being without her. They rode the elevator up to his apartment and went inside, then they took their shoes off. Red went over to the counter and poured two small glasses of scotch, then he handed one to Lizzie. She chuckled slightly and gladly took a sip. Red took a few sips. They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa together. The silence was becoming unbearable, so Red was about to turn the TV on, or try to start a conversation, when Lizzie spoke. 

 “I’ll do it.” Liz said. 

 Red stared at her. 

 “I’ll move in with you.” She said. 

 They just stared at each other for a few moments, then Red leaned closer and kissed Lizzie on the lips, then her cheek, then he embraced her. 

 “I’m very happy to hear that, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz hugged him tightly in return. They were both reluctant to let go, but they eventually pulled apart to look at each other. 

 “I love you, Raymond. I’m _so_ in love with you, it’s crazy. And I may be crazy for doing this, but I don’t care. I want to be with you, and I’m ready to take a risk.” She said. 

 “I love you, too, sweetheart. And…same here.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other and then they kissed gently. Red was very pleased when Lizzie curled her legs on the sofa and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her cheek against him, then he kissed her on the head. 

 “We can be crazy together.” Red said very quietly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Sounds good.” She said, smiling. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	18. Sex, Misunderstandings, and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on "Sex, Lies, and Videotape" (1989), which James Spader starred in.
> 
> Also, Donald Ressler makes a brief appearance, but obviously in an AU role.

 Later that night, Red was reclining on the sofa, with Lizzie laying beside and half-on top of him. They had the TV on, and were watching an old black and white movie. They’d been watching it for a good fifteen minutes, when Red finally spoke up.

 “The acting is _terrible_.” He said. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “It really is. I thought you were enjoying the movie.” She said. 

 “No, I thought _you_ were.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Do you wanna just go to bed?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz got up and she adoringly watched Raymond get up; he noticed her staring at him, and he smiled. They walked into the bedroom and Liz turned the lamp on, on her side of the bed, then they began undressing. 

 “I’m gonna get naked. Do you wanna get naked with me?” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Of course.” Red said, smirking. 

 When they finished taking all their clothes off, they appreciatively surveyed each other before getting into bed. Liz turned away from Raymond, hoping to be spooned; he came up behind her and put his arm over her waist. She smiled as she turned the lamp off, then she took his hand and held it lovingly against her cleavage. He kissed her on the head and they relaxed quietly for a little while. Liz was preoccupied with how lovely it felt to be naked, with Raymond against her body from behind. She subtly moved against him. Red was thoroughly enjoying feeling Lizzie pressed against him, and her soft breasts under his hand. He was starting to become erect. Liz noticed this, and she squirmed slightly. 

 “Lizzie, I can’t sleep like this.” Red said. 

 “Me neither.” Liz said. 

 She turned the lamp on and then turned around to look at Raymond, who suddenly got on his back. 

 “Get on.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him; he tossed the sheet off and stroked his erection.

 “Come on…I want you to get on…and ride it…” He said. 

 Liz was floored, but she snapped out of it and eagerly got on top of Raymond. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so that they were rubbing against each other. He sighed with pleasure, while she whimpered and put her hands on his chest. She loved how he managed to stay in control even on the bottom. Red found that he actually liked this different position; he could better appreciate Lizzie’s body. She was quite the sight to behold, straddling him and rubbing against him, with her dark hair falling into her face slightly. She moaned very quietly as they became slippery from her fluid. Liz could easily orgasm like this, but she was eager to feel Raymond inside her in this new position. Red moaned breathily as Lizzie slipped up and down against his length. He watched her bite her lip excitedly as she lifted up; she positioned herself and then sunk down onto him, taking him in almost all the way. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…you feel so good…” Red moaned lustfully. 

 “So do you…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hands on his chest again, and he watched her close her eyes as she gently rocked up and down to take him all the way in. She made the cutest little whimper as he slid in as deep as possible. She then slowly lifted up and pushed down again. Liz ran her hands down Raymond’s chest and abdomen as she brought herself more upright; she arched her back and closed her eyes. Red loved seeing Lizzie move on him, especially with the expression of pure bliss on her face. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red just moaned in response, continuing to watch her raptly. Lizzie kept him deep inside as she rocked her hips; she breathed heavier, obviously enjoying experimenting. She then lifted up and gave them both shallow strokes. 

 “Oh…” She said. 

 Red thought it was adorable that Lizzie reacted this way to finding a very pleasurable motion. He smirked slightly and held her waist, helping her continue this way, just shallowly moving up and down. He gazed at her breasts, and her abdomen, her hips, and where their bodies were connected. He looked back up at her face, and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink. Liz breathed quickly and shakily as the intense pleasure spiked. 

 “Mm! Oh god!” She panted. 

 Red watched Lizzie put her head back, and her thighs squeezed him. She whimpered as she orgasmed, and as they stayed still, he felt her opening rhythmically tightening just past his tip. He almost came, but he managed to hold back. He watched her and felt extremely gratified; she exhaled softly, then she opened her eyes to look at him. Liz wanted more, and she wanted to make Raymond come, so she started moving on him again. She took him deep inside her while she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. Liz lifted up and down, giving him long, tight strokes. 

 “Do you like that, Raymond?” Liz purred seductively. 

 “Yes, baby…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz went faster, still with Raymond’s hands on her breasts; he cupped, caressed and gently squeezed them, heightening the pleasure for both of them. Red was enjoying supporting Lizzie’s breasts while she bounced up and down on him. 

 “I want you to come with me…” She said urgently. 

 “I will.” He said breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s slick walls fitting him even more snugly as she got closer to climaxing. They breathed heavily and she closed her eyes in concentration, while he continued watching her. She kept whimpering and panting, and they both felt continuous, perfectly lubricated friction from her quick movements. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 “Yes!” Liz mewled excitedly. 

 Several moments later, Red groaned and thrust up into Lizzie as the intense pleasure went through him. He throbbed and gushed as he came. Liz was thrilled; she moved up and down slightly, feeling them become more slippery, then she moaned loudly and grabbed Raymond’s hands as she reached her orgasm. She rode the waves of pleasure—and Raymond—and then she stayed still and caught her breath. She felt him twitch inside her. 

 “Ooh.” She responded. 

 Red noticed how much Lizzie enjoyed it. He then did it on purpose. 

 “Mm.” She responded. 

 Red smirked, then he ran his hands down to her waist and gently pulled her closer so that she was bent forward. He moved inside her again and she gave him a soft little whimper in response. 

 “You’re insatiable.” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah…you have that effect on me.” She said softly. 

 “Hm. Well, you can just use me to pleasure yourself. Keep going…do whatever you want.” He said. 

 Liz ground her hips. 

 “That sounds a little submissive…” She pointed out. 

 Raymond smirked slightly, then Liz suddenly found herself underneath him. He’d rolled them over, without parting from her. She blushed and gave him a coy look. 

 “Okay, you’re not submissive.” She said, playfully surrendering. 

 “That’s correct.” He said, giving her a devilish grin. 

 Red slipped in and out of Lizzie, determined to make her climax again. It worked very quickly. She gasped and then whimpered as she had another orgasm. As her pleasure wound down, Liz kissed Raymond. He returned her kiss very slowly and passionately, while he stayed inside her. She wondered if he was going for a new record with her; she’d just tied her record with three orgasms, and she felt like she could be coaxed into another one. Raymond was that talented. She felt him slip out of her, and she thought they were finished, but then he rubbed against her clit. Liz jumped and exhaled sharply from the intense stimulation. It was almost too much for her, but then a short while later, she climaxed one more time. They broke the record. 

 “Okay…Raymond…I can’t take anymore…” She said in a very happy, exhausted manner. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said quietly, then he lay down beside her. 

 Liz felt like she was a giant blob of jelly, and she didn’t want to move. She closed her eyes and recuperated. 

 “I think I can sleep now.” She said weakly. 

 “Good. Me too.” He said softly. 

 Red leaned overtop of Lizzie, and he noticed that her eyes opened and she gave him an incredulous look. 

 “Don’t worry, I’m just getting the lamp. I’ll let you sleep.” He said humorously. 

 “Mm. Okay.” She said sleepily. 

 Red turned the lamp off and held Lizzie close to him; only a few minutes later, her breathing was steady and quiet as she slept. He smiled to himself, then he rested until he fell asleep. 

 In the morning, Red awoke with the sunlight on his face; he turned over and opened his eyes to see Lizzie sprawled on her back, looking peaceful. She was adorable, and so beautiful, he just watched her sleep for a while. As the room became brighter, Lizzie stirred slightly and then stretched. Red saw a little smile on her lips, even before she opened her eyes. She looked happy. 

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz opened her eyes and looked at him. 

 “Good morning, sexy.” She said, smiling. 

 Red smirked, and Lizzie snuggled up to him. 

 “I slept like a bump on a log. You wore me out.” She said, then she giggled. 

 “Hm. I’m glad I helped you get a good night’s sleep. I slept well, too. And I’ll need it. I’ve got two appointments today, and I’ll be in court all day tomorrow.” He said. 

 “Oh, I didn’t realize you’d be in court tomorrow.” She said. 

 “Yes. I should get you to consolidate my appointment bookings and court dates.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I can do that.” She said. 

 Red hugged her tighter. 

 “By the way, when I’m in court tomorrow, you don’t have to go into work.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said disappointedly; she didn’t know what she’d do without Raymond, or work. 

 Liz then had an idea.

 “Maybe I’ll go pack up some of my stuff at my apartment, then.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said softly, then he kissed her on the head. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz followed Raymond into the office, then she put her purse down. Red turned the lights on and gave Lizzie a quick kiss.

 “Lizzie, you can carry on organizing the files in the storage room today, but first, I’ll need you to stay here and greet Mrs. Moore. And then Mr. Ressler.” Red said. 

 “Right.” Liz said, nodding. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said quietly, then he went down the hall and into his office. 

 Liz sat down turned the computer on, although she didn’t really need it yet. Perhaps the clients would need to book more appointments, though. She sat and waited. Quite a while later, at 9:15 a.m., Mrs. Moore walked in the front door. Liz reminded herself that she was Raymond’s ‘sweetheart’, and that he wouldn’t be interested in Mrs. Moore, despite how attractive Mrs. Moore was, with her natural blond hair and pouty lips; and how did she get legs like that, anyway? 

 “Hi, I’m here for my appointment with Mr. Reddington.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 “Yes, of course. Just one moment.” Liz said, then she pressed the intercom. 

 “Mr. Reddington, Mrs. Moore is here for her appointment.” She said. 

 The intercom came on.

 “Send her in, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Go ahead to his office on the right.” Liz said to Mrs. Moore, gesturing politely to the hallway. 

 Mrs. Moore nodded and went down the hall. Liz felt bitter as she heard the door close. She tried to distract herself, then she tried to listen and make sure they were just talking; they were. She opened up Solitaire on her computer and began playing to keep herself busy. Some time had passed, then she heard Mrs. Moore laugh delightedly. Then it sounded a little too quiet. Liz got up and walked down the hall, making sure her high heels made as much noise as possible on the thinly-carpeted floor as she went by Raymond’s office. She didn’t really have an excuse to go down the hall, so she just briefly went into the bathroom and checked her appearance. She noisily walked back to the front desk and sat down. Several minutes later, Mrs. Moore came out front, and she smiled at Liz. 

 “Your boss is very nice. And so professional.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 “Could I please book another appointment for maybe next Tuesday, around this time?” Mrs. Moore asked. 

 “Absolutely. Let me just check the schedule.” Liz said. 

 Liz pulled up the booking calendar screen and Raymond was free. She right-clicked on the time slot, then Mrs. Moore spoke. 

 “By the way, I love your shoes. I gotta get some of those. They sounded kickass when you went down the hall.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 Liz smiled and warmed up to her a little. 

 “Oh. Thanks. Nine-fifteen next Tuesday. You’re all set.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you. See you next week, then.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 “Yes, have a nice day, Mrs. Moore.” Liz said. 

 The woman smiled and went out the door. 

 Raymond’s voice suddenly came over the intercom. 

 “Lizzie, my office.” He said curtly. 

 Liz got up and went down the hall to his office; she walked in and stood in front of his desk. He was still seated, and he gave her a look. 

 “Do we have a problem?” Red asked. 

 “Uh…” Liz began. 

 “Were you _trying_ to distract Mrs. Moore? She was having trouble concentrating, filling out a form and signing papers.” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Sorry, sir.” She said quietly. She knew she had no excuse. 

 “I thought I made it clear before, Lizzie. I’m not interested in her.” He said firmly. 

 Liz looked down at the floor. 

 “You did. I’m sorry.” She said. 

 Red softened towards her. 

 “And you might be interested to know—and this isn’t covered by attorney-client privilege—that Mrs. Moore said she bet I was constantly distracted by the ‘hottie’ at the front desk.” He said, in a softer tone. 

 Liz’s eyes flew up to his. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “That’s right. She wouldn’t be interested in _me_ , even if I were interested in her, which I’m not.” He said. 

 “ _Oh._ ” She said, as it dawned on her that Mrs. Moore was more interested in her than in Raymond. 

 “I said that I _was_ constantly distracted by you, and she laughed.” He said. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “…Wow, I dunno what to say. I won’t be so stupid in the future.” Liz said, feeling ashamed of her jealousy. 

 “Good.” Red said. 

 Liz pursed her lips and gave him a peeved look for not refuting her stupidity. He then smirked at her, and she did the same. 

 “Now, Mr. Ressler should be here shortly. Off you go.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and went back to the front desk, where she sat and waited to greet the next client. She just won a round of solitaire when a man came in the front door; he was a tall, strapping young man with fair hair and freckles. He looked like a military or police type of guy, and he was very good looking. 

 “Hi there, I’m Donald Ressler. I have a consultation with Mr. Reddington.” Donald said. 

 “Yes, of course. I’ll just let him know you’re here.” Liz said, then she pressed the intercom button. 

 “Mr. Reddington, Mr. Ressler is here for his appointment.” She said. 

 “Send him in, Lizzie.” He said over the intercom. 

 “Go on in, it’s the first door on the right.” Liz said, gesturing to the hallway. 

 Donald nodded and went down the hall. Liz heard the door close. She didn’t feel distracted, jealous or worried this time, so there was no need to go clopping down the hall in her high heels. She played solitaire until she heard the door open, then she quickly changed to the appointment booking screen. Donald appeared and he smiled at Liz. 

 “He’s terrific. Extremely helpful.” Donald said. 

 “Yes.” Liz agreed. 

 They looked at each other for a moment. 

 “Would you like to book an appointment now, or…?” Liz said. 

 “No, I have to wait and see if my rep does a satisfactory job first. I doubt it. Police reps aren’t the best, in my opinion, but oh well.” He said. 

 Liz was right about the cop thing. 

 “Oh okay. Well, good luck with everything.” She said. 

 “Thanks.” He said, then he gave her a charming smile and left. 

 The intercom came on.

 “Lizzie, my office.” Raymond said again. 

 Liz got up and went down the hall. She walked into his office. 

 “Yes?” She asked, wondering what she did wrong this time. 

 He gave her a look. 

 “Donald is a very attractive man.” Red said. 

 Liz blinked at him, and wondered where this was going. 

 “He said the same thing as Mrs. Moore…that I’m probably distracted by you. I nearly told him you were my fiancee; I got jealous. But I refrained, because jealousy is very bad. Let’s not go down that road, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him for a few moments. 

 “Yeah…I get it. We won’t. I agree, it’s bad.” Liz said. 

 “Excellent. Let’s both just…feel secure and totally fine with ourselves, and our relationship.” He said, trying to convince himself as well as her. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 They stared at each other. 

 “Um…am I?” She said. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “Your fiancee.” She said. 

 Raymond gave her a puzzled look. 

 “Yes. Aren’t you?” He said. 

 “Yes! Oh, Raymond!” She said excitedly. 

 Liz couldn’t get to him fast enough, so she got up on the desk, on all fours, and launched herself at him, giving him a big kiss. She managed to not fall on him, and he managed to not fall backwards. 

 “Lizzie…” He said, laughing. 

 She then finished her journey by getting down from his desk and sitting in his lap. She kissed him again, and again. 

 “Sweetheart…I thought…mm.” He said, then he just kissed her passionately for a little while.

 When they pulled apart, breathless, he tried again. 

 “I thought you knew that…with the rings, and everything.” Red said. 

 “Sort of, but it wasn’t really _official_ …You didn’t give me a typical ring, and you didn’t propose.” Liz said. 

 “I don’t want to do things the typical way. I don’t want to…repeat…what I did when I was young. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to marry you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Oh!” She squealed and kissed him again. 

 Lizzie suddenly maneuvered herself so that she was straddling his lap, which was very difficult because his chair had arms. She put her legs over the chair arms. He began chuckling. 

 “Lizzie, what on earth are you doing?” Red said gently. 

 “Trying to get close to you.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Look, why don’t we just go home? I don’t have any other appointments today, and the rest can wait. I’ll be in court tomorrow, and I’d like to make the most of our time together because I’ll miss you.” He said. 

 “You’re so sweet. Okay.” She said quietly, then she kissed him again. 

 Red was thoroughly amused as Lizzie appeared to be stuck in this position. 

 “Um…” She said, looking around. 

 He smiled as he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. 

 “Oh. Thanks.” She said.

 Liz took one leg off the chair arm, and then the other, while Raymond supported her. He was trying not to laugh, so she smirked at him. She then excitedly went to the front desk and turned her computer off while Raymond turned the lights off. She grabbed her purse and then they left. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It was Wednesday, almost lunchtime, and Liz was clearing out the fridge at her apartment. She’d already done a major cleaning recently, so there were just a few chores to do, and the rest was packing. Just as she finished putting the food in a big garbage bag and tying it up, her stomach rumbled. She was also sweating from the work, and it was becoming a hot day. Liz decided to go out for a snack. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked down to a nearby cafe and dessert shop. She went up to the counter and was waiting in line when her phone rang. She took it out of her purse; it was Raymond. 

 “Hi.” Liz answered happily. 

 “Hello, sweetheart. I’m on a break. What are you up to?” Red said. 

 “I’m at the cafe, about to order some ice cream.” She said. 

 “Mm, I see. What are you going to order?” He said. 

 “I’m thinking of the cookie dough ice cream.” She said, scanning the treats through the glass countertop.

 “Okay. Get one scoop of that, with a half scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of it, in a bowl. With a cone on the side. And get three chocolate chips put on the ice cream.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and felt puzzled, but she was willing to humor him. She stayed on the phone with Raymond while it was her turn to order. She gave the absurd order to the worker, who was also puzzled, then she paid for it. Red listened amusedly to Lizzie, and he approved of her willingness to follow his silly instructions. He got a kick out of it. Liz went over to a table and sat on a stool facing the window. 

 “There, I’m sitting down now.” Liz said. 

 “That was very good, Lizzie.” Red said approvingly. 

 Liz revelled in his praise. 

 “Now take one chocolate chip and place it on your tongue…just let it melt a little before eating it.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and picked up a chocolate chip; she put it on her tongue, and she continued smiling as it became soft, then she swallowed it. 

 “Now what?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 “Do you have a spoon?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Lightly coat the spoon with vanilla ice cream and then slowly lick it. Feel how cold it is on your tongue.” He said. 

 Liz did as he said, and as she ran her tongue along the cold, sweetly coated spoon, she was getting aroused. She licked the spoon as if it were Raymond. She whimpered softly into the phone. 

 “Now what?” She asked breathily. 

 “Do it again, this time with the cookie—oh, we’re being called back into court. Enjoy your snack, sweetheart.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz was left feeling astonished and aroused, as well as embarrassed, due to how a few other customers were looking at her. She put her phone back in her purse and ate the ice cream—with the separate cone, then she made her way back to her apartment. A few hours went by, and Liz was finished packing her belongings into bags and boxes. She didn’t need to move anything yet, and she planned on getting rid of her furniture and anything else she no longer needed. She was sweaty and tired now after all that work. She went over to her bed and slumped on it. Liz heard and felt her phone ring from her pants pocket; she took it out and wiped the sweat off the screen. It was Raymond. 

 “Hey.” Liz answered flirtatiously. 

 “Hello, baby. I miss you. Where are you right now?” Red said. 

 “I miss you too. I’m on my bed.” She said. 

 “Oh…what are you wearing?” He said quietly. 

 Liz giggled at his naughtiness, then she thought about her sweaty, dust-covered yoga pants and old tank top. 

 “…I’m naked.” She lied. 

 “I _see_.” Red said, intrigued; he walked into a private bathroom and locked the door. 

 “What about you? Are you still at the courthouse?” Liz asked.

 “Yes, I’m almost done. We’re just on a final break. Lizzie…” He said. 

 “Hm?” She responded. 

 “I want you to touch yourself for me…” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Is anyone around you?” She asked. 

 “No. I’m in a private bathroom. And I’m getting hard thinking about you…” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said softly. 

 Liz used one hand to pull down the yoga pants that were pretty much stuck to her. Red heard Lizzie doing something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Just…getting comfy. There, that’s better.” She said, now free of her pants. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. Now open your legs for me…and touch yourself like I would touch you.” He said. 

 Liz hummed softly as she reached down and put her hand on her sensitive, moist flesh. She pictured Raymond’s hand caressing her; she then used the pads of her fingers to press on her clit. She whimpered quietly. 

 “That’s it, baby…” Red encouraged; he unzipped his trousers, grasped his member and took it out. 

 “Are you touching yourself, too, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz moaned softly into the phone. Red revelled in the sound; he became very hard and gave himself long strokes. 

 “Mm…I’m getting really wet.” Liz said as she delicately rubbed her opening. 

 She heard a low moan from Raymond. 

 “I make you slippery, don’t I, sweetheart…” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 “And you love when I rub you, and slip up and down…” He said. 

 “Mm…yes…” She whimpered. 

 Liz dipped into her wetness with a few fingers and nudged her opening several times, picturing Raymond’s tip nudging her. She then slid her slippery fingers over her clit. She whimpered again. Red was picturing rubbing his tip up and down Lizzie’s wet folds, and her little whimper drove him crazy. 

 “Now you’re ready for me to push inside…let me fuck you, Lizzie…” Red said lustfully. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly and inserted two fingers. 

 “Ohh…yeah…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red made a tight space between his thumb and fingers, and he squeezed it over his tip, imagining entering Lizzie. 

 “Oh fuck…” He said quietly. 

 “Raymond…” She purred. 

 “Yes, baby…I’m fucking you hard…” He said, giving himself rough, deep, tight strokes. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She whimpered; she added a third finger and thrust them in as deep and hard as she could. 

 “Faster…” He encouraged. 

 Liz went faster, making sure to bump against her clit with her hand. Red heard Lizzie whimpering frequently, so he allowed himself to go faster; he pumped his shaft, then rubbed his tip. He used his precum to lubricate very tight, quick strokes just past his tip, as he imagined Lizzie tightening on him. 

 “Raymond…I’m gonna…” Liz said weakly, then she let out a very sexual moan as she began orgasming. 

 Red groaned quietly and kept pumping the sensitive spot just past his tip. He squeezed it tightly as he pumped, and then he aimed at the toilet as he ejaculated. He ended up spurting on the toilet seat and lid, but he didn’t care; it felt too good. He heard Lizzie panting into the phone, and he felt a warm dribble go over his fingers as his orgasm finished. Red sighed with relief. 

 “Oh my god…that was amazing.” Liz said softly. 

 “Yes, it was.” Red said breathily. 

 He heard a beep as he got a text. 

 “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I have to go. We’ll do this in person later. I love you.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I love you too.” She said, then they hung up. 

 Red quickly cleaned off the toilet, and his hand, flushed the toilet paper, made himself presentable and washed his hands. Then he went back into the courtroom. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	19. Being Vulnerable

 Red pulled up out front of Lizzie’s apartment building, and she appeared from the front door; she smiled broadly all the way to the car. She got in and started kissing him before she even closed her door.

 “I missed you.” Liz said. 

 “I missed you too, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz closed her door. Red noticed she only had one small bag with her, seemingly filled with clothes. 

 “Did you want to take anything else with you now? I can help you carry things.” Red offered. 

 “Oh, no, it can wait. I just wanted some more of my clothes.” Liz said. 

 “Okay.” He said.

 Liz put her seatbelt on and Red began driving.

 “How was court?” Liz asked. 

 “Fine. It went well for my clients, but it was rather boring. My favorite parts of the day were with you, on the phone…how did your day go?” Red said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Same. Packing went well, but it was boring. I had fun on the phone with you.” She said. 

 Red smiled and drove them to his—now _their_ —apartment building. They went up to the tenth floor and entered the apartment. Liz put her purse on the hook on the wall, and took her shoes off. Red took his shoes off and hung up his jacket, then he put his briefcase on the floor near the door. 

 “You don’t have court tomorrow, right?” Liz asked. 

 “Right. It’s just the usual paperwork, phone calls, faxes and whatnot.” Red said, smiling lightly. 

 They were both looking forward to spending time in the office together. 

 “Okay, good.” She said, smiling at him. 

 Liz went up to Raymond, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

 “You should’ve seen the looks I got in the cafe…” She said, smirking. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I wish I would’ve seen you eating the ice cream…” He said. 

 “I’ll show you sometime…not now, though. I’ve had my fill of ice cream.” She said. 

 Red smiled and kissed her. 

 There was pasta salad in the fridge, which was handy, because they were both too tired to make anything. They had that for supper, then they relaxed on the sofa together. 

 “Let’s not bother with the black and white movies tonight.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Good idea. How about some crime documentaries?” She said. 

 “Sure, if you can find any.” He said. 

 Liz got up and grabbed Raymond’s laptop, then she found her favorite forensic investigation documentary series. They began watching it, and Raymond tiredly reclined on the sofa, so Liz lay partly on top of him like she had the other night. A few minutes later, Red felt Lizzie lift up slightly and undo his belt. 

 “Sweetheart, I’m exhausted at the moment.” Red said. 

 “I know. Your belt is digging into me.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Oh. Sorry.” He said, then he pulled his belt through the loops and dropped it on the floor. 

 “Ahh that’s better.” She said. 

 Liz snuggled against him once again. The narrator explained how scientists were able to match tree DNA, determining the crime scene. While this was one of Liz’s favorite episodes, she was struggling to stay awake. Her eyelids were getting heavier, then she heard Raymond lightly snoring for a moment. He’d dozed off. Liz let herself fall asleep. 

 A while later, the apartment was dark except for the laptop screen, which asked if they were still watching the show. Liz squinted at the screen and sat up. Raymond woke up, too. 

 “How long did we sleep?” He asked. 

 “I have no idea.” She said. 

 Red checked the time on the computer screen, which hurt his eyes a little.

 “It’s eight-forty-five…at night.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Oh, that’s not too bad. It feels like we slept until morning.” She said, feeling disoriented. 

 “Yes, it does. I can’t remember the last time I had a long nap like that.” He said. 

 “Aww. You were tired and cozy.” She said lovingly. 

 Red gave her an unamused smirk; he didn’t like being coddled. Liz saw his expression in the light from the computer, and she had to prevent herself from laughing. She turned the lamp on, and Raymond did the same on his side of the sofa. She watched him lean back and sigh. 

 “We’re going to be up all night.” Red said quietly. 

 “No we won’t.” Liz said. 

 “We had a long nap, late in the evening. It’s going to mess up our sleep schedule.” He said disapprovingly.

 Liz smirked slightly.

 “We’ll be fine.” She insisted. 

 Liz figured they should use up some of their energy so they’d be able to sleep later. She moved closer to Raymond and rested her cheek on his shoulder; she trailed her fingertips down his chest and then kissed his neck. He sighed quietly, then when she licked his neck, he chuckled. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Yes, I am. I need to be punished…” Liz said softly, next to his ear.

 Her hand went up his inner thigh, and he gently took hold of it.

 “Mm. What you need is to be restrained…” He said. 

 Red felt Lizzie exhale on his neck. 

 “Yes, sir…” She said breathily. 

 “Go into the bedroom and get naked. I’ll join you in a few moments.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly. 

 Liz got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom. She turned the lamp on and quickly got undressed; she then sat in the middle of the bed. Raymond appeared and walked through the doorway, idly twirling a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs around his finger. He then stopped twirling them and held them up so that Lizzie could see them better. She laughed delightedly. 

 “Where did those come from?” Liz asked amusedly. 

 “I bought them today on one of my breaks. They were in my briefcase.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him, smiling, as he approached the bed.

 “I decided to get handcuffs, since you seemed keen on the idea—no pun intended. And I got the red, because it’s your favorite color.” He said, sitting on the bed. 

 Lizzie gave him a coy look. 

 “Thanks.” She said softly. 

 “Now, I’m still going to use knots sometimes, but I don’t mind making some compromises on how I do things.” He said, opening the cuffs. 

 Liz nodded eagerly. 

 “Lay back on the pillow, and put your hands up to the headboard.” He said gently. 

 Liz did as he said, then Raymond leaned over her, which turned her on. Red looped the chain of the handcuffs around an iron bar in the sturdy headboard, then he put one of Lizzie’s wrists in and then the other. She was already secured to the headboard. 

 “Wow, these _are_ rather handy…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz giggled, then she bit her lip to stop herself when he looked at her. Red was enticed by Lizzie’s giggling. He moved his face closer and touched noses with her; he then captured her mouth in a heated kiss. 

 “I want you to struggle against the headboard.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz blushed and then pulled her wrists down as best she could; they both got turned on by this, but there was also a practical reason behind it. 

 “Good. The headboard will hold, and so will the handcuffs…are they too tight, sweetheart?” Red said. 

 “No, they’re just right.” Liz said softly. 

 She squirmed slightly again, now just for the purpose of arousing them further. She heard a very low “mm” sound from Raymond, who then got off the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt as she watched raptly. They locked eyes, but then as Raymond’s shirt opened, Liz’s eyes wandered down his chest and abdomen. His belt was still in the living room, so he simply undid his trousers. He took them off first, then his socks and boxers, then his shirt. He still avoided exposing his back to her. Red stepped closer to the bed, and he noticed that Lizzie was gazing lustfully at his erection; she opened her legs and whimpered excitedly. 

 “Oh…you like that…?” Red said seductively.

 “Mhmm.” Liz agreed, in a kind of whimper.

 “You want it, don’t you baby.” He said, now stroking his length. 

 “Yes.” She said, blushing lightly. 

 “Well, I’m not going to give it to you…” He said. 

 “Not yet.” He added, noticing Lizzie’s affronted expression.

 Red got on the bed with Lizzie and hovered overtop of her. He touched noses with her again, brushed his lips over hers, then lightly kissed her cheek. He very gently nibbled her earlobe, then he passionately kissed her neck and throat. Liz eagerly exposed her neck to him, and she got more soft, wet kisses. She then got a bite. She whimpered and arched up, trying to rub against him. 

 “Mmm. You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Red said softly, next to her ear. 

 Liz moaned quietly. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Raymond did it again. 

 “Ow!” She mewled, but she loved it. 

 Red gently licked the love bite, soothing her, and she hummed her pleasure. He moved down and put his hands on her sides, near her breasts. He kissed down between them and planted soft kisses all over her breasts. 

 “Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you here.” Red said softly. 

 “I know.” She purred.

 Liz smiled slightly and closed her eyes, appreciating Raymond’s gentle kisses. She trusted him completely, and she knew he never did anything that truly hurt. Red lightly rubbed Lizzie’s nipple with his tongue, and he felt it getting hard. He suckled it, and she moaned quietly. He kept teasing her nipple with his tongue, and putting his lips over it, and she squirmed slightly underneath him. Lizzie lifted her hips and tried once again to rub against him. Liz felt herself becoming extremely aroused from Raymond’s attentions; she felt warm and flushed, and there was that pleasant tension in her lower abdomen that signalled to her how horny she was. Her sensitive flesh was almost throbbing, she wanted to be touched there so badly. She was getting wet and opening up for Raymond in anticipation. He suckled her other nipple, and she breathed heavier. 

 Red swirled his tongue around Lizzie’s erect nipple, then he put his lips over it; he was rewarded with another moan. He then pulled back and looked at her; she looked lustful and her cheeks were pink. Her nipples stood out from his attentions, and from the air now cooling the wetness on them. Lizzie whimpered as she gave him a pleading look and struggled slightly. 

 “Shh baby…you’ll get what you want soon.” Red said soothingly. 

 This just turned Liz on even more. She opened her legs wider beneath Raymond and hoped he would pay attention to where she craved him. Red slowly ran his index finger down Lizzie’s abdomen, watching her react to it as it tickled her. He moved down on the bed as his hand continued its journey; he lustfully and adoringly surveyed Lizzie’s intimate flesh. He softly petted her neatly trimmed pubic hair, then on either side, gently stroking her outer lips. Liz was getting a bit frustrated with Raymond’s tantalizing touches, and she squirmed again. He finally touched her moist folds, lightly tracing her inner lips with his finger. Red was enraptured by the silky feel of her delicate flesh; he watched as his finger very gently parted her inner lips, and he could see and feel how wet she was. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…you’re so wet.” Red said quietly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said softly, then she waited to see and feel what he would do next. She hoped it was something more satisfying. 

 However, Raymond continued his teasing; he just gently nudged her with his fingertip, then took his hand away. She blushed as she watched him taste her fluid on his finger. He then put his hands in the creases of her thighs, and massaged her groin. It felt amazing, and extremely sensual. Liz felt his thumbs gently dig in on either side of where she desperately wanted him to penetrate her. 

 “Raymond…you’re driving me crazy…” Liz said breathily. 

 He smirked slightly. 

 “I know, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red appreciatively studied Lizzie’s naked body, and he ran the back of his hand over the soft skin of her abdomen and inner thighs. He then got on top of her. Liz was so excited, she wanted to grab Raymond and pull him closer with her legs, but she managed to refrain. She was blushing and gazing into his eyes. She actually started to tremble in anticipation, then she finally felt his warm shaft against her folds. 

 “Oh god…” Liz breathed, and she closed her eyes. 

 Red was very pleased with that response; he gently moved side to side so that he was pressing back and forth on Lizzie’s clit. She whimpered and he could feel her whole body quivering. She kept whimpering and breathing shakily; he pressed harder against her, and moved faster. 

 “Raymond.” Liz panted.

 She then whimpered loudly and began orgasming. Red felt Lizzie squirming beneath him, and he adoringly watched her face in her intense pleasure. He positioned his tip at her opening and slid inside while she was still rhythmically tightening. 

 “Ohhh…yes…” Liz moaned breathily as Raymond entered her. 

 Red moaned as he squeezed into Lizzie’s very tight warmth; she was still spasming from her climax. 

 “Lizzie…” He whispered in bliss. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s legs go up higher at his sides, and he thrust deeply; she arched her back and whimpered in pleasure. Liz was thrilled that Raymond was finally inside her after all the delicious tormenting. She smiled and closed her eyes again as she felt him gliding in and out. 

 “Yes, baby. You love it, don’t you.” Red said quietly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz purred happily. 

 “You’re a good girl, Lizzie.” He said breathily. 

 “Oh…” She responded excitedly. 

 “You were very patient.” He said, praising her. 

 Liz revelled in his praise. 

 “Mm.” She responded softly. 

 Red went faster; Lizzie’s thighs tensed up and held him more tightly. She clearly loved being praised. 

 “And you followed my instructions with the ice cream…” He said, now thrusting harder. 

 “Mm! Yes!” She whimpered. 

 “And you touched yourself for me…” He said intensely. 

 “Yes.” She said weakly. 

 Red thrust faster. 

 “You made me come so hard…” He said. 

 Liz began panting and whimpering quietly; she was very wet, so Raymond was slipping in and out. The sensation, plus his praise, were pushing her closer to climaxing. Red was on the verge of orgasming, too. He was driving roughly into Lizzie, and she was pulling on the handcuffs a little. Her thighs, and her slick walls, were squeezing him. 

 “You made me come all over the place.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Liz suddenly cried out loudly as she reached her climax. Red immediately followed her; he moaned breathily and began spurting into her. The waves of intense pleasure went through both of them for some time, then finally died down. They caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, then she giggled joyfully. 

 “I agree.” Red said, smirking. 

 He kissed Lizzie several times, then he gently slipped out of her. Red grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and tidied them up, then he looked up at Lizzie’s face. 

 “I’ve misplaced the key.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him for a moment, then she saw him smirk.

 “I’m kidding. It’s in my briefcase.” He said. 

 Red got off the bed and walked towards the door, then he stopped dead in his tracks, mortified. He realized he’d just revealed his scarred back to Lizzie. He reluctantly turned around to see her reaction; she had an emotional, earnest, loving smile on her face, and her eyes looked watery. 

 “…Thank you…” Liz said very quietly. 

 “…What for?” Red asked cautiously. 

 “For trusting me enough to turn away like that.” She said softly. 

 Red hadn't done it on purpose, but he supposed that unconsciously, he was getting more comfortable with Lizzie. He just gave her a subtle nod and tried to gauge how horrified or disgusted she was; she wasn’t horrified or disgusted at all. She looked almost relieved. 

 “…I’ll get the key.” Red said quietly. 

 He figured there was no point in hiding his back now, so he just turned again and left the room. He went over to his briefcase and got the key to the handcuffs, then he returned to Lizzie in the bedroom. Red went over to her, sat on the bed and unlocked the cuffs, then he took them off for her. Liz sat up and decided to push the boundaries in order to convince Raymond she was fine with his scars. 

 “Would you let me touch your back?” Liz asked timidly. 

 Red became anxious and defensive. 

 “It’s completely scarred, Lizzie.” He warned.

 “I know, but it’s your back…I’ve never touched your bare back before…I want to touch all of you. I _love_ …all of you.” She said. 

 They looked at each other for several moments, and Liz backed down. 

 “It’s okay, I don’t have to, Raymond.” She said gently. 

 “…Do it.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. 

 “…You can touch my back.” He said reluctantly. 

 Red wanted to get this over with before he changed his mind. Liz carefully moved closer to Raymond’s side. She looked into his eyes as she slowly reached behind him. She then delicately put her hand on his back. His eyes flickered with emotion, possibly fear. 

 “Can you feel my hand on you?” Liz asked softly. 

 “Yes…just not as well as on normal skin.” Red said. 

 “Do the scars hurt?” She asked, keeping her hand still. 

 “No. I’m lucky in that regard.” He said. 

 They held each other’s gaze as Liz very gently and slowly moved her hand down Raymond’s back. He looked away for a brief moment, but then he looked back into her eyes. Red could tell from Lizzie’s expression that she was compassionate yet she didn’t pity him; she also wasn’t disgusted or scared, or morbidly curious, or anything else negative. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He almost timidly leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Lizzie pressed into a full kiss, so they kissed softly for a few moments. Liz took her hand away from his back and put both hands on his cheeks. She kissed him again. 

 “I hope that wasn’t too bad for you.” Liz said quietly. 

 “No…it wasn’t. Thank you…” Red said; he wasn’t sure exactly what he was thanking her for. Perhaps for being sweet, or encouraging him to do this so that he could see it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. 

 Liz kissed Raymond on the cheek and hugged him. 

 “By the way, I love the fuzzy handcuffs. Just don’t _actually_ lose the key.” Liz said, lightening the mood. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” Red said, smirking a little. 

 They got comfy in bed together and they ended up just staying there, cuddling and talking until it was late enough for them to be able to sleep. 

 The next morning, as they went into the office, Liz had a spring in her step; Raymond had let her shower with him for the first time! 

 “Lizzie, please finish organizing the file folders in the storage room, and then let me know when you’re finished.” Red said, then he started down the hall.

 “Yes, sir!” Liz said. 

 Raymond turned back from the hallway, came closer, grabbed her and kissed her, then he went down the hall into his office. Liz smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway. She glanced at Raymond as she passed by, giving him a little smile, too. She went into the storage room and opened the second to last box, then she began flipping through it and sorting the folders. The phone rang. 

 “Lizzie!” Red called to her. 

 Liz got up from the floor and carefully ran in her high heels to the front desk, where she grabbed the receiver. 

 “You’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” Liz answered. 

 “Hello, is this…Lizzie, was it?” The man said. 

 “Yeees…?” Liz said uncertainly. 

 “Hi, it’s Donald Ressler. I was there the other day.” Ressler said. 

 “Oh, hi. Yes.” Liz said. 

 “How are you?” Ressler asked. 

 “Uh…fine…” Liz said, feeling puzzled. 

 “Are you sure about that?” Ressler asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah. Um…what can I do for you, Mr. Ressler?” Liz said. 

 “I’ve decided to become a client of Mr. Reddington’s; I don’t trust my rep, and I’d feel much better knowing I have the top guy on my side.” Ressler said. 

 “Oh, okay. That’s great. Would you like to be put through to him?” Liz said. 

 “Sure, if you wouldn’t mind. Thanks.” Ressler said. 

 “No problem. Just a moment.” Liz said.

 She put him on hold and gingerly ran in her heels back to Raymond’s office. 

 “It’s Mr. Ressler. He wants to become a client! He’s on line one.” Liz said. 

 “Ah, good. Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and walked down the hall to the storage room. She felt a little embarrassed; it seemed like Mr. Ressler might have been flirting with her. She supposed he could have just been very friendly. If he _was_ flirting with her, it was going to be all kinds of awkward, with him as a client. Maybe Raymond should’ve blurted out that she was his fiancee in their appointment after all. He’d refrained because he didn’t want to give in to his jealousy. Liz was lost in thought when Raymond appeared in the doorway. 

 “Oh! You scared me.” Liz said. 

 She studied Raymond, and he looked sheepish. 

 “I told him you’re my fiancee.” Red admitted. 

 Liz started laughing. 

 “Oh?” She said, still chuckling. 

 “He said he looked forward to seeing us soon, but especially you. I said I could understand that, ‘Lizzie is actually my fiancee’. He apologized for being an ass, but I said it was fine, and I look forward to having him as a client.” He explained. 

 “That’s fine. I’m glad you said something, actually. He seemed to almost flirt with me on the phone and I felt awkward.” She said.

 Red was pleasantly surprised. 

 “Oh good. So you’re not mad at me for being a jealous creep.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Not at all.” She said. 

 “Wonderful!” He said, then he took off into his office. 

 Liz smiled and shook her head at her adorably eccentric fiance’s behavior. She carried on sorting file folders. After a while, she was startled as Raymond came into the storage room, brandishing two mugs. 

 “Coffee.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “…Or did you not want one right now?” He asked. 

 “No no! I do. Thank you. You just…surprised me.” She said. 

 Liz got up and took the mug from Raymond; he never ceased to amaze her. Normally, it was one of her duties to make the coffee, and she didn’t mind doing it at all. She studied him and wondered what was up. They took some sips and just stayed in the storage room for their coffee break. 

 “The air conditioning is nice in here, isn’t it?” Red said, making small talk. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said. 

 Things felt awkward for some reason. 

 “Lizzie, how would you like to get married in two weeks? Mid-June is a lovely time to have a wedding, and anniversaries.” Red blurted out. 

 Liz nearly choked on her coffee; she had to clear her throat before speaking.

 “Um--yes!” Liz said, then she giggled happily. 

 Red smiled and relaxed; he stepped closer and kissed her on the cheek. 

 “That’s fantastic. Thank you, Lizzie. You’ve made me very happy.” He said. 

 Liz giggled incredulously. 

 “You’ve made me very happy, too.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	20. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the song "Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey)" by The Weeknd (lyric video): https://youtu.be/xe_iCkFsQKE

 After their coffee break in the storage room, Liz was still very smiley and happy as she worked on typing up some notes on the computer for Raymond. She was starting to get extremely excited about marrying him in two weeks. She couldn’t concentrate on anything else now; she could hear him on the phone, but she decided to go into his office anyway. She went in and smiled excitedly at Raymond, who looked mildly surprised by the intrusion. He carried on talking to the person on the phone. Liz walked over to his side of the desk and sat on the edge, right in front of him.

 “…Yes, that’s the correct form.” Red was saying; he looked up at Lizzie, who was still smiling at him. 

 Liz just sat there, beaming at Raymond, and waiting for him to get off the phone. 

 “Right. You fill out Part A and C, the other party will fill out Part B.” He said, still looking up at Lizzie’s face. 

 Liz adoringly gazed into Raymond’s amazing green eyes, and she wanted to kiss him. 

 “No, I don’t fill out the “For Office Use Only” box. I have no idea whose office they’re referring to, but it’s not mine.” He said. 

 Liz was amused, but she was getting a little impatient. She opened her legs, showing Raymond her bright blue lace panties; his eyes widened and his concentration wavered. 

 “Uh…right…you just attach your documentation, and you’re done!” Red said, wanting to wrap up the conversation. 

 Liz gave him a coy look, still smiling; she was enjoying distracting him. 

 “Yes, that’s the proper documentation…Great. Okay. Yes. Bye now.” He said, then he hung up and gaped at her. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “I wanted to get your attention.” Liz explained, giggling slightly. 

 “Well, you certainly did.” He said, then he leaned back and just stared at her underwear. 

 “Where are we gonna do it?” She asked. 

 “…On my desk?” He suggested. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “No, where are we gonna get married?” She asked giddily. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, snapping out of it and looking up at her face. 

 “I was thinking of City Hall, just the two of us…if that’s agreeable.” He said. 

 “Yes! What date? You just said ‘in two weeks’.” She said, smiling. 

 “Hm. Well, we could do it on Saturday the thirteenth…I’m not sure if they’ll do it on a Sunday. Monday the fifteenth is another option. What do you think, sweetheart?” He said. 

 Liz considered it, and she decided on the fifteenth; right in the middle of June, just like Raymond had originally suggested. 

 “Monday the fifteenth.” Liz said softly, still smiling. 

 “Perfect.” Red said quietly. 

 They gazed adoringly at each other for several moments. 

 “And you don’t have to change your name. You’ve got your psychology articles published in your current name, and you’ll want to get credit for them.” Red said, remembering that part of Lizzie’s past. 

 “That’s sweet of you…but I dunno if I still want the articles to be associated with me. That was a whole other life, and I’m not going back to it.” Liz said. 

 Red studied her for a moment. 

 “How about you think about it for a while.” He suggested. 

 “Hm.” She responded unenthusiastically; she’d already made her mind up. 

 “I’d like to take your name…if you want that, too…” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Are you positive? You’d be Elizabeth “Lizzie” Reddington.” He said. 

 Red was enchanted as Lizzie suddenly blushed and giggled happily at the sound of it. 

 “Yes, I’m positive.” She said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “What should I wear? I won’t wear a big poofy white dress. It’ll be something different.” She said. 

 Red appreciated Lizzie’s understanding of why he wanted to do things the non-traditional way this time. He smiled gently. 

 “Surprise me. You’ll look beautiful in anything.” He said. 

 “Thanks. And same goes for you. You’ll look handsome in anything.” She said. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “And do you wanna just use the rings we have now?” She said excitedly; she really loved their rings. 

 “Yes. That’s a good idea.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Anything else we should discuss?” He asked.

 Liz put her head off to the side and thought about it. 

 “We don’t need to go on a honeymoon. Honestly, I’d rather just be at home with you or in the office.” Liz said. 

 “Excellent. Same here.” Red said. 

 There were other things they should discuss, but Liz didn’t really know how to broach them. She just looked at Raymond for several moments, then she looked away and absentmindedly swung her feet as she still sat on his desk. Red thought he should perhaps clarify something. 

 “I don’t really want to have children, Lizzie.” Red blurted out. 

 Liz was relieved.

 “Good! I don’t really want to, either. We don’t need another screwed up individual roaming around.” Liz said. 

 Red cracked a smile and then he laughed. 

 “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about it.” He said. 

 “Well, in general, I do…being a psychologist kinda scared me off. There are just so many ways to screw up a kid.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “But…I guess…with you…if it happened, I would be okay with it…” She said shyly, avoiding eye contact. 

 Red stared at her. Liz noticed the dead silence, and she hesitantly looked at Raymond’s face. The phone suddenly rang, making her jump. They both let it ring a few times, then Raymond surprised her by answering the phone. They were still staring at each other.

 “Reddington here. Would you please hold for a minute? Thanks.” He said, then he pressed the hold button, still staring at her. 

 Liz was thinking she shouldn’t have said what she did, but then Raymond spoke. 

 “ _If_ it…happened…with you…I’d be okay with it, too.” He said, surprising her, _and_ himself. 

 Liz gaped at him.  

 “Okay…but we won’t plan on it.” She said. 

 “Right.” He agreed. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I’m sorry sweetheart, I have to take this.” Red said, regretful of the atrocious timing. 

 “It’s okay. We pretty much covered everything.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz got up from his desk and left while he took the call. She sat at the front desk and felt a bit dazed; Raymond would be willing to have a child with her, even after what happened to his family in the past? That was really special. Their intense love for each other was mind-boggling, especially since they’d only known each other a few weeks. _Oh well_ , she thought; love at first sight seemed to exist for some people, and that was certainly the case for them. It might be weird to other people, but who cares what other people think? 

 Liz was brought out of her reverie when Raymond appeared beside her desk. 

 “Sorry about that. It was the same client, needing more help with some forms. Now…Lizzie…” He said. 

 She gave him an expectant look. 

 “When I said I’d be okay with it, I didn’t mean I want to try for a baby. I just want to be clear about that.” He said. 

 “I know. I meant the same thing. I’m gonna stay on the pill and I don’t want to try for a baby.” She said. 

 They were both a little relieved, and this confirmed they were still a good match. They smiled lightly at each other. 

 “Well, now that _that’s_ out of the way…” Red began. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “How about we finish up our work?” He said. 

 “Sounds good!” She said. 

 Liz went back to typing Raymond’s handwritten notes and he went to his office to finish more paperwork. At ten to five, Red came out of his office and went to Lizzie’s desk. 

 “Come on, sweetheart. I’m taking you out to dinner. We have a reservation for five-fifteen.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “Oh!” Liz said, surprised; she shut down her computer and grabbed her purse. 

 Red smiled as Lizzie rushed over to him and went out the door. He locked the door behind them and they got into his car. 

 “Where are we going?” Liz asked as they put their seatbelts on. 

 “That new sushi restaurant.” Red said. 

 “The super fancy one that just opened? I read that they were already booked up for like…months.” She said. 

 “I happen to represent the owner, so he pulled some strings for me.” He said. 

 “Wow. Okay.” She said, impressed. 

 “You’re not allergic to shellfish, are you?” Red asked, as it just occurred to him. 

 Liz found it amusing that they were getting married soon and still getting to know basic information about each other. 

 “No, are you?” Liz said. 

 “No, but I prefer the avocado sushi anyway.” He said. 

 “Me too.” She said, smiling. 

 They parked and went in just in time for their reservation; they were seated in a cozy spot against the wall, near the end of the food preparation area. They ordered sparkling water and their avocado sushi, which was amazing. They thoroughly enjoyed their romantic dinner together, then Red sent compliments to the chef and the owner, his client. He also tipped the workers lavishly before he and Lizzie left. They got into his car and Red noticed that Lizzie turned towards him in her seat. 

 “Did you want to go anywhere else, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Just home.” She said softly. 

 “Alright.” He said, then he started up the car. 

 “Raymond…” She said quietly. 

 Red turned to her again. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red leaned over and kissed Lizzie, who was suddenly very passionately kissing him in return. Her hand went to his thigh, and then up to the front of his trousers. 

 “Mm. Sweetheart. We should get home first.” Red said breathily. 

 Lizzie whined and kept kissing him. 

 “…The last thing I need is to be fined for sex in a public place. That wouldn’t be good for business.” He explained. 

 Liz smirked a little bit, and she relented. 

 “Okay. I’ll behave myself.” She said, putting her seatbelt on. 

 Red was somewhat disappointed, but it was the sensible thing to do. He pulled out of the parking space and drove them home, while Lizzie was well-behaved the whole way. They got out of the car and went inside; Liz held Raymond’s hand as they went up to the apartment. He gently ushered her inside and then he closed and locked the door. They looked at each other. Red was surprised when Lizzie suddenly lifted her skirt and pulled down her lovely bright blue lace panties. When they dropped to her ankles, she stepped out of them, leaving her high heels on. She put her back against the wall, gave him a seductive look and began touching herself. Red gaped at her for a few moments. 

 “Good god, Lizzie…” Red said very quietly as he watched her.

 Liz smirked slightly, then she continued concentrating on getting ready for Raymond. She pressed in firm little circles on her clit, and she whimpered. Red was somewhat taken aback by this turn of events; he was thoroughly enjoying watching Lizzie play with herself, and he was now very hard. 

 “Do you wanna fuck me, Raymond?” Liz purred. 

 “Yes.” Red said intensely. 

 “Pull your pants and boxers down…I wanna see you…” She said. 

 Red found himself obeying her orders, in spite of himself. He watched her look down lustfully at his erection. She sighed shakily. 

 “Now touch yourself.” She said. 

 Once again, Red complied; he grasped his member and began stroking. 

 “Yeah…” She said breathily. 

 They watched each other for several moments, then Liz couldn’t wait any longer. 

 “I’m ready…fuck me _hard_ …” She said. 

 Red moved closer and when Lizzie lifted her leg, he grabbed it and held it for her. He quickly positioned his tip at her opening and then thrust roughly inside some of the way. Lizzie grasped his shoulders and tilted her head back.

 “Oh! Yes…” Liz whimpered breathily.

 Red moaned and kept nudging further until he was all the way inside her. Lizzie breathed heavily and moved against him, so he began thrusting. She whimpered with each rough thrust. 

 “Do you like that, baby?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Red went faster, and Lizzie was getting more vocal; they were right by his front door, and he was sure his neighbors would hear her, but it just turned him on more. Liz was tensing up around Raymond, which gave them both intense sensations. She was getting closer to climaxing, and Raymond obviously was, too. He was breathing heavily and really driving into her. 

 “Yeah…I want you to come in me…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red moaned in response. Lizzie kept whimpering loudly. 

 Liz was on the verge of climaxing when she felt Raymond lose his rhythm; he groaned as he started coming. 

 “Oh! Raymond!” Liz said. 

 Liz was pushed over the edge into a massive orgasm. She cried out very loudly, no doubt to the astonishment and annoyance of the neighbors. Their bodies throbbed together with the waves of pleasure for quite some time, then Red shuddered slightly as his orgasm finished. The sensation he caused also made Liz shudder with pleasure, so then she giggled. He kissed her. 

 “Mm…my beautiful…sweet…precious Lizzie…” Red said, between kisses. 

 Liz was thrilled; she couldn’t help smiling even as he kissed her lips. After several long moments, she felt Raymond gently slip out of her; he guided her leg down, then they both sighed with satisfaction. Red smiled at Lizzie as she pulled her skirt down. He pulled up his boxers and pants.

 “I’ll just go tidy up.” Liz said, then she went down the hall into the bathroom. 

 Red bent down and picked up Lizzie’s lace panties, then he went down the hall. Lizzie came out of the bathroom, and smirked at him as he held her underwear. 

 “I’ll put them in the laundry hamper.” He explained. 

 She smirked and nodded. 

 “Okay. I’m gonna get my pyjamas on.” Liz said, joining him as he went into the bedroom. 

 “I might as well do the same.” Red said. 

 He stood by the hamper and as he undressed, he put his clothes in it. He then walked naked over to the dresser and got some clean boxers and an undershirt out. Liz noticed that Raymond wasn’t trying to hide his back from her, and her heart swelled; she felt very happy. She walked naked over to the hamper and put her clothes in it. She accidentally dropped her bra beside it, so she bent over and picked it up. Liz froze when she felt Raymond’s hands on her butt cheeks; she smiled and giggled quietly, then she stood up. 

 “I couldn’t resist.” Red said quietly. 

 “That’s fine. I like it.” Liz said, then she put her bra in the hamper. 

 She giggled again as Raymond just continued caressing her butt without any sign of stopping. He then pressed his body against her and embraced her from behind. He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed her ear. Red caressed Lizzie’s breasts and kissed her neck for a little while, then he put his arms around her waist again. 

 “Are you gonna let me put my pyjamas on?” Liz asked humorously. 

 “Hm. Perhaps.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and waited, then Raymond finally released her. She turned around and gave him a kiss before going over to what was now her side of the dresser. She got a nightshirt out and put it on. Red noticed the design on the front of the nightshirt and he chuckled amusedly. 

 “How appropriate.” He said. 

 There were two cartoon hearts, one red and one blue, hugging each other. 

 “Is that new?” He asked. 

 “No, this is an old one I had at my apartment. But it’s perfect for us. Would you be the blue one because it’s your favorite color? Or the red one, because of your nickname?” Liz asked, looking down and pointing at them. 

 Red was a little distracted by her breasts, which happened to be under each heart. 

 “Uh…I don’t know, that’s a good question.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled and went over to Raymond. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly and softly. 

 “Mmm. What was that for?” Red asked. 

 “For being cute.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Cute?” He asked. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Yeah, but like…in a sexy, strong, manly way.” She said, trying to make it seem less like she was babying him.  

 Red laughed at Lizzie’s attempt to backtrack. 

 “Nice save. But I think that ‘cute’ ass of yours needs a spanking.” Red said. 

 “For calling you cute?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Lizzie made a sweet little sound as he grabbed her and picked her up. He went over to the bed and plopped her down. Although Liz was surprised, she was excited and eager to get a spanking from Raymond. She turned onto her front and pulled up her nightshirt. 

 “Get on all fours, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 She did as he said, and he moved closer. 

 “Are you ready?” He asked. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 Liz waited in suspense, then she felt a hard slap on her butt cheek. She sighed in exhilaration, then she got another hard slap. The next one was on her other butt cheek. She heard Raymond sigh, then she felt another whack on that cheek. Liz felt him get on the bed with her, and she waited in suspense again. Several moments later, she felt something unexpected: Raymond was kissing where he’d just spanked her. 

 “Oh…” Liz said softly. 

 He then kissed her other butt cheek where it was pink from the spanking. The gentle, soothing kisses were turning her on, but then he stopped. 

 “There. All done.” Red said. 

 Liz was astonished; she turned around and sat on the bed, looking at Raymond. 

 “Let’s watch some of that forensic show you like.” He said cheerfully. 

 “Okay.” She agreed, still a little astonished. 

 “We can watch it in bed, on the laptop. I’ll go get it.” He said, then he left the room. 

 Red grabbed the laptop and came back to Lizzie; he handed her the computer and got into bed. They snuggled in the middle of the bed together and started watching the next episode. They ended up watching quite a few episodes, then they were tired enough to go to bed. Red put the laptop on the nightstand and as soon as Lizzie turned her lamp off, he put his arm around her and pulled her close again. He heard a very quiet giggle. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Goodnight, Raymond. I love you.” Liz said, holding his hand.

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” He said. 

 In the morning, Raymond’s alarm went off, startling Liz awake. He reached over and turned it off. Liz wanted to go back to sleep, but she got a playful pat on the butt. 

 “Come on, let’s shower together and then have some muffins and coffee.” Raymond said in a chipper manner. 

 Liz groaned but then she started laughing. She got up and went into the bathroom with him. He turned the water on and then they both stepped into the shower. Red felt much better since Lizzie had finally seen his scars the other night. It had been liberating; he no longer worried about her reaction to them, and he no longer felt the need to hide them. He smiled at Lizzie as she got her hair wet, and she smiled back at him, although tiredly. 

 “Here. Use your lovely orange-blossom shampoo, it’ll energize you.” Red said, picking up the bottle. 

 He put some into his palm. 

 “Turn around.” He said gently. 

 Lizzie turned around and tilted her head back; he applied the shampoo and began lathering it. He heard a very sexy moan from her. 

 “That feels so good…” Liz said softly as she was pampered. 

 “Mm.” Red responded, massaging her scalp.

 The humid air was sweet, sensual, floral and citrusy. Liz was actually feeling energized by it. She smiled as Raymond rinsed the lather from her hair, then she turned around to look at him. They watched each other wash and rinse, then they heard a slight beeping. 

 “What’s that?” Liz asked. 

 “The coffeemaker finishing.” Red said. 

 “Fantastic!” She said excitedly; she was very glad Raymond had set it to make their morning coffee. 

 Red smirked and turned the shower off, then they got out and dried off. They threw on housecoats and went into the kitchen because Lizzie was eager to have the coffee before doing anything else. They enjoyed their coffee and muffins, then they finished getting ready. 

 Red drove them to the office and they went in; he turned the lights on while Lizzie put her purse down and turned her computer on. 

 “Lizzie, I kept forgetting. Have you figured out how to consolidate my court dates with the appointment bookings? I’ll give you my court calendar.” Red said. 

 “Oh yeah! I can add the court time slots just in a different color.” Liz said, proud of herself for figuring it out. 

 “Excellent. Very good work, sweetheart.” He said, impressed. 

 Liz beamed at him, enjoying the praise. 

 “I’ll just get you that calendar.” Red said, then he went and grabbed it from his office. 

 He came to the front desk and handed it to Lizzie. 

 “Here you go. Please add the court dates for at least the next two months. Oh and we’ll try to keep June fifteenth free…” He said, then he smiled. 

 Liz nodded excitedly. 

 “But if something unavoidable comes up, don’t worry. We’ll get married during our lunch break if we have to.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “After the scheduling, I’ve got a few letters I’d like to dictate to you. Just let me know when you’re finished.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Right. I will.” She said. 

 Red lightly touched Lizzie’s cheek, and she leaned into his touch. 

 “Good girl.” He said quietly. 

 She hummed softly and closed her eyes for a moment. He couldn’t resist kissing her, so he leaned in and planted one on her beautiful lips. Their lips stayed locked together for some time in a sweet kiss, then Red reluctantly pulled back. He sighed. 

 “I better get to work.” Red said. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington…” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 Red hesitated before going down the hallway to his office. Liz smirked slightly and got to work on the scheduling; Raymond had several court dates over the next two months, but nothing on June 15, so she was happy about that. She’d have to find an outfit to get married in. Other than that, they had no planning to do, which was spectacular. Liz smiled to herself as she reflected on how Raymond’s peculiar way of doing things actually suited her perfectly. Liz brought her mind back to the scheduling task, then suddenly a worker came in the front door, holding a huge bouquet, with roses, orchids, and lilies. The worker could barely see where she was going, the bouquet was so big. 

 “These are for ‘Lizzie’. Is that you?” The worker said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, surprised. 

 “Great. I’ll just put them here. Have a nice day.” The worker said, then she left. 

 Liz surveyed the gorgeous arrangement and picked up the tiny card. It read:

  _To my love, Lizzie, from R “R” R. x_

 Liz felt emotional, and extremely surprised; she didn’t know when Raymond did things like this, especially now they were living together. He still managed to always surprise her and be spontaneous. She smiled as she got up and went down the hall to his office. Red watched amusedly as Lizzie approached him and sat in his lap. 

 “Thank you, my love.” Liz said softly.

 “You’re welcome. I was thinking of getting another cactus, but I didn’t want Morty to be jealous.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled and kissed him. 

 “Plus, with these, you can just chuck them out when they die.” He said. 

 “Oh. How romantic.” She said sarcastically. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Now, off you go. Get that schedule done.” Red said gently. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Lizzie got up from his lap and he watched her butt and legs as she walked away from him. It took Red a few moments to regain his concentration. Liz sat down at her desk and carried on with her task; Raymond had some court dates far in advance, so she just went ahead and added all the ones he had booked so far. There was one at the start of December, and it made Liz feel excited about the future. She wondered what it will be like at that point; they’ll be married six months and it’ll be their first Christmas together. She knew that because of Raymond’s traumatic past and grief, it might be a difficult time for him. She looked forward to making a new tradition with him and being cozy together over the holidays. Once again, she pulled herself out of her reverie and she finally saved all the changes to the schedule. 

 Liz went down the hall to Raymond’s office and leaned against the doorframe. 

 “I’m all done the scheduling.” Liz said. 

 “Good job, sweetheart. Just give me one second…” Red said, finishing writing a note. 

 Liz adoringly gazed at Raymond as he wrote something; she wasn’t going to call him ‘cute’ to his face, but he was cute, and sexy as hell. He looked up at her and put his pen down. 

 “Alright. Where would you like to take the dictation? Here or out front?” He said. 

 “Um…here?” She said. 

 “Okay. You might as well sit in my lap.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him for a moment, then she went around the desk and sat in his lap. She felt very warm all of a sudden. Red looked around Lizzie at the computer screen. 

 “Start a new letter.” Red instructed. 

 Liz opened a new document with the letter template. Raymond began dictating the address and addressee, then the body of the letter. She was keeping up really well, without errors, but when they reached the end of the letter, she became distracted. She blushed and noticed that Raymond was now hard. Red couldn’t help it; he’d been focusing on the letter, but having Lizzie on him, and against him like this had the inevitable effect. 

 “Print it.” Red said. 

 Liz clicked on the print option, then she waited for further instructions, but none came. Raymond’s warm hand travelled up her thigh and brazenly went under her skirt, between her legs. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his hand press against her somewhat damp panties. Liz opened her legs for him, giving him full access. Red pressed against Lizzie with the pads of his fingers, overtop of the warm, damp material. She whimpered very quietly. 

 “You’ve made me very hard, Lizzie. I need you to…resolve the issue.” Red said. 

 Liz squirmed slightly in his lap. 

 “I’ll gladly take care of that for you, sir.” Liz said breathily. 

 “Good.” He said, sliding his finger into the side of her panties. 

 Liz whimpered softly as she felt Raymond gently stroking her moist flesh with his finger. 

 “What do you want me to do?” She asked. 

 “I want you to bend over my desk and let me fuck you.” He said. 

 “Mm…yes, Mr. Reddington…” She purred. 

 Liz was incredibly turned on by Raymond taking charge; plus, bending over his desk was a favorite fantasy of hers. He continued caressing her for a little while, then when his fingers were slipping up and down her wet folds, he took his hand away. Liz eagerly got up, hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She bent forward on the desk, right in front of him. Red sat back and enjoyed this view of Lizzie for several moments, then he pushed his chair back and got up. 

 Liz was worried about the front door being unlocked, but if Raymond didn’t care, then she guessed it was okay. She heard his belt clink as it fell open, then she heard his zipper. She bit her lip excitedly, and listened intently as she waited. Liz whimpered and closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt Raymond’s tip against her; he slid up and down her sensitive flesh, which always drove her crazy. She breathed shakily the more he rubbed her clit. Red revelled in the sensation of rubbing against Lizzie, and he loved how she arched her back and breathed heavier. She always responded to him in the most delicious ways. He nudged her slippery opening, and she opened her legs a bit wider, which was as far as she could, with her panties still around her knees. Red nudged Lizzie again and she pushed back, trying to get him to enter her. 

 “Mmm. Alright, baby.” Red said. 

 He closed his eyes in pleasure as he pressed forward, slipping inside Lizzie. They both moaned quietly, then he went in further. Liz whimpered and almost climaxed. 

 “Does that feel good, Lizzie?” Red asked breathily, noticing that she trembled.

 “God yes…” Liz breathed. 

 “I want you to reach down and play with yourself.” He said. 

 Liz leaned on her one forearm while she reached between her legs, and began pressing back and forth on her clit. She wasn’t going to last long at all, but that seemed to be Raymond’s plan; they both needed a quickie before going back to work. Red noticed Lizzie began trembling again; he thrust steadily, gradually increasing the pace. He was very gratified when Lizzie’s breath caught and she almost slumped on the desk as she orgasmed. Liz moaned as Raymond thrust faster. 

 “Oh…Raymond…” She whimpered. 

 Red got rougher with Lizzie, and he was thrusting very quickly when they heard the front door open. Liz stayed completely still and quiet, and she blushed furiously; but Raymond only paused for a moment before continuing. Red knew that first of all, his office was quite far down the hall and not visible from the front room and second of all, nobody would just waltz down the hall and into his office. They would wait. He became gentler again, in order to be quieter. He was slipping in and out of Lizzie as she quivered. Liz felt Raymond suddenly lean forward slightly and stay still; he throbbed inside her and sighed very quietly. This brought her to another orgasm. She put her face almost on the desk and breathed as quietly as possible as she climaxed. Once their orgasms finished, Red reluctantly pulled out and quickly made himself presentable. 

 “Please use the new labels, Lizzie.” Red said somewhat loudly, trying to cover the noise of him doing up his trousers and belt. 

 Liz felt puzzled for a moment, but then she played along as she pulled up her panties. 

 “Yes, sir. I will.” Liz said, still blushing; she pulled her skirt down. 

 Red quickly used a bit of hand sanitizer. 

 “Wait here.” He whispered. 

 Red went to his office doorway and put on another act. 

 “Not the blue ones; those were last year’s, and I don’t want to get confused.” He said rather comically.

 Liz had to stifle a laugh. 

 Red went out to the front room, and there was Mrs. Klumper and her tiny chihuahua in the crook of her arm. 

 “I’m terribly sorry, Mrs. Klumper. The filing system is getting revamped.” He said graciously. 

 “That’s fine. I realize I don’t have an appointment or anything…those are beautiful, by the way. Who are they from, her boyfriend?” Mrs. Klumper said of the flowers. 

 “They’re from me.” He said. 

 “Oh?” She responded, surprised. 

 “Yes. She works _so_ hard, bless her. I figured she deserved some recognition.” He said. 

 Liz was still trying not to crack up laughing in his office. 

 “Oh, that’s very generous of you. They look like more than just ‘recognition’.” Mrs. Klumper said suspiciously. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “What can I do for you, Mrs. Klumper?” He asked. 

 “Well, I took Marcel to the dog park a little while ago, and there was this terrier. _Off_ his leash, about a hundred yards away. I think legal action needs to be taken.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Red thought perhaps he missed something from the story. 

 “A hundred yards away.” He said. 

 Mrs. Klumper nodded. 

 “And did he come over and attack you or Marcel?” He asked. 

 “No. But the owner needs to be reprimanded. I wondered if I could sue her.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 Red blinked at her in disbelief for a moment; he glanced at Marcel, who quivered and stared at him with very large eyes. 

 “Uh, no, I’m afraid not, Mrs. Klumper. You can, however, go through other channels like mentioning it to the owner or asking the authorities to enforce the use of leashes. They could put up better signage, for example.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Well, alright. But if something happens to Marcel, you can bet I’ll sue her.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Yes, of course. Keep an eye on Marcel around the other dogs and like I said, inquire about better enforcement of the dog park bylaws.” Red said. 

 She nodded and turned to leave. 

 “Thanks for your time, Mr. Reddington.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “No problem.” Red said, then Mrs. Klumper left the office. 

 Red returned to his office and Lizzie giggled. 

 “Did you meet Marcel?” Liz asked. 

 “I did. Cute little creature. But I’m quite happy with a pet cactus.” Red said. 

 “So am I.” She said, still giggling. 

 Red smirked. 

 “By the way, I’ll eventually tell Mrs. Klumper and everyone what our true relationship is. I just didn’t know how she’d react to me getting engaged to my secretary not even three weeks after hiring and meeting her. Mrs. Klumper is one of my best clients.” Red said. 

 Lizzie approached him and put her hands on his chest. 

 “It’s totally fine.” She said, smiling. 

 They kissed softly for a few moments. 

 “Well, we should probably get to those other letters.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	21. The Quiet Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the part in Secretary (2002) when Mr. Grey says he’s shy.

 Red had just finished dictating another letter to Lizzie. She was sitting on his lap and he was peering around her at the computer screen, inspecting her typing.

 “You’ve missed a comma. Third sentence down.” He pointed out. 

 Lizzie fixed it. 

 “Oh and you still have to change the date on the template.” He said.

 Lizzie fixed that, too. 

 “Very good.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was thrilled by his praise, and his voice. She wriggled subtly on his lap. 

 “Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 She obviously hadn’t wriggled subtly enough. 

 “Hm?” She responded innocently. 

 “Are you going to be naughty? We have one more letter to get through, and you need to stay focused.” He said. 

 Liz didn’t know how Raymond expected her to stay focused while sitting on his lap. She wanted to lean back and rub her whole body against him. 

 “I’ll be good.” She said softly. 

 “Excellent. Open a new letter template.” He instructed. 

 Liz did as he said, then she waited. 

 “Change the date…alright, now this one is to the Bellamy Law Firm. The address is on the sticky note there.” He said. 

 Liz referred to the sticky note and typed the address, then Raymond dictated a letter about an illegal eviction perpetrated against his client. They managed to finish the letter without having to take a break to ravish each other. 

 “Wonderful, Lizzie. Really good work. Please print these letters so I can sign them.” Red said. 

 Liz printed the letters, then she waited for further instructions; Raymond leaned back a little and sighed. 

 “Am I squishing you?” Liz asked. 

 “No, sweetheart. Not at all.” Red said contentedly. 

 “Okay…What would you like me to do now?” She asked, feeling a bit puzzled. 

 “Nothing.” He said. 

 Liz was astonished. 

 “…Nothing?” She asked.

 “I would love to just sit like this forever.” He said dreamily. 

 Liz smirked and raised her eyebrows, although Raymond couldn’t see her expression. 

 “Um…” She began. 

 “But we should probably take a break and have a snack. Come into the kitchen with me.” He said. 

 Liz got up from his lap and waited for him to lead the way into the kitchen. 

 “Try some of this baclava.” Red said, opening the container from the market. 

 Liz smirked again and chuckled slightly; Raymond was so controlled, yet he did so many seemingly random things. She was highly amused. 

 “Okay.” She said, taking the fork he handed her. 

 “Have you ever had it before?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “It’s very sweet; it’s got honey in it.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at Raymond, then she used the fork to separate a piece; she put it in her mouth and she was nearly overwhelmed by the sweetness of the honey. She swallowed it and gave him an incredulous look. 

 “Oh my goodness. I’ve never had anything so sweet before!” Liz said, still shocked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, it looks like they overdid the honey a little.” He said. 

 “A little?!” She said. 

 Red smiled and took a bite of baclava. 

 “Hm. Definitely too sweet.” He said, then he tossed the container in the garbage. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “But you know what’s really good about it?” He asked. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 Red stepped closer to Lizzie. 

 “The kisses.” He said.

 Lizzie just started to give him a little smirk when he held her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She moaned, and Red felt extremely gratified. Liz felt like Raymond’s sweet kiss was dizzying; her lower back was suddenly against the countertop. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself, because her knees felt slightly weak. Only Raymond’s kisses did this to her. Red gladly steadied Lizzie by pressing his body against hers, holding her in place against the counter. She whimpered quietly. He held her waist as they continued kissing very passionately. Liz was leaning back over the countertop, Raymond was kissing her so firmly; he put his hands on her back to support her. She felt that he was hard now, and she was also extremely aroused. They pulled apart breathlessly and looked at each other. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s face as he put his hand under her skirt; her lips parted and her eyes were lustful as he touched her. He felt how damp her panties were, so then he lifted her skirt with both hands and pulled her panties down. She eagerly stepped out of them and kept her pencil skirt bunched up above her hips. Liz was surprised when Raymond suddenly lifted her so that she sat on the edge of the countertop. They gazed into each other’s eyes while he undid his belt and trousers, then he pulled them down along with his boxers. Liz lustfully looked down, and she sat closer to the edge to get ready. As Raymond positioned himself at her opening, she moved closer to him to try and make it easier.

 “Ow.” Liz said. 

 “Baby, did I hurt you?” Red asked, concerned. 

 Liz appreciated his sweet concern. 

 “No, the edge is digging into my butt.” She said. 

 “Oh. Hold on.” He said. 

 Liz waited. 

 “No, literally; hold onto me, sweetheart.” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh!” She said, then she held onto his shoulders. 

 Raymond lifted her off the counter and she stood on the floor.

 “There. Do you want to turn around for me, Lizzie?” He asked seductively. 

 Liz eagerly turned around and spread her legs as she leaned forward slightly on the countertop; this was much more comfortable. Red came up behind Lizzie and guided his tip along her moist folds, getting them both ready again. She whimpered. 

 “Good girl.” Red said quietly. 

 This made her whimper again, and she pushed her butt backwards. Lizzie clearly loved when he talked to her like that; he was flattered that she found his voice and his praise so exciting. He was also flattered when, after rubbing against her clit several times, she breathed “Raymond” and orgasmed already. She leaned forward onto the counter and trembled slightly. 

 “You’re a _very_ good girl, aren’t you…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered weakly in pleasure. She felt Raymond gently press against her opening and enter her. 

 “Oh god…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red moaned quietly as he slowly slid inside her all the way, and he saw Lizzie arch her back. 

 “Mmm Raymond…” She said softly. 

 Red was enthralled; Lizzie loved saying his name when they had sex, and it was exquisite. He started off at a very slow pace, enjoying the sensation of Lizzie’s warmth slowly enveloping him. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie.” He said breathily. 

 Liz closed her eyes and breathed heavier. 

 “Is the door locked?” Liz asked, as it suddenly occurred to her. 

 “No.” Red said plainly. 

 Then he heard the cutest giggle from Lizzie. 

 “You like being naughty, don’t you, Raymond?” She said. 

 “Yes, I do…” He said quietly. 

 Red gave her a quick, deep thrust, and she whimpered. He slowly pulled back and shoved in roughly again. 

 “Mm.” Liz responded. 

 He did it again, and again. Liz tried to push back and meet his thrusts to make him go faster. Red enjoyed feeling Lizzie’s attempts to quicken the pace, and hearing her determined little whimpers. He smirked, but she couldn’t see it. 

 “You’re so sexy.” Red said softly. 

 “So are you. Please…can you go faster…?” Liz said breathily. 

 Red smirked again. 

 “I suppose…” He said teasingly. 

 Liz then felt Raymond thrust more steadily and he gradually picked up the pace until he was quickly moving in and out.

 “Ohhh yeah…” She purred. 

 Red was very pleased with her response, and he could feel her tightening on him as she began to tense up. Liz was getting close to climaxing as Raymond gave her the perfect amount of friction. 

 “Mm…I’m so close…I want you to come with me.” She said intensely. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said breathily. She needn’t worry; he was very close. 

 Several moments later, Red heard an urgent whimper from Lizzie, then they orgasmed at the same time. They both moaned and Lizzie’s body squeezed Red as he gushed heavily inside her. When the intense pleasure finally decreased, they sighed and caught their breath. 

 “I love feeling you come inside me.” Liz said quietly. 

 “Mmm. I love coming inside you.” Red responded. 

 Liz smiled and bit her lip excitedly; she giggled slightly. Red leaned forward and put his mouth close to Lizzie’s ear. 

 “When I pull out, I want you to stay still, okay?” He said softly. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly. 

 Red picked up a napkin from the countertop next to Lizzie; she watched his hand pick it up. He gently pulled out and pulled his boxers and trousers up so that he could crouch down behind her. He held the napkin underneath her and watched his semen gush out of her. It almost made him hard again already. Liz felt like she was going to make a mess on the floor, so she turned her head to glance back. She blushed deeply as she realized Raymond had watched it happen, then she felt the napkin very delicately touch her, catching the fluid. She heard him moan quietly in gratification, and she felt gratified, too. Red made sure it was finished, then he stood up and threw the napkin the garbage. He hadn’t wanted to wipe Lizzie with the rough napkin. 

 “There, sweetheart. You can turn around now and fix your clothes.” Red said. 

 Liz did as he said, still blushing; she felt shy and a little embarrassed about it, but she’d thoroughly enjoyed it, too. 

 “…Thank you. I like when you tidy me up afterwards. And I like the feeling of it…when it…you know.” She said. 

 “Mm.” Red responded, then he kissed her.

 They fixed their clothes, then Liz figured she should clean the countertop where she sat on it, so she grabbed a disinfectant wipe and cleaned that area. Red smirked amusedly. They both washed their hands and then looked at each other. 

 “Well…now what?” Liz asked. 

 Raymond gave her a very enchanting smile. 

 “Now we go back to work. I need you to photocopy some documents for me.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 “But first, before I forget, come into my office for a moment.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and she followed Raymond into his office. He opened the drawer and took out an envelope, then he approached her. 

 “Your pay check, sweetheart.” Red said, handing it to her. 

 “Oh. Thanks.” Liz said, and she started blushing. Getting a pay check right after sex made her feel a bit funny. 

 “You’re welcome. Now, there’s a small stack of papers on top of the photocopier. Those are the ones I need. Please make four copies of each page.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll just…put this in my purse…” She said of the envelope. 

 Red nodded and watched Lizzie leave his office, then he sat down and referred to case law on a few matters for clients. 

 They remained professional for the rest of the day, then when it was time to go home, Red turned the lights off, grabbed his briefcase, jacket and keys, and met Lizzie in the front room. She’d just turned her computer off, so she smiled at him, grabbed her purse and put it over her shoulder. Liz didn’t want to leave her bouquet from Raymond here at work, so she picked it up and awkwardly carried it with her. They went out the door together, and Red locked it, then they got into his car. 

 Red laughed when Lizzie sat with the huge bouquet on her lap, obscuring her view completely. 

 “Sweetheart. We could put it in the back, or the trunk.” He said. 

 “No. I’m keeping it here.” She said possessively. 

 “Alright.” He said, smirking. 

 Red drove them back to their apartment building, and despite offering to carry the bouquet, Lizzie carried it all the way up to the apartment. They went inside and Liz put the bouquet on the dining table, next to Morty the cactus, who was dwarfed by it, but still thriving. Liz went into the bathroom and used a tissue to wipe the pollen off her nose; she’d gotten a little too close to one of the lilies. She noticed the bathroom garbage bag was getting full, so she tied it up and went to the apartment door. 

 “I’ll just take the garbage out. The chute is that narrow door, right?” Liz said to Raymond, who was getting things out of the fridge. 

 “Yes, that’s right. Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz went out the door, and a woman came out the door next to theirs, at the same time. They looked at each other. 

 “Hi.” Liz said shyly. 

 “Hi. You’re staying with Mr. Reddington?” The woman said. 

 “Yep.” Liz said proudly. 

 “Ah. He’s usually very quiet. A good neighbor to have. Doesn’t make a peep…well, he never _used_ to…” The woman said. 

 Liz blushed as she got the hint that they’d been too noisy during sex, in this woman’s opinion. They both started walking down the hall in the same direction. 

 “Although, I dunno anything about him, other than he’s shy. It’s always the quiet ones…” The woman said. 

 Liz gave her a somewhat puzzled look. 

 “That’s what they say. Quiet people turn out to be really weird. He’s probably a serial killer or something.” The woman said, then she gave a humorless laugh.

 Liz then gave her a thoroughly unamused look; how dare she talk about Raymond that way?

 “I’m kidding.” The woman said. 

 Liz was still unamused. She just turned away and went into the small garbage chute closet while the neighbor woman got into the elevator. Liz went back to the apartment and stepped inside. She locked the door and walked into the kitchen. Raymond looked at her. 

 “Your neighbor is a bitch.” Liz said. 

 Red was puzzled. 

 “Is she? I’ve never spoken to her.” He said. 

 “She is. I don’t like her.” She said. 

 “Did something happen?” He asked, studying her. 

 “She _implied_ we were too loud last night, or in general, and she said you’re shy and quiet. She first said you were a good neighbor because of how quiet you were, but then she made a wisecrack about quiet people being weird. She ‘joked’ that you were probably serial killer.” She said. 

 “Oh. Charming.” Red said sarcastically, pouring some wine. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said sardonically.

 “Well…shy people are often misunderstood.” He said, now putting the cork partially back in. 

 Liz was puzzled. 

 “…You’re not shy, though. _I’m_ shy. But you’re not.” She said. 

 Red paused and looked at her. 

 “I’m shy, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz scoffed. 

 “You’re not shy. You’re a lawyer.” She said; lawyers didn’t seem capable of shyness. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “Sweetheart, do you ever wonder why I don’t have any friends?” He asked.

 “No, I don’t, actually. I don’t have any friends either.” She said. 

 He smiled at her. 

 “Well, it’s mainly because I’m shy. I also just prefer to be alone, or with you…instead of being around other people.” He explained. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

 “So you’re shy _and_ introverted?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 There was a long pause. 

 “What?!” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Lizzie, lawyers can be shy. You stand up for other people’s rights, which is easier than standing up for your own sometimes. You do paperwork and sit in your office…and when you’re in court, it’s like acting on stage. You…project a persona and just go through what needs to be said.” Red said. 

 Although Raymond’s shyness was hard to believe, Liz found it endearing, and it just made him more adorable, sexy and irresistible. 

 “Wow. I had no idea you were shy.” She said softly. 

 Liz approached him and put her hand on his cheek. She looked into his lovely green eyes as he looked at her, then she kissed him. Red studied Lizzie’s expression, which seemed to be adoring and doting. 

 “Don’t call me cute again, unless you want a spanking.” He warned playfully. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I won’t.” She said. 

 “Good. Let’s have some dinner.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 They sat down and had a few different salads from the market, and some really nice white wine. When they finished dinner, Red loaded the dishwasher and then they continued to sit at the table, sipping their wine. 

 “So…I have to move my stuff out of my apartment within the next few weeks.” Liz said. 

 “Oh?” Red responded. 

 “Yeah. I already gave notice…” She said. 

 “When did you do that?” He asked. 

 “…Wednesday, when you were in court and I went to pack things up.” She said. 

 Red was a little surprised. 

 “Oh, okay.” He said. 

 “Um…should I have waited?” She asked worriedly. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “No, of course not, sweetheart. As long as you feel ready.” He said. 

 “Okay, good. I do. I’m totally ready to live with you.” She said, then she gave him a coy smile. 

 “Wonderful.” He said softly, then he leaned in and kissed her. 

 “Are _you_ ready, too?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. Completely.” He said. 

 Red enjoyed the broad smile Lizzie gave him; she looked very happy. He kissed her again. 

 “Just let me know when you want to move, and I’ll hire the movers.” He said. 

 Liz got excited and sat up straighter. 

 “And junk people?!” She said. 

 Red smiled quizzically. 

 “I have to get rid of some of my furniture and stuff that I no longer need.” She explained. 

 “Alright. Yes, I’ll hire ‘junk people’, too.” He said. 

 “Thank you!” She said. 

 Red was amused as Lizzie suddenly got up and then sat in his lap; she kissed him a few times. 

 “Mm. You’re welcome.” He said. 

 She continued kissing him for a while, then Red chuckled. 

 “Wow, you’re a little firecracker, aren’t you?” He said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “You have that effect on me.” She said. 

 “I see. So before now, you’ve been…shy.” He said. 

 “Yes. And subdued.” She said. 

 “That’s very interesting.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “You’ve made me happy, and brought me out of my shell again. You’ve awakened things in me, and you excite me.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded interestedly. 

 They kissed a few times.

 “You do the same to me, Lizzie. Except I’m still shy.” He said. 

 Liz giggled again and she shook her head slightly. 

 “You don’t seem it. But I’m glad I make you happy and excited.” She said. 

 Liz enjoyed feeling Raymond’s arms around her, pulling her closer into a warm embrace while she still sat in his lap. He held her there for several long moments, then they pulled apart and looked at each other. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said. 

 “Would you like to finish the season of the forensic show?” He asked. 

 “Hmm. Maybe you _are_ an introvert. I’d love to.” She said, smiling. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Alright, just let me wash the glasses.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and got up from his lap; Red took the wineglasses to the sink and hand washed them, then he put them on a rack to dry. 

 “I think I left my laptop in the bedroom. Do you want to just watch it in there?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red studied Lizzie for a moment; she seemed to be turned on by the prospect of spending time in bed with him. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Lead the way.” He said, gesturing towards the hallway. 

 Liz led Raymond down the hall and into the bedroom. She turned the lamp on and began undressing, much to his surprise. 

 “I wanna get comfy.” She explained. 

 “Right…” He said, adoringly watching her. 

 Red turned the lamp on, on his side, then he continued watching Lizzie as she got naked in front of him. She glanced at the dresser and was going to get some pyjamas out, but he quickly spoke up. 

 “Actually, would you mind…staying naked?” Red said. 

 “Not at all.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 She was flattered; she got on the bed and enjoyed the way Raymond was looking at her. 

 “Are you gonna get naked too?” She asked. 

 “Sure…why not.” He said. 

 Now that Red didn’t worry about his scars, he was much more comfortable being naked with Lizzie. She watched him raptly as he took his clothes off; the way she was surveying him was very flattering. He was now naked, and he tossed his clothes into the hamper. He found it adorable that Lizzie’s cheeks still turned a little pink whenever she looked at his nude body. Red got on the bed with her and reclined, resting against the pillows. Liz was completely distracted; she hadn’t started up the show yet, she was just staring at Raymond, who smirked at her. 

 “Would you…like me to start it up, or…?” Red said, revelling in Lizzie’s distracted response to him. 

 “Oh, um…” Liz said, snapping out of it and looking at the screen. 

 Red smiled as he watched her start the show. Liz put the computer down by the foot of the bed to get it out of the way, then she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 “This one’s gross by the way…it’s about bugs.” She said. 

 “I don’t like insects.” He said. 

 “Yeah, they’re gross. How about we watch the next episode?” She said. 

 “That sounds good.” He said. 

 Liz had learned quite a bit about Raymond this evening; he was shy and an introvert, and he disliked bugs. She smiled contentedly as she snuggled up to him again. They started the next episode, and despite it being about blood spatter analysis, neither of them was grossed out. Liz got goosebumps, but not because of the show; Raymond was idly running his fingertips up and down her thigh. She looked at him, while he continued concentrating on the show; he noticed she was watching him, so he looked at her and smiled. She felt like swooning. Liz leaned closer and nuzzled her face into Raymond’s neck, which smelled divine as always. She kissed and gently licked his neck. 

 “Mm. Lizzie.” Red said very quietly. 

 Liz was encouraged by his response, and she continued kissing his neck while she ran her fingertips over his chest. She ran them through his light chest hair and gently over his nipples, then slowly downwards. She was pleased Raymond was letting her do this; she didn’t know how far she could go before he felt the need to take control. 

 “Don’t leave any marks where clients might see…” He said. 

  _There it is_ , she thought, noticing his attempt to gain control. She was amused. 

 “I won’t.” She said softly, then she made sure to kiss his neck more gently.

 “You’re very distracting…I don’t know how I get anything done around you.” Red said softly, closing his eyes. 

 Liz giggled and paused. 

 “Do you _actually_ still want to watch the show?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said plainly. 

 Liz laughed and then kissed his jawline. Her hand wandered down further, then she ran it over his length. As she stroked him, she kissed his shoulder and his chest. She decided to push her luck a little further; she rose up and continued stroking him while she kissed all over his chest and licked his nipples. He actually let her do this, and in fact, he seemed to enjoy it; he sighed softly. Liz knelt, and bent over Raymond, kissing his abdomen and working her way down. She grasped his erection and held it up slightly, then she briefly licked his tip. He moaned quietly in response, so then she took him into her mouth. Red sighed with pleasure; he saw that Lizzie’s butt was almost turned towards him, although out of reach for what he wanted to do. 

 “Move your sweet ass closer to me.” Red instructed. 

 Liz paused and shifted her rear end towards Raymond, while on her knees. 

 “Good girl…” He said. 

 Liz continued slowly moving up and down Raymond’s length, then she felt his fingers touch her sensitive flesh. She whimpered and stuck her butt up for him. Red gently caressed Lizzie’s folds while she pleasured him. He moved his fingers in circles, pressing on her clit and making her opening more wet while she quickened her pace slightly. She tightened her lips around him, and then sucked gently. Red moaned, and he was gratified to notice Lizzie kept getting more wet. She whimpered again as she quickly glided up and down his shaft, then she sucked his tip. Liz felt Raymond’s fingertip nudge her opening, which was now slippery; she lifted her mouth off him to take a shaky breath. She then eagerly lapped his precum.

 Red felt intense pleasure from the way Lizzie’s tongue was rubbing his tip; he returned the favor by repeatedly nudging her opening. She made a sweet little whimper before putting her mouth over him again. Liz went quickly and tightly up and down, past Raymond’s tip on that sensitive spot. She felt his fingers go quickly back and forth on her firm clit. They were escalating each other’s pleasure. Liz tightened her lips around him and went faster, so Raymond coated his fingers in her fluid and then slipped against her clit. She whimpered quietly and her thighs trembled. 

 “I’m going to come.” Red said breathily. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded excitedly. 

 A few moments later, Raymond’s fingers slipping over her clit sent her into a powerful orgasm. She tried to keep going, and she was extremely gratified to hear him moan. He began strongly spurting into her mouth, and she kept swallowing his warm, slightly salty fluid. 

 “Mmmm.” Liz moaned.

 This caused vibrations to Red, who moved his fingers against Lizzie, who in turn, jumped slightly. He smiled amusedly at the chain reaction they set off in each other. Liz lightly sucked Raymond, then released him. He moved his hand away as she turned and got comfy beside him again. 

 “Wow. That was fun.” Red said. 

 Liz laughed delightedly. 

 “It _was_.” She agreed. 

 They relaxed and cuddled, not really paying attention to the forensic show, then when it was time for bed, Red put the laptop on the nightstand. They turned the lamps off and snuggled against each other in the middle of the bed. 

 “Goodnight, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	22. The Junk People

 It was Saturday morning, and Red and Lizzie had just finished breakfast. He smiled at her as she suddenly noticed a pillow dent in her hair and was trying to smooth it out.

 “Would you like to come grocery shopping with me, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Sure!” Liz said excitedly; she’d never been grocery shopping with Raymond yet, plus any activity she did with him was her favorite pastime. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I think that’s the most enthusiastic response to grocery shopping I’ve ever seen.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “We haven’t done it together before.” She explained. 

 “That’s true. Well, let’s get ready and then we’ll go.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and then they went into the bathroom together to have a shower. Red washed Lizzie’s hair, since they both loved doing that routine, then they washed, rinsed and got out. 

 “Do you need a grocery list?” Red asked while he started drying off. 

 “No, I just go through and get my favorite things.” Liz said. 

 “Same here. I’ll get all my usual items, and you can add whatever you want or need.” He said. 

 Liz was very surprised that Raymond didn’t use grocery lists; he never ceased to amaze her, but she liked that about him. 

 “Okay, sounds good. Thanks.” She said, smiling. 

 They finished getting ready, and then Red drove them to the local grocery store; Liz had been to this one quite a few times, and she’d never run into Raymond. She wondered what would’ve happened if they’d run into each other randomly. Then she realized they probably would’ve both been too shy to approach each other. She smiled as they got out of the car. 

 “You’re still excited about grocery shopping?” Red asked, noticing Lizzie’s adorable smile. 

 “Yeah, something like that.” She said mysteriously.

 Red gave her a quizzical look as they began walking toward the store. 

 “I was thinking about how we’ve never run into each other here, and I kinda wish we would have. But then things wouldn’t be the same. And we would’ve both shied away from each other anyway.” She said. 

 Red laughed. 

 “That’s a likely scenario, yes.” He said. 

 They went in and Red got a cart. Liz studied him, lost in thought for a few moments. 

 “So…if I hadn’t come into your office on a whim that day and applied for the job, none of this would’ve happened.” Liz said, deep in existential thought. 

 “No, probably not. If we _had_ run into each other at some point, I would have noticed you, and fantasized about you…but I wouldn’t have approached you. I’m not in the habit of approaching beautiful young women in grocery stores.” Red said. 

 “Oh, Raymond…” She playfully scolded.

 Liz was flattered and blushing lightly; she was pretty sure a couple of other customers heard the “fantasized about you” part. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Let’s get cracking, shall we?” He suggested. 

 “Okay.” She said, nodding. 

 They started at one end of the store and worked their way to the other. They were almost done, and found themselves in the fruit aisle. 

 “Do you want any of the more exotic fruits? Papaya? Mango?” Red asked. 

 “I don’t like papaya; it tastes weird. But I love mango.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded agreement and bagged several mangoes, then they went to the checkout. Lizzie offered to pay or at least pitch in, but he refused. They went to the car and put the bags in the trunk, then they got in. Red drove them back to the apartment building and they went up to their floor. As they stepped out of the elevator, they noticed the neighbor woman down the hall, coming out of her apartment. 

 “Is that the one?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yep.” Liz said. 

 They walked towards their apartment and the woman was coming their way, to go to the elevator. 

 “Fantastic weather, isn’t Mrs. Smith?” Red exclaimed. 

 The woman was slightly startled; he’d never talked to her before. 

 “Uh, yeah.” The woman said. 

 “My fiancee and I just went grocery shopping. Wonderful sunshine, with a nice breeze! Well, we’d better get on with it. I could _murder_ a cup of coffee.” Red said, then he gave her a charming smile while staring at her for a moment; that was payback for her ‘serial killer’ comment to Lizzie last night.

 The woman smiled slightly and nodded politely, then she took off. Red and Lizzie went into their apartment; she started chuckling. 

 “I didn’t expect you to do that.” Liz said amusedly. 

 “Well, she’s a nosy cow. It’s none of her business if I’m shy, or if we have loud sex, or if I’m a serial killer.” He said cynically. 

 Liz laughed heartily; she’d never seen Raymond peeved like this before. He smirked amusedly at her and carried on putting the groceries away. Liz went up behind him and put her arms around him; she rested her cheek on his back and lightly rubbed his chest. Red paused after putting a box of cereal away, and he just enjoyed feeling Lizzie’s embrace. They stayed like this for several long moments, then Lizzie moved beside him, so he kissed her. 

 “Do you think we could get the movers to come on Monday, for my stuff?” Liz asked. 

 “Probably. I’ll call them now and see if they have people available for Monday.” Red said. 

 “Okay, thanks. I’d like to be completely moved in here, and settled, as soon as possible. If that’s okay with you.” She said. 

 “Yes, of course, sweetheart.” He said, then he kissed her again. 

 Red looked up the number for a moving company and called them; he was able to schedule movers for Monday, but he’d be in court. 

 “They’ll have people at your place at about eleven a.m., and the whole thing should be done by one p.m. I should be done around then, too, so we’ll get home at about the same time.” Red said. 

 “Okay, thanks!” Liz said happily.

 “No problem. Oh and they can take the stuff you don’t want to a charity, as long as it’s in good condition.” He said. 

 “Awesome! So they act as junk people, too.” She said. 

 Red chuckled.

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “That’s great. What a load off my mind.” She said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The rest of the weekend was cozy, quiet and uneventful. It was now Monday morning, and Liz was at her apartment, waiting for the movers/junk people to arrive. Everything was in boxes and bags, ready to go. She looked around and started to feel a bit sentimental, but she recovered quickly. She reminded herself of how happy she was to be moving in with Raymond and getting rid of this apartment. This apartment had the happy memory of starting in a new direction after her divorce, but that was about it. The rest were of being lonely and depressed. She was moving on—and up—now. There was a knock on her door, so she went and opened it. 

 Liz froze and stopped breathing for a few moments; she almost fainted. It was her ex-husband, wearing overalls with a name tag; there was another man with him. Tom was just as shocked to see her. He didn’t realize it would be her. 

 “Tom?!” Liz blurted out. 

 “…Hi, Liz.” Tom said. 

 The other mover gestured to the boxes behind Liz, so she let him step inside and go past her. She and Tom were still staring at each other. 

 “What are you doing, working as a mover?” Liz asked, confused. 

 “I had a nervous breakdown while teaching. I apparently traumatized some kids when I lost touch with reality and smashed up the classroom. I’m no longer allowed to teach.” Tom said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Don’t worry, I’m better now. And it wasn’t anything to do with…the divorce. Anyway, I got married again and I have this steady job, so things are going okay. How about you?” Tom said. 

 “Uh…I also had a change of career, and I’m getting married again soon, actually.” She found herself telling him. 

 “Great. Well, I better help Joe here…” Tom said, then he went past Liz. 

 Liz was still stunned as they moved her boxes and bags. It was down to the furniture. 

 “The guy on the phone said you wanted to get rid of or donate some things?…Was that your fiance?” Tom said. 

 “…Yeah. And um...yes. I’d like to get rid of the dresser and the bed; and the nightstand. Oh and the tables. Oh, and I guess the living room furniture. I won’t need any of those things.” Liz said. 

 “Oh wow. Okay. Well, we brought our extra large truck, so that’s fine. We can fit everything on at once, and unload your belongings at your new home, then we’ll take the rest to charity.” Tom said. 

 Liz became worried all of a sudden; she didn’t want Tom knowing her new address. She nodded at him and while they worked on moving the furniture, she searched a map of Raymond’s street on her phone. She decided she would get them to unload things four buildings down, then she’d have to figure out a way to get her stuff to her building. 

 “I remember this stuff…” Tom said, looking at the furniture. 

 Liz cringed; this was the most awkward experience ever. She didn’t say anything. They finished loading all the things into the truck, so Liz inspected her apartment to make sure she got everything out. She did, so she locked the door, then she went and found the superintendent and handed in her keys. Tom and Joe were waiting for her in the lobby. 

 “Do you need a lift?” Tom asked. 

 Liz really didn’t like the idea. 

 “Uh, no, I’m getting a ride shortly. You can go ahead, and I’ll meet you there. Here’s the address.” Liz said, then she showed the address—four buildings down from her real one—to Tom. 

 “Okay. We’ll meet you there.” Tom said. 

 He and Joe left and got in their truck, then they drove off while Liz called a taxi. Raymond was in court, so she didn’t want to bother him. The taxi arrived several minutes later and she got a ride to her fake address. She paid the driver and got out, then Tom and Joe got out their truck. 

 “You can just leave all the boxes and bags here, out front. I still have to arrange a few things with the superintendent.” Liz said. 

 “Are you sure? We can wait a while.” Tom said. 

 “If you could just…leave it here, that would be great.” She said nervously.

 “Okay.” He said. 

 They unloaded her bags and boxes and put them near her, in the front parking lot. 

 “Your fiance already paid our head office, so you’re all set, Liz. It was good seeing you…take care of yourself.” Tom said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yeah…you too…thanks.” She said. 

 Tom and Joe got in their truck and drove away. Liz was worried this building’s superintendent would call the cops on her for loitering in the parking lot. She surveyed her stuff and it was too much to fit in a taxi. She also couldn’t leave it unsupervised while she took some of it over to her and Raymond’s apartment building. Liz suddenly felt completely overwhelmed; she sat down on one of the boxes and called Raymond. 

 “Hi, Lizzie, how did it go?” Red answered. 

 “Terrible. Tom, my ex-husband was one of the movers and I didn’t want him to have our address, so I got them to drop everything off four buildings down, at 920 Fairview, and now I’m stranded there with my stuff and I don’t know what to do…!” Liz rambled, then she started crying. 

 “I’m on my way.” Red said, then they hung up. 

 Liz waited, trying to calm down, then Raymond pulled into the parking lot. He got out, went over to her and embraced her. She sniffled and felt a bit silly for getting so upset. 

 “Sorry, I just got really stressed out.” She said. 

 “It’s okay, baby. He didn’t…do anything, did he…?” He said. 

 “No, it was just so awkward and weird. And then I came up with this stupid idea.” She said, gesturing to the boxes around her. 

 “It’s fine. I’ll fix it for you.” He said. 

 Red took his phone out and tapped on a contact. 

 “Mr. Ressler! How would you like to help me out with something, and your next consultation will be free.” Red said. 

 Liz was puzzled. 

 “Well, you have that enormous pickup truck. I could use it right now…along with an extra pair of hands.” He said. 

 Liz now understood. 

 “Excellent! I’ll text you the address. See you in ten.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Liz was impressed with Raymond’s resourcefulness, and his calm approach to things. 

 “There, sweetheart. Help is on the way.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said, hugging him and feeling relieved. 

 “You’re welcome. I thought your ex was a teacher.” He said, puzzled. 

 “He was. He said he had a nervous breakdown and can’t teach anymore.” She said. 

 “Ah. I see. I should’ve called a different moving company.” He said. 

 “How could you have known?! He was a teacher, and I didn’t know he was even still in the same city as me.” She said incredulously. 

 Red tilted his head and considered it. 

 “Well, I suppose I couldn’t have known, I just feel bad.” He said. 

 “Don’t feel bad. Besides, you came to my rescue.” She said, then she kissed him on the cheek. 

 A man came out of the building and approached them. 

 “Is there a problem? Do you need help?” He asked. 

 “No, just a slight…misunderstanding with the movers. We’re a few buildings down. Someone’s coming to help out.” Red said. 

 “Alright.” The man said, then he went back inside. 

 “You’re so calm. I thought the super would call the cops on me.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “It’s not illegal to stand in a parking lot with some boxes, looking upset.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled slightly. 

 “You called _a cop_ on me.” She said humorously of Ressler. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Yes, I suppose I did.” He said.

 Donald Ressler pulled into the parking lot and got out of his truck. He was a bit puzzled, but happy to help. Red explained what they needed to do and gave him their actual address. They all loaded stuff into his truck and then Red and Lizzie led the way in his car. Ressler offered to unload the stuff into their apartment with them, so the three of them moved the items and made quick work of it. They thanked him profusely and offered him refreshments, but he politely declined and left. Liz was very relieved that it was all over with, and now that her anxiety was leaving her, she was exhausted. 

 “Why don’t you have a nap, Lizzie?” Red suggested. 

 Liz looked around at the boxes and bags that still needed to be unpacked. 

 “You look exhausted, and you’ve had a crappy day so far.” He said, insisting. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Red lovingly escorted Lizzie into the bedroom, and then she got undressed. She threw on a tank top and pyjama pants and got into bed. 

 “You don’t have to go back to court, do you?” Liz asked. 

 “No, I’m all done for the day, baby.” Red said softly. 

 “Can you nap with me?” She asked. 

 “Yes, I can nap with you.” He said. 

 Red hadn’t been planning on it, but it was a lovely idea; plus, Lizzie obviously needed a cuddle. He undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, then he got into bed. He moved closer to Lizzie and she snuggled up to him. He held her close, and she noticeably relaxed. Liz felt soothed by Raymond, and his warm, strong embrace. Several minutes later, she fell asleep. Red was awake for a little while, but then he dozed off, too. 

 Liz awoke from a long, restful nap, still pressed against Raymond’s side, with her cheek on his shoulder. She hummed softly and nuzzled against his shoulder. 

 “Hello, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 “Hi. Did I wake you up?” Liz said softly. 

 “No, I’ve been awake for a few minutes now. Are you hungry?” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “Let’s have something to eat. How about we finish the mangoes?” He suggested. 

 “Mmm. Okay.” She said. 

 They got out of bed and went into the kitchen. They washed their hands and then Red cut the mangoes for them. 

 “Mangoes are fascinating…you can’t see where the stone is; you just suddenly can’t cut through it.” Red said, marvelling at the mango. 

 Liz smiled amusedly. 

 “Yeah, it’s kinda cool.” She said. 

 They smiled at each other, then they ate the mango pieces, which were delicious. Red studied Lizzie for a few moments.

 “You had quite the shock earlier. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to help you file a restraining order?” He said. 

 Lizzie burst into giggles. 

 “No.” She finally said. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “Yes, I suppose giving him the wrong address was good enough.” He said lightheartedly. 

 “Yeah, I think so. Um…Raymond…” She said softly.

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “Thank you so much for everything.” She said. 

 “No problem.” He said. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you, too.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie get up from her chair and then she came over and sat across his lap. She kissed him gently. 

 “How did court go, anyway?” She asked. 

 “It went well. The judge agreed with me on something, which was nice.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 Liz kissed Raymond again, and again, and several more times, and she was becoming aroused. 

 “Raymond…” She said quietly.

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 “I’m getting really horny.” She said softly. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; he smiled at her. 

 “I see.” He said, intrigued. 

 He captured her beautiful pout in a searing kiss. 

 “Mmm.” She responded, while her fingernails lightly grazed his shirt.

 They gently pulled apart and looked at each other. 

 “I want you on top of me…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mm. I can do that for you…” Red said flirtatiously. 

 “Right now…on the bed.” She said. 

 “Let’s go.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and got up, then she took Raymond’s hand and led him through the maze of boxes that still needed to be unpacked. They went into the bedroom, and she watched lustfully as he took his undershirt off, then his boxers. Liz took her pyjamas off and crawled onto the bed; she lay back, still looking at Raymond, and she opened her legs. He adoringly and lustfully surveyed her before getting on the bed, then he got on top of her. Red kissed Lizzie passionately while she caressed his biceps; when he was very hard, he pressed against her, and she whimpered. They rubbed together as they continued kissing. She touched his shoulders. 

 “Um…can I…touch your back this time?” Liz asked timidly. 

 “…Yes.” Red said; he still hesitated, but he knew she was fine with his scars. 

 Liz slowly and gently ran her hands down Raymond’s back, and she was so thrilled with the intimacy, she whimpered and bucked her hips, pressing her clit hard against his erection. Red wasn’t quite expecting that reaction, and he was pleased. Lizzie looked into his eyes and pulled him even closer. 

 “I want you inside me.” She said pleadingly. 

 “Mmm. Alright, baby.” He said quietly. 

 Red reached down and lined up with Lizzie’s slippery entrance; she sighed with pleasure. He gently nudged her, and she opened for him easily, so he began gliding in further. 

 “Oh Lizzie. You’re very horny for me, aren’t you…” He said breathily.

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Liz felt Raymond go all the way inside her, filling her perfectly. She closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation, then she brought her knees up higher at his sides and held his back. She whimpered as he began thrusting. 

 “Oh…yes…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red moaned quietly in response; Lizzie was incredibly wet and still easily accommodating him. He was pleased with how badly she wanted him, and how aroused she was. He felt her hands rub his back, then she grasped his shoulders as he thrust faster. Liz moaned in bliss as Raymond quickly slid in and out of her. She felt him get a bit rougher with her, and she loved it; she whimpered loudly, then she remembered the neighbor. 

 “Am I being too loud?” Liz asked breathlessly. 

 “No. Get louder.” Red said intensely. 

 Red drove hard into Lizzie. 

 “Mm! Oh…Raymond!” She responded. 

 “That’s it…” He encouraged. 

 Red wasn’t just doing it to spite his neighbor; he adored hearing Lizzie in ecstasy. He thrust faster and she kept whimpering; she began trembling under him, and she was tightening around him. 

 “Feels good, doesn’t it, baby.” He said intensely. 

 “Yes!” She mewled. 

 Liz held Raymond’s shoulders tighter and she met his quick thrusts. He was creating the sweetest sensation inside her. 

 “Come for me, Lizzie. Good girl.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Liz whimpered a few times, then she moaned loudly as the strong waves of pleasure went through her. Red felt Lizzie’s slick walls tightening on him as she orgasmed, and he groaned as he started coming. He gushed repeatedly inside her, then when he finished spilling into her, he sighed with satisfaction. Lizzie was catching her breath and looking satisfied, but Red wanted to give her more pleasure. He gently pulled out and reached down to guide his tip up and down her clit. Liz shuddered and whimpered with pleasure at the slippery sensation. It took about five seconds for her to reach another orgasm. She squirmed slightly beneath Raymond, then he slipped against her again. She jumped and giggled. 

 “It tickles!” Liz laughed. 

 Red smirked amusedly, and he repeated the motion; Lizzie jumped again, but then she seemed to enjoy it, so he continued. The extremely intense stimulation was almost too much for Liz, but it felt amazing. Red felt Lizzie trembling, and he was gratified when she gasped and then whimpered quietly as she climaxed yet again. He tested her reaction to another movement, and he was amused when she wriggled and pulled away from him. She was smiling weakly at him. 

 “That’s enough!” She said exhaustedly, then she giggled. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said, chuckling gently. 

 Red lay beside Lizzie and they turned onto their sides to look at each other. She beamed at him. 

 “I feel better now.” She said happily. 

 “Well, I’m glad I could help.” He said smugly. 

 “Um…” Liz said quietly, then she had to reach over for some tissues and put them between her legs. 

 Red found it endearing and gratifying, so he kissed her. Liz giggled, then they gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments.

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 “You don’t have to thank me.” He said incredulously. 

 “You saved me today, and made me feel good.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 “I’ll do anything for you, Lizzie.” He said; he suddenly realized the gravity of what he’d just said, but it was the truth. 

 Liz was pleasantly surprised; she moved closer to Raymond and snuggled up to him in response. 

 “I’ll unpack my stuff in a bit.” Liz said tiredly. 

 “Okay. There’s no rush.” Red said softly. 

 They ended up cuddling for a long time, then they put some pyjamas on, washed up, and made chicken parmigiana and salad for dinner. After dinner, Liz started unpacking her boxes; she had some books, papers, a photo album, clothes, shoes, purses and a few favorite nicknacks. She showed some of the things to Raymond, including her beloved—and very worn—plush bunny from childhood. Red enjoyed seeing Lizzie’s belongings and finding out some of the stories behind them. He had a huge dresser, an armoire, a very large closet, and an organizational unit, so she was able to put her things in them, alongside his items. 

 When Liz was done unpacking, she looked around and felt happy. She was now officially home, here with Raymond. He came over to her and hugged her. 

 “It’s been a long day, Lizzie. You don’t have to work tomorrow.” Red offered. 

 “No! I want to.” Liz said firmly; she loved working with him, and for him. 

 “Alright. Well, we’d better get to bed then, so you can get up bright and early. In you get!” He said, then he playfully slapped her butt. 

 “Yes, sir!” She said giddily, then she quickly got into bed. 

 Red smiled and got into bed with her, and they cuddled again before falling asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Tom was inspired by the character Peter [the boyfriend and then ex] in the movie Secretary (2002).


	23. Pushing the Envelope

 Liz awoke gently, feeling Raymond’s warm hand travelling down her side, over her hip and thigh, then back up.

 “Mm.” She responded quietly. 

 “Time to wake up, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz turned onto her back and stretched; she smiled and giggled as she felt Raymond’s hand still on her, this time tickling her abdomen. 

 “Come on, gorgeous. Let’s get up.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red got up and noticed Lizzie was still cozy in bed. 

 “You can still take the day off if you want to.” He said. 

 “No, I’m coming.” She said. 

 “Alright. Do you want breakfast first, or a shower?” He said. 

 “Let’s have a shower first.” She said. 

 Lizzie wasn’t budging.

 “Okay…” He said, then he smirked amusedly as he waited for her. 

 Liz finally got out of bed and followed Raymond into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and they got in; they went through their favorite routine of him washing her hair. They enjoyed their shower, and it helped Liz wake up a little. When they finished, they got out and dried off. 

 “I’m going to cook breakfast this morning, since we have time. Eggs, bacon and toast.” Red said, hanging his towel up. 

 “Sounds good!” Liz said happily. 

 Red put on his robe so that he wouldn’t stain his clothes, and Lizzie put one on too. She followed him into the kitchen, where he washed his hands. He got things ready as she watched him. 

 “What can I do?” She asked. 

 “You can start the coffeemaker and set the table.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly. 

 They went about their tasks and then had a lovely breakfast together. They were now sipping their second cups of coffee. Liz looked towards the living room and out the large windows and balcony door. 

 “It looks nice out.” She said, smiling lightly. 

 “It does. And you look so beautiful in the sunlight.” He said. 

 Liz turned back to Raymond and smiled shyly. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Red was thrilled that Lizzie was now officially living with him, and she was going to be his bride in about a week and a half. He just gazed adoringly at her for a while; she smiled a little as she sipped her coffee, then she put her mug down and smiled more broadly at him. 

 “What?” She asked amusedly as he stared at her. 

 “It’s just…you’re gorgeous, and sweet…and wonderful. I can’t believe my luck.” He said dreamily. 

 Liz chuckled slightly. 

 “Your _luck_?” She said incredulously.

 “Mm.” He responded, then he went to take a sip. 

 “You could charm the panties off any woman.” She said. 

 Red nearly choked on his coffee; he cleared his throat and then chuckled. 

 “Well, thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome. It’s true. When I was waiting to apply for the job, I heard your voice, and it was lovely and enticing. You could say anything, and I’d take my clothes off for you. And when I saw you, I was instantly attracted to you.” She said. 

 Red was flattered; he stared at her with raised eyebrows. 

 “Wow. Uh…thanks.” He said. 

 Liz studied Raymond for a few moments. 

 “You’re not used to getting compliments, are you…?” She said softly. 

 “No, not really. I get them about my work; nothing quite so…personal.” He said. 

 “Well, you deserve to be complimented on ‘personal’ matters, too.” She said. 

 He smiled at her, and for the first time, Liz could see that Raymond _was_ actually shy. It was adorable. She returned his smile, then they took the last sips of their coffee. 

 “I’ll load the dishwasher.” Liz said. 

 “Okay. Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and took the dishes; Red went into the bedroom and opened the closet. He surveyed the new additions; he adoringly studied Lizzie’s clothes hanging next to his. Despite what she said, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find love again, especially with someone so sweet, accepting and loving, not to mention young and beautiful. He was brought out of his reverie when Lizzie came into the bedroom. Liz noticed Raymond was just standing there, holding two ties, and she figured he was undecided. 

 “How about the striped one? You wore that when we made love on the storage room floor…I’d like to be reminded of that…” Liz said. 

 Red snapped out of it. 

 “Mm. So would I…” He said emphatically. 

 Liz laughed delightedly, then she started getting her clothes out. It was going to be a hot day, so she put on a lightweight, short navy blue pencil skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. Raymond had just finished doing his belt up when he turned to her and surveyed the unfamiliar outfit. She heard a throaty sound of approval from him, and she giggled. 

 “I guess I should wear this more often…” Liz said. 

 “Yes, you should.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled excitedly, then she went into the bathroom to put her hair up in a loose bun. She brushed her teeth and put her favorite lipgloss on, then she returned to the bedroom. Raymond marvelled at her, and very obviously ogled her. 

 “You look…” He began, but he was lost for words. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She teased. 

 “Please do. I…couldn’t find an adequate adjective.” He said. 

 Liz studied him.

 “Same here…I’ll just say that I hope you ravish me later, at work.” She said, eyeing him lustfully. 

 “Hm.” He responded, with a smug expression. 

 Lizzie smirked at him, then he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He adjusted his tie, then he returned to the bedroom where he put his watch and shoes on. Lizzie was waiting by the front door when he came out; she checked her hair in the wall mirror there, then put her purse over her shoulder. She was wearing blue high heels that made her legs look even longer. Red was once again struck by her beauty. He didn’t know how he was going to get any work done today. He grabbed his keys and briefcase, then they went out the door. He locked it and they went to the elevator, thankfully without running into the neighbor woman. 

 They walked to Red’s car and got in, then he drove them to the office. They entered the office and he turned the lights on while Lizzie turned her computer on and got settled in at the front desk. Liz checked the schedule and Raymond had an appointment with Mrs. Moore at 9:15. He appeared at her desk.

 “You have Mrs. Moore at nine-fifteen, sir.” Liz said professionally. 

 “Ah yes. Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Red then leaned in and kissed Lizzie; her lipgloss tasted slightly sweet and smelled subtly floral, with a note of vanilla. He was becoming hard; Lizzie was extra delicious and seductive today. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and sighed. 

 “Please send Mrs. Moore in when she arrives. Do I have anything after that?” He said. 

 “No, that’s it for appointments today, Mr. Reddington.” She said, then she bit her lip flirtatiously. 

 “Mmm.” He responded. 

 Red hesitated for a moment, then he went down the hall and into his office. Liz was amused and excited; she seemed to drive Raymond crazy today. He was having a hard time resisting. She smiled to herself and began typing his handwritten notes that were in her inbox. A little while later, Mrs. Moore came in the front door. 

 “Hi, Mrs. Moore, Mr. Reddington is ready for you; you can go into his office.” Liz said. 

 “Great, thank you.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 Liz wasn’t jealous at all this time; she carried on typing and concentrating. A delivery person came in the front door with a small package. 

 “Oh, um…can I sign for it? Mr. Reddington is in a meeting.” Liz said. 

 “Yeah, actually it’s in the name of ‘Lizzie Keen’. Is that you?” He said. 

 “Yes.” She said.

 The worker brought it to the desk and then Liz signed for it. 

 “Have a nice day.” The worker said, then he left. 

 Liz studied the package and wondered if she should open it; it was in her name, so she supposed she could go ahead and open it. But she hesitated. What if Raymond had special instructions for her? She decided to wait. She put the package to the side and continued typing. After a while, Mrs. Moore came out front. 

 “Would you like to book an appointment now, or just call later?” Liz asked. 

 “I’ll wait and see, and then call if I need to consult Mr. Reddington. My divorce is going better than expected. What a relief! And your boss makes things so clear and easy.” Mrs. Moore. 

 Liz smiled admiringly as she thought about Raymond. 

 “Yes, he does…he’s the best.” She said dreamily. 

 Mrs. Moore gave her a sly smile; she could tell Liz was smitten with him. 

 “Well. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Mrs. Moore said, then she winked at her before leaving. 

 Liz blushed lightly as she realized how obviously she’d been fawning over Raymond in front of Mrs. Moore. Speaking of Raymond, he appeared beside her, with an expectant expression. 

 “Did you open your package?” Red asked. 

 “No, not yet. I was waiting to see if you had instructions for me.” Liz said. 

 Red laughed. 

 “My instructions are to open it.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz took out the scissors from the supply drawer in her desk, then she cut the package open and took the item out. It was a long, narrow black box with Tiffany & Co. printed on it. Liz paused and looked up at Raymond.

 “Open the box, sweetheart.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz took the lid off and was shocked to see a fine gold chain with a whopping teardrop diamond pendant. She gaped at it for a moment. 

 “Oh my god.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “It’s…amazing…when do you _do_ these things, anyway?!” She said, looking up at him. 

 “If I told you that, they wouldn’t be surprises.” He said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie. Here, let me put it on.” He said. 

 Red lifted the cushion and freed the chain, then he opened the clasp. He stood behind Lizzie and put the necklace in front of her, then he gently put the chain around her neck. He closed the clasp, then he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. Liz was feeling thoroughly spoiled and swept off her feet, not to mention aroused. Raymond was softly kissing her neck and then her earlobe. She breathed a little heavier. 

 A man suddenly walked in the front door; Liz shoved the package into a cubbyhole in the desk while Red bolted upright. 

 “Yes, your chair is in the correct position for lumbar support.” Red said as an excuse for hovering over his secretary. 

 Liz pursed her lips to prevent a laugh; she didn’t know how Raymond came up with such elaborate excuses at the drop of a dime. They both looked expectantly at the man. 

 “I wonder if your law firm could help me. I need to sue my nephew.” The man said. 

 “Ah, yes of course. I’m Raymond “Red” Reddington.” Red said, shaking hands with the man. 

 “Harold Cooper.” Cooper said. 

 “Pleased to meet you, Harold. Let’s go into my office and discuss everything.” Red said. 

 The two men went down the hall, and Liz took a deep breath to calm herself and regain her composure. She then held the diamond pendant between her thumb and forefinger and looked down at it. It was breathtaking. She’d never had such a beautiful, expensive piece of fine jewelry before. Liz now had a hard time concentrating, but she resumed typing. Quite a while later, Cooper came out front. 

 “Your boss is extremely helpful, and knowledgeable. I’ll come back to him, for sure.” Cooper said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Good. I’m glad.” She said. 

 Cooper nodded and then left. Liz was expecting Raymond to return to her desk, but he didn’t. She started missing him, and she wanted to pick up where they left off. Red was in his office, writing some notes and doing research for his new client. Lizzie suddenly appeared in his doorway, leaning against the frame, looking extremely seductive. Red leaned back and stared appreciatively at her, but then he snapped out of it. 

 “I’m busy at the moment, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz determinedly walked over to his desk and stood beside him. 

 “Lizzie.” He said firmly. 

 Liz ran her hand over his very short hair, which tickled her palm. It obviously felt good to Raymond, too, because he followed her touch and nearly melted into his chair. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then he came back to reality again. 

 “I have to work.” He said. 

 “We’ve got time…” She said, still determined to seduce him. 

 “No, not right now. I’m in the middle of something. Go back to your desk.” He said. 

 Liz bristled and felt annoyed. She huffed slightly and left his office, then she sat at her desk. She got up again and went outside for some fresh air and a change of scenery. Liz thought she was calming down, but when she noticed a tiny black ant crawling on her high heeled shoe, an idea popped into her head; a spiteful idea. 

 Red was focused on reading a very relevant case when Lizzie swiftly came into his office and dropped an envelope on his desk. She abruptly left. He was puzzled, and irritated by her bratty behavior. He looked at the envelope and it was addressed, in her handwriting, to Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington. He wondered what on earth she was up to; he opened the envelope to find an ant crawling around inside. Red was a little horrified; he closed the envelope and went all the way to the front door, without looking at Lizzie. He stepped outside, opened the envelope and tapped it so that the ant fell out. He then made sure he didn’t have any ants on him before going back inside. 

 Red ignored Lizzie as he quickly went back into his office. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him. But, the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he got. 

 Liz jumped slightly as the intercom came on. 

 “My office now.” Raymond ordered, then the intercom clicked off. 

 Liz smirked slightly, then she got up and went down the hall to his office. 

 “Yes, sir?” She said innocently. 

 Raymond gave her an unamused look. There was a long pause, and he seemed to be struggling to decide what to do with her. 

 “Assume the position.” He said in a threatening tone. 

 Liz was thrilled. She lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties and leaned forward on Raymond’s desk. He watched her do this, then he got up and walked around to her side of the desk. He walked behind her and she waited nervously. Without warning, Liz felt a very hard slap on her butt cheek, which startled her. She got one on her other butt cheek, then on the first spot. Raymond was spanking her very hard; it hurt, but it was exhilarating, especially since she now had his full attention.

 Liz's butt tingled and stung from the punishment, and she got a rush from it. She breathed heavier and arched her back, putting her butt up for him. She heard Raymond breathing heavier, too. He spanked her again, and again, and again. Liz felt herself getting more wet, and she craved him between her legs; she whimpered softly and arched her back again. 

 Liz suddenly heard Raymond’s zipper and then she felt him against her opening. 

 “Is _this_ what you wanted?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Yes.” Liz whimpered quietly. 

 She felt him enter her roughly; she whimpered again, but she loved it. Not only was Raymond giving her attention and ravishing her, but he was being kinky again. Things had gotten too ordinary between them lately. 

 “You’re a very bad girl, Lizzie.” Red said as he began thrusting roughly.

 “Mm! Yes, sir.” Liz whimpered. 

 This further aroused both of them. Liz sighed with pleasure and lightly clawed Raymond’s desk; she arched her back, and he moaned lustfully in response. Red thrust deep and hard into Lizzie; she was very wet, and he could feel her tighten on him every now and then. She was mewling with pleasure as he drove into her. The desk was being bumped, and the canister of pens was rattling. 

 “Ohh…Mr. Reddington!” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz stuck her butt up more, and she was enraptured by the friction Raymond was causing inside her. They both breathed heavier, and Red tightened his grasp on Lizzie’s hips. She just kept getting more wet, so he was slipping in and out. She whimpered loudly as he thrust faster, and he could feel her starting to tense up and tighten around him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily. 

 “Mm!” Liz mewled in response. 

 Liz was propelled forward, and the desk moved; she felt like her hips would be bruised from the edge of it, but she didn’t care. 

 “Oh god!” She breathed. 

 Raymond was being really rough with her; she felt almost constant friction as he thrust very quickly, and she was close to climaxing. Red continued his relentless thrusting, and Lizzie panted and whimpered a few times, then she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. She clamped down on him, and he immediately came. He groaned, and spurted strongly into her as she trembled and whimpered. Their orgasms lasted a long time, then finally died down. They caught their breath. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz panted. 

 “…You deserved that.” Red said breathily.

 Liz now knew what to do whenever she wanted to be punished and then thoroughly screwed: send him an insect. 

 “Wow.” She said quietly. 

 Liz felt Raymond pull out, and some of his warm semen came out; he slipped against her clit a couple of times, and she almost instantly climaxed again. The intense pleasure rippled through her.

 “Ohhh fuck…” Liz whispered, resting her forehead on her arm. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded. 

 Red grabbed some tissues and gently tidied up Lizzie, then himself. She pulled her panties up and turned around, looking flushed and dazed. He smirked slightly, then he looked down and noticed a wet spot on the front of his trousers, near his zipper. 

 “Shit.” He said. 

 Red grabbed another tissue and rubbed the wet spot, but it didn’t help. 

 “Fuck.” He muttered. 

 Liz smirked and then bit her lip; she pulled her skirt back down. Raymond sighed frustratedly and gave up on his trousers. 

 “It’s a good thing I keep spare clothes here.” He said. 

 Red went over to the armoire and took a fresh suit out, then he laid it over his chair. 

 “…Interrupting my work…sending me insects…messing up my trousers. You’re lucky you’re my fiancee, Lizzie, otherwise I might consider firing you.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled slightly. 

 “Sorry, Raymond.” She purred. 

 Red softened towards her. 

 “It’s okay, sweetheart. Come here.” He said. 

 Lizzie approached him and looked into his eyes. God, she was adorable. 

 “I can’t stay annoyed with you. You’re too cute.” He said, putting his hands on her hips. 

 “Do I get to punish you for calling me ‘cute’?” She asked jokingly. 

 “Don’t even think about it.” He said firmly. 

 She giggled. 

 “I’m just kidding.” She said. 

 Red kissed her for a few moments, then he pulled back. 

 “I should get changed. I also have to get back to work.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll let you work. I’m satisfied…for now.” She said, smirking. 

 “Hm.” He responded interestedly.

 Red watched Lizzie walk away, fixing her loose bun hairstyle as she went. 

 “Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz stopped in her tracks, and she suddenly felt Raymond behind her. 

 “Your skirt…” He said quietly. 

 Liz got excited as she felt his hand brush the back of her thigh. Red amusedly pulled her skirt down a little; it was higher on one side, almost up to her butt. 

 “There.” He said softly. 

 Liz was turned on again already, but she decided she would truly let him work. 

 “Thanks…” She said softly. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said very quietly.

 They stayed close, and Red breathed in the lovely scents from Lizzie’s neck and hair. He gently kissed her ear and lightly stroked her bare upper arm, giving her goosebumps. 

 “Later…I’d like to see you wearing nothing but that diamond necklace…” Red said softly, next to her ear. 

 Liz exhaled somewhat loudly in excitement. 

 “Yes, sir…” She said quietly. 

 Raymond suddenly walked away and sat at his desk, so she went back to the front desk and sat down. She took a deep breath and worked on finishing the typing. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	24. Closing Time

 Liz worked on typing, organizing and filing for the rest of her shift. Raymond was very busy the whole time, researching, making calls and writing. Liz looked at the clock on her computer and it was now 4:58 p.m. Raymond was still on the phone; she went over to the front door and locked, then she put the “closed” sign in the window.

 Red was almost done a conversation with a client when Lizzie appeared in his doorway, completely naked except for her new diamond necklace; she was smirking flirtatiously at him. 

 “Holy—uh…” Red said, dropping the phone onto his desk. 

 Liz stifled a giggle and Raymond quickly picked up the phone.

 “Sorry, I was saying… _wholly_ unconstitutional. You have rights. I’ll sort this out for you. Yes. Okay, bye.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Red stared at her.

 “Lizzie…?” He said incredulously. 

 “You said you wanted to see me wearing nothing but my diamond necklace.” She said softly. 

 “I meant…later, at home.” He said. 

 Red quickly got up from his desk and closed the blinds. Lizzie slowly approached him. 

 “We don’t have to wait til we get home, do we?” She asked seductively. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie’s naked body, and her lovely diamond pendant dangling perfectly at her collarbone. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and the bun unravelled. Her dark hair fell at her shoulders; Red was ready to go now. Lizzie stood in front of him, looking expectant and hopeful with her big blue eyes. 

 “…Sit on my desk, Lizzie.” Red instructed. 

 Liz was thrilled.

 “Yes, sir.” Liz purred. 

 She went to his side of the desk and sat on the edge, then she waited to see what Raymond was going to do. He stepped in front of her, then he leaned closer and put his hand under her chin. He gently tilted her chin up, then he brushed his lips over hers for a moment. Liz was transfixed by Raymond’s teasing; she just stayed still and waited for him to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers in a satisfying kiss. She felt his warm hands gently cup her breasts and caress them; she moaned softly into the kiss and arched her back, subtly pushing her breasts into his hands. 

 “Oh sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz giggled softly in response as Raymond lovingly doted on her; he began kissing her neck while still caressing her breasts. Red became further aroused when he heard the cute giggle from Lizzie; he also revelled in the feeling of her nipples becoming hard against his hands as he gently rubbed them. He continued kissing her neck, but he moved forward and put his hands on her back; she leaned back and he guided her down onto his desk. Liz was pretty much melting into the desk as Raymond lightly sucked her neck, then moved down to suckle her nipple. She ran her hand over his head like earlier, tickling her palm again with his short hair; she smiled at the feeling. He made a very quiet, low moaning sound in response, then he paid attention to her other nipple, gently suckling it. 

 Red slowly moved downwards, planting some kisses on Lizzie’s tummy as he went. He looked down and watched her open her legs for him, then he held her thighs and put his mouth on her delicate folds. She sighed with pleasure while he went “mmm”. Lizzie very gently nudged against his mouth, almost grinding her hips as he passionately kissed and sucked her sensitive flesh. 

 “Oh god…Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

 Liz was once again amazed by his talents. He was sucking her clit, which rapidly got her closer to climaxing. He then rubbed it with his tongue while lightly nudging her opening with the tip of his middle finger. She whimpered and breathed heavily. Red was thoroughly enjoying this; he was tasting Lizzie and giving her so much pleasure. He felt her clit becoming very firm, and her opening was becoming slippery with her fluid. He kept gently nudging her sensitive opening, which she clearly loved; that plus sucking her clit was driving her absolutely wild. Lizzie kept whimpering and panting, and her thighs were almost closing on him. She suddenly whimpered loudly and arched up against his mouth as she reached her orgasm. Red delicately tickled her opening with his fingertip and continued sucking her clit as she went through very strong waves of pleasure. Lizzie then shuddered and tried to back away from the intense stimulation, so he released her and took his finger away. 

 Liz was satisfied from the powerful orgasm, but she wanted to continue; she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Raymond’s trousers. He was pleasantly surprised as he noticed her checking him out. 

 “Do you want more, Lizzie?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yes.” Liz said, in almost a whisper. 

 Raymond gave her the slightest smirk, then she watched him undo his belt and trousers. He pulled them down along with his boxers, exposing his erection to her. Liz was instantly ready to go again; she was pleasantly surprised when Raymond stroked himself, giving her a bit of a show. Red amusedly noticed Lizzie squirmed impatiently as she watched his hand move over his length. She looked desperately horny. 

 “Raymond…” Liz said longingly, then she spread her legs wider. 

 “You want this, baby?” Red said seductively. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Liz watched him carry on stroking himself, and she was ready to beg him or pout, if necessary, but then he gave in and moved closer. He guided his tip along her moist flesh, and she whimpered and lay back. Red was thrilled with the way Lizzie responded to him; she was already in bliss, and she submitted and opened for him so eagerly. He gently entered her, then he slowly slid in all the way. 

 Liz breathed heavier and closed her eyes at the sensation of Raymond gradually filling her; she easily adjusted, so he began moving in and out. They both moaned, and she grasped his shoulders; she smiled as his striped tie moved up and down on her chest and neck. Liz was gladly reminded of when they made love on the floor of the storage room; she was also amused because Raymond almost always forgot to take off his tie. It just made it sexier, however, because they were being naughty and doing it at work.

 Red noticed a sweet little smile on Lizzie’s lips, so he kissed her. 

 “Mm.” She responded. 

 He then stopped the kiss and thrust faster. He noticed his tie was almost going into her face, and he realized that must have been why she smiled. Red paused for a brief moment, grabbed his tie and stuffed it into his shirt through the collar. Lizzie giggled amusedly, and obviously found this endearing. He smirked a little and then carried on thrusting. Lizzie was concentrating on the pleasure again. 

 Red looked adoringly at Lizzie’s face, then her new diamond necklace that he’d given her. He looked down at her breasts, and he started thrusting harder and faster. 

 “Ohh…yes…” Liz breathed. 

 She was feeling more friction now, and she was excited that Raymond was getting closer to coming. She eagerly met his quick thrusts as she got closer, too. Feeling Lizzie meeting his thrusts and hearing her whimper was driving Red crazy. She was also getting more snug around him. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 He started coming rather suddenly, and he was gratified that Lizzie got really excited. She whimpered a few times, then she orgasmed, too. Red throbbed and gushed inside Lizzie as her warm depth squeezed him. She panted and her nails dug into his shoulders for several moments as the pleasure went through her. They both sighed with satisfaction and looked at each other. Red lovingly studied her face while their hearts calmed down. He gently slipped out of her. 

 “Stay still.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz eagerly obeyed and stayed perfectly still. Raymond grabbed some tissues from the box on his desk and gently put them against her opening. She blushed a little, but she loved when he did this for her after sex. It felt good, and he was so gentle; it also meant she didn’t make a mess in her panties like she did after their first time. She smiled as she recalled the incident, then she felt a warm gush. Raymond gently nudged her with the tissues, and she hummed her pleasure; his eyes went up to hers. 

 “…It feels good…” She explained. 

 Red smiled, then he took the tissues away and put them in the garbage beside his desk. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, and Lizzie went to sit up. 

 “I said stay still.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said, then she lay back again; she didn’t realize the command was still in effect.

 Red smirked.

 “I’m going to give you something.” Red said softly. 

 “…Already?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 Raymond reached for something in his desk drawer. He kept it hidden while he positioned himself overtop of her. She wondered what he was going to do. Red was leaning over Lizzie, almost on top of her. He suddenly held an open velvet box in front of her face, containing teardrop diamond earrings from Tiffany & Co. to match her necklace, and she gaped at it. Liz was surprised and amused; Raymond’s timing was a little unusual, but he was so sweet. 

 “Oh, Raymond!” Liz said. 

 She took the box, but then held it out of the way and pulled his shirt so that she could kiss him. 

 “They had the…mm…” Red was trying to say, but Lizzie kept kissing him. 

 “Baby…” He said. 

 Liz finally relented. 

 “They had the earrings but the necklace wasn’t in stock so I had to order it separately.” He explained. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 “I love you.” She said, gazing happily up into his green eyes. 

 “I love you, too.” He said. 

 “And you know you don’t have to buy me things, right?” She said. 

 “Yes. But I enjoy it, and you deserve it.” He said. 

 She smirked and then kissed him a few times. 

 “Okay…now you can get up. We should go home.” He said softly. 

 Red stood upright and Lizzie sat up, then she got off his desk. 

 “Where are your clothes, anyway?” He asked amusedly. 

 “By my desk.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “You got naked in the front room?” He asked incredulously. 

 “Yes. I locked the door first and kind of...hid behind my desk to take my clothes off…” She said. 

 Red was highly amused. 

 “Well that’s…very interesting…and entertaining. Now off you go, get dressed.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and left his office; she sneaked behind her desk after making sure nobody was near the front door or windows. She awkwardly hid behind her desk and put her clothes on, then she put her shoes on and picked up her purse. Red came out front with his jacket, briefcase and keys, and he smiled at Lizzie. 

 “All set, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said, and she happily waved her box of earrings at him before putting it in her purse. 

 “Good. Let’s go home.” He said. 

 They left the office and got into his car. Liz reflected on their strange yet fun day at the office as Raymond began driving. 

 “Today was interesting…” Liz noted. 

 “It was…but please don’t send me any more insects.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked to herself; she definitely _would_ send him more insects at some point. Her punishment afterwards was too fun. She just stayed silent, not making any promises. They were quiet during the drive, then they got back to their apartment building. They went inside and up to their apartment. Red unlocked and held the door for Lizzie, then he followed her in and closed the door behind them. He locked it, then he turned to Lizzie and smirked at her. 

 “I can’t believe you did that.” Red said, marvelling at her. 

 “…Which part?” Liz asked; she’d done a lot of weird things today.

 “You took all your clothes off and just strolled into my office, with the blinds open and everything.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Yeah…well, I take your instructions very seriously.” She said, taking her high heels off. 

 She looked up at Raymond and he was still amused and a little astonished. She went over to him. 

 “You tell me what to do…and I’ll do it…” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 She put her hands on his chest and kissed him softly at first, then she slipped her tongue past his lips. They kissed passionately and she slowly rubbed his chest. Liz loosened Raymond’s tie, then she paused the kiss to take it off him. She put it on her wrist, then she carried on kissing him for several moments. 

 “This is my favorite tie…why don’t you use it to tie me up?” Liz said.

 Her hand trailed down his chest and abdomen.

 “Mm. You’re insatiable.” Red said. 

 Liz gently cupped the hard bulge in the front of his trousers.

 “Yeah, but so are you…” She said quietly. 

 “Yes.” He said intensely. 

 Red took Lizzie’s hand and put it through the tie so that both wrists were in the loop. He tightened the tie and her wrists were now tightly bound together. He looked up at her face and she was smiling and biting her lip excitedly. Red smiled at her, then he bent down and rifled through her purse. Liz wondered what he was doing, but then he stood upright, holding the earring box. He opened it and took one out; he pulled the backing off and stepped closer. Liz turned her head slightly to give him access to her earlobe. She felt him gently put the post through, which seemed erotic, then he put the backing on. He did the same to her other earlobe. 

 “There.” Red said softly, then he stood back and appreciated her beauty for a few moments. 

 “…Do you have a thing for diamonds?” Liz asked cheekily. 

 “If they're on you, yes.” He said. 

 They both smirked, then he put the earring box back in her purse for now. He moved closer and kissed her cheek, then her other cheek, then her lips. He planted delicate kisses along her jawline and then her neck. Red breathed in the scent of Lizzie’s gorgeous shampoo, and he nuzzled into her hair, which she’d left down after closing time. He looked into her eyes again; she was gazing lovingly at him. He put his hand on her jaw and lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, then he put his lips against hers. Liz felt Raymond’s tongue briefly dart out against her lips, almost slipping between them. He was driving her crazy, so she whimpered quietly. He did it again, this time going deeper and entering her mouth. 

 Red slowly lifted her skirt up with both hands, then he pulled her panties down. They dropped to her ankles, so she stepped out of them. He watched her face as he slid his hand up between her thighs; he pressed her moist flesh, and she closed her eyes for a moment in pleasure. Her lashes fluttered, then she opened her beautiful blue eyes to look at him again. Red continued gently pressing in circles on Lizzie’s clit until she was breathing heavily and trembling lightly, then he stopped. He brought her bound wrists up and over his head so that her arms were around his neck. 

 “Are you ready?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red reached between their bodies and unzipped his trousers, then he pulled his erection out. 

 “Hold onto me, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay—oh!” She said; Raymond lifted her up, so she wrapped her legs around him. 

 Liz suddenly found herself pressed against the wall by the front door; she felt Raymond shift a little and then his tip was against her opening. She was a little tense, given their position, and he noticed. 

 “Relax, baby…I’ve got you.” He said. 

 Liz studied him for a moment, and he wasn’t struggling to hold her up, so she relaxed. Red saw the cutest little smile on Lizzie’s lips, and he felt her relax. She seemed to be impressed by his strength, and relieved that she wasn’t going to slide down the wall. He nudged her opening again and she made a quiet “mm” sound; she was relaxed and wet, so he entered her. 

 “Ohh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 He slid in further, and she tilted her head back against the wall. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” He asked breathily. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” She purred. 

 “Mm.” He responded lustfully.

 Red began thrusting, and they both moaned softly. 

 “God, Lizzie…” He said intensely; she was warm and wet, and snugly surrounding him. 

 Liz just whimpered weakly in response; she was concentrating on the pleasure. She was mindful of her wrists being bound with Raymond’s striped tie, which turned her on immensely. She also felt the wall against her back, and she listened to Raymond’s breathing. She felt him moving in and out of her, and it felt exquisite. They were both breathing heavily and getting closer to climaxing. Red thrust faster and he was enthralled with Lizzie’s frequent whimpering.

 Liz began panting as Raymond quickly, roughly thrust into her. Red was thrilled when Lizzie suddenly let out the most sexual moan and tensed up on him; he felt her walls squeezing him as she orgasmed. He continued thrusting for several moments, then he groaned and started coming. Liz whimpered excitedly when Raymond stayed still and throbbed inside her as he came. Moments later, she could feel the warm, thickly lubricated sensation, which aroused her, but she figured she should let Raymond put her down now. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, and she closed her eyes and smiled when he moved in and out again. 

 “You can…put me down, it’s okay…” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked and continued slipping in and out; Liz relaxed and focused on the extremely pleasurable sensation. 

 “Oh god.” She breathed. 

 Raymond continued for a few more moments, then Liz whimpered and felt the waves of intense pleasure wash over her again. She sighed happily and rested her head against the wall. She looked at Raymond. 

 “Okay, you can put me down now.” She said humorously. 

 Red chuckled and carefully lowered Lizzie, then he gently slipped out of her. They looked at each other, pleasantly astonished. 

 “Wow. We barely made it in the door. Next time, we might end up doing it in the hallway.” Liz said. 

 “That’s entirely possible.” Red said amusedly. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Let’s get changed and settled in. We should eat something, too. And we still have to finish that forensic show.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “Okay!” Liz said happily. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	25. Sticky Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun coming up with this quirky, kinky chapter. 
> 
> PS. I purchased Jack's Back (1988) through YouTube Movies as part of my ongoing James Spader fest/obsession, and I just have to say oh. my. god. I'm half hour into the movie and James Spader was just breathing heavily on a bed, wearing nothing but briefs, and he's sweaty and has great abs. I nearly swooned and fell out of my chair. lol. :P

 The next day, Liz was sitting at her desk, having a midmorning snack of yogurt with honey. Raymond came to her desk with a small pile of forms; he stared at her for a few moments, then he surveyed the yogurt container in her hand and the little bottle of honey on her desk.

 “Yes, sir?” Liz said sweetly. 

 “…I hope you’re not going to make a mess…it will attract ants.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked slightly but managed to contain it. 

 “No, I won’t make a mess.” She said, then she waited expectantly. 

 “I need you to send four copies of Form A and four copies of Form B. The recipients are on the cover sheets. Then, for Form Twenty-One-point-Three…” Red was saying, but he trailed off as Lizzie licked her spoon. 

 Lizzie’s tongue slowly went up the curve of the spoon, then she put the spoon in her mouth and sucked on it. 

 “…Are you listening?” Red asked. 

 Liz took the spoon out of her mouth and looked at Raymond; she didn’t think she was the one having trouble concentrating.

 “Yes, sir.” She said.

 “Now what was I saying?” He said frustratedly. 

 “Form twenty-one-point-three…” She said. 

 Liz took the bottle of honey and squeezed some into her spoon as Raymond started talking again. 

 “Right. That one goes to two recipients, but at two different law firms. After that, I…” He said, then he trailed off again. 

 Liz flirtatiously licked the honey off her spoon, rubbing it with her tongue and sucking on it. She even made a little “mm” sound. Raymond was driven to distraction. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “Yes?” Liz said innocently. 

 He stared at her for a few moments, then he turned and went to the front door; he locked it and returned to her desk. She looked down and noticed he was hard. 

 “Come into the kitchen with me, and bring the honey.” He said, then he walked down the hall. 

 Liz felt excited as she grabbed the bottle of honey and went down the hall. She walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Raymond. She gazed at him as she eagerly awaited instructions. 

 “Open your blouse.” He said quietly. 

 Liz put the honey on the counter and unbuttoned her blouse. It fell open and Raymond lustfully surveyed her cleavage. She was surprised when he suddenly unzipped his trousers. 

 “Lift up your skirt, and pull your panties down.” Red instructed. 

 Liz lifted her skirt above her hips and pulled her panties down to her knees. 

 “I want you to touch yourself.” He said. 

 Liz put her butt against the counter and began playing with herself; she watched Raymond pull his erection out and stroke it. She whimpered excitedly and pressed on her clit. 

 “Good girl, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 Lizzie hummed her pleasure in response, and her fingers moved in circles on her clit. Red gave himself long, firm strokes, and he sighed with pleasure. Liz had never masturbated standing up before, but she was confident that watching Raymond would give her an orgasm, even in this position. She watched his hand move faster, so she moved hers faster, too. She was wondering when the honey might come into the situation, then she found out. 

 “Pour the honey on your breasts…” Red said. 

 Liz hesitated for a moment, because she was still in her clothes. 

 “Now, Lizzie. Keep touching yourself, and use your other hand to pour the honey.” He said. 

 Liz picked up the bottle and tipped it upside down; she looked down and aimed the nozzle over her breasts. She looked at Raymond, and he was clearly very aroused from this already; he was stroking faster, and she noticed his tip glistened with precum as he went over it. She felt encouraged, and turned on, so she began drizzling honey on her breasts. Liz had no idea if she was doing it the way he wanted her to or not, but apparently it was working for him. He breathed heavily and his hand went faster. She added a bit more honey, but then she stopped because they were both close to coming.

 “More.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz ended up continuously squeezing the bottle as she played with herself. Red watched the golden syrup ooze out and very slowly cascade down Lizzie’s breasts, cleavage, and abdomen while she whimpered and pleasured herself. He very quickly and firmly pumped his shaft and then concentrated just past his tip. They were both breathing heavily and watching each other raptly. Liz heard Raymond moan breathily, then she watched his semen start to spurt out. She immediately orgasmed, and her knees nearly buckled; she rested the bottle on the counter as the intense pleasure went through her. She felt a warm spurt on her upper thigh, then Raymond sighed heavily. Liz moaned quietly and relaxed as her orgasm finished. 

 Red was throughly satisfied, and gratified that Lizzie followed his instructions. He put himself back into his boxers and zipped his trousers up. Liz blushed as she realized the extent of the mess. Her torso, bra and shirt were covered with honey, and the front of her skirt had semen all over it. It had been well worth it, but now she had to figure out how to clean herself up. Raymond gave her a smirk and he moved closer, although being careful not to get anything on his suit. He kissed her on the cheek. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. I needed that. Perhaps you should start keeping spare clothes here at the office like I do.” Red said. 

 Liz gave him an unamused look and pursed her lips. _That’s very helpful_ , she thought sarcastically; bringing clothes in the future wouldn’t help her now.

 “Yeah, I should…” She said.

 “Well, I’ll…leave you to it. Don’t worry about those faxes, Lizzie, they can wait.” He said, then he gave her another kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen. 

 Liz was astonished, especially as she looked down at herself again. She sighed and pulled her panties up, then she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She took her blouse off and hung it on the hook on the back of the door, then she grabbed a paper towel. Liz had trouble deciding on where to start, but she figured she’d wipe Raymond’s semen off her skirt before it dried. She wiped it off and gazed at the paper towel for a moment. 

 “Oh, Raymond…” Liz said lovingly. 

 She almost reluctantly put it in the garbage, then she grabbed a bunch of paper towels and worked on wiping the honey off her chest and abdomen. She also wiped the honey off her bra as best she could, then she just had a sticky residue leftover. Liz looked at herself in the mirror and smirked wryly, then she tried using some soap and water. She still felt a bit sticky, so she washed again and then dried off with the paper towels. She noticed her panties had a slight wet spot from where Raymond had ejaculated on her upper thigh and she’d pulled up her underwear afterwards. Liz dried that spot, then she wet a paper towel and went over the spots on the front of her skirt again. She then dampened the button area of her blouse where she’d gotten honey on it. She put her blouse back on, washed her hands and finally left the bathroom. 

 Liz went into Raymond’s office; he looked up from his paperwork and surveyed her appearance. 

 “Marvellous job tidying up, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “Thank you, sir. What would you like me to do now?” Liz said eagerly.

 He smiled warmly at her for a moment. 

 “Well, if you’re ready, you can send the faxes now. While you were in the bathroom, I took the liberty of writing the instructions on sticky notes. You’ll find them attached to the documents on your desk. Please make sure you remove the sticky notes before sending the faxes.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay. I will.” She said. 

 “Thank you.” He said softly. 

 “You’re welcome, Raymond.” She said, giving him a small smile. 

 Liz then left his office and went to her desk. She read the first sticky note and sent that document off, then she did the second. She grabbed the third; the sticky note had a doodled heart on it, and it read: 

  _I love you._

 Liz took the sticky note off and smiled at it, then she turned it over and put a piece of scotch tape over the adhesive. She put the love note in her purse; she was going to keep it. 

 Red was startled when his intercom came on; Lizzie’s voice said “I love you, too”, then the intercom clicked off. He smiled to himself and went back to his paperwork. 

 Liz heard Raymond talking to clients or other lawyers on the phone as she went about her faxing and typing duties. They had no visitors or appointments, and the work was all done early, so at 3 p.m., Raymond turned the lights off and came out front. 

 “We can go home early today, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Oh, okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz turned her computer off, picked up her purse and followed him out the door, then he locked it. They got into his car together. 

 “Do you need to go anywhere, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “No. Do you?” Liz said. 

 “No. We’ll just head home.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and smiled. 

 “Sounds good.” She said.

 Red drove them back to their apartment building. They got out of the car and walked inside. They stepped into the elevator and Red pressed the 10 button. 

 “Maybe I’ll take Morty to work with me tomorrow; I kind of miss him.” Liz said.

 “Oh. We could get another cactus for your desk at work.” Red offered. 

 “Nah, that’s okay. It’ll just be ‘Take Your Cactus to Work Day’ tomorrow.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Suddenly, they heard a weird sound and the elevator stopped between the eighth and ninth floors on the way up to the tenth. They looked at each other. 

 “Um…does this happen a lot?” Liz asked nervously. 

 “No.” Red said. 

 “…Are we stuck?” She asked. 

 Red pressed several buttons, including the door open button, and nothing worked. 

 “Yes, it would appear so.” He said. 

 “Oh no.” She groaned. 

 Red looked at Lizzie and she looked very worried; her beautiful blue eyes were huge, and she put her hand up to her mouth. She stared at him. 

 “It’s okay, baby. I’ll just press the alarm button.” He said calmly. 

 Red pressed the alarm button and it didn’t do anything. 

 “Alright, I’ll call the superintendent.” He said, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

 Liz watched nervously as Raymond waited for the super to pick up. 

 “Yes, hello, this is Mr. Reddington from suite ten-twenty-two. I’m currently stuck in Elevator B.” He said. 

 Liz admired his calmness. 

 “Alright. Thanks.” He said, then he hung up. 

 Red put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Lizzie.

 “He thanked me for letting him know, and he’ll get a hold of the elevator technicians. He said it could be about thirty minutes.” He said. 

 “Oh god. I dunno if I can last half an hour in here.” She said anxiously. 

 Liz looked around and suddenly felt short of breath. 

 “What if we run out of air?!” She said, now panicking. 

 Red put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

 “Baby…we won’t run out of air. See that vent up there? There’s plenty of air from that.” He said, staring into her eyes. 

 “But—“ She began. 

 “Shhh sweetheart…” He said softly. 

 Liz gazed into Raymond’s mesmerizing eyes and listened to his soothing voice, and she started to feel a bit better. 

 “We’ve got plenty of air, and plenty of time…there’s no rush. There’s no need to worry about anything. Let’s just distract ourselves until they fix it.” He said. 

 Liz took a few deep breaths. 

 “That’s it…very good…” He said. 

 They kept staring into each other’s eyes, and Liz felt herself calming down. She also felt kind of turned on; she analyzed this and she figured it was a mixture of the intimacy and Raymond’s authority. Red noticed the gradual change in Lizzie’s eyes as she gazed at him; they went from frightened, to more confident, to saying ‘come hither’. He was surprised, but pleased. That would definitely distract them until help arrived. He approached her and she tantalizingly backed up against the wall of the elevator, now giving him a coy look. Red was enticed, and he captured Lizzie’s beautiful pout in a searing kiss. 

 “Mm…” She responded softly. 

 Liz put her hands on Raymond’s chest as they kissed passionately. She felt his hand slowly and subtly go under the front of her skirt to caress her. She moaned quietly. 

 “Raymond…are there cameras in here?” She said breathily. 

 “One, and my back is to it. It’ll just look like I’m comforting you…” He said suavely. 

 Liz was easily persuaded; she closed her eyes and put her head back against the wall. Red very subtly slipped his fingers into Lizzie’s panties and began gently rubbing her moist folds. He pressed quickly back and forth on her clit, making her whimper and tremble lightly. Liz grasped his shirt to help steady herself, then Raymond kissed her. Their lips stayed pressed together as he pleasured her with his hand. This made her more excited. 

 “Mm!” Liz whimpered against his lips, then she had to pull back and take a breath. She clutched his shirt tighter and her knees felt wobbly as his fingers went even faster. 

 Red was thrilled to be fingering Lizzie in the elevator, with the camera behind him. He watched her face as she was in bliss; she had her eyes closed, and she panted and whimpered for a few moments. She then moaned quietly and quivered as she reached her orgasm. Red was immensely gratified as she breathed heavily and subtly moved against his fingers in the throes of pleasure. Liz sighed and felt a little astonished; that was the second time today that she’d orgasmed while standing up. And it happened in a malfunctioning elevator; Raymond was certainly full of surprises. She smirked at him. 

 “Wow…that was _very_ comforting. Thanks.” She said humorously. 

 Red chuckled quietly and took his hand out of her panties. His cell phone rang, so he took it out of his pocket and answered it. 

 “Ah, wonderful. Yes, we’re fine and dandy. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 Liz watched him expectantly as he put his phone away. 

 “The crew is here to fix the elevator already. We could’ve easily been caught…” He said, smirking a little. 

 Liz bit her lip excitedly, then she giggled. They gazed lovingly at each other, and they kissed a few times. They held hands and kept looking at each other. A while later, the elevator made a noise and moved up; the light indicated “10”, then the doors opened. They quickly got out and looked at each other. Liz giggled and took Raymond’s hand as they started walking to their apartment. She felt relieved to be out of there, but she was also happy and giddy because of how he chose to distract her from the situation. She loved being naughty with Raymond. They went into their apartment, and Red closed and locked the door. 

 Liz took her high heels off and put her purse on the hook on the wall. Red put his keys down and took his shoes off; he hadn’t needed his briefcase today, so he’d left it at the office. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “We had another interesting day today, didn’t we?” Red said amusedly. 

 “We sure did!” Liz said happily. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	26. Wedding Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Red's birthday the day after James Spader's, and I made up Lizzie's birthday.

 It was now Thursday morning, and Red was amused that Lizzie truly took her pet cactus Morty to work and put ‘him’ on her desk. Morty was still thriving, which exceeded Red’s expectations for ‘him’. He smiled as he watched Lizzie give the little cactus pride of place on her desk; she sat down, then she noticed he was watching her, so she looked at him and smiled. He went over beside her desk.

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

 Red leaned in and kissed Lizzie for a few moments. 

 “I don’t know if I can wait until the fifteenth to marry you.” He confessed. 

 Liz was pleasantly surprised, and she giggled. 

 “It’s not far away. And it’s a lovely date to get married on, and have anniversaries. You said so yourself.” She said. 

 Red sighed. 

 “I suppose.” He said. 

 “Besides, I haven’t gotten an outfit yet. Do you have a suit in mind for it?” She said. 

 “I have something in mind, but I have to go to the tailor to actually get it.” He said. 

 Liz nearly squealed with excitement, but she managed to refrain. 

 “Are you getting a custom suit?” She asked. 

 She watched Raymond sit on the edge of her desk as they talked.

 “Yes. And you can get a custom outfit, if you want to, sweetheart. Don’t worry about the cost or anything.” He said. 

 Liz was a little taken aback, and really excited. She had an idea of what she’d wanted to find to get married in, and now she could go in and have it made for her. 

 “…Are you sure?” She asked. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 “Okay. Thanks. Um…where would I go to have it done? I’ve never done that before.” She said.

 “We can go to the same place. They do women’s wear, too. Don’t worry, I won’t peek at it. They’ll do it all separately.” He said.

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Raymond smiled at her, and it was very distracting that he was sitting on her desk; she was looking up at his face, but he was so close that she could rest her head on his lap. She wanted to do that, but they should probably get to work. Red noticed Lizzie studying him intently, so he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

 “Well, we should get to work…” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and opened the word processor on her computer; Red went down the hall to his office. Liz began typing up the handwritten notes that Raymond had put in her inbox. They had almost settled into a routine now; Raymond was still spontaneous, but Liz had learned to expect the unexpected—and to look forward to it. She knew all her other duties by now and actually did a good job as his secretary. 

 Red was in his office, checking emails. A fellow attorney had emailed him, asking for a second opinion on a case, in general terms. He was answering the email, but he was preoccupied with thoughts of Lizzie. He kept wondering what she would wear, and daydreaming about marrying her. She was planning to take his name, which he hadn’t really expected; it was a sweet gesture of intimacy. She’d be his Mrs. Reddington. Despite being traditional, Red found that he was fine with it, and felt good about it. He then fantasized about their wedding night. Maybe they could be traditional about that, too, and he could pick her up and lay her on the bed. That would be fun. 

 “Shit…” Red said, as he realized he’d been spacing out for about five minutes. 

 Red brought his attention back to his email and then he managed to finish it. Lizzie suddenly appeared in his doorway. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said, looking expectantly at her. 

 “Um…when are we gonna go to the tailoring shop?” She asked. 

 Red was amused that Lizzie had also been pondering their wedding. 

 “We can go tomorrow to do the initial design consultations and measurements, and we can choose the fabrics. We’ll be able to do a fitting during next week, then the big day is the following Monday.” He said, then he smiled. 

 “Okay. Is that enough time?” She said. 

 “Yes. I’ve had them make suits very quickly before. I’m one of their best customers. In fact, the majority of my suits are from them.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly felt bad. 

 “Oh no…the suit that you put in the dryer and threw out…?” She said. 

 Red laughed.

 “No, that was store-bought.” He said amusedly. 

 “Oh, thank goodness.” She said, relieved. 

 Liz felt better that it was just a pre-made suit that they’d ruined with their dry-humping and then tumble-dry. She blushed lightly as Raymond smiled at her, looking very amused. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Yes?” She asked. 

 “Come here, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz approached the desk and went around to Raymond; he held out his hand, so she took it, then he gently pulled her into his lap. She sat across his lap and they looked at each other. She was feeling very warm all of a sudden, and she felt her cheeks flush even more. Red noticed Lizzie was blushing; she was going to be his blushing bride soon enough. He delicately stroked her cheek, and she leaned into his touch and hummed softly. He gently coaxed her face closer and their lips touched. Red kissed Lizzie, and she hummed her pleasure again. He smiled against her lips for a moment, then he continued kissing her. 

 Liz put her hand on Raymond’s cheek as she kissed him passionately; she loved how he was always clean-shaven. He also used the most wonderfully arousing scented aftershave in the world. She was becoming quite aroused, but she got a bit startled when they heard an alert tone on his computer as he got an email. 

 “Ignore it.” Red said, almost against her lips.

 “What if it’s important?” Liz said quietly. 

 “This is more important.” He said, then he pressed his lips to hers again. 

 Liz was very easily persuaded, and she just kept kissing Raymond. 

 “I can’t believe we’re getting married soon. I don’t even know your birthday…” She said softly. 

 They kissed for a few more moments. 

 “February eighth.” He said, then he continued kissing her. 

 Liz was so thrilled she’d finally gotten this tidbit of information, she whimpered softly and reached down to rub the bulge in his trousers. 

 “Mm.” Red responded, intrigued. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised that telling Lizzie his birthday made her this excited. 

 “When’s yours, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “October twentieth.” She said, with her lips lightly touching his jaw. 

 Red returned the favor and put his hand between her thighs; she moaned quietly and parted her legs. He then caressed her through her panties, which were getting damp. They were rubbing each other and breathing heavier when the phone rang. 

 “Fuck. Lizzie, could you answer it please?” Red said frustratedly. 

 Liz nodded and reached over for the receiver while she stayed on his lap. 

 “You’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” She said. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s fingers press firmly on her clit; he obviously liked how she answered the phone. 

 “…One moment please, I’ll just put you on hold.” She said, closing her eyes for a moment. 

 Liz pressed the hold button and looked at Raymond. 

 “It’s a Mr. Green, wanting to discuss something you were emailing about.” She said. 

 Red sighed heavily. 

 “I have to take this, sweetheart.” He said very regretfully. 

 Liz nodded and got off Raymond’s lap. 

 “I’ll just be a few minutes, Lizzie. You can wait here.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said softly. 

 Liz leaned back against his desk while he answered the phone. He began talking to Mr. Green and she decided to be extremely naughty; she knelt down and undid his zipper. Red was astonished, and he moved his chair back, trying to signal to Lizzie to hold off, but she seemed to take it as an invitation to continue. She moved closer and got between his legs, then she pulled his erection out. Red couldn’t resist Lizzie, so he let her do this. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth. He covered the microphone and sighed very quietly. 

 “Yes, I said that in the email…oh. No, I haven’t gotten your latest one, sorry.” Red said, concentrating to the best of his ability. 

 He felt Lizzie’s warm mouth and lips moving up and down on him, and he closed his eyes. He was listening to his colleague, but just barely. Liz was trying hard not to make any sounds; she breathed a bit heavier instead of whimpering excitedly when Raymond gently nudged into her mouth from the intense pleasure. 

 “I see…Yes, that sounds good.” Red said to Mr. Green. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s lips tighten around him, and he leaned back in his chair slightly, closing his eyes again. 

 “Right. Okay. Well,…” He said, trying to wrap up the conversation. 

 Liz was amused by Raymond’s somewhat impatient tone. 

 “Of course. No problem. You too. Bye.” Red said, then he reached forward and put the receiver down. 

 “God…Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 Liz glided upwards and sucked his tip before releasing him. She looked up eagerly.

 “Do you want to fuck me?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Yes. Sit in my lap.” He said intensely. 

 Liz stood up, turned around and hiked her skirt up, then she pulled her panties down. She looked back and tried to line up with Raymond; he helped guide her backwards and downwards. She felt his tip at her opening, and she moaned softly. Liz had her hands on the arms of Raymond’s chair, so she used them to slowly and gently lower herself onto him. Red was enthralled with the little whimper Lizzie made as he entered her; she went slowly down, taking him deeper. She then gently rocked up and down on him, going further each time she moved downwards until he was all the way inside her. 

 “Mm…it feels so good…” Liz purred. 

 “Yes, baby…” Red said softly. 

 Liz arched her back slightly at the sound of his voice. She used the arms of the chair to leverage her movements, then she felt Raymond hold her hips and guide her as well. 

 “Raymond…” She purred. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” He said breathily. 

 Red felt and watched Lizzie move up and down on his lap, and he heard her breathing heavier; she whimpered quietly at times, and he looked forward to hearing the sweet little sound. She was becoming wetter, and her slick walls were loosening up. 

 “I’m gonna be your wife… _and_ your secretary…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Yes, sweetheart…” Red said quietly. 

 “Mmm…I’m gonna be Mrs. Reddington…” She said. 

 Red felt Lizzie become very slippery all of a sudden. 

 “Yes.” He breathed.

 Lizzie whimpered and moved a bit faster on him. 

 “What are you gonna do to me on our wedding night?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 Red realized Lizzie was finding this extremely arousing. 

 “Everything, baby…” He said breathily. 

 “Like what?” She asked, craving detailed descriptions. 

 “I’ll lick you until you gush on my tongue…” He said. 

 She whimpered and went faster.

 “What else?” She asked breathily. 

 “I’ll handcuff you to the bed…and spread your legs…” He said. 

 Red was now finding the wedding talk extremely arousing, too. 

 “Yes…what else…” She breathed. 

 Red grasped Lizzie’s hips tighter and they moved faster together. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 “I’ll nudge you with my finger, the way you like it…and make you want more.” He said. 

 “Mm…yes…” She whimpered. 

 Liz felt the delicious lubricated friction inside her as Raymond thrust very quickly. They heard another email alert on the computer, and neither of them cared. 

 “I’ll tease your nipples, and your clit…and bite your neck…” He said breathily. 

 “Ohh…” She breathed. 

 “I’ll make you cream your panties…” He said. 

 Liz just whimpered weakly in response. 

 “I’ll make you so wet…you’ll beg for my cock…” He said intensely. 

 Liz suddenly cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red immediately followed, moaning breathily as he started coming. He gushed heavily inside her as she panted and squirmed on his lap. She arched and leaned back against him, then she sighed softly. Red felt a few more waves of pleasure, causing him to shudder slightly. Liz felt Raymond move inside her, and she loved the sensation. She moaned quietly. She had no doubt she'd beg for Raymond's cock on their wedding night; in fact, she'd beg for it any time.

 They were then startled by the phone ringing. 

 “Fuck’s sake…” Red said. 

 Liz giggled, then she leaned forward and answered it. 

 “You’ve reached…the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington…how may I help you?” She said, trying to subtly catch her breath. 

 Red put his arms around Lizzie’s lower abdomen, firmly keeping her in place on his lap, with him inside her. Liz nearly dropped the phone. 

 “…Oh hello, Mrs. Klumper…Oh, um…just let me check. One moment, please.” Liz said, then she pressed the hold button. 

 She turned her face so she could see Raymond out of the corner of her eye. 

 “Mrs. Klumper wants to book appointments two Mondays in a row! But we’ll have the tailors and stuff, and then our wedding.” She said. 

 “Tell her this Monday is okay; we’ll do the necessary preparations around her appointment time. But tell her we’re closed the following Monday.” He said. 

 “…Do I tell her _why_?” She asked. 

 Red considered it carefully. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled. 

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz pressed the hold button. 

 “Hi Mrs. Klumper, sorry about the wait…this coming Monday is good, but I’m afraid we’re closed the following Monday, June fifteenth.”  Liz said. 

 She was remarkably focused, given that Raymond was still inside her; however, she did wriggle a bit to enjoy the feeling. 

 “Well…we’re closed, because…” She said, then she hesitated. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s hand on her waist, giving her a loving shake to encourage her. 

 “Mr. Reddington and I…we’re getting married that day.” She said. 

 Red heard Mrs. Klumper say “What?!” very loudly, and he watched Lizzie pull the phone away from her ear for a moment, then bring it closer again. 

 “Yes, that’s right…married to each other.” She said.

 Red nearly laughed. 

 “…Will you still be booking an appointment for this Monday?” Liz asked, worried Mrs. Klumper might be put off by their abrupt and hasty marriage. 

 There was a long pause as Red and Lizzie waited. 

 “Oh good…thank you. I’ll book you in for one-thirty.” Liz said. 

 Red was relieved. 

 “…Aww thanks, Mrs. Klumper! Okay, bye.” She said, then she hung up. 

 “Raymond, she said congratulations and she said we’ll make a cute couple!” Liz said in disbelief. 

 “That’s wonderful. Thank you, Lizzie. You handled that very well.” Red said. 

 “Thanks.” She said softly. 

 Liz wrote Mrs. Klumper’s appointment on a sticky note on Raymond’s desk, as she was stuck in his lap for the moment. She would add it to the booking system later. She leaned back and relaxed against him again. This movement caused a very pleasurable sensation inside her. 

 “Mmm. That feels good.” She said quietly. 

 Red was pleased and gratified. 

 “Keep doing it, then.” He said. 

 “Don’t you want me to get off?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Lizzie went to get up, so he held her on his lap. 

 “I meant I want you to orgasm from it.” Red clarified. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Oh…” She said. 

 Red thought it was adorable that she was blushing from their cute little misunderstanding. He moved under Lizzie, giving her pleasure, and she sighed quietly. She then whimpered and wriggled on him. Liz ground her hips, enraptured by the sensation of Raymond slipping against her walls. She breathed shakily and continued this for about a minute, then she whimpered loudly and orgasmed. She gently slumped back, resting on him and catching her breath again.

 “Wow.” Liz whispered. 

 Red chuckled quietly, which apparently gave Lizzie goosebumps on her arms. 

 “Okay, I’m gonna get up now. You better have tissues ready.” Liz said, smirking slightly.

 She grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk and handed them to Raymond. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 When Lizzie gently pulled herself up, he held the tissues underneath her, between her legs. They were both immensely gratified when she released his semen into the tissues. They both loved that. 

 “Good girl. Now we don’t need a change of clothes.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled and then she felt Raymond take the tissues away, so she pulled her panties up and pulled her skirt down. Red put the tissues in the garbage and fixed his clothes. 

 “Now what would you like me to do, sir?” Liz asked softly. 

 “Hm. Now, I’d like to have a coffee break together. After that, we will do some work, and then perhaps have a repeat of this.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled again. 

 “Okay.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	27. Defense and Disclosure

 Liz just finished pouring the coffee for their coffee break. She added milk and two sugars to both of them, and she smiled at the fact that they had the same preference. She and Raymond were very different, but they did have some things in common, which she found cute. Red was watching Lizzie stir the coffees, with a little smile on her face, and he adored her; she took the spoon out and looked at him.

 “Lizzie, let’s have our coffee in the storage room.” Red said. 

 Liz was a little surprised. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Red took his mug and they went to the storage room. They were quiet as they sipped their coffee, and Liz glanced around, wondering why they were in there. 

 “We had our coffee break in here once before.” Red said. 

 “Mm.” Liz responded, taking a sip. 

 “Being in here also reminds me of when you were on top of those boxes, searching for files for me. You weren’t wearing underwear, and you were straddling the boxes.” He said fondly; that was one of his favorite cute Lizzie moments.

 Liz smirked and blushed lightly; she nodded. 

 “I found it so…adorable…and sexy. You didn’t have a care in the world. You were determined to find the file folder, and you went for it.” He said. 

 Liz kept blushing more as Raymond talked about her. He gazed at her intensely. 

 “I knew I had to marry you.” He said. 

 Liz nearly choked on her coffee, so she lowered her mug and cleared her throat. She was very surprised that something like the box pile incident would have made up Raymond’s mind. But regardless, she was pleased. He continued. 

 “No one has _ever_ made me feel like this before, Lizzie. There’s something very special about you.” He said. 

 This was quite the coffee talk; Liz was feeling pleasantly overwhelmed by all the compliments. Raymond paused for a while. 

 “I’ve never felt this way before, either. You…do things to me. I’ve never been so intrigued and enthralled by someone…not to mention turned on…When you asked me to marry you—well, when you _confirmed_ that I was your fiancee—I jumped at the chance, because you’re amazing.” Liz said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then they smiled gently. Red felt like he should have asked Lizzie properly. He put his mug on the storage shelf unit and got down on one knee; Lizzie blushed and looked shy. She put her mug on the shelf, too. He took her left hand and slid her ring off. 

 “Lizzie, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” Red said. 

 Liz was floored, and she felt like swooning. 

 “Yes! Of course! I love you more than anything, too, Raymond.” Liz said earnestly. 

 Red smiled as he put Lizzie’s ring back on, then he stood up and gazed lovingly at her; she looked a bit emotional. He moved closer and kissed her, then they heard the front door open. 

 “Hm. I guess it’s time to get back to work.” Red said quietly. 

 “Okay.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz left the storage room and went out front to greet the person who came in. A young man in a suit was studying an artist’s print on the wall when Liz entered the front room. 

 “Hello, how can I help you?” Liz said. 

 The man turned around and ogled her. 

 “Well _hello_ …” He said, looking her up and down. 

 Liz pursed her lips and stared at him, waiting for a relevant response to her question. 

 “I’m sure you could help me out in lots of ways, honey…” The man said, and he approached her. 

 Liz stepped behind her desk; she felt disgusted and she couldn’t believe the audacity of this guy. She was relieved when Raymond came into the front room. 

 “Is there a problem?” Red asked. 

 He’d heard the man’s comments, and he could see that Lizzie was uneasy. 

 “Not at all. I’ve just passed the bar exam and I’m licensed to practice; I was wondering if you were taking on any new partners.” The young man said. 

 “No. I don’t work with partners.” Red said tersely. 

 “Oh, that’s a shame.” The man said. 

 “For you, yes. Even if I did work with partners, I wouldn’t work with _you_. If you’re seriously looking for a job, I would suggest adjusting your attitude, as well as your personality. No law firm is going to hire a neanderthal who is a sexual harassment case waiting to happen. Now kindly fuck off.” Red said. 

 The young man was dumbfounded for a moment, and insulted, but he came to his senses and went out the front door. Red turned to Lizzie; she was gaping slightly in surprise, but she was also staring admiringly at him. She even looked lustful. 

 Liz was so turned on by Raymond’s behavior, it was unbelievable; she felt safe, loved and protected, and it was sexy to see him put the sleaze bag in his place. She came out from behind her desk, slid her hands up his chest and held the back of his neck as she kissed him passionately. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s unexpected response to his protectiveness; he moaned softly as she pressed her body against him and put her arms around his neck. They were suddenly making out by the front desk, and the front door opened. Red turned and he was about to throw the neanderthal out, but it wasn’t him. It was his client, Mrs. Moore, who was looking surprised and amused. Liz blushed lightly as she stepped back from Raymond, but part of her was happy and proud to show off their relationship.

 “Uh…” Mrs. Moore began, smirking. 

 “…We’re getting married.” Red blurted out; he felt like that made kissing his secretary seem more appropriate. 

 “Really? That’s amazing. Congratulations!” Mrs. Moore said, grinning; she’d noticed the way Liz fawned over her boss, and now they were a couple. She gave Liz a look as if to say ‘way to go’. 

 Liz smiled shyly. 

 “Thank you.” Red said. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said. 

 “…What can we do for you, Mrs. Moore?” Red asked. 

 “I just came by to say thank you. My husband has backed down and we’ve settled amicably. He specifically said he didn’t want to fight against my ‘top lawyer’. And I agree that you’re a top lawyer; you’ve been so helpful. If I ever need legal help again, I’ll come to you.” Mrs. Moore said. 

 Red smiled and felt gratified. 

 “You’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to help, and that things are going well for you.” He said. 

 Mrs. Moore nodded and smiled at Red and Lizzie. 

 “Thanks again. Take care, and…oh when’s the wedding?” Mrs. Moore said. 

 “A week Monday.” Red said. 

 Mrs. Moore raised her eyebrows, but she was amused. 

 “That’s great. Have fun, and enjoy each other, and be happy. You’re so cute together.” She said. 

 “Aww. Thanks. We will.” Liz said, then she went over and hugged Mrs. Moore for a moment. 

 Mrs. Moore shook hands with Red, then she smiled at them and left. Liz and Raymond looked at each other and smiled. 

 “Well that was nice of her.” Liz said. 

 “It was.” Red agreed. 

 They both wondered if they should carry on kissing, or if they should get to work. 

 “Um…” Liz began. 

 “We should get some work done, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Right. Okay.” She said. 

 “I’d like you to call a few law firms for me, to confirm receipt of their faxed time-sensitive documents, and photocopy some things. Phoning law firms is a new duty. Can you do that, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “Of course.” She said eagerly. 

 “Good. Come into my office, and I’ll give you the papers I need copies of, as well as the list of law firm contacts.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz followed Raymond down the hall into his office; she adoringly watched him look through a stack of papers on his desk. 

 “Hmm.” He responded, still rifling through papers. 

 Liz smirked slightly and her heart swelled at how cute, sexy and eccentric Raymond was. She loved him so much. 

 “What the hell did I do with it?” He said. 

 Liz laughed, and he looked up at her. 

 “Sorry, you’re just so…” She said, but she trailed off; she remembered she got a spanking last time she called him ‘cute’, and right now, they didn’t have time for a spanking. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “Funny.” She said instead. 

 “Mm.” He responded, then he went back to his document hunt. 

 Liz smiled as she watched him for several more moments. 

 “Ah! Here it is.” He said as he finally found the paper. 

 Red held the paper out to Lizzie and she took it, still looking amused. 

 “This is the list of law firms and the titles of the documents they sent as time-sensitive faxes. Call each one and tell them where you’re calling from, and say that you’re confirming receipt of the…whatever the title is. Okay?” Red said. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you sweetheart. You know what? Just do that first, then come back and I’ll give you the pile of papers to copy.” He said. 

 Liz nodded, then she went to the front desk. She felt a bit nervous about calling law firms, but after the first one, she became more confident. The rest were easier. When she finished, she felt proud of herself; she smiled as she got up and went down the hall to Raymond’s office. She hovered in the doorway because he was concentrating on writing something, wearing his reading glasses. Once again, she gazed adoringly at him. 

 “Just one moment…” Red said, without looking up. 

 He finished writing a sentence before he lost his train of thought, then he took his glasses off and looked up at Lizzie. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 Liz smirked amusedly at the unusual way he’d addressed her; he usually just called her that during sex. 

 “Um…I’m done making the calls.” She eagerly reported. 

 Red leaned back in his chair and studied her. 

 “That’s very good, Lizzie. Excellent work.” He said quietly. 

 Lizzie smiled and gave him a coy look as she enjoyed his praise. Red sat up and gathered the pile of papers he needed photocopied into a slightly neater pile.

 “Come here.” He said. 

 Liz approached Raymond on his side of the desk; she looked at the pile of papers. 

 “Those are to be photocopied. Just two copies each.” He said. 

 “Okay, I’ll…” She began.

 She trailed off as she felt Raymond’s hand go up her inner thighs from behind. 

 “Um…” She said.

 Raymond was now softly petting her, overtop of her panties; she sighed with pleasure. 

 “…When do I…copy them?” She asked distractedly. 

 Red was thrilled he was having such a powerful effect on Lizzie. 

 “I’m guessing in about…four and a half minutes.” He said. 

 Liz was puzzled. 

 “Guessing?” She asked. 

 She felt Raymond’s fingers slip into her panties and press on her clit; she exhaled sharply, and her knees felt wobbly. 

 “Well…making an educated guess…” He corrected himself. 

 “Oh…” She whimpered. 

 Liz leaned forward and put her hands on the desk to steady herself as Raymond’s fingers went in circles on her clit, gradually going faster. 

 “Why…four and…mmm…” She asked weakly, then she just moaned. 

 Red smirked and stayed silent; he pressed back and forth on Lizzie’s firm clit, and her legs trembled subtly. Her breathing was heavier, and she moved against his fingers. She made the sweetest little whimper and arched her back slightly as his fingers went faster. 

 “Oh…Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

 Red loved hearing Lizzie say his name in pleasure; his fingers went very quickly back and forth, pressing firmly on her clit. Liz breathed heavily, and she whimpered a few times, then she nearly slumped forward onto the desk as she orgasmed. Red felt Lizzie’s thighs quiver, and he heard a high-pitched sigh as she finished her climax. He gently withdrew his hand from between her legs and looked at the clock. 

 “I guessed correctly…” Red said smugly. 

 Liz looked at him, feeling astonished and puzzled, yet very satisfied. 

 “You may make the photocopies now, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She said dazedly. 

 Liz turned back to the pile of papers and scooped them up from Raymond’s desk. Her knees felt shaky as she walked out of his office and stood at the photocopier. She opened the lid and began her task. Red could see Lizzie in the hall, across from his office doorway; her back was to him, so he surveyed her butt for a few moments, then he put his reading glasses on and returned to his notes. 

 The rest of the workday went by quickly. At five o’clock, Red grabbed his keys and briefcase, then he went around and turned the lights off. He walked to the front room. 

 “Ready to go home, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Uh-huh.” She said, busy applying lipgloss. 

 Liz quickly put the cap back on her lipgloss and threw it in her purse. She’d already turned her computer off, so she just put her purse over her shoulder and joined Raymond. They went outside and he locked the door, then they got into his car. Red put his seatbelt on.

 “Oh!” Liz exclaimed. 

 Red was a little startled. 

 “Morty! Give me the key.” She said. 

 Red handed Lizzie the key to the office and she got out of the car. He watched her unlock the door and go inside. A few moments later, she came back out, holding the little cactus. He smiled as he watched her lock the door and get back in the car. 

 “I almost forgot him!” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red smiled warmly at her as she put the potted cactus between her knees and did up her seatbelt. 

 “Oh, sorry. Here.” She said, handing him the key. 

 Red took the key and then they drove off. When they got back to the apartment, they went indoors and got into the elevator together. 

 “I hope we don’t get stuck.” Liz said. 

 “Yes, but even if we do, we can just…keep ourselves occupied again.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled shyly. 

 “Yeah, that’s true.” She said. 

 The elevator went up to the tenth floor without incident, so Red and Lizzie walked to their apartment and went inside. He locked the door and put his keys and briefcase down, then he took his shoes off. Liz put her purse on the hook and put Morty the cactus back on the dining table. She then took her high heels off and went down the hall to the bedroom. She undid the top buttons of her blouse and took it off, then she undid the clasp on her skirt. Red stayed in the doorway of the bedroom, just watching Lizzie get undressed; she had her back to him, so it was very voyeuristic. She unhooked her bra and slipped it off, then she pulled down her panties. She was now naked; she bent over and picked up the clothes, then she walked to the hamper and put them in. She turned and jumped slightly as she noticed him. Lizzie didn’t cover herself, though.

 “How long have you been standing there?” Liz asked, blushing lightly. 

 “The entire time…” Red said softly. 

 “Oh…did you…like it?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Did it turn you on?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly. 

 She approached him. 

 “Do you like to watch, Raymond?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 “Sometimes.” He said, smirking. 

 “But you mostly like to be in on the action.” She said, now gently cupping the bulge in his trousers. 

 “Definitely.” He said breathily.

 “I like having you watch me…but I _also_ prefer it when you’re in on the action.” She said, smiling. 

 “Good…because I want to do more than just look at you. I want to touch you, and be inside you.” He said quietly. 

 “Mm.” She responded excitedly. 

 Red slowly guided Lizzie backwards until she sat on the bed, then he stood close in front of her and took his tie off. He tossed it aside and undid his shirt; she checked him out as he took his shirt off. He undid his belt and trousers, then he took his trousers and socks off. Red enjoyed the way Lizzie was lustfully eyeing the front of his boxers, which were very tented from his erection. He pulled his boxers down and he saw her mouth open slightly and her cheeks turn pink. She licked her lips and bent forward, taking him into her mouth, which he hadn’t expected. 

 “Mmm Lizzie…” Red said very quietly. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly in response. She stroked Raymond’s base with her hand while gliding over him with her mouth. Red heard Lizzie whimper again, which heightened his pleasure. She moved up and down more quickly, focusing on his favorite sensitive spot past his tip. She sucked him and then moaned, causing very pleasurable sensations. 

 “Baby…I’m not going to last…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz hummed her approval; she wanted to make Raymond come in her mouth. He petted her hair, and his breathing became heavier. She tasted his precum, and she whimpered excitedly again. She was thrilled to give him so much pleasure, and she loved how he responded to her. Red felt Lizzie suck him again, then her lips glided firmly and quickly over his shaft. He moaned softly. He looked down and watched Lizzie bobbing up and down on him; this further aroused him. She tightened her lips around him and went even faster. 

 “Lizzie…you’re going to make me come.” He said intensely. 

 “Mm!” She responded.

 Liz enthusiastically continued her efforts; she felt Raymond lightly grasp her hair, and he was breathing hard. She sucked his tip for a few moments, then tightly pumped just past his tip. He groaned and began throbbing against her lips as he started coming. Liz felt a jolt of pleasure go through her as Raymond’s semen spurted into her mouth. She kept swallowing it, then when it stopped, she sucked him again, which made him exhale sharply and shudder. Red sighed in satisfaction and petted Lizzie’s head before taking his hand out of her hair. She gently released him and looked up at his face. 

 “Sweetheart, I _was_ planning on making love to you, you know.” Red said quietly. 

 “Yeah, but I wanted to make you come in my mouth.” Liz said. 

 Red was taken aback, and he gave a slight chuckle. 

 “…Alright.” He said amusedly. 

 “We can make love later.” She said. 

 Red nodded gently. 

 “Can we cuddle in bed for a while?” She asked. 

 “Of course, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz happily moved up toward the headboard and got cozy under the blankets as Raymond went to the other side of the bed. He got in and pulled the blankets up over himself, then he put his arm around her waist. They snuggled together and relaxed for a while, then they both ended up dozing off. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	28. Excitement and Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with AU roles for Aram and Samar!

 Liz woke up from her nap feeling very warm and cozy; Raymond was pressed against her from behind, with his arm around her waist. She smiled to herself and put her hand on his forearm. She lightly ran her fingertips along his wrist and forearm, then she felt him nuzzle into her hair and plant a kiss behind her ear.

 “Hi…” Liz said, then she giggled softly. 

 “Hello, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz felt Raymond hold her a little tighter, and she smiled more broadly. 

 “Aren’t we going to get up?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “But we should eat something; we never had supper.” She said. 

 “Hm. Alright.” He said, then he sat up. 

 Red stood up while Lizzie sat up in bed.

 “Wait here.” He said. 

 Liz watched Raymond walk out of the bedroom, naked, and she smiled again. She was happy that he didn’t feel the need to hide his scars from her anymore. She sat and waited, then he returned to the bedroom, carrying a fruit tray. Liz actually blushed a little and bit her lip excitedly. Red noticed Lizzie seemed shy, which he found adorable; he supposed he should have put a robe on or something. He sat on the bed and Lizzie had the blankets up to her waist, so he placed the tray on her lap. She was still a little distracted and flushed; he smirked and used the corner of the blanket to cover himself—barely. 

 “There.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled.

 “Do you like cantaloupe?” Liz asked. 

 “No, do you?” He said. 

 “Yeah, actually. What about the honeydew melon?” She said. 

 “Yes, I like it.” He said. 

 “Okay, you can have that. I don’t like it.” She said. 

 They smiled at each other, and they decided to save the melon pieces for breakfast, anyway. They ate the grapes and chocolate covered strawberries, then had some pineapple. Red was amused when Lizzie bit off a piece from a too-big chunk of pineapple and the juice ran down her chin as a result. He immediately caught the juice with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. He cleaned the sweet juice from her lips, then he kissed the juice off her chin. Liz felt Raymond continue kissing her, moving down her neck, so she quickly swallowed the piece she was chewing and tried to move the tray aside. He paused and took the tray off her lap for her, then he put it on the nightstand, temporarily. 

 Red went back to kissing Lizzie’s neck, then he worked his way down. He was pleased when she eagerly lay back; he placed soft kisses on her breasts, and gently licked and suckled her nipples. Liz sighed in pleasure as Raymond put his warm hands on her breasts, drying the saliva and warming her up. She got some goosebumps, then she felt him pull the blankets down and kiss her abdomen. Red was thrilled when Lizzie opened her legs for him in anticipation; he looked up at her face, and she looked lustful, so he got between her legs. He adoringly studied her intimate folds and took in her scent for a few moments, then he gave her a gentle kiss on her moist flesh. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s lips on her sensitive flesh, and she hummed her pleasure. He then put his mouth on her and his tongue lightly explored her before rubbing her clit. She whimpered quietly and moved against his mouth. Red felt Lizzie moving away slightly as he rubbed her clit with his tongue, so he slid his hands up under her thighs and grasped her hips to keep her still. She whimpered and he felt her quivering from the intense stimulation. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded. 

 Liz breathed heavier and clutched the sheets as Raymond’s tongue relentlessly rubbed her clit, which kept getting even more sensitive. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 She tried to pull away slightly, but she felt his grip tighten. She panted and jumped a little from the powerful sensations. 

 “Raymond…” She purred. 

 Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s pleasure; his erection was throbbing against the bed as he lay on his front, lapping at her. She suddenly jumped back and whimpered loudly as she reached her orgasm; he continued licking her as she rode the waves of pleasure. 

 “Okay…I can’t take it…” Liz panted, begging him to stop; her clit was extremely sensitive, and his licks were overwhelming. 

 Red chuckled and released her; he looked up at her face and she was flushed, smiling weakly and looking dazed. He was gratified by that response. He got on top of her and nudged her opening with the head of his member. She exhaled and grasped his biceps. 

 “Do you want me to fuck you, Lizzie?” Red said seductively. 

 “Yes.” Liz whispered. 

 Red pushed forward and felt how tight she was after her orgasm; he sighed with pleasure. He just kept gently nudging and rocking with her until he was fully inside. Liz moaned and put her hands on Raymond’s back; they kissed while he paused and let her adjust, then he began thrusting. 

 “Oh, Lizzie…you feel so good…” Red said breathily. 

 Lizzie closed her eyes and moaned softly, with a tiny smile on her lips. He felt her loosening up and becoming slippery. 

 “Good girl…” He said quietly. 

 Lizzie mewled with pleasure, so he wanted to continue praising her. 

 “Yes, you’re a very good girl.” He said. 

 She made a cute little whimper, and he quickened his pace slightly. 

 “You’re so beautiful.” He said. 

 This got less of a response; Lizzie obviously wanted it kinkier. 

 “You’re the best secretary…” He said. 

 “Oh!” She mewled excitedly. 

 “You do everything I tell you to do.” He said.

 Red thrust faster. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 “You make calls for me…” He said. 

 “Yes…” She said. 

 “And coffee…” He said. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered. 

 “You take my dictation…” He said intensely. 

 “Ohh! Yes!” She whimpered loudly. 

 Red thrust very quickly; the dictation comment was the most arousing to both of them. 

 “Yes…take it, Lizzie…” Red said. 

 Liz kept whimpering. 

 “Take it, baby…take my dic—“ He said.

 Liz cried out loud enough for several neighbors to hear as she orgasmed. A moment later, Red groaned and stopped moving as he came; he stayed deep as he gushed into Lizzie. Their bodies throbbed together with the immense pleasure, then they relaxed.

 “Ohhh fuck…” Red sighed. 

 Liz caught her breath and then she giggled. 

 “I agree.” She said quietly. 

 Red chuckled slightly, then he kissed her a few times. They smiled at each other, then he gently pulled out and slumped beside her. They both sighed with satisfaction. 

 “Do you wanna just stay in bed for the night?” Liz asked. 

 “Sure, but we need to put the fruit back in the fridge.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, I know…ants…” She said cheekily. 

 Liz giggled as Raymond gave her an unamused smirk. 

 “Exactly.” He said. 

 She smiled at him. 

 “I’ll put it away for us.” She said, then she sat up. 

 Red watched Lizzie get off the bed and pick up the fruit tray, then put it down again. He was puzzled, but then he understood when she grabbed a few tissues and put them between her legs. She looked at him and her cheeks were slightly pink. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said. 

 “Thanks.” She said, giving him a shy smile.

 Liz tidied herself up with the tissues, then she put them in the wastebasket. She picked up the plastic tray again and took it to the kitchen; she put the lid on and placed it in the fridge, then she turned the lights off and returned to the bedroom. She got back into bed and they both got under the blankets. Liz turned the lamp off, then she snuggled up to Raymond. 

 “Um…Raymond…when does the tailor open? Can we go in the morning before work?” Liz asked. 

 Red smiled in the dark; Lizzie was looking forward to consulting with the tailors about their wedding attire. 

 “They don’t open until nine, sweetheart, but we can just go to work later than usual. I’m the boss.” He said. 

 “Mm. You’re such a sexy boss…” She said. 

 Liz was surprised when Raymond laughed. 

 “It’s true.” She said. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 “Anyway, does that sound like a good plan?” He asked. 

 “Yes. I’m excited about it, so I don’t want to wait until after work.” She said. 

 “Good. I’m looking forward to it, too.” He said, giving her a loving squeeze. 

 Red felt Lizzie kiss his shoulder and hold him a little tighter. He kissed her on the head. They relaxed quietly for a while and eventually fell asleep. 

 In the middle of the night, Liz awoke to an empty space beside her; she opened her eyes and noticed that Raymond was standing at the window, looking out, with the moonlight on his naked body. _God, he’s sexy,_ she thought. 

 “Raymond…is everything okay?” Liz said. 

 Red got a bit startled. 

 “Yes, sweetheart. I just couldn’t sleep. We went to bed too early, so now I feel like it’s time to get up.” He said. 

 “Oh, okay.” She said. 

 Liz got out of bed and came up behind Raymond; she put her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. 

 “You feel a bit tense.” She said. 

 “…I guess I’m a little nervous...about the wedding preparations…” He admitted. 

 “That’s okay. I’m nervous, too. But it’s also exciting.” She said. 

 “Yes, it is. I’m not reluctant about it, I just feel anxious, if that makes sense.” He said. 

 “It does. And it’s understandable.” She said softly. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 Red felt Lizzie massage his shoulders and the back of his neck, and he relaxed a lot. 

 “This will help you sleep.” She said. 

 Red sighed relaxedly; he felt Lizzie’s hands go up his neck and the back of his head, and he started getting hard. She lightly rubbed his back, then she slid her hands forwards and caressed his chest. He moaned very quietly. Liz was gratified by Raymond’s quiet moan; she kissed his shoulder. She stepped forward and stood beside him; she looked down and discovered he was erect. 

 “Oh…” Liz said excitedly. 

 She delicately ran her hand over his silky smooth length, then gently grasped it. He exhaled as she began stroking his erection. 

 “This will also help you sleep…” She said seductively. 

 “Mmm.” He responded quietly. 

 “Do you want me to keep going?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled; she continued stroking Raymond’s very warm, hard member. 

 “We’d give someone quite the show if they looked in our window…” Liz said naughtily. 

 Raymond breathed heavier. 

 “Yes…” He said. 

 Liz could tell that really turned him on. She didn’t know Raymond had an exhibitionist streak. 

 “I bet they’d love seeing you naked…and watching you fuck my hand…” She said breathily. 

 Raymond moaned softly, then Liz quickened her movements and tightened her grasp slightly.

 “They’d get off on it…” She said. 

 Liz gave him tight, quick strokes just past the head, and he breathed heavily. Red was getting close, but he hesitated.

 “…Lizzie…I’m going to come…the window…” He said breathily. 

 “It’s okay…I’ll clean it up…just let go…” She said breathily. 

 Liz went faster, pumping firmly. She watched his face in the moonlight; he had his eyes closed, and he was breathing heavily. Raymond put his hand on the window to steady himself. Liz looked down as she continued pumping his erection. She heard him exhale sharply, and he throbbed in her hand, then she saw his semen spurt onto the glass. She was so immensely gratified, she nearly climaxed. She kept stroking him as he came, then her hand stayed still as he leaned forward and sighed. 

 Red felt relaxed and relieved, but it was a bit weird to have to clean his semen off a window; he’d never done that before. 

 “I’ll get some…paper towels.” Red said. 

 “No, I’ll get it. Go back to bed.” Liz said.

 “Are you sure?” He asked. 

 “Yes. Get comfy and relax. I’ll be right there.” She insisted. 

 Liz smirked a little as Raymond went over to the bed and lay down in a surprisingly submissive manner. She went into the kitchen and got some paper towels; she wet some, and kept the other bunch dry. She returned to the bedroom and first used a dry paper towel, then a wet one, then some dry ones. She took them into the bathroom and put them in the garbage, then she came back and got into bed. Raymond stirred subtly, but his breathing indicated he’d fallen asleep, so Liz smiled to herself and got comfy. She rested until she dozed off. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, at 9 a.m., Red opened the door to the tailor’s shop and held it for Lizzie. They went in and greeted the tailor. 

 “Aram, good to see you again.” Red said, shaking hands with Aram. 

 “Good to see you, too, sir.” Aram said. 

 “You know you can just call me Raymond—or Red—right?” Red said. 

 “Yes, but I’m kind of traditional in that sense, sir.” Aram said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Alright. Well, this is Miss Elizabeth Keen, or Lizzie, as I call her.” Red said. 

 Aram shook hands with Liz. 

 “Pleased to meet you, Miss Keen.” He said. 

 “Pleased to meet you, too.” She said. 

 “She’s going to be Mrs. Reddington soon.” Red said. 

 “Oh! Congratulations to both of you.” Aram said. 

 They both said “Thanks” at the same time, then they smiled at each other. 

 “We need some custom attire to get married in. Non-traditional attire.” Red said. 

 “I see. That’s exciting. How about we get started? Miss Keen, if you’d like to follow me to the back, my wife Samar handles the ladies’ wear.” Aram said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said excitedly. 

 She glanced at Raymond, who smiled encouragingly, then she followed Aram to the back section of the shop. Samar was folding up a large sheet of fabric, and she paused and greeted Liz. Aram left for the front of the shop, so Samar approached Liz. 

 “What kind of outfit are you thinking of?” Samar asked. 

 Liz got excited and grinned, while her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden. 

 “Um…I have it all planned out.” She said, beaming at Samar. 

 “Okay. What would you like?” Samar said, smiling. 

 “Well, we’re getting married at City Hall, and we want a non-traditional look…I’m also his secretary, actually…so I’d like to wear a classy but sexy skirt and blazer. In blue…because that’s his favorite color. I was hoping for navy blue, but is that wrong for June?” Liz said. 

 “Navy blue is classic and stylish any time. We’ll just make it a nice lightweight fabric, so you don’t get too hot. What style of skirt and blazer?” Samar said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I’d like the blazer to just have one button, and be kind of open at the top…maybe a peplum style blazer. I want to have a short pencil skirt. I’m gonna get some sexy red fishnet stockings to wear with it.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, I can picture all that; it’ll look great on you. I’ll doodle a picture and you can guide me on the design, then we can pick your fabric and take your measurements.” Samar said. 

 “Great! Thank you so much!” Liz said. 

 In the front of the shop, Red was choosing his fabrics. 

 “Hmm. I’ll go with the navy blue. The red would make me look like Satan, and the lighter blue would be too much like those old powder-blue suits.” Red said. 

 Aram laughed heartily. 

 “Okay, navy blue it is, sir. You can wear a red shirt, and the tie can have some red in it; I would suggest a red and navy blue striped tie.” Aram said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “That sounds wonderful, thank you, Aram.” He said. 

 When they were finished their consultations and putting their orders in, Liz and Red met in the front room and left together. 

 “How did it go?” Red asked. 

 “Great! How about yours?” Liz said. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 They got into the car and drove to the office, then they went in and Red put the “Open” sign in the door. 

 (To Be Continued...)


	29. The Glasses

 Liz was typing up a handwritten note, but she had trouble concentrating. Her mind kept wandering back to the wedding outfit she was having made. She was excited about it, and she wondered what Raymond would think of it. She also wondered what he would wear, because they were keeping their attire a surprise. Liz suspected that Raymond would look swoon-worthy, and that he wouldn’t be able to resist her in her outfit. She effortfully brought her concentration back to her typing and she noticed she’d made a couple of errors.

 “Lizzie, my office.” Raymond said over the intercom. 

 Liz wondered if he was psychic; she smirked and got up, then she went down the hall to his office. 

 “Yes?” She asked, stepping into his office. 

 Raymond had his glasses on and he was reading a law book; he looked incredibly sexy. 

 “Your pay check.” He said, brandishing the envelope without looking up. 

 Liz noticed that Raymond was busy, but she wanted his attention. She went over and took the envelope. 

 “Thank you. Um…Raymond…” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded, still reading. 

 “I made a few typos…” She said, hoping to be punished. 

 Liz watched Raymond rest the book on his desk, take his glasses off and lean back in his chair. He stared at her. 

 “Well…you know how to fix them.” He pointed out. 

 Liz hesitated and felt disappointed. 

 “…Yeah, but…” She said. 

 “But what?” He asked. 

 “They were _bad_ ones…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red stared at Lizzie, and although he didn’t show it, he was amused. 

 “I see.” He said. 

 Liz enjoyed watching Raymond absentmindedly swing his glasses as he continued staring at her. She felt a little unnerved and excited; his eyes were mesmerizing. She gazed at him, and then she blushed as she went into a vivid sexual fantasy. Red was curious about why Lizzie blushed all of a sudden, but he found it sweet and enticing. 

 “What are you thinking about?” Red asked quietly. 

 “…Your glasses.” Liz said softly. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “My glasses.” He said skeptically. 

 “Yeah.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 “…What about them?” He asked. 

 “I…think you look sexy in them.” She said. 

 Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “Could you maybe…” She began, then she chickened out. 

 “What?” He prompted. 

 “Could you leave them on while I kiss you and touch you?” She asked. 

 Red was surprised by Lizzie’s request, but he was up for it. 

 “Yes, I suppose I can do that. You mean right now?” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red put his glasses back on; they were for closeup things, so Lizzie was now a bit fuzzy. She became clearer as she came close to him; she bent forward and caressed his cheek. 

 “I’m glad you came closer…now I can see you properly again.” He said humorously. 

 Liz giggled, then she kissed him. She sat across his lap. 

 “You look so cute and sexy…” She said quietly. 

 “Cute?” He said. 

 “Mhmm. You can spank me for calling you cute, if you want…” She said.

 "Mm." He responded. 

 Liz kissed Raymond very passionately, and they were breathing heavier. She was about to get up and hike her skirt up when the phone rang. 

 “Ah, shit. I have to take this, Lizzie.” Red said frustratedly. 

 “Okay.” She said, and got off his lap. 

 Red picked up the phone while Lizzie made her way to his door. 

 “Reddington here, can you hold on a moment?” He said, then he covered the microphone with his hand. 

 Lizzie turned back curiously.

 “Sorry, baby. Can you please get some brown envelopes from the storage room for me?” He said. 

 She nodded and left his office while he took the call. 

 Liz went into the storage room and looked around; there was a lot of stationary to choose from. After a while, she grabbed a package of brown envelopes and hoped they were the ones he wanted. She returned to his office and showed him. He was still on the phone, so he just shook his head to indicate they were the wrong kind. She left and went back to the storage room. Liz found a different type of big brown envelope, so she grabbed some of those and walked back to Raymond’s office. He’d finished his phone conversation and hung up. He took his glasses off and just stared at her. 

 “Lizzie. Those have gummed flaps. I need self-adhesive flaps.” Red said. 

 “Oh, sorry. I’ll go find them.” Liz said. 

 She went into the storage room and found yet another type of brown envelope, this time with self-adhesive strips, then took them back to his office. 

 “…Those have bubblewrap in them. I don’t need bubblewrap for a piece of paper.” Red said disapprovingly. 

 Liz pursed her lips and breathed a bit quicker. 

 “It would’ve been helpful if you told me what you wanted beforehand…sir.” She said frustratedly. 

 Red was surprised this was coming from his submissive Lizzie. He leaned back and studied her for several long moments. 

 “…Yes. It would have.” He agreed.

 Liz was surprised.

 “However, you have a bad attitude. Come to the front of my desk and assume the position.” He said. 

 Liz felt both peeved and aroused at the same time. She gave him a sulky look and then did as he said. She put the bubblewrap envelopes on his desk temporarily, pulled up her skirt and pulled her panties down. Raymond was sitting and watching her, and she blushed lightly and looked away sulkily. 

 “You are _very_ naughty, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said. 

 “You were so happy earlier at the tailor’s.” He pointed out. 

 “Yes, sir. It’s just the stupid envelopes…” She said. 

 “They’re not stupid envelopes. When I’m finished disciplining you, I’ll show you the ones I need and you’ll find that they look professional and properly suited to sending a legal document.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay.” She acquiesced. 

 Red stood up and went around his desk to stand behind Lizzie. He lustfully surveyed her bare butt, and he noticed that she stuck her butt up, and swayed back and forth as she waited. 

 “You’re so impatient…” He said quietly. 

 “Yes—SIR!” She said, getting a hard whack on her butt cheek. 

 Liz whimpered as she received another one. She was feeling exhilarated and getting more aroused as Raymond punished her. Her butt was tingling and stinging from the hard spanking. He then gave her such a hard slap on her butt, she was propelled forward and her hand landed on an envelope, popping a plastic bubble. 

 “Oh!” She said, startled by both the extremely hard slap and accidentally popping the bubblewrap. 

 She felt Raymond come up behind her and lean over her; she could feel his erection through his trousers. He took the envelopes and tossed them on the floor so she wouldn’t pop any more bubbles. Liz felt Raymond stay there, against her, so she moaned quietly and pushed back against him. Red was tempted by Lizzie’s sexy moan and feeling her butt rub against him. He sighed and pulled away. 

 “You may fix your clothes and stand up.” Red said. 

 Liz whined longingly; Raymond had made her very horny. 

 “Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Liz said breathily as she arched her back, stuck her butt up and opened her legs wider. 

 Red couldn’t believe how naughty Lizzie was being all of a sudden, and he didn’t want to reward her bad behavior, but he was having trouble resisting. 

 “I…” He began, surveying her butt and her delicate, intimate folds as she presented to him. 

 “Please, sir…I’ll be good afterwards…” She said pleadingly. 

 Liz waited and squirmed slightly in impatience, then she was thrilled to hear his belt clink and then his zipper. She’d successfully seduced him. She whimpered as she felt Raymond’s tip connect with her sensitive flesh; he rubbed up and down and she sighed shakily. Red positioned himself and he felt how slippery and open Lizzie was for him, so he entered her. They both moaned breathily. He pushed further and glided all the way in. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 “Ohh yeah…” Liz purred in pleasure. 

 She clawed at his desk and pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts. Red was easily moving in and out of Lizzie; she was so wet and horny, it was amazing. She was being quite vocal, and even though the front door was unlocked and there was a risk of someone walking into the building, he didn’t care. He loved hearing Lizzie’s pleasure. Red quickened his pace slightly and grasped her hips a little tighter. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She whimpered. 

 Liz heard Raymond breathing heavier, and she felt him thrusting harder. The lubricated friction he was causing felt so good; he was rubbing her slick walls and her sensitive opening. She was revelling in the sensations he gave her. Raymond was the best lover she’d ever had, and she’d never been so aroused for sex. Every time with him was mind-blowingly pleasurable. It was the same for Red, of course. Lizzie turned him on like no one else could, and the sex was perfect. He thrust faster and harder. 

 Liz clutched at the desk as Raymond got rougher with her.

 “Mmm…yes!” She said ecstatically. 

 Red felt Lizzie tensing up and she got even wetter, so he thrust very quickly. She got very vocal as he drove into her. Several moments later, they climaxed at the same time; they both moaned and stopped moving. Liz arched her back and clawed the desk as she reached her orgasm; Red felt Lizzie clamping down on him and he came in spurts, almost synchronized with her rhythmic squeezing. When the intense pleasure subsided for both of them, Lizzie sighed and then she giggled sweetly. He wanted to give her another orgasm, so he gently slipped out and rubbed against her clit. Liz exhaled sharply and jumped a little from the intense sensation; her knees felt wobbly and she trembled as Raymond continued slipping and rubbing up and down on her clit. 

 “Oh god…” Liz panted. 

 As he slid up and down, they both felt a warm, extra slippery sensation when she released his semen. This added to Liz’s immense pleasure and she moaned as she climaxed again. She put her head down, almost on the desk, as the waves of pleasure went through her, then she started catching her breath. Red was amused when Lizzie lowered her torso and rested her head on her arms, slumping in satisfaction onto his desk. They both caught their breath and felt relieved. 

 “Are you going to be good now, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said weakly. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 Red grabbed some tissues and tidied Lizzie; he heard a cute little humming sound as he did it. He put the tissues in the garbage and then used some to tidy himself. They both fixed their clothes and they got each other’s feedback on whether they were presentable again. They nodded at one another. 

 “Right. Now, come with me into the storage room so I can show you the envelopes.” Red said. 

 Liz followed Raymond into the storage room and watched him go over to a package on the shelf; it was a package she hadn’t considered.

 “Those aren’t brown. They’re taupe.” She said. 

 He gave her an unamused smirk, and she chuckled.

 “Sorry. I’ll be good. I suppose they’re _kind of_ brown…” She said, smirking. 

 “Regardless, these are the ones I wanted. They’re the ones I’m usually referring to when I request brown envelopes. Is that helpful?” He said. 

 “Yes. Thanks.” She said, still trying to contain her giggling. 

 “Silly girl…” He said exasperatedly, but then he kissed her. 

 Liz put her hands on Raymond’s chest and they kissed a few more times. 

 “I’ll let you do the honors of carrying five _brown_ envelopes back to my office.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled slightly.

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 He left the storage room, and she pulled five _taupe_ envelopes from the package and brought them into his office. 

 “Here they are, sir. Oh and I’ll put these bubble ones back for you.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s butt as she turned around and bent over to collect the bubblewrap envelopes from the floor. She stood up and left his office for the storage room again, then she hovered in his doorway. 

 “What else would you like me to do?” She asked. 

 “Let me put the documents in the envelopes and seal them, then I will give you the contact information. You can address them and put stamps on. Please be careful not to make any errors, because we only have so many of these envelopes.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll be careful.” She said. 

 They stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “Just wait at your desk until I call for you, okay sweetheart? You’re…extra distracting today…” He said. 

 Liz decided to take that as a compliment; she nodded and went to her desk, where she smirked to herself. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	30. Physical Activity

 Liz just finished addressing the brown envelopes for Raymond, when two women walked in the front door.

 “Hi, how can I help you?” Liz asked them. 

 “We were wondering if we could get some help with making wills and power of attorney documents.” The one said. 

 “Okay. Mr. Reddington will definitely be able to help you with that. I’ll just go see if he’s available now; if not, we can book an appointment for you.” Liz said. 

 The ladies both nodded, so Liz got up and went down the hall. Raymond’s door wasn’t fully closed; she heard heavy breathing and wondered what he was doing. She tapped gently on door and then pushed it open. Raymond was in his undershirt, doing pushups on the floor. 

 “Uh…” Liz said, gazing lustfully at him; she’d never seen him working out before, and it was sexy. 

 “Yes?” Red said, still doing pushups. 

 “There are two ladies out front who need help making wills and power of attorney papers. Are you available now, or…?” She said, surveying his biceps. 

 “Yes.” He said, then he got up. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie was gazing at him. 

 “Just let me put my shirt on…” He said. 

 Red was amused that Lizzie was still watching him raptly as he put his shirt on and started buttoning it. 

 “Do you…do a lot of pushups? ‘Cause you’re really strong, but I’ve never seen you work out before.” Liz said dreamily. 

 Red smirked as he finished buttoning his shirt. 

 “I do them every now and then. I enjoy exercising, but I occasionally let it slide for a while…that’s probably why you haven’t seen me do it.” He said, tucking his shirt into his trousers. 

 “…God, you’re sexy.” She blurted out. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Please send them in now, Lizzie.” He said, smiling. 

 “Okay.” She said, then she left his office.

 Liz got back to her desk and felt the need to explain what took so long. 

 “Sorry about the wait. Mr. Reddington was on an exercise break. We take frequent breaks for physical activity here…” Liz said, which was true, in a naughty way. 

 The ladies were impressed. 

 “You can go in now; it’s the first door on the right.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you.” They both said in harmony. 

 The ladies went down the hall and Liz leaned back in her chair, thinking about Raymond exercising. He was working up a bit of a sweat, breathing heavily and showing an impressive amount of strength and stamina. She snapped out of it and returned to her typing duties, but her mind wandered again. She loved feeling his biceps during sex, when he was on top of her, dominating her. Liz vividly recalled caressing Raymond’s biceps while he thrust roughly into her, and she nearly whimpered. She crossed her legs tightly and squeezed her thighs together, subtly pleasuring herself with the squeezing motion, then she sighed and uncrossed them, bringing her focus back to work. 

 Liz managed to finish her typing, then the two ladies came out front after their appointment. 

 “Your boss is wonderful. We got the papers filled out, but if we need any more help, we’ll certainly come back here.” The one said. 

 “Great! I’m glad. Have a nice day.” Liz said. 

 “Thanks. You too.” The other one said. 

 The ladies left, and Liz looked at the brown envelopes with stamps on them, still on her desk. She wasn’t sure when or how Raymond wanted her to mail them, so she got up and went down the hall to his office. She stopped in the doorway and looked down. Raymond was now doing sit-ups on the floor. 

 “Um…how do you want to send the brown envelopes, and when?” Liz asked. 

 “It can wait.” Red said, continuing his exercise. 

 Liz stared at him and she wanted his attention, so she walked closer and then stepped over him to stand with her legs on either side of him. Red stopped doing sit-ups and looked up at Lizzie; he could almost see up her skirt. 

 “Lizzie…You said you were going to behave yourself for the rest of the day.” Red said. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said softly.

 She then slowly lifted her skirt so that he could see her panties. 

 “Sweetheart…I just satisfied you about an hour ago…” He said. 

 Liz got on her knees so that she was straddling him. 

 “I know.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “And you know I prefer to be on top?” He reminded her.

 “Yes. Get on top of me, then.” She challenged him. 

 Red took hold of Lizzie and pulled her close so that they were face to face. Then he rolled them over so she was underneath him. Liz felt like she would probably have a few areas of rug burn after this, but she didn’t care. She was too thrilled. They studied each other, and Red watched Lizzie’s cheeks turn pink. The phone rang, so he reached up and grabbed the receiver from his desk; he put it to Lizzie’s ear, much to her surprise. 

 “Oh. Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” Liz said.

 She managed to sound professional, despite being on the floor with her boss on top of her.

 Red smirked slightly, and he pressed against her momentarily, causing her eyes to close in pleasure. Liz covered the microphone with her hand. 

 “Can you advise someone on a criminal matter?” Liz whispered. 

 “Yes.” Red whispered. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington would be able to advise you on a criminal matter. Would you like to book an appointment?” She said. 

 Lizzie looked around, flustered, wondering how she would get to the appointment booking system in this position. Red glanced up at the computer screen for her. 

 “Wednesday at eleven?” He suggested very quietly. 

 “He’s free Wednesday at eleven o’clock. Would that work for you?” She said. 

 Lizzie nodded, so Red grabbed a sticky note pad and a pen and put them on the floor beside her. 

 “Okay, we’ll see you then, Mr. Carter.” Liz said, then she pressed the button to hang up. 

 Red put the receiver back for Lizzie and handed her the sticky note pad and pen. She scribbled on the pad and got frustrated. 

 “Raymond…this won’t write upside down.” She complained. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Well, you wanted me on top of you…” He pointed out. 

 She kept scribbling on the pad, so Red grabbed it, along with the pen. He got up and knelt, wrote the damned appointment down, and put the pad and pen on his desk. Then he got on top of Lizzie again. 

 “There.” Red said. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said quietly. 

 “You’re welcome. Now, what exactly do you want from me?” He asked, pressing firmly against her. 

 She breathed a little heavier. 

 “Um…how to…mail the…” She began, distracted by the pleasure of feeling Raymond’s hardness directly on her clit.

 Liz felt Raymond take her wrists and hold them on the floor, above her head. She moaned quietly and squirmed beneath him so that they rubbed against each other. 

 “Mm…envelopes…” She said softly. 

 “I said they can wait. Are you questioning my methods, Lizzie?” He said. 

 “No, sir…” She purred. 

 “What else do you want? You want to be held down and fucked hard?” He asked, dry humping her. 

 Lizzie whimpered. 

 “Yes…” She breathed. 

 “You’re insatiable.” He said. 

 “You make me that way.” She said quietly. 

 Red was flattered, but he wanted to maintain control. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, Lizzie. You’re distracting me and demanding things from me. Who’s in charge?” Red said. 

 “You are, Mr. Reddington.” Liz purred submissively. 

 They were both gratified by her display of submissiveness, and they craved more of the dominant-submissive dynamic. 

 “That’s correct. You’re not the boss are you?” Red said. 

 “No, sir. I’m your secretary.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz was thrilled when Raymond reached down and unzipped his trousers. A few moments later, she felt him yank her panties off to the side to get them out of the way, and she heard a ripping sound. She gaped at him. 

 “I’ll buy you new ones.” Red said breathily. 

 He then positioned himself at her opening. He nudged her opening to coat himself with her fluid, then he pushed inside. Liz mewled with pleasure, then she heard a low moan from Raymond. He pulled back and pushed in again, going deeper, then he began thrusting steadily. Red had ripped Lizzie’s panties, so they were staying out of the way. He went back to holding her wrists and hands down on the floor, and she closed her eyes and whimpered excitedly. He thrust more roughly. 

 “Is this hard enough for you?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Yes!” Liz mewled. 

 Liz wished she could touch his biceps, but being pinned down was also thoroughly arousing and pleasurable. She squirmed slightly so that he dominated her even more roughly. 

 “Oh god…yes…” She breathed. 

 Red was immensely turned on by being in charge of Lizzie; she was so beautifully submissive. She didn’t test his hold on her again. She kept whimpering and breathing heavily with his thrusts, and he wondered if he was being too rough, but then she whispered to him. 

 “Keep going…” She panted. 

 Liz was sure she would have rug burn on her back and her butt, and probably marks on her wrists, but she loved it. Raymond was taking her roughly on the floor of his office, and she was absolutely thrilled. They were getting more slippery as they got closer to climaxing. Red felt Lizzie getting tighter around him as she began tensing up. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red said breathlessly. 

 “Mm…yes…come in me, Raymond…” Liz panted. 

 She felt relentless rubbing inside her as he thrust very quickly, and she suddenly cried out loudly as she began orgasming. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s climax, and he lost his rhythm and groaned as he started coming. Their bodies throbbed together with the waves of pleasure, and he spilled into her in spurts. When their orgasms finished, they both sighed heavily and caught their breath. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz breathed. 

 “Indeed.” Red concurred. 

 Red let go of Lizzie’s wrists, and they were red. 

 “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” He said quietly. 

 “You didn’t. I loved it.” She said. 

 Liz smiled and Raymond kissed her cheek, then her lips. He then very gently pulled out and reached up for some tissues from his desk. He tidied them both up. 

 “Sorry about your underwear.” Red said. 

 “It’s fine, don’t worry.” Liz said assuredly. 

 Red smirked and put the tissues in the garbage, then he gently pulled Lizzie’s panties off for her. He put them inside a few tissues to hide them and put that in his garbage, too. Red fixed his clothes and stood up, then he helped Lizzie get up; she pulled her skirt down. She looked adorable with her tousled hair and pink cheeks. She went over her hair with her hand, trying to fix it, but she missed a loop that stuck out. Red moved closer to her and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, straightening the loop. 

 “Now it’s back to normal.” Red said softly. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said quietly. 

 He kissed her. 

 “Are you satisfied now, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Yes. I’m a bit worn out, actually.” She said, then she giggled. 

 “Good. So am I. I got a lot more exercise than I expected to.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz smiled at him, and they kissed again. 

 “…We’ll just throw the envelopes in the mailbox down the street on the way home.” Red said. 

 Liz was happy she finally extracted the information from him. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly. 

 “Was there anything else? Because I need to sit down and recuperate.” He said. 

 “No, that was it.” She said, chuckling. 

 “Good.” He said tiredly, then he went to the other side of the desk and sat down. 

 Liz smirked, then she took a deep breath and left his office to go back to her desk. The rest of the workday was uneventful, and Liz and Raymond acted professionally, because they were satisfied and tired. At 5 p.m., Red came out of his office and turned the lights off, then he joined Lizzie in the front room. She grabbed her purse and the brown envelopes, and they left the office together. Red locked the door and they got into his car. 

 They drove a little way down the street, then Red pulled up to the curb where a mailbox was. 

 “I’ll do it.” Liz said eagerly. 

 She got out and put the envelopes in the mailbox, then she got back in. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said. 

 They carried on their journey and arrived home. They went inside and up the elevator, then they went into their apartment. They both sighed as they took their shoes off.

 “How about we have something to eat, and then we watch TV and relax together?” Red said. 

 “Sounds good…I’m still satisfied…and I’m a bit sore, actually.” Liz said. 

 Red then stepped closer to Lizzie and put his hand on her cheek. 

 “I’m sorry I hurt you, sweetheart.” He said.

 “Don’t be. It’s a satisfying kind of soreness...like the ‘I was ravished by my sexy boss’ kind.” She said, smirking. 

 “Oh, I see.” He said, intrigued. 

 She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know if something hurts in a bad way rather than in a fun way. We have our safe word, ‘cactus’, remember?” Liz said. 

 “Alright, baby. Speaking of cacti, how’s Morty doing?” Red said. 

 “Let’s go check.” She said, pulling back. 

 They went to the dining table and checked on Morty the cactus, and he was still thriving. Liz put her arm around Raymond’s arm and put her cheek on his shoulder. 

 “He’s doing great.” Liz said proudly. 

 “Yes, he is.” Red said, marvelling at the tiny succulent. 

 Liz noticed that Raymond was now referring to Morty as ‘he’ instead of ‘it’, and she was happy that he’d allowed himself to get attached to the plant. 

 “Let’s have supper.” Liz said. 

 They went to the fridge and got out the ratatouille that they’d made last night. They sat down and ate it cold, with some wine, then they loaded the dishwasher. Red and Lizzie went down the hall into the bedroom, where they got changed into some comfy loungewear, then they walked into the living room. They got settled on the sofa together and he turned the TV on. Lizzie snuggled up to him and rested against him. 

 “What would you like to watch, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “Oh, anything. I don’t care.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” He said, flipping channels. 

 Liz watched Raymond flip quite a few channels, then he stopped on a show about wildlife. 

 “You like nature documentaries?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. Do you?” Red said. 

 “Yeah, I do.” She said. 

 They realized once again how little they knew about each other, but they were having fun discovering things along the way. Liz sighed contentedly and moved down a bit so that she could rest her head on Raymond’s lap. They watched the show, enjoying seeing fox cubs and other cute animals, then Red heard Lizzie’s soft snoring. He smiled and gently covered her with the fuzzy throw blanket. She slept through another show, then she stretched and sat up, looking around. 

 “Sorry. I guess I dozed off.” Liz said. 

 “Don’t apologize. You needed to rest.” Red said softly as he gazed adoringly at her. 

 “Is it time for bed?” She asked. 

 “Sure. Let’s go to bed.” He said, then he turned the TV off. 

 They got up from the sofa and turned the lights off, then they went down the hall to the bedroom. Red smiled as he watched Lizzie slide into bed, under the blankets. She looked so cozy. He turned the light off and made his way to the other side of the bed, then he got in with her. He got under the blankets and felt Lizzie move closer to him, so he spooned her. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

 “Night, Raymond. I love you.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They both quickly drifted off to sleep. 

 Liz awoke the next morning to Raymond petting her head and kissing her neck. His warm hands then massaged her shoulders. 

 “Mmmm…what did I do to deserve this?” Liz asked dreamily. 

 “You just deserve a nice treat.” Red said. 

 “Hm.” She hummed softly. 

 “It’s Saturday, so I’ll go make a big breakfast for us. You can stay here until it’s ready. Then I’ll take you shopping for underwear and anything else you need. For example, pens that write upside down, or extra special lingerie for our wedding night…” He said. 

 Liz chuckled, and she turned around to look at him. 

 “You know, you don’t have to feel guilty about ripping my panties or being rough with me.” Liz said. 

 “I know. I just want to pamper you.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 “Excellent!” He said, startling her. 

 Red got up and went down the hall into the kitchen to make breakfast. Liz chuckled slightly as she heard pans and dishes being brought out. 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	31. A Pleasant Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie's romantic, smutty Saturday afternoon.

 Red was at the mall with Lizzie, and they were trying to decide where to shop first.

 “Did you want a pen that writes upside down?” Red asked, smirking. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “No, that’s okay. I don’t expect to write a lot of notes while you’re on top of me.” Liz said. 

 A woman passed by them and overheard Liz, so she gave them a weird look. Liz blushed lightly, while Red chuckled amusedly. 

 “Are you sure, sweetheart? We might make it a habit…” He said. 

 Liz smiled and gave him a coy look. 

 “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. How about we go to the lingerie store?” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red agreed. 

 They walked together, holding hands, to a nearby lingerie store, then Liz turned to Raymond. 

 “Um…do you wanna come in with me to pick out your favorites? Or should I surprise you?” Liz asked. 

 Red considered it, and while he would love to browse and imagine Lizzie in every single piece of lingerie in the store, he decided he wanted her to surprise him. 

 “Surprise me. Here…buy as much as you want.” Red said, brandishing a bundle of cash. 

 “Oh. That’s too much.” Liz said. 

 “Just take it.” He said. 

 “…Okay, thanks. But I won’t need that much.” She said. 

 “Have fun, sweetheart. I’ll wait here.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz leaned in and kissed Raymond on the lips a few times and she almost didn’t want to part from him, but she eventually turned and went into the store. She browsed along one wall, and a few items stood out; there was a dark rose-pink lacy teddy, a burgundy bra and panty set, and a deep violet satin nightie. Liz grabbed her size in those items, then she went to the other wall. She picked up several pairs of delicate panties as a replacement, and in case Raymond ripped any more pairs of her underwear. She then saw a sapphire blue sheer babydoll nightie and a matching g-string to wear under it. Liz snapped those up; they were the _perfect_ lingerie for their wedding night. She then saw the naughtiest item they had, which was a black teddy with straps and open spaces, and it came with a choker that she hoped Raymond would enjoy tugging on. 

 Liz went to the checkout and excitedly paid for her sexy lingerie. The cashier was a little impressed by the wad of cash, but she tried not to show it. Liz smiled and then as she waited for the cashier to count it, she glanced back to Raymond, who was sitting crosslegged on a bench. He was calmly watching people and looking very suave. Liz turned back to the cashier, still smiling. 

 “Is he waiting for you? I bet he won’t be able to resist you in these!” The cashier said. 

 The cashier handed her the change.

 “Yeah. We’re getting married soon.” Liz said proudly. 

 “Congratulations! I’m sure you’ll both enjoy these. Have a nice day!” The cashier said. 

 “Thanks!” Liz said, then she took her bags and left. 

 Red was people-watching, then Lizzie caught his eye as she always did. She beamed at him as she approached him. She excitedly sat down. 

 “I found lots of stuff! Oh, here’s the change.” She said. 

 “Keep it, Lizzie. Don’t be silly.” He said. 

 “You give me generous pay checks. I don’t need the money.” She said. 

 He gave her a stern look. 

 “Fine…thanks.” She said, giving in. 

 “You’re welcome. Is there anywhere else you’d like to go?” He said. 

 Liz shrugged. 

 “I dunno. Do you want to go anywhere? Are you going to get some special underwear for our wedding night?” She said amusedly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “No, I would prefer to be comfortable, and then naked.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Anything else? Books? Clothes?” She asked. 

 “No. I have everything I need right here.” He said softly, putting his hand on her cheek.

 Liz was pleasantly surprised when Raymond began kissing her passionately as they sat on the bench. She felt like they were the only two people in the mall while they kissed. 

 “Mmm…” She responded quietly. 

 Red heard Lizzie’s quiet moan of pleasure, and it turned him on immensely. It was a good thing he didn’t go into the lingerie store with her and picture her in all the sexy things. He would’ve had a raging hard-on. He almost did now. Red gently stopped the kiss, and he sighed. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “You’re driving me crazy…” Red said. 

 Liz smiled, then she bit her lip excitedly. 

 “You’re gonna love what I bought…” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Mm. I’m sure I will.” He said. 

 “But one of the things is a secret, because it’s for our wedding night.” She said. 

 “Oh.” He said, intrigued. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Well, let’s go home, sweetheart. Maybe you can show me one of the outfits.” He said. 

 Liz kissed Raymond on the cheek and nuzzled him, enjoying the scent of his aftershave. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 Red felt like his erection had gone down to an acceptable level now, so they got up and left the mall. Lizzie put her bags in the trunk and they got in. 

 “Actually, why don’t we first go to that cafe and dessert shop you like? We can have some ice cream, and you can show me the naughty way you ate it when we were on the phone together.” Red said amusedly. 

 “Oh okay. But I might not be able to fit into my lingerie or my wedding outfit afterwards.” Liz said, half-joking.

 “Don’t start that nonsense.” He said firmly. 

 Liz gave him a mock-affronted look. 

 “You’re the one who’s exercising like crazy before we get married.” She pointed out. 

 “I exercise semi-regularly; you just never witnessed it.” He said defensively. 

 “Alright, fine.” She said. 

 They looked at each other and chuckled. After a short while, they pulled up out front of the cafe and dessert shop and went in. On their way to the counter, Liz looked to Raymond for some guidance. 

 “Do you want me to get it in a bowl like I did last time?” She asked. 

 “No. Get it on the cone…it’s much more…phallic.” He said. 

 Liz cracked up laughing, then she covered her mouth and stopped herself. Red was amused. The server asked for their orders; they both ordered mint chocolate chip ice cream on mini cones, then Red paid and they went to sit down in a corner by the window. They smiled at each other, then Red watched Lizzie slowly lick upwards along the scoop of ice cream. She then put her mouth on part of it and used her lips to erotically gather some of the ice cream, almost sucking it. 

 “Mm.” Red responded. 

 Lizzie licked the ice cream from her lips and then smiled flirtatiously. Red leaned over the table and kissed her cold, sweet lips for a moment, then he sat back down. She looked a little surprised, but pleased. They finished their snack and then left. They got into the car. 

 “That was fun.” Red said cheerfully. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Yeah, it was.” She said happily. 

 Red drove them back home and then he parked. He opened the trunk and let Lizzie carry her secret items up to their apartment. They took their shoes off and got settled in, then Liz excitedly went into the bedroom to put her new things away. She cut all the tags off and put them in her drawers, hiding the set for their wedding night under everything else, still in its bag. She then took her clothes off and slipped on the deep violet satin nightie to show Raymond. Liz fixed her hair and checked herself out in her new sexy purple garment. 

 Red was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen when Lizzie appeared from the hallway, in a purple satin nightie that hugged her breasts and waist, then hung more loosely. He immediately thought about how the loose hemline would be roomy enough for her to open her legs while wearing the nightie. He swallowed hard and lowered his glass. 

 “Good lord…” Red said quietly. 

 Lizzie giggled happily; he put his glass on the counter and watched her approach him. She stood close in front of him, and when she looked down in a coy manner, a tendril of dark hair fell forward. He gently tucked it behind her ear. 

 “You’re gorgeous.” Red said. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said quietly. 

 Red ran his hands over her satin-covered breasts, down her waist and then he held her hips. Lizzie then put her hands on his chest.

 “Let me take you to bed.” He said softly. 

 “Yes, sir…” She said in almost a whisper. 

 Red smirked slightly, then he coaxed Lizzie into turning around and leading him down the hall to the bedroom. He surveyed her back, revealed by the low-cut back of the nightie, and her adorable butt. They walked into the bedroom, and before Lizzie turned around to look at him, Red came up behind her and kissed her neck. He ran his fingers down her bare back, then he held her waist as he continued kissing her neck. 

 Liz sighed with pleasure and tilted her head, better exposing her neck to Raymond’s kisses. She got goosebumps on her arms, and her nipples became hard as her body reacted to the warm, wet kisses. She felt his hands slide up her abdomen and cup her breasts; he noticed her nipples sticking out, and delicately rubbed them. She hummed her pleasure. 

 “Get on the bed, sweetheart.” Red said in her ear. 

 Lizzie eagerly crawled onto the bed and then turned to watch him. She knelt and waited for instructions. 

 “Lay back, and open your legs for me.” He said. 

 Lizzie lay on her back, lifted the nightie a little and spread her legs wide. He beheld the sight before him for several moments. She naughtily went ahead and began touching herself without his instructions to do so, but he loved it. Red got on the bed and watched Lizzie lightly stroking her delicate folds, teasing him, and herself. She breathed a bit heavier and squirmed longingly, obviously craving him. He lay down on his front and put his face between her thighs, so she moved her hand away. Red placed soft kisses all over her inner thighs, her pubic area, her outer and inner lips, then he slowly licked her. Lizzie let out the sweetest quiet moan as he ran his tongue gently up and down her sensitive moist flesh. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s slow, tantalizing, gentle strokes and she wanted more. She opened her legs even wider and nudged against his tongue. He grasped her hips and finally rubbed her clit firmly with his tongue, which made her whimper. Her thighs trembled subtly. 

 “Oh god…Raymond.” Liz said breathily. 

 She felt the tip of his tongue slide down and nudge into her opening several times, then he returned to her clit. He sucked it. 

 “Mm…” She moaned. 

 Liz ran her hand over Raymond’s head, then as he quickly went back and forth on her clit, she reached up and held the headboard. She breathed heavily and her legs felt shaky. Red found it adorable when Lizzie jumped slightly from the intense stimulation and her thighs quivered. She did this a few times when he tilted his head and rapidly flicked her clit with his tongue. 

 “Oh…yes…” She whimpered. 

 Lizzie’s thighs closed a little, and she kept whimpering and panting heavily. 

 “Raymond…” She purred. 

 Liz whimpered a few more times as Raymond quickly rubbed her clit, then she moaned loudly and arched up as she orgasmed. He continued licking her as she rode the waves of pleasure, then she shuddered and sighed. She pulled back slightly, so he released her. Red was a little astonished as Lizzie whined and writhed longingly. 

 “Will you make love to me?” Liz asked softly. 

 “…You’re not too sore from yesterday?” Red asked. 

 “No. I want you inside me.” She said seductively. 

 It didn’t take much convincing; Red began undressing while Lizzie watched lustfully. Once he was naked, he slid her satin nightie up her body, and she let him take it off. He gently dropped it beside the bed and got on top of her. As soon as his erection touched her moist flesh, she closed her eyes and moaned breathily. Liz was thrilled when she felt Raymond’s very warm member against her; she’d felt cool in the absence of his mouth. She felt his length slide downwards, then his tip nudged her entrance. 

 “Are you sure, baby?” Red asked; he didn’t want to hurt her. 

 “Yes.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Alright sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Red gently nudged Lizzie’s wet opening, going a bit further each time; he entered her, and she felt relaxed. She also moaned and had a small smile on her lips, so he slid in deeper. He moaned quietly and began gently thrusting. She kept getting wetter, coating him with her fluid, so he thrust steadily. Liz caressed Raymond’s back and shoulders, and she brought her knees up higher at his sides. They gazed into each other’s eyes while he thrust into her, which added to their pleasure. 

 “Mmm. Lizzie.” Red moaned. 

 “Yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Liz met Raymond’s thrusts, quickening the pace, and she whimpered excitedly. Red heard the cute little whimper and it drove him crazy. He went a bit faster. Lizzie closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure. He loved seeing the bliss in her expression. They moved in perfect rhythm together, both picking up the pace at the exact same times until he was very quickly moving in and out of her. Their movements were slippery from their fluids and they were breathing heavily. Red heard Lizzie make another cute whimper, this time louder, and then she tensed up and exhaled sharply as she reached her orgasm. He felt her slick walls rhythmically squeezing him, and he moaned breathily as he came. He gushed deep inside her for what felt like a long time, then he nuzzled into her neck and caught his breath. 

 “Oh my god. Raymond, you’re amazing.” Liz said, still catching her breath. 

 “So are you.” Red said quietly, against her neck. 

 They both sighed with satisfaction, then they looked at each other. Liz smiled up at Raymond, and he smiled back then kissed her. 

 “I love you.” He said. 

 “I love you too.” She said. 

 Red nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear, then he gently withdrew and lay down beside her. They relaxed quietly for several moments. 

 “So I guess you like my purple nightie.” Liz said amusedly. 

 “Hell yes.” Red said. 

 She giggled and then moved closer. They cuddled with their arms around each other. 

 “How many other pieces of lingerie did you buy?” Red asked. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Quite a few!” She said. 

 “Excellent. I look forward to discovering all of them.” He said. 

 They both chuckled, and Lizzie snuggled even closer against him. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	32. Inseparable

 Liz and Raymond had a relaxing Sunday; they did some grocery shopping and then some reading and they watched TV. It was now 10 a.m. Monday, and they were arriving at the office after doing fittings at the tailor’s shop. They still kept their wedding attire secret from each other so that it would be a surprise. Red turned on the lights and put his briefcase in his office, then he came back to Lizzie’s desk.

 “Sweetheart, are you sure you just want to use our current rings as wedding rings?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, as long as you want to. Did you want to do things more traditionally after all?” Liz said. 

 “Hm. I’d like to use our engraved rings, but are you sure you’re okay with that?” He said. 

 “Of course! I love the idea of using the special customized rings we got for each other. It’s not about the rings, anyway. It’s about being together. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” She said. 

 Red found this very sweet. He leaned in and kissed her softly for several moments. 

 “You’re so sweet, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 She smiled brightly at him. 

 “Thanks. So are you…Or does that warrant a spanking?” She said. 

 Red chuckled.

 “No, I’m not going to spank you for calling me sweet. Not right now, anyway…” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh…” She said, intrigued. 

 “We’d better get to work. Please type up these notes for me, then come see me about some filing tasks.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly. 

 They smiled at each other, then Raymond went down the hallway to his office. Liz worked on typing his handwritten notes, and as time passed, the office felt hotter and more humid. It was supposed to be a hot day, but normally the air conditioning kept it cool and dry. She typed some more, then she felt like she needed a cold drink of water, so she got up and went down the hall. Liz stopped at Raymond’s doorway and looked in; he was wearing his short-sleeved undershirt as he sat at his desk. 

 “Lizzie, is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Red asked irritatedly, tugging at the collar of his undershirt. 

 “Well, you are very hot…” Liz said, staring at him. 

 He stared back at her. 

 “As in…very _sexy_ …” She clarified. 

 “Yes, I got that. Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz smiled a little. 

 “But yes, it’s hot in here. I think the air conditioning is broken.” She said. 

 Red leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. 

 “This building has central air. If it had window units, I could fix them.” He said. 

 “…You can fix air conditioners?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly. 

 “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” She asked, marvelling at him. 

 “Yes. I can’t fix central air conditioning.” He said comically. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Would you like me to call someone to fix it?” She offered. 

 “I’ll call them. I have the company’s number; they’ve been here before.” He said. 

 “Okay. Do you want some cold water? I’m getting some from the kitchen.” She said. 

 “That would be nice. Thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and left his office. She went into the kitchen, got two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them up at the water cooler. She took a brief sip, then walked back to Raymond’s office and went in. He looked annoyed. 

 “They can’t come until about five o’clock.” Red said disappointedly. 

 “Oh. Okay. Well, here’s some really cold water for you.” Liz said, approaching him. 

 She handed the glass to him and he took it. 

 “Thanks, baby.” He said, then he drank some. 

 Liz smiled at the affectionate term; she found it amusing when he called her ‘baby’ in non-sexual situations. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said softly. 

 Red looked up at Lizzie, who was lingering and gazing at him lovingly. 

 “So…when did you learn how to fix air conditioners?” She asked. 

 He leaned back and reminisced for a few moments. 

 “A long time ago, in law school, actually. It was just out of necessity. I lived in an apartment, alone, obviously…after the…fire. My air conditioner died and I didn’t know what to do, so I asked a fellow law student and he knew how to fix it. He showed me how to do it, rather than just fixing it for me, which I appreciated. It stuck with me.” Red said. 

 Liz was smiling gently as she listened to Raymond; she loved finding out more about him. She also enjoyed picturing a young Raymond fixing an air conditioner, sweaty and wearing an undershirt, much like he was now. Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks looked a little flushed, but she was probably just hot. She took a sip of water and then sat on his desk, almost directly in front of him. 

 “Tell me more.” She said, almost in a sultry tone. 

 “…About air conditioning maintenance?” He asked, astonished. 

 She giggled. 

 “About you.” She said. 

 “Anything specific?” He asked. 

 “No, just anything.” She said. 

 “Hmm. Let’s see…you may not believe this, but I used to have longer hair and wear a black leather jacket in the eighties, before I went into the Navy.” He said amusedly. 

 Red wasn’t sure if this was the kind of fun fact Lizzie wanted, but she appeared pleased. She made a little humming sound and stared off into space like she was daydreaming. She snapped out of it and took a sip of cold water. 

 “I can picture that, actually.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red was amused as Lizzie gave him a coy look and giggled. He smiled at her. 

 “We should probably get back to work, Lizzie.” He said gently.

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz went to get up, but the backs of her thighs were stuck to the desk blotter. She peeled one leg off it. 

 “Ow…I’m stuck…” She complained. 

 Red smirked while Lizzie peeled her other leg off and stood up. 

 “…Are you alright?” He asked humorously. 

 “Yeah.” She said, rubbing the back of her thigh. 

 Liz glanced at Raymond and noticed he was very amused. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said. 

 “I’m adorable because I’m sweaty and I got stuck to your desk blotter?” She asked incredulously. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 She chuckled. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “Come closer.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t step any closer to Raymond as she was already directly in front of him, so she leaned forward. He put his hand under her chin and coaxed her closer, then he kissed her. She didn’t really want to part from him, but he gently stopped the kiss, so she pulled back. 

 “I love you.” Red said quietly. 

 “I love you too.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Are you finished your typing?” He asked. 

 “No, not yet.” She said. 

 “Alright. Go finish it, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said softly. 

 Liz turned and left his office; she sat down at her desk and kept her glass of water handy. She thought of something and pressed the intercom button on the phone. 

 “Um, Raymond, do we have any fans in here?” Liz said. 

 “No.” Raymond said over the intercom. 

 Liz sighed disappointedly and tried to focus on completing the typing. She managed to finish, so then she got up and went down the hall to Raymond’s office. He was sitting at his desk, fanning himself with a piece of paper. 

 “Um…I’ve finished the typing. You needed me to do some filing for you?” Liz said eagerly. 

 Raymond sighed and put his makeshift fan down. 

 “We can’t work like this. Let’s go home, Lizzie. I’ll come back at five to meet with the maintenance workers.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” Liz said, surprised. 

 She watched Raymond put his shirt over his arm and grab his briefcase, then she led the way out to the front room while he turned the lights off. She picked up her purse and went out the door with him, then he locked the door. They got into the car and Red blasted the air conditioning; they both sighed contentedly. When they got home and went into their apartment, they sighed again, enjoying the air conditioning. 

 “Oh, it feels so good.” Liz said. 

 “Mm.” Red said, a little aroused by Lizzie’s comment. 

 They took their shoes off and put their things down, then Liz went to the dining table and said hi to Morty the cactus. She felt Raymond come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her neck. 

 “I’m still sweaty.” Liz said. 

 “I know.” Red said, not caring. 

 She felt his hands move up and caress her breasts.

 “You’re adorable when you’re sweaty.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Thanks. But do you wanna have a shower with me?” She said. 

 “Absolutely.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and Raymond released her, so she led him down the hall to the bathroom, where she stripped off her sweaty clothes. She watched him take his undershirt off, undo his belt, then take off his boxers, trousers and socks. They looked at each other’s bodies and Red noticed that Lizzie was looking lustfully at his member. She realized he was watching her, and she blushed lightly, which he found extra adorable. He smirked and turned the shower on, then he stepped in and Lizzie followed him. They continued looking at each other as they washed and rinsed. Red then moved closer to Lizzie kissed her a few times, but she seemed to have other ideas.

 “Mm. Raymond, can we go in the bedroom? It’ll be more comfortable.” Liz said. 

 Red wondered what she had in mind, but he was up for it. 

 “Sure, sweetheart.” He said.

 Red turned the water off, then they got out and dried themselves. Lizzie left her hair a bit damp, then she excitedly went into the bedroom, so he followed her. She turned to him. 

 “Can you get on the bed and lay back?” Liz asked. 

 Red studied her for a moment, then he decided to do as she asked. He got comfy on the bed, and she joined him. Liz knelt beside Raymond and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He moaned very quietly, and she whimpered excitedly. She caressed his cheek, then she kissed along his jaw and down his neck, where she nuzzled him. Red heard Lizzie make a soft humming sound as she sniffed his neck, and he was pleased she loved his scented grooming products so much. Her hand went to his chest as she moved down and kissed his shoulder; she placed kisses on his chest while her hand went downwards. 

 Liz lightly ran her hand over Raymond’s length, then she grasped it and began stroking. 

 “Mmm. Lizzie…” Red said softly. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel him getting harder in her hand; Red felt Lizzie’s warm, wet tongue lick his chest as she got really excited. They both breathed heavier, and she moved down and took him into her mouth. 

 “Ohh…” He moaned breathily in surprise. 

 He heard a quiet whimper from Lizzie as her lips glided over his erection. She then sucked on him and went a bit faster. Liz felt Raymond pet her head for a few moments, and she hummed her pleasure. She felt a warm gush at her opening as she craved him between her legs. She pleasured him this way for a while longer, then she released him and looked up at his face. 

 “Can I please get on top of you?” Liz asked. 

 Red almost solely preferred to be on top, but he had let Lizzie ride him once before and it was fantastic, so he decided to let her do it again. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said. 

 Lizzie excitedly straddled him and rubbed her moist folds along his shaft. She whimpered softly and blushed a little as they watched each other intently. When she was ready, Lizzie lifted up and guided him to her slippery opening; she sighed shakily with pleasure as she rubbed his tip against her entrance for a few moments. She then lowered herself onto him so that he slipped inside. She was still blushing as they maintained eye contact while she gently pushed down onto him. Liz moaned breathily as she rocked up and down, coating Raymond in her wetness and taking him deeper. His hands travelled up her thighs, hips and waist, then he caressed her breasts. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s thighs trembling lightly, and she whimpered; he adored giving her this much pleasure, and how she responded to him. She was becoming more wet, so they moved steadily together. He put his hands on her hips and surveyed her face, with her blissful expression, and her body as she went up and down on him. Red breathed heavier as Lizzie leaned back slightly and gave them both long, deep strokes. He looked down and watched himself disappearing into her with each thrust; she moaned and whimpered, which added to his pleasure. 

 Liz moved up and down a bit faster, and she revelled in the sensation of Raymond rubbing her slick walls. 

 “Raymond…” She breathed. 

 Red was enthralled. He thrust into her harder and faster, making her whimper and breathe heavily. Her eyes closed and she was concentrating on getting closer to climaxing. As much as Red loved watching Lizzie, he wanted to be closer to her. He gently sat up, and Lizzie opened her eyes; she wrapped her legs around him, and she whimpered with the deep penetration. They rocked together, with Lizzie grinding her hips on him. Liz got really excited about the different position; it felt amazing, having Raymond stay deep inside her. She also felt like this was more intimate because they were so close. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s arms wrap around him, and his hands were on her back, holding her close. She began panting and he felt her quivering all over. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 Red moaned in response as they rocked faster together. Liz was enraptured by the sensation of their subtle movements; she maintained the feeling of being filled by Raymond, yet he was still moving in and out slightly. She was fast approaching her climax. She panted and felt shaky, and she loved hearing him breathe heavily, too. His warm hands went up her back, and she felt him pulling her down gently. Their movements became frantic and Liz kept whimpering, then she tensed up and moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s climax; she tightened on him and made the sexiest sounds. He felt the intense pleasure go through him, and he spurted repeatedly into Lizzie. 

 When their orgasms gradually died down, Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie, and she smiled at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked extremely satisfied. He kissed her a few times. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…” Liz said softly. 

 They continued kissing for several long moments, then they looked at each other again. 

 “I love you so much.” Liz said quietly. 

 “I love you so much, too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “We’ll be married in a week.” She said dreamily. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said, smiling gently. 

 Red was pleased when Lizzie giggled slightly and kissed him again. He leaned back and slowly lowered himself to relax on the bed; Lizzie followed him and kept kissing him. She put her hands on either side of his head and continued kissing him. She hummed softly into the kiss. Red suddenly remembered something, so he stopped Lizzie. 

 “Sorry, baby. I just remembered Mrs. Klumper is supposed to see me today. What time was her appointment?” He said worriedly. 

 Liz whined at the interruption to the romance. 

 “One o’clock.” She said. 

 “Alright, I will—mm.” He was saying, then she kissed him again. 

 Liz moved subtly on Raymond, enjoying the slippery sensation inside her. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” He said, between kisses. 

 Red realized they had a bit of time, and Lizzie was extremely persuasive, so he dropped the issue and bucked his hips. She moaned quietly, so he continued slipping in and out of her. Lizzie stopped kissing him and she breathed heavier as she moved on him. 

 “I love when you come in me.” She said breathily. 

 Red was turned on. 

 “I know you do, sweetheart. It feels good…” He said quietly. 

 “Yes…” She mewled. 

 “It’s warm and slippery…” He said in a low voice. 

 Lizzie was obviously getting closer. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered. 

 “I filled you up with my cum, didn’t I baby…” He said. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Liz trembled and then she whimpered loudly as she orgasmed. When the waves of pleasure subsided, she sighed with satisfaction and slumped on top of Raymond. He rubbed her back. She didn’t want to move, but she knew he should prepare for his appointment with Mrs. Klumper, so she gently—and shakily—lifted herself off him. Liz got comfy beside Raymond and smiled weakly at him. He turned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

 “I’ll call her and tell her I’m working from home today, so we can have a phone meeting instead of her going to the office.” Red said. 

 “Okay. Good idea.” Liz said. 

 Liz watched Raymond get up and leave the bedroom. He came back with his phone and got back on the bed, then he scrolled through his contacts. 

 “Hello Mrs. Klumper, this is Raymond Reddington…I’m well, how are you?…That’s good to hear. I’m calling because the air conditioning died at the office and I’m working from home today. Would you be able to go over your case on the phone with me?” Red said. 

 Liz watched raptly as Raymond listened. 

 “Excellent! Thank you for being so accommodating. Would you like to do it now, or right at one o’clock?” He said. 

 Raymond glanced fondly at Liz. 

 “Yes, I’m prepared to do it now. Just let me get my notes…” He said. 

 Liz was astonished, and amused, as Raymond got up and left the bedroom, then came back with his briefcase and glasses, still naked. She tried not to giggle, but she could hardly contain it. Raymond smirked amusedly at her, then he focused on his task. He opened the briefcase on the bed, grabbed some papers and his pen, and then put his glasses on. Liz grinned as she watched him for a while, then she left and went to the bathroom. She washed up and then came back to put on a nightshirt. She figured she should give Raymond privacy for the meeting, so she went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She left one warming in the carafe for Raymond, and took hers into the living room to watch TV. 

 After a while, Red finished his phone meeting with Mrs. Klumper and put his notes away in his briefcase. He got dressed and went to find Lizzie; she was sitting on the sofa with her legs curled under her. 

 “I’m all done, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Great! There’s a coffee in the pot for you, if you want.” Liz said. 

 “Thanks, sweetheart.” He said, walking over to the counter. 

 “You’re welcome!” She called to him from the living room. 

 Red made his coffee and joined Lizzie on the sofa. They watched TV for quite a while, then Red’s cell phone rang, so he went and grabbed it. He answered, and it was the air conditioning maintenance company. Liz watched Raymond raptly again, and she waited to find out what the call was. He hung up. 

 “The air conditioning people can come to the office now, so I have to go meet them. I’ll be back as soon as I can. It shouldn’t take long; they know what they’re doing.” Red said, noticing Lizzie’s somewhat lost expression. 

 “…Okay. I’ll miss you.” She said. 

 “I’ll miss you too. I’ll be right back.” He said, then he bent down and kissed her. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red grabbed his keys and he left for the office. Liz felt lonely already; she and Raymond were inseparable, and they hadn’t been apart for quite a while. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She watched TV for a little while longer, then she washed the coffee mugs and threw out the coffee filter. Liz looked around and went into the bedroom. The laundry hamper had a small load’s worth of clothes in it, so she decided to do laundry. She affectionately studied Raymond’s shirt and tie from the morning, which he took off because the office became too hot. She sniffed them, then she took her nightshirt off and put his shirt on. Liz buttoned most of the buttons, then she put the tie over her head and let it hang loosely. She grabbed the rest of the clothes from the hamper and took them to the washer. Raymond had shown her how to use his laundry machines, so she loaded the washer and started it up.

 Liz went over to the dining table and checked on Morty the cactus. 

 “Hi Morty. I miss Raymond. I know…you do, too.” She said. 

 Liz went back to the sofa and flipped channels just to keep busy. She lifted the shirt and tie to her nose and lovingly nuzzled into them. 

 Red was very pleased the air conditioning was fixed; he left it on to control the temperature and humidity so that it would be nice in there tomorrow when he and Lizzie went into work. Speaking of Lizzie, he was looking forward to coming home to her. He missed her already. Red parked and cheerfully went up to their apartment. He unlocked the door and went in. He closed and locked the door, then Lizzie practically ran up to him, wearing one of his shirts and a tie. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 “I missed you.” Liz said softly. 

 “I missed you, too, Lizzie. You’re wearing my clothes?” Red said amusedly. 

 “Yes.” She said unabashedly. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “You look adorable in them.” He said. 

 “Thanks. How did it go?” She said. 

 “It’s fixed.” He said. 

 “Good!” She said. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie was still embracing him, so he playfully began walking, with her still attached to him. She then took hold of his hands and pulled him over to the dining table. 

 “I made a big chicken Caesar salad, and some bruschetta for supper.” Liz said happily. 

 “Wow. It looks lovely. Thank you.” Red said. 

 “I also did a small load of laundry. Except for this shirt and tie.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “You’ve kept busy.” He said. 

 “Yeah. I was gonna just curl up in your shirt and wait until you got home, but I figured I should probably do something productive, so I did.” She said. 

 “That’s good, sweetheart. I wouldn’t want you to just curl up, feeling lonely and missing me. You can be independent.” He said.

 Liz nodded. 

 “I know. But I prefer to do everything with you.” She said, giving him a shy smile. 

 “Same here.” He admitted. 

 They hugged again, then Lizzie served up supper. She remained in Red’s shirt and tie until bedtime, when she got naked. He got naked, too, and they snuggled in bed. The naked snuggling was a bit distracting, but they managed to fall asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	33. All Wet

 The next morning, Liz turned her computer on at the front desk and sat down. The air conditioning was working properly again, and it was nice in the office. Raymond hadn’t left her any handwritten notes in the inbox on her desk, so she went down the hall to his office. He was getting organized and his computer was starting up.

 “Yesterday, you said you needed some filing done. What would you like me to do for you?” Liz said eagerly. 

 “I’d like you to make sure everything in my filing cabinet here is sorted alphabetically and chronologically.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz was happy that she would get to stay near Raymond while she worked. She went over to the filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. She started at the front and worked her way back. All of the file folders in this drawer were in order, so she closed it and moved onto the next one. She found a few that were out of order, so she sorted them. Liz sensed Raymond was watching her, so she turned around and glanced at him; he had a law book in his hands, but he was watching her instead of reading. She smiled at him, and he returned her smile. She turned back to the filing cabinet and went to the next drawer, which was more disorganized. Raymond had obviously gotten busy and just shoved things in there. She was glad she could get it back on track for him. 

 Red was researching some laws, but he was distracted by Lizzie, in a pleasant way. She had a way of capturing his attention without even trying. Although, she loved trying to get his attention. Right now was a perfect example: Lizzie was now on the bottom drawer, and she subtly lifted her skirt up a bit and stuck her butt out more than was necessary for the task. He adoringly studied her skirt-clad butt and her legs. Liz could sense Raymond watching her, and she was happy about it. She put the last folders in order, then she closed the drawer and stood upright. She turned to Raymond. 

 “I’m all done. The third drawer down was the most disorganized, but it’s all fixed.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. Yes, that one tends to be where most of the files go. I guess it has common names, and busy dates.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Well, now you can take a break if you like. Then I’ll give you some notes to type up.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz left Raymond’s office and went into the kitchen. She got a glass out of the cupboard and she was going to get some water, but the water cooler was nearly empty. She poured the remaining dribble into her glass, then she sipped it. Liz put her glass on the counter, and she heard Raymond on the phone, so she decided to handle the water situation herself. She took the empty jug off the cooler and put it on the floor, then she pulled the lid off a full jug. She squatted and carefully lifted the full jug, using her leg muscles so she wouldn’t injure her back. Liz felt like she’d be able to do this. She slightly tipped the jug and then quickly hoisted it up and tried to turn it upside down. She spilled water all over the cooler, her blouse, and the floor. She didn’t quite make it, so she lowered the jug. 

 Liz sighed and then she tried again. She grunted quietly as she hoisted the jug up again and tried to tip it over faster, while aiming the spout into the cooler. Once again, she just spilled water and had to put the jug upright. She pursed her lips and admitted defeat to herself. She squatted and placed the almost-full jug on the floor by the cooler. 

 Red had just hung up the phone when Lizzie appeared in his doorway, looking wet and annoyed. 

 “Raymond.” She said exasperatedly. 

 “What is it?” He asked, astonished. 

 “I can’t replace the damn water jug.” She said irritatedly. 

 Red smirked amusedly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. I’ll get it.” He said softly. 

 Red got up and joined Lizzie in the doorway; she moved out of his way and followed him into the kitchen. Noticing the puddles on the floor, he grabbed some paper towels and put them down to absorb them. Liz watched Raymond pick up the jug and effortlessly put it on the cooler; she was relieved, impressed, and annoyed all at the same time. 

 “Thanks.” She said sulkily. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said quietly. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie in her wet blouse; she was wearing a lovely pale blush pink blouse and he could see her pink bra through the wet area. He moved closer and stood in front of her; they looked into each other’s eyes, then he looked down and began unbuttoning her blouse. Lizzie shivered when he opened her blouse, so he slipped the wet garment off her shoulders and put it on the counter. He took a paper towel and very gently held it against her chest and bra, absorbing some of the water. Red looked at Lizzie’s face, and she was gazing at him lustfully while her cheeks matched her light pink bra. 

 Liz stared into Raymond’s stunning green eyes as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Their faces were close, and she leaned closer so their lips brushed lightly. Raymond repeated the motion, not quite kissing her, while he slipped her bra off. He gently pressed the paper towel against her bare skin, and she felt warmer already. However, she still had goosebumps and her nipples were erect. Raymond noticed, and he put the paper towel down, and placed his warm hands on her breasts. Red enjoyed warming Lizzie’s cool skin; he caressed her breasts for several long moments, then he backed her up against the counter. He brought his hand up between her thighs and pressed his fingers against her panties, which were damp, but not from the water. 

 “Mm. You’re wet here, too…” Red said flirtatiously. 

 “Yeah…I like when you clean me, and touch me, and take care of me…” Liz said softly. 

 “I can tell…” He said lustfully. 

 Red took hold of Lizzie’s waist and lifted her so that she sat on the counter. He guided her legs open and stood between them. Liz was thrilled when she felt Raymond press his hardness against her, directly on her clit. She moaned quietly, and he grabbed her butt and pulled her very hard against his erection. They rubbed against each other, and Liz clutched Raymond’s shoulders and whimpered. She was desperately craving him inside her, but the dry humping also felt really good. They continued like this for a short while, then Red wanted more. 

 “Lizzie…do you want me inside you?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 “Come on.” He said, guiding her down from the counter. 

 Red took Lizzie’s hand and she followed him into the storage room. 

 “Take your underwear off and lay back.” He instructed. 

 Liz eagerly hiked up her skirt, pulled down her panties and took them off, then she lay down on the floor. She lustfully watched Raymond undo his belt and trousers. She noticed he put his tie inside his shirt collar this time, to prevent it going into her face; she smirked amusedly. Raymond then knelt between her legs and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He lustfully surveyed her breasts, and between her legs, then he got on top of her. 

 “Ready, baby?” Red asked, rubbing his tip up and down her moist flesh. 

 “Mmm yes, Raymond.” Liz purred. 

 Red heard the sexiest breathy moan from Lizzie as he entered her. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she tightly surrounded him; he gradually slid all the way in, then he paused. He kissed her passionately, and she grasped his shirt at his shoulders. He felt her grind her hips, trying to get him to start thrusting, so he pulled back and pushed in slowly a few times. Liz breathed heavier and rubbed her inner thighs against Raymond as she writhed in pleasure. He started to thrust steadily, and she whimpered. 

 Red watched Lizzie close her eyes, and her hair was getting tousled on the floor. She was flushed and she had an expression of ecstasy. He loved how she responded to him; they were so extremely attracted to each other, they always had the strongest effects on one another. He looked down at her breasts, and he thrust harder and faster. 

 “Ohh Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz felt like she was getting rug burn on her back again, and she was gradually being propelled along the floor. She reached up and found a heavy box to brace herself against Raymond’s rough thrusts. She loved when he took her roughly on the floor; she whimpered excitedly and they both felt that she was becoming wetter. Red moaned quietly. The phone rang, and Lizzie whined. 

 “Ignore it.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Liz felt a bit worried about missing the call, but Raymond was the boss. She got even more incredibly aroused as she reflected on that fact. 

 “Yes…sir…” She panted. 

 “Good girl.” He said quietly. 

 Liz relaxed and focused on the pleasure again; Raymond was driving into her very hard, and very fast. She whimpered several times, and her thighs trembled. She then gasped and moaned as she began orgasming. Red continued thrusting; Lizzie was making cute little sounds and tightening on him. He gave her a few more rough thrusts, then he groaned breathily as he came. He gushed heavily, deep inside her. Liz was absolutely thrilled as Raymond came inside her, and she loved hearing him breathe heavily next to her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and shoulder, and she got goosebumps. They both sighed with satisfaction, and Red kissed Lizzie’s neck. She smelled of her orange-blossom shampoo and delicately scented body wash. He moaned softly and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle happily. 

 “That was amazing…” Liz purred. 

 “It was.” Red concurred, then he kissed her cheek. 

 He gently kissed her on the lips, then they looked at each other and smiled. 

 “Do I have any appointments today, Lizzie?” Red asked, almost professionally, despite still being inside her. 

 Lizzie gave him the cutest smile and giggle. 

 “No, sir.” She said softly. 

 “Good. I’d like to stay in the storage room with you.” He said, then he nuzzled into her neck again. 

 “Mm. I’d like that, too.” She said happily. 

 Red placed soft, wet kisses on Lizzie’s neck, and she not only smelled lovely, but she tasted lovely, too. 

 “I can’t get enough of you…” Red said with quiet intensity. 

 Liz moaned. 

 “I can’t get enough of you, either.” She said. 

 Liz rubbed her thighs on Raymond, and ran her hand over his short hair, and his neck. She was very surprised to feel that he was getting hard again, inside her. She’d never had this happen before. Red had never had this happen before, either. He was astonished, but his body was reacting to Lizzie again already. 

 “Uh…” Red began, unsure of what to say. 

 “Do you wanna keep going, Raymond?” Liz asked gently. 

 “I…” He said shyly, then he trailed off. 

 “Does it feel good when I do this?” She asked as she ground her hips.

 “Yes…” He said quietly. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred.

 Red felt a bit less embarrassed now that he knew Lizzie was ready to go again, too. She reached down and pulled him deeper, encouraging him to move in and out of her. 

 “Do you like that?” Liz asked seductively.

 “Yes, baby.” Red said quietly. 

 “You feel so good.” She said breathily. 

 Red moaned softly in response; he moved faster, slipping in and out of Lizzie as she met his thrusts. She was breathing heavier and getting very excited. 

 “Keep going…yeah…that’s it…” Liz encouraged. 

 Liz wanted Raymond to take his time and enjoy the pleasure until he was able to come again. He breathed heavier and seemed to be getting a little closer. 

 “Hold me down.” She said intensely. 

 Red grabbed her wrists and held them down on the floor; she wrapped her legs around him and enthusiastically met his thrusts. 

 “Mm…yes…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie getting more snug around him, and it felt exquisite. They were slippery, and the quick, tight movements drove him closer to coming. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 Liz kept whimpering and they moved more quickly together. She panted and was about to climax when Raymond lost his rhythm and exhaled as he came. She was thrilled; she whimpered and squirmed a little as she orgasmed. Red shuddered with pleasure as his orgasm finished, then he caught his breath. Lizzie made a soft humming sound, and when he released her wrists, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

 “Oh, Raymond.” Liz said dreamily. 

 She was happy, surprised and very satisfied from their marathon romping session. They were lucky no one came into the office all this time. They were now quite tired out, so Red gently withdrew from Lizzie, and he knelt. He reached over and grabbed some tissues from a box on the shelving unit as Lizzie propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. He lightly put the tissues against her, and they became soaked. They’d also already left a wet spot on the carpet. 

 “Hm.” Red responded. 

 “Did we make a mess?” Liz asked, blushing lightly. 

 “A little…” He said softly. 

 Red delicately tidied Lizzie with fresh tissues. 

 “There…that’s better, sweetheart. Now for the carpet…” He said. 

 “I’ll clean it.” She offered. 

 Red finished tidying himself, so he pulled up his boxers and trousers. 

 “No, that’s alright, Lizzie. I’ll fix it. You have to get your clothes back on." He said amusedly. 

 “Good idea.” She said embarrassedly.

 Liz realized she was still topless and without panties; she got up and put her panties back on. She went across the hall into the kitchen to put her bra and blouse back on. Red fixed his clothes, then he went into the bathroom; he wet a paper towel and grabbed some dry ones. He returned to the storage room and rubbed the spot on the carpet with the wet paper towel, then he vigorously rubbed it dry. He nearly ran into Lizzie in the hallway, and she was blushing. 

 “It’s back to normal.” Red said, smirking as he held bunches of tissues and paper towels to be thrown out. 

 “Okay.” Liz said shyly. 

 “Sweetheart, don’t worry about us making a mess. We can make as much of a mess as we want…as long as it’s not in front of clients.” He said humorously. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah, I guess.” She said. 

 They both went into the bathroom and Red threw out the tissues and paper towels; he washed and dried his hands while Lizzie put her hair up in a loose bun. Once Raymond left the bathroom, Liz closed the door and went pee, then she washed and dried her hands. She joined him in his office. 

 “Well…what _else_ can I do for you today, sir?” Liz said eagerly. 

 Red sighed and relaxed in his chair as he considered it. 

 “Let me see…you can make sure the staplers are filled with staples, and make sure the kitchen is stocked with coffee, sugar, filters and milk.” He said. 

 “…Is that it?” She asked, surprised. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said. 

 Liz turned to leave, but Raymond spoke again. 

 “Come here for a moment.” He said. 

 Liz turned back around and approached Raymond. 

 “Closer.” He said. 

 Liz stepped closer. 

 “ _Closer_.” He ordered. 

 Liz stood between his legs, and he suddenly pulled her onto his lap. She was puzzled, but she sat on his lap and waited for instructions.

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

 “I love you, too, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

 She was still a bit puzzled; she felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

 “I want to give you a cuddle before you go back to work.” He explained. 

 Liz felt her heart swell; he was so sweet. 

 “Oh.” She said softly, then she turned and sat across his lap. 

 She kissed him gently. 

 “…By the way…that’s never happened to me before…” Red said shyly. 

 “Me neither.” Liz said quietly. 

 “You’re quite something, Lizzie.” He said, marvelling at her. 

 “Me? I didn’t do anything. I think that was all you.” She said, smirking. 

 “No, it was the effect you have on me.” He said. 

 “Well, either way, it was amazing.” She said. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 They kissed again and Liz sat on Raymond’s lap for some time, then he patted her on the butt. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Time to get back to work.” He said. 

 She smiled and got up from his lap. Liz went around the office, checking the staplers, and then she went into the kitchen and took an inventory. They needed to buy another package of coffee soon, but other than that, it was stocked. She sat at her desk and didn’t really do anything. She was almost dozing off when Raymond appeared beside her; she jumped slightly. 

 “I’m done for the day. We can close up early.” Red said. 

 “Oh! Okay.” Liz said. 

 She was pleased, because she didn’t have anything more to do, either, and she was bored. Liz grabbed her purse and followed Raymond outside, then he locked the door and they got into the car. 

 “There wasn’t much to do today. But also, I need to rest up for my appointment with Mr. Carter tomorrow.” Red said as he started driving. 

 “Oh, he’s been to you before?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” He sighed. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “He can be a little obnoxious, to be completely honest.” He explained. 

 “I see.” She said. 

 When they arrived home, they went up to their apartment and had a snack together, then they decided to have a nap. They took off all their clothes and got into bed, then they snuggled up to each other. Liz lightly ran her fingertips over Raymond’s chest for a while, then she yawned and just rested her hand on him. They quickly dozed off.

 (To Be Continued…)


	34. The Black Teddy

 It was Wednesday, shortly before 11 a.m., and Liz was busy typing documents for Raymond. A man walked in the front door, so she looked over at him.

 “Hiya, Toots!” The man said. 

 “Uh…Hi, are you here for an appointment?” Liz said, astonished; she couldn’t remember ever being called ‘Toots’ before.

 “Sure am! I’m Glen Carter. Where’s your boss? Having some private time in the bathroom? He probably needs to do that a lot. You’re very pretty.” Glen said. 

 “Glen, stop harassing Lizzie and get in here.” Red said firmly as he stood in the hallway. 

 “Lizzie, is it? You’re on a first name basis?” Glen asked as he went down the hall. 

 “We’re getting married on Monday.” Red said. 

 “Oho! You sly dog.” Glen said amusedly. 

 Red sighed and closed his office door while Glen sat down in front of his desk. He went and sat in his chair. 

 “Now…you have a criminal case pending, is that correct?” Red said. 

 “Yeah. I’ve been charged with illegal gambling. But so what if a group of guys gambles in the comfort of my home?” Glen said. 

 Red stared at him. 

 “You’re telling me you host illicit gambling activities in your home? Wait, don’t answer that. What evidence do they have against you?” Red said. 

 “My neighbor ratted on me and my part of the duplex was raided in the middle of the race.” Glen said. 

 Red gave him an unamused look. 

 “It’s not illegal to watch a race…” Red said.

 “I’m the bookmaker! My idiot guests make bets with me and they pretty much always lose, so I make money from it.” Glen confessed. 

 Red sat back in his chair and sighed. 

 “Glen, you just admitted to me that you’re guilty. The most I can do is ask for leniency. Do you have any mitigating circumstances?” Red said. 

 “…I do, actually. My mom is at death’s door. I can’t afford her care, so I came up with this despicable and regrettable scheme to make enough money to help her.” Glen said. 

 Red studied him, and he looked distraught. 

 “I’m very sorry to hear that. I can mention it on your behalf…” Red said. 

 There was a long pause, then Glen’s face lit up. He cracked a smile. 

 “I’m yankin’ your chain!” Glen said. 

 “…Your mother is not ill?” Red asked, puzzled. 

 “Nope! I also haven’t been charged with illegal gambling.” Glen said. 

 Red was irate. 

 “Have you been charged at all?!” He asked angrily. 

 “No. I just wanted to see what you were up to. You haven’t been in touch. How about a poker game?” Glen said. 

 Red glared at him. 

 “You’ve wasted my time. I’m billing you for this appointment, Glen.” He said irritatedly. 

 “That’s fine. How much?” Glen said, pulling his wallet out.

 “Eighty.” Red said. 

 Glen whistled.

 “Holy cow. You’re lucky I don’t actually have money problems.” Glen said, then he tossed eighty dollars on the desk. 

 Red just stared at him. 

 “Well, at least now I know why you haven’t been in touch. You and your secretary have been busy. Did you knock her up and now you’re doing the honorable thing?” Glen said.

 Red exasperatedly ran his hands over his face.

 “Please leave, Glen.” Red said tiredly. 

 “Alright, alright. I’m going. Good luck with the wedding and everything. Enjoy! You deserve to be happy, Red.” Glen said more genuinely. 

 “Thanks.” Red said. 

 Glen left his office and went out front. 

 “See ya, Toots!” He said, then he left. 

 Liz got up and began walking down the hall; she heard Raymond sigh very loudly. She hovered in his doorway.

 “That was a short appointment. Is everything okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Glen and I go back a while. He’s an acquaintance of mine, and he likes to tell me sob stories to get my sympathy. The sob stories aren’t true. He likes to prank me. Anyway, this appointment was one of those instances.” Red explained.

 Liz gaped at him for a moment.

 “Wow. Okay. Who makes an appointment with a lawyer as a prank?” She said.

 “Glen does. At least he compensated me for my time.” He said, gesturing to the cash on his desk. 

 “So he basically paid for the privilege of pranking you…?” She said, dumbfounded. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Okay…How about I make you a coffee? You look like you could use one.” She offered. 

 “Oh, thank you, sweetheart. I’d appreciate it.” He said. 

 Liz nodded eagerly and she left for the kitchen. She put the water, filter and coffee in, then she turned on the coffeemaker and waited. She got lost in thought, daydreaming about their upcoming wedding. Liz started feeling a bit nervous, but also very excited. She almost jumped around and squealed, but she managed to refrain. When the coffeemaker eventually beeped, she came back to reality and poured the coffee. She smiled as she lovingly put the sugar and milk in, and stirred it. 

 Red was reading a Law Society newsletter when Lizzie came into his office, looking happy and brandishing a mug of coffee. She instantly brightened his day; he smiled at her as she approached him. Lizzie smiled more broadly as she put the mug down in front of him. She went to turn and leave, so he grabbed her hips. 

 “Not so fast.” Red said, playfully pulling her into his lap. 

 “Oh!” Liz giggled. 

 “Thank you for the coffee, Lizzie.” He said, embracing her from behind. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said happily.

 “And thank you for agreeing to marry me.” He said softly. 

 Lizzie squirmed to turn to the side so they could see each other. She looked into his eyes. 

 “Raymond, you don’t have to thank me for that. I love you, and I’m thrilled to be marrying you.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 “I feel like thanking you, though. You’ve made me happy, and you’re so sweet and understanding of my…peculiarities.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and kissed Raymond again. 

 “You’ve made me happy, and you’re sweet and understanding of me, too. You ‘get’ me, and what I want and need. We’re perfect for each other.” She said, then she kept kissing him. 

 “Mm…we are…” He said, between kisses. 

 “Are you gonna have your coffee?” She asked softly, with their lips almost touching. 

 “I don’t know. I’m feeling…energized already…” He said quietly. 

 Liz giggled, and they resumed kissing while she sat on his lap. Their kissing became very passionate, and she grasped his shirt and whimpered excitedly. 

 “Are you busy right now?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “Extremely…” Red said cheekily, as he had his hands full with Lizzie. 

 She giggled again. 

 “I mean, do you have time to make love to me?” She clarified. 

 “I always have time to make love to you.” He said. 

 Lizzie hummed softly and then she got up and lifted her skirt. Red stood up and took his coffee mug over to the filing cabinet; he placed it on top, temporarily. Lizzie had enough room on his desk, so she took her panties off and lay back on it. She opened her legs for him, and she was surprised when he sat in his chair and put his mouth on her sensitive flesh. 

 “Oh god…” Liz whispered. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded lustfully. 

 He licked her slowly and firmly, going up and down, and then focusing on her clit. Lizzie’s thighs quivered and she made an adorable, sexy whining sound. Red could feel her clit becoming firmer under his tongue, and he could hear her breathing heavily. He rubbed faster, and she squirmed slightly against his mouth. She panted and whimpered a few times, then she moaned and arched up as she orgasmed. 

 Liz caught her breath as Raymond released her and stood up, then she sat up and reached for his belt. She undid his belt and then looked up at his face; he was amused and pleasantly surprised. She undid his trousers and excitedly untucked his shirt. Red was thoroughly amused, and aroused, by Lizzie’s impatience. She put her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down along with his trousers. She lustfully eyed his erection and she moaned softly for a moment, then she ran her hand up along his length. Liz felt herself getting wetter as she revelled in Raymond’s hot, smooth skin. They were both very ready, so she lay back and spread her legs wide as an invitation, which he gladly took. 

 Red got on top of Lizzie and rubbed against her moist folds, then he guided his tip to her slippery opening and nudged inside. 

 “Ohhh Raymond…” Liz purred as he entered her. 

 Red moaned breathily as he slid deeper inside her. She grasped his shoulders, as well as his tie, which he’d forgotten to get out of the way. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled, then he began thrusting. Lizzie moaned and closed her eyes for a few moments, then she opened them to watch his face. 

 “You’re so sexy…” She whispered. 

 He smirked for a second.

 “So are you.” He said quietly. 

 They kept gazing into each other’s eyes, and Lizzie blushed lightly. Red thrust faster and he could feel her becoming even more slippery. 

 “Lizzie…” He said intensely. 

 She just whimpered softly in response. Red felt Lizzie meeting his thrusts as best she could, although he suspected she was stuck to his desk blotter again, which was amusing. He paused for a moment to kiss her on the nose, then he resumed thrusting. She smiled about the unexpected kiss. Liz went back to concentrating on the pleasure that was building from the friction inside her. Raymond always found the perfect pace at the perfect times. He quickened the pace, and they were both breathing heavily and getting closer to climaxing. They heard the front door open, and Liz blushed. 

 “I’ll be right with you!” Red said curtly to whoever came in. 

 Liz was distracted, but then she started to relax and the pleasure built again. She was on the verge of a massive orgasm; she gasped, but then Raymond put his hand over her mouth. This turned both of them on even more. Liz reached her orgasm and managed to just whimper quietly. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s orgasm, and then he felt her warm, wet tongue lick his palm. He was further aroused, and he gave her a few more rough thrusts, then he exhaled quietly and spurted inside her. She licked his hand again as the intense pleasure decreased. Red shivered slightly, and he regretfully withdrew from Lizzie because he had to go deal with the person in the front room. 

 “Sorry, baby.” Red whispered in her ear. 

 Lizzie shook her head and smiled. Red swiftly pulled up his boxers, stuffed his shirt into his trousers and did them up, then he did up his belt while Lizzie sat up and watched amusedly. She straightened his tie for him, then he went out into the front room. There was a young woman with a leather portfolio standing in the middle of the room. He kept his distance from her, because he was sweaty and smelled like sex. 

 “Sorry about that. I was deep in a case…” Red said. 

 “That’s okay. But maybe you need a secretary.” The woman said. 

 “I have one. She’s…on a break at the moment. What can I do for you?” He said. 

 “I was wondering if you were hiring any lawyers.” She said. 

 “No. I don’t work with partners.” He said plainly. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said disappointedly. 

 Red then made a swiping motion towards the front door, gesturing for her to leave. The woman was taken aback by his abruptness for a moment, but she left. Red immediately went down the hall and into his office to rejoin Lizzie; she was wiping his desk blotter with a disinfectant wipe. 

 “Did you get stuck to it again?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah…this time my butt was stuck to it.” Liz said, smirking. 

 They both chuckled, and Liz threw out the disinfectant wipe. She was pleased when Raymond came over to her, held her waist and kissed her. She noticed that Raymond was becoming more cuddly after sex lately, which was adorable. He was starting to actually enjoy intimacy. Liz giggled happily, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a bunch of times. 

 “I better tidy up properly and make myself more presentable.” Red said. 

 “Okay. What did they want, anyway?” Liz said. 

 “A job at the firm.” He said. 

 Liz realized this was the second time a lawyer came in looking for a job. 

 “Do you get that a lot?” She asked. 

 “Yes. I think they see a small law firm as easier to get into than a large one.” He said. 

 “Maybe you should put a sign up that says, ‘not hiring lawyers’ or something.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Perhaps.” He said. 

 “Do you have a website?” She asked. 

 “No.” He said, like it was a ridiculous question. 

 “Do you want one? You could put on there that you’re the only attorney in the practice and that you’re not planning to expand.” She said. 

 “No, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, giggling. 

 Liz dropped the issue, and Raymond went into the bathroom to wash up. She smiled contentedly as she looked out the window at the sunny day. She would have to check the forecast for their wedding day, although they’d be indoors and it didn’t really matter if they got rained on, as long as they were together. Liz was so in love with Raymond, it was amazing. She sighed happily, then she noticed the mug on top of the filing cabinet. She picked it up and carried it into the hallway, when Raymond came out of the bathroom. 

 “Where are you taking that?” He asked. 

 “I’m gonna dump it.” She said. 

 “No you’re not.” He said, taking the mug from her. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and watched quizzically as Raymond drank some of the cold coffee. 

 “You’re going to drink that?” She asked humorously. 

 “Yes. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just…at a different temperature. I don’t want your effort to go to waste.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “You don’t have to drink it. It wasn’t a big effort. I can make you a fresh one.” She said. 

 Red took a few more sips, then he decided that was enough. 

 “No, thank you, Lizzie. I’ve had my caffeine fix now.” He said, then he went into the kitchen to pour the rest out. 

 Liz burst out giggling at her eccentric fiancé’s behavior, then he came back. 

 “What would you like me to do now?” Liz asked. 

 “I’d like to dictate some emails to you. Can you do that?” Red said. 

 “Of course. Whatever you want.” She said eagerly. 

 He smiled briefly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. You can sit on my lap and type emails for me.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They went into his office and Raymond sat down, then he beckoned her to sit on his lap, which was quite arousing. She sat on him and waited for his instructions. He leaned forward and looked over her shoulder while he used the mouse. Liz suddenly felt warm and flustered; his aftershave was arousing, and he was warm against her. 

 “Alright. Let’s get started.” Red said. 

 Liz placed her fingers on the keys and waited. 

 “Dear Mr. Prewett, I read about your case, and I was moved by your plight. I would like to offer my services, pro bono. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance. Sincerely, Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington.” Red dictated. 

 Liz now felt warm and fuzzy inside, and her heart swelled. 

 “Good. Please send it, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz clicked Send. 

 Red was astonished as Lizzie suddenly turned around and began kissing him enthusiastically. 

 “Mm. Lizzie. What—“ He began, between kisses. 

 “You’re so sweet.” She said emphatically. 

 Red was thinking he should perhaps take on more pro bono cases. Lizzie continued kissing him passionately. 

 “Sweetheart…you know yesterday was a fluke, right? You’ll have to wait a while before I can make love to you…” Red said. 

 “I know. I just need to kiss you.” Liz said intensely. 

 Liz was all over Raymond as she sat in his lap; they made out for quite a while. 

 “Can we go home early again?” She asked breathily. 

 “You’re a naughty girl, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Yeah. And I have a naughty outfit to show you…” She said flirtatiously. 

 “I see…” He said, very much tempted. 

 Lizzie kissed his neck and he considered his to-do list; he also considered his strange business hours since being involved with her. _Oh well_ , he thought. He had his loyal clientele, and he owned his own business. He also had their upcoming wedding as an excuse, if anyone wanted to know why his hours were limited lately. 

 “Okay, baby. Let’s go home.” Red said, giving in. 

 Liz excitedly got up and went to the front room to grab her purse and turn off her computer. Red turned his computer off, and the lights, as he went out front. They left together and he locked the door. They got into the car and he drove them home. When they got into their apartment, Lizzie immediately went down the hall and into the bedroom. He knew she wanted to surprise him with her outfit, so he went into the living room, instead, and he waited for her. 

 Red was floored when Lizzie appeared in the living room, wearing a black teddy with open areas at the sides and sexy straps going across them. She came closer and stood right front of him; he studied her in the teddy, and he realized it was made of a soft, silky material, while the choker she was wearing was black velvet. Lizzie turned around and lifted her hair to show him the adjustable chain on the back of the choker. The chain had a tiny silver heart dangling from it. The teddy also had an open, very low-cut back, so that he could almost see the top of her butt crack. 

 “Christ…” Red said quietly. 

 Lizzie giggled slightly and turned around to look at him. 

 “You’re so gorgeous.” He said. 

 “Thank you.” She said, giving him a coy look. 

 Liz gently straddled Raymond’s lap. 

 “I saw this at the store, and I fantasized about you pulling on the choker as you fucked me from behind…” Liz said softly. 

 Liz heard a throaty, lustful sound from Raymond in response. He surveyed her neck, her cleavage, the almost shredded-looking sides of the teddy, and he grabbed her butt and pulled her against the bulge in his trousers. She whimpered, and they rubbed together. She felt him become very hard, and she was thrilled. 

 “Lizzie. Let’s go into the bedroom.” Red said intensely. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said quietly. 

 Liz got up and walked into the bedroom, with Raymond following her. She stood by the bed and waited for him to tell her what to do. She felt him come up behind her and run his hand down her bare back. Liz then felt Raymond’s hands on her waist; his one hand went down and caressed her, lightly pressing on her clit through the soft material. She sighed with pleasure, and her knees felt a bit shaky. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s neck and shoulders while he pleasured her with his hand. After a while, he could feel her trembling and the material was damp against his fingers. He slipped the shoulder straps off and pulled the teddy down; Lizzie took her arms out and let him pull it down until it dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it, still facing away from Raymond, and she put her hair off to the side so that he could access the choker if he wanted to. 

 “Stay still.” Red said. 

 Liz listened in suspense as Raymond got undressed. 

 “Get on the bed, on all fours, towards the headboard.” He instructed. 

 Liz eagerly crawled onto the bed and waited; she opened her legs and felt the air on her very wet folds. She felt Raymond get on the bed and come up behind her. His warm hands grasped her butt cheeks and slowly slid up her back. Liz sighed shakily as Raymond’s tip touched her wet flesh. He positioned himself at her opening, then he paused. She was almost going to push backwards onto him, but she was distracted by his finger going underneath the choker. Liz got a bit nervous, and she was startled as Raymond suddenly used it to pull her back; she moved back and he pushed inside her at the same time. 

 “Oh…” Liz mewled. 

 She was pulled back again, and Raymond thrust into her. She felt him pull the choker harder, and she got a nervous, excited rush from it. Liz knew Raymond wouldn’t actually hurt her, so this was all play. If she felt scared, she could use their safe word, ‘cactus’, but she didn’t feel the need to. She was thrilled. 

 “Mm!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was immensely aroused by Lizzie’s submissiveness, and by her sweet little sounds. He held her hip, and the choker, and he thrust steadily. She panted and grabbed onto the headboard with one hand. Lizzie mewled with pleasure as he thrust harder and faster. 

 “You like that?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes! Sir!” She panted. 

 Red felt Lizzie tightening on him already and getting wetter; it was exquisite. He got even rougher with her, and she kept whimpering, but she was trembling and she whispered ‘yes’, so he knew she loved it. Liz held the headboard tightly with one hand as she tensed up. She felt Raymond tighten his grip on the choker as he fucked her hard, and this pushed her over the edge into ecstasy. She cried out as she began orgasming. Red was beyond thrilled and gratified; he immediately came. He groaned, and spurted powerfully into Lizzie as her slick walls squeezed him. They stayed still as the waves of pleasure went through them, and Liz could feel Raymond throbbing inside her as he came. She moaned and arched her back gently. When their orgasms finally died down, they sighed heavily and caught their breath. 

 Red let go of Lizzie’s choker, and he lightly rubbed her back; she was adorably exhausted, so she lowered her head onto her wrists while her butt stayed up. He smirked. 

 “That was fun, wasn’t it, baby.” Red said. 

 “Yes!” Liz said emphatically, although she sounded muffled with her head down. 

 Red smirked again and very gently slipped out of Lizzie so she could get into a different position. They lay down, facing one another, and gazed into each other’s eyes. Liz smiled happily and Raymond returned her smile. They moved closer, and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then he ran his finger along the velvet choker. 

 “I think this is your favorite one from the lingerie store, at least so far.” Liz said, still smiling. 

 “Possibly. I like how it’s sweet and beautiful, and a little kinky. Like _you_.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	35. Early Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie's smutty start to Thursday.

 It was Thursday morning, and Liz woke up to soft kisses on her neck. She smiled and hummed quietly.

 “Good morning, Raymond.” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, then he resumed kissing her neck. 

 Red enjoyed the way Lizzie hummed her pleasure and turned her head to expose her neck to him. 

 “What time is it?” She asked quietly. 

 “Early.” He said. 

 She giggled. 

 Liz was laying on her back, so Raymond caressed her breasts and then slid his hand down her abdomen. It tickled slightly, so she exhaled softly and squirmed at his touch, which clearly turned him on. He abandoned his plan and just got on top of her. 

 “Oh!” Liz giggled in surprise. 

 Raymond then pressed his erection against her, directly stimulating her clit. 

 “Oh…” She said again, this time in pleasure. 

 “Do I have any appointments, Lizzie?” Red asked while rubbing against her. 

 “Mm…no, sir…” Liz purred. 

 “Do I have court today?” He asked. 

 “No…” She said weakly. 

 “No _what_?” He said, pressing harder against her. 

 “No _sir_.” She said softly. 

 Liz was thrilled Raymond was being kinky and domineering this morning. She was becoming extremely horny and wet; she felt him grab one wrist and put it above her head, then he did the same to the other. She loved when he held her down. Liz whined quietly and arched up against Raymond, begging him with her body language to go further. He reached down with one hand and positioned himself at her opening, then he held her wrists again.

 “Do I need to buy anything for the office?” Red asked in a demanding tone. 

 Before Liz answered, Raymond pushed inside her. 

 “Ohhhh!…coffee…” She moaned. 

 Red smirked amusedly for a moment. 

 “Anything else?” He asked as he pulled back. 

 “Mm! No, sir.” She said as he thrust in again. 

 “You’ll take dictation.” He said firmly. 

 “Yes, sir.” She purred. 

 Red began thrusting steadily, and Lizzie wrapped her legs around him; she eagerly met his thrusts.

 “And you’ll do what I tell you…” Red said breathily. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said. 

 “You’ll let your boss fuck you…” He said. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 “Yes sir!” She breathed. 

 Raymond was gliding in and out of her because she was so wet; she was wishing he would get rougher, then he did. He moaned and gave her very rough, deep thrusts. 

 “Oh god…” Liz mewled. 

 “You like it rough, don’t you.” Red said intensely. 

 “Mmm! Yes.” She moaned. 

 Liz squirmed to test Raymond’s hold on her; she couldn’t move her wrists. This turned her on so much. It also turned Red on; he felt her futile attempt, and he was extremely aroused. He was completely in control of Lizzie. She was whimpering and panting with his hard thrusts. 

 “Oh! Raymond!” Liz cried out. 

 She then gasped and moaned as she reached her orgasm. Red felt Lizzie tightening on him as he continued driving into her; it felt exquisite, and he groaned as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly inside with the strong waves of pleasure. Her thighs and her walls were still squeezing him as her orgasm lasted a long time. When the intense pleasure finally died down, they caught their breath and Red nuzzled into Lizzie’s neck. He let go of her wrists, so she ran her hands over his head, neck, shoulders and then biceps. 

 “That was amazing…” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Mm. It was.” Red said, almost against her neck.

 “Now what time is it?” She asked; she couldn’t see the alarm clock at this angle. 

 “Five-twenty.” He said. 

 Liz was surprised. 

 “…Are we getting up now?” She asked. 

 “No, not unless you want to.” He said. 

 “No…let’s go back to sleep.” She said. 

 “I agree.” He said. 

 Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and then got comfy beside her. She snuggled up to him and he kissed her temple, then he planted a kiss on her warm cheek. She smiled and sighed contentedly, then they rested quietly until they fell back asleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz yawned as she sat at her desk, typing some of Raymond’s handwritten notes. She smirked slightly to herself and felt gratified that her tiredness was caused by Raymond waking her up at five-something for sex. He’d never done that before; she wondered where that came from. Regardless, it was fantastic. She felt warm and giddy as she thought about it. 

 Red came out front to Lizzie’s desk, and she was blushing lightly. He wondered why; she gave him a coy smile. 

 “Yes, sir?” Liz said softly. 

 “Lizzie, I’m going to dictate a letter to Prewett, the pro bono case I’m taking on. He replied to my email, and he asked me to be his attorney.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” She said eagerly.

 Liz opened the letter template in the word processor and waited. Raymond sat on her desk, next to the keyboard; she was very distracted by him. She surveyed the front of his trousers and could easily picture him without his clothes. She blushed more, and she felt excited. 

 “…Are you ready?” Red asked, noticing her blushing and distraction. 

 “Yes.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

 She stopped staring at his trousers and brought her attention to the screen. 

 “The addressee is Mr. John Prewett, care of the McMurphy Detention Center…it’s not MACmurphy, it’s McMurphy.” He said. 

 Liz typed that up, then she waited. 

 “Dear Mr. Prewett…I am writing to update you. I have received most of the files comprising your case, and will receive the rest shortly. You can expect me to review them and get back to you in a timely manner. I take miscarriages of justice very seriously, and I believe it is obvious that is what happened in your case. I will arrange a time to meet with you soon. Thank you for placing your trust in me. I look forward to meeting you and advocating on your behalf. Sincerely, Raymond “Red” Reddington, J.D.” Red dictated. 

 Liz typed it all, then they both checked it and it was error-free. 

 “Well done, Lizzie.” Red said, impressed. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said, smiling. 

 They looked at each other. 

 “You should be… _rewarded_ for that…” He said softly. 

 Liz gazed up at him. 

 “What would you like as a reward, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “Um…” She said shyly. 

 Liz enjoyed the smile Raymond gave her. 

 “I like how you get shy when I ask you that...” He said. 

 Liz blushed and looked away. 

 “I have a pretty good idea what you want…how about I give it to you in the storage room?” He said seductively. 

 Liz looked up into his eyes. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 “I’m locking the door this time. We’re out to lunch.” He said. 

 Red got up and went to the front door; he locked it and put the closed sign up. He approached Lizzie as she stood at the hallway entrance; she was waiting for him to instruct her. He leaned close, putting his mouth to her ear. 

 “Let’s go.” Red whispered as he groped her butt. 

 “Mm.” Liz responded, enticed. 

 She was pleasantly surprised by how horny and demanding Raymond was today. He escorted her down the hallway and into the storage room, then he advanced on her so she backed up against the wall. Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss while his hands massaged her breasts through her soft blouse. She moaned very quietly and she put her hands on his shirt collar. He slid his hands down to her waist, then her hips; he pulled her against the hard bulge in his trousers, and she whimpered. Red pulled up Lizzie’s skirt and put his fingers between her thighs, against the damp material of her panties. 

 “Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 Red pressed firmly back and forth on her clit, and she whimpered again. Lizzie grasped his shirt and closed her eyes in pleasure, then he pulled her panties down until they dropped to her ankles. She stepped out of them, then he continued pleasuring her with his fingers. Her clit was very firm under his fingers and she was breathing heavily. Red gently slipped his finger between her inner lips, feeling how wet she was. 

 “What do you want, Lizzie? Do you want me to finger you…” Red said quietly as he nudged her opening with his finger. 

 Liz breathed heavier. 

 “Or lick you?” He asked. 

 Red saw the yearning look in Lizzie’s eyes, and she squirmed slightly against his fingers as he went back to pressing on her clit. 

 “…Do you want something else?” Red asked seductively. 

 Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink, and she whimpered quietly. 

 “Say it.” He said. 

 Red took Lizzie’s hand and put it against his erection. 

 “Don’t be shy…” He said softly. 

 Lizzie still hesitated. 

 “ _Say it._ ” Red commanded in a low voice. 

 “…I want your cock inside me.” Liz finally said, blushing. 

 “Good girl.” He said, undoing his belt. 

 Liz felt a warm gush at her opening as she became even more aroused. She watched Raymond undo his trousers and pull them down along with his boxers; she lustfully eyed his erection. He then tilted her chin up and kissed her. She felt him guide his tip between her legs to rub against her, and she moaned. Liz lifted her leg and rubbed her inner thigh on Raymond; he pressed her against the wall and entered her partially. He then took hold of her leg, behind her knee. Red pushed further inside Lizzie, and she made such a sweet little whimper; she was still blushing as he slid all the way in.

 “Mmm…Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily as he filled her up inside. 

 Red paused for Lizzie to adjust because she tightened on him; they touched noses, then he kissed her passionately. After several long moments, he felt Lizzie moving on him as best she could, trying to get things going. He stopped the kiss.

 “Lizzie…you’re so fucking irresistible.” Red said intensely. 

 “Oh!” She said excitedly as he gave her a deep, hard thrust. 

 Liz was going to say thank you, but she couldn’t do anything except whimper in pleasure as Raymond roughly took her. They breathed heavier and gradually picked up the pace. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s snug warm depth as she kept getting wetter and tighter. She was tensing up, panting and mewling in pleasure as she got close to climaxing, and it was exquisite. Her body was squeezing him as he quickly moved in and out, almost pumping his shaft. Red was thrilled as Lizzie breathed rapidly and grasped his shoulders tighter. She then cried out loudly as she orgasmed. He continued thrusting very quickly as she writhed slightly against the wall and her leg moved up his side. 

 Liz felt a delicious friction inside her as Raymond continued. It felt so good, and she was so excited that as soon as he started coming, she climaxed again. They both moaned, and Red felt himself spurting strongly into Lizzie, over and over again. He exhaled and nuzzled her cheek as the intense pleasure decreased. 

 “You drive me crazy.” Red said breathily, next to her ear. 

 “Mm. You’ve been really horny today.” Liz purred. 

 “I’m just getting started.” He said. 

 “Wow.” She said in a small voice. 

 Liz was excited about what else Raymond had in store for her today. She hummed softly as he lowered her leg; their movement caused a pleasurable slippery sensation inside her. Red moved inside Lizzie to see if she wanted more; she clearly did. She lifted her leg again and whined. He chuckled slightly, then he slipped in and out; she sighed with pleasure, and her thigh trembled against him. Liz revelled in the sensations Raymond was giving her. They were cheek to cheek and she was enthralled by his sexy aftershave; she was also lost in the pleasure from the warm, lubricated feeling. The pleasure built again, and she gasped and then whimpered as she had another orgasm. Red found this adorable. 

 When they looked at each other, Liz noticed Raymond was smiling gently as he adored her. She gave him a shy smile in return. 

 “Obviously, I’m not the only one who’s really horny today.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz blushed a little as she nodded. 

 “We have that effect on each other.” She said. 

 “We certainly do…” He said softly. 

 They kissed for a few moments, then Red helped Lizzie’s leg down again—it stayed down this time. He gently slipped out of her and pulled his boxers and trousers up. He turned and grabbed some tissues from the box on the shelving unit and delicately put them between Lizzie’s legs. She smiled as she enjoyed being tidied up. Liz felt a warm gush and then the tissues became wet with Raymond’s semen. She was immensely gratified. Red could tell from Lizzie’s coy look that he could take the tissues away now, so he did. 

 “I’ll go throw these out.” Red said quietly, then he kissed her cheek. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 She watched Raymond leave the storage room, then she went to bend down to retrieve her panties, but her knees felt shaky. She chuckled when he came back into the storage room. 

 “I can’t move yet.” She said, pleasantly exhausted. 

 He got a smug smirk on his face. 

 “I see. Do you need help?” He said. 

 “Yes.” She giggled. 

 Red was thoroughly amused, and self-satisfied; he’d made Lizzie too weak and shaky to move. He smirked and bent down to pick up her panties, then he guided one foot through, and then the other. She giggled again, feeling silly, but he could feel how much her legs were quivering. Red pulled up Lizzie’s panties for her, then he pulled down her skirt. They looked at each other, smiling, and he kissed her several times while she put her hands on his chest. 

 “What now?” Liz asked. 

 “Now, we wash up and have a snack. Then we open for business again and get back to work.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	36. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie's smutty remainder of Thursday. :P

 Liz answered the phone several times after lunch; one was a telemarketer, two were clients booking appointments and one was a lawyer, who Raymond talked to. She was organizing her desk when a man with a briefcase walked in. 

 “Hi, how can I help you?” Liz said. 

 “I’m Mr. Lanza, an attorney with Cruz, Jordan, Smith, Watson, Gerard, Lanza and Sampson. I wondered if I could speak to Mr. Reddington.” Mr. Lanza said. 

 “Okay, one moment please.” She said. 

 Liz pressed the intercom button.

 “Mr. Reddington, there’s a Mr. Lanza, from…uh…there’s a Mr. Lanza to see you.” She said, unable to remember all the names. 

 She looked at Mr. Lanza and they waited for a moment, then Raymond’s voice came over the intercom. 

 “I’m a little busy at the moment, I’m afraid. I wasn’t expecting him.” Raymond said. 

 Liz pressed the button. 

 “…Will you be available shortly, or…?” Liz said. 

 “Not for about ten minutes. Lizzie, come into my office.” He said. 

 Liz looked up and smiled nervously at Mr. Lanza. 

 “Sorry…” She said sheepishly. 

 “It’s quite alright. I can wait.” Mr. Lanza said, then he took a seat. 

 Liz went down the hall to Raymond’s office, gently pushed the door open wider and went in. 

 “Close the door.” He said quietly. 

 Liz closed the door behind her. 

 “Come over here, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz noticed his lustful expression. 

 “Um…Mr. Lanza is waiting.” She said. 

 “I know.” He said. 

 Liz stared into Raymond’s eyes for a few moments, then she was persuaded; she walked over to his side of the desk. She blushed and gaped as she noticed his trousers were open; he was stroking his erection. 

 “Do you want this?” Red asked seductively. 

 Lizzie glanced nervously at the door, as if Mr. Lanza would just come in or something. 

 “It’s okay, baby. Do you want it?” He said quietly. 

 She gave him a coy look, and she nodded. 

 “Well, get on…or get down on your knees.” He instructed. 

 Liz figured the second option would be quicker and more discreet. She knelt down in front of Raymond and moved closer, so that she was between his legs. She looked up at his face and she licked her lips flirtatiously, then she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Red sighed in pleasure as Lizzie’s lips and warm mouth glided over his length. He heard a tiny whimper from her, then she enthusiastically went up and down with her mouth while stroking his base with her hand. After some time, he gave her further instructions. 

 “Faster.” Red said. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly and moved faster. She didn’t know what had gotten into Raymond today, but it was thrilling. His fingers gently went into her hair, and he petted her head. She sucked on him. 

 “Yes…suck it…” He said breathily. 

 “Mm.” She whimpered. 

 Liz felt her panties get a bit wet. She continued sucking Raymond, and she tasted his precum, which turned her on even more. She loved how he responded to her, and she loved giving him so much pleasure. 

 “Now go faster.” He said quietly. 

 Red was further aroused by watching Lizzie bob up and down on him; he eventually closed his eyes and tightened his grasp on her hair. 

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” He breathed. 

 Liz listened to Raymond’s heavy breathing, and she felt him tensing up and becoming harder. He then exhaled and began spurting into her mouth; she was immensely gratified. She kept swallowing until there was nothing left. Red felt Lizzie suck him again, and he shuddered with pleasure. 

 “Baby…” He said very quietly. 

 Lizzie gently released him and she smiled up at him. 

 Liz watched Raymond lean back in his chair and close his eyes; he sighed and swore under his breath. She giggled quietly. He then covered himself with his boxers and did up his trousers and belt. She got up from her position on the floor.

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled again, and she leaned closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said quietly. 

 Liz looked down at her knees and they had slight marks and indentations from the carpeting.

 “Um…” She said, realizing how bad that would look to Mr. Lanza. 

 Red noticed this, too, and he smirked slightly in amusement, but seeing how worried Lizzie was, he became serious again. 

 “I’ll go speak to him out front. You can stay in here.” He assured her. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red got up and made sure his zipper was closed, then he opened his office door and went down the hall. 

 “Hello Mr. Lanza. What can I do for you?” Red said, shaking the man’s hand. 

 “I’m actually on a bit of a headhunting mission. We’ve heard very good things about you; we’ve also seen you in action at court. We’d like you to come aboard.” Mr. Lanza said. 

 Liz was listening from Raymond’s office, and she got worried that things would change, but her fears were allayed when he immediately declined the offer. 

 “I’m flattered, but no thank you. I need to remain captain of my own ship.” Red said. 

 Mr. Lanza nodded, although slightly disappointedly. 

 “I understand. If you ever reconsider, give us a shout.” He said. 

 “Thanks, but I won’t.” Red said forthrightly. 

 “Very well.” Mr. Lanza said, inclining his head. 

 Mr. Lanza turned and left the office, then Red went down the hall to rejoin Lizzie. She nearly ran over to him and hugged him. He was a little puzzled, but pleased; he embraced her. 

 “I’m glad you turned it down, Raymond. I don’t want things to change.” Liz said earnestly. 

 He rubbed her back. 

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I loathe change.” Red said emphatically. 

 Liz chuckled and nuzzled into Raymond’s neck; she breathed in his aftershave, and she hummed softly as she enjoyed the scent. Liz wished she could stay in Raymond’s arms forever. He noticed this, and chuckled. 

 “You’re very cuddly today.” He said amusedly. 

 “Mhmm. And you’re very horny today.” She said, smiling. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 Liz felt Raymond tense up and he was unusually still, so she pulled back and studied his face. He looked very serious. 

 “What’s the matter?” She asked. 

 “…Today…” He began, but trailed off. 

 Liz furrowed her brow and waited. Raymond sighed and tried again. 

 “Today is the…anniversary of the fire…” He said quietly. 

 “Oh, Raymond.” She said sympathetically.

 Liz was sad for him, as well as a bit puzzled, then he continued. 

 “I wanted to be…distracted, and to feel good…I hope you don’t think I’m just using you for that, Lizzie. Maybe I am. I’m sorry.” He said, avoiding eye contact. 

 “No no! It’s okay. I totally understand…and I really like distracting you and making you feel good! But are you sure you want our wedding to be so close to this date?” She said. 

 “Yes. I want something to look forward to in June, and nice memories…and a reason to feel happy around this time. Are you okay with it, or do you want to change the date?” He said. 

 “Of course I’m okay with it!” She said. 

 Red found himself suddenly showered with kisses. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart. I don’t deserve you.” He said, when she paused. 

 “Don’t ever say that again.” She said firmly. 

 Red nodded slightly in agreement; Lizzie could be stubborn when she wanted to, and she would hound him about it if he ever said it again. She kissed him again. 

 “Raymond, I love you so much; I'm having fun distracting you. And your reasons make perfect sense. Don’t worry.” Liz said earnestly, stroking his cheek. 

 “Thank you.” Red said quietly. 

 “You don’t have to keep thanking me.” She said softly. 

 “Alright. I love you.” He said. 

 “That’s better.” She said. 

 Liz kissed Raymond on the lips and on his cheek, then she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. They held each other for a couple minutes, then they finally pulled apart. 

 “…Are you feeling horny?” Red asked. 

 Liz laughed incredulously. 

 “You’re insatiable.” She said, smiling. 

 Raymond was staring at her, expecting an answer.

 “…Yes, actually.” She answered. 

 “How about I return the favor? That would also be very distracting and gratifying.” He said, smirking. 

 “Mm.” She responded excitedly. 

 Red kissed Lizzie, then he softly nuzzled her cheek and ear. 

 “Would you like that, baby?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 “Get on my desk.” He said in her ear. 

 Liz felt an excited shiver go up her spine. 

 “Can we lock the door?” She asked. 

 “Yes, I’ll do it. Get ready for me.” He said. 

 Red reluctantly parted from Lizzie and went out front; he locked the door for the second time today, then he went down the hall to his office. He was taken aback by the sight of Lizzie laying back on his desk, with her legs spread; her skirt was bunched up above her hips and she wasn’t wearing her panties. She was playing with herself while she waited for him. Red went around to his side of the desk and appreciated this view even more; he watched her fingers press in circles on her clit. 

 “You are…delectable.” Red said, marvelling at her. 

 Liz smirked and giggled. 

 “Thank you.” She said quietly. 

 Red sat in his chair, so Lizzie moved her hand away. She made a cute little whimpering sound when he put his mouth on her. 

 “Mmm.” Red responded. 

 He lightly licked up and down her delicate flesh, then he gently nudged her opening with the tip of his tongue. Lizzie breathed heavier, and she squirmed in pleasure from his very gentle movements. She became wetter as he lapped at her opening. 

 “Raymond…Mmm.” Liz moaned softly. 

 Liz felt Raymond move up and focus on her clit; he rubbed it up and down, then he sucked on it. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s thighs tremble, and he was very pleased with this response. He continued sucking and rubbing her clit, which was getting firmer and obviously more sensitive. Lizzie was writhing slightly and breathing heavily; her legs also closed a little. She whimpered a few times, then her breath caught and she tensed up, almost closing her thighs on him. She moaned breathily and trembled as she orgasmed. Red was so gratified, he was nearly hard again already. Lizzie sighed softly and she opened her legs wider in a relaxed manner; he didn’t want to stop yet, so he lightly ran his tongue over her inner lips and he tasted her wetness again. 

 Liz was in complete bliss as Raymond very gently lapped at her with his warm tongue. She hummed her pleasure and squirmed a bit. 

 “That feels so good.” She purred. 

 “Mm.” He responded. 

 “You’re so gentle…and sweet…and sexy…oh god, I’m getting close again.” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked amusedly, then he concentrated on giving Lizzie more pleasure. He gave her clit the slightest little rubs with the tip of his tongue, and she instantly orgasmed, which thrilled him. She whimpered and nudged against his mouth, then she became too sensitive and tried to pull away from him. 

 “I’m stuck!” Liz said, giggling; she was stuck to the desk blotter again. 

 Red released her and he couldn’t help chuckling. 

 “I should get rid of the damn thing.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Then I’ll just get stuck to your desk.” She pointed out. 

 Red smiled as he stood up and looked at Lizzie. She smiled back at him. 

 “I’ll just go tidy up; I’ve gotten a little wet…” Red said. 

 Lizzie looked embarrassed. 

 “And I loved every second of it.” He added emphatically. 

 She gave him a coy smile, then he left his office for the bathroom. 

 Liz felt shaky and very satisfied as she sat up. She got off Raymond’s desk—making sure to hold the desk blotter down so that it didn’t stick to her butt—then she put her panties back on and pulled her skirt down. She used a bit of hand sanitizer from the bottle on his desk, and she felt tired enough to have a nap. Liz wondered if Raymond might take the rest of the day off. He came back into his office, looking cheerful. 

 “Um…Raymond…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “You don’t have any appointments for the rest of the day…could we…go home early?” She said timidly. 

 Red studied Lizzie and she looked tired. 

 “Am I wearing you out, sweetheart?” He asked smugly. 

 “Kind of.” She said, chuckling. 

 “Poor baby. Yes, let’s go home. That sounds wonderful.” He said, smiling at her. 

 Liz was excited; she smiled and left Raymond’s office. She turned her computer off and grabbed her purse, then they went out the front door together. Red locked the door and they got into the car. 

 “I’m also feeling a little worn out now.” Red said. 

 “Do you wanna have a nap when we get home?” Liz asked. 

 “Sure.” He said.

 They drove in contented silence all the way back, then they went up to their apartment. They took their shoes off and got settled in, had a snack, and then put some pyjamas on. Liz happily got into bed and under the blankets; Raymond watched adoringly, which made her smile, then he joined her. She snuggled up to him in the middle of the bed and they both sighed relaxedly. They both quickly fell asleep. 

 Liz awoke from her nap when Raymond gently pulled her closer and held her tightly. He nuzzled into her neck and just stayed there. 

 “…Are you okay?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. Because you’re with me.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz was overwhelmed by the romance, and she nearly squealed excitedly, but she managed to refrain. She squirmed, so Raymond loosened his grip, then she turned around and hugged him. She kept kissing him over and over again, and he chuckled. 

 “Sweetheart…” He said amusedly. 

 “I love you.” She said, then she kissed him again. 

 “Mm…I love…you too.” He said between her kisses. 

 Lizzie snuggled against him and they held each other for quite some time. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	37. Breaking the Record

 It was Friday around lunch time, and Liz was in the back area of the tailor’s shop, standing in her wedding outfit while Samar checked the fit.

 “It fits you wonderfully, and you look lovely.” Samar said. 

 “Thank you! It’s perfect!” Liz said happily. 

 Liz kept turning and looking at herself in the full-length mirror. Her navy blue skirt and jacket were very lightweight material, and the style looked sexy and sophisticated, just as she’d hoped. 

 “Do you have a shell or camisole to wear under it?” Samar asked. 

 “Yes, it’s at home.” Liz said. 

 “Okay. And I took the liberty of procuring these for you…” Samar said, picking up a package from behind the counter. 

 She held it out to Liz. 

 “Red fishnet stockings. You said you wanted to find some to wear with this outfit, and I wasn’t sure if you already had any or not, but they can be a bit tricky to find. I have a contact in another shop and she sent them over here.” Samar said. 

 Liz was floored. 

 “That’s so nice of you! Oh thank you so much. These are perfect. I didn’t get any yet, so I really appreciate it.” Liz said. 

 “You’re very welcome. You can take the outfit off and I’ll wrap it up so you can take it home with you.” Samar said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 Meanwhile, at the front of the store, Red and Aram had thoroughly checked out the suit to see if any last-minute adjustments needed to be made, but it was perfect. Red was pleased with the way it turned out, and he knew Lizzie would like the navy blue and red combination because she liked their favorite colors. Aram had helped him find the best shade of red so that it really suited him. Aram was packing up the suit, shirt and tie. 

 “I’m really happy for you, Mr. Reddington.” Aram said happily. 

 “Thank you, Aram. I can’t believe I’m getting married. I can’t believe she agreed to marry me.” Red said. 

 Aram furrowed his brow slightly as he finished zipping up the garment bag. 

 “She clearly adores you. And you make a nice couple.” Aram said, trying to boost the older man’s confidence. 

 “Thanks. Yes, she does…” Red said dazedly. 

 Just then, Lizzie followed Samar into the front of the store, and she beamed at him; she was excitedly clutching her garment bag. The garment bags were black, so they still couldn’t see each other’s outfits, which is how they wanted it to be. Liz joined Raymond at the counter. 

 “Yours is ready, too?” Liz asked, smiling. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Samar and Aram could almost see cartoon hearts floating around their clients; they glanced at each other and smiled. Aram typed in the price, and he gave them a nice discount. Red paid with his debit card. 

 “Thanks for everything, Aram and Samar.” Red said. 

 “Yes, thank you!” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome! Congratulations again, and enjoy your big day!” Aram said. 

 They all smiled, and Liz and Raymond left the shop; they hung their garment bags on the hook near the backseat door, then got into the car. 

 “We’ll drop these off at home, and then go to the office.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 Red started driving, and Lizzie was looking out the window, still smiling slightly. She was so beautiful and she looked so happy. 

 “…On second thought, why don’t we take the day off and start the weekend early?” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said happily. 

 “I don’t have anything urgent to do, and we’re getting married Monday. We should celebrate a little.” He said. 

 “Sounds good.” She said, smiling.

 "Oh, your pay check is at the office." He said.

 Liz giggled.

 "It can wait." She said.

 Red nodded slightly.

 “Do you need to get anything, or go anywhere else, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “No, I’m all set. You?” She said. 

 “No, I’ve got everything I need.” He said. 

 They were silent for a few minutes. 

 “I’ll be in prison on Thursday…” Red said as he turned a corner. 

 “What?!” Liz said. 

 “For the pro bono case.” He said, glancing at her. 

 “Oh!” She exclaimed in relief.

 “Does that give us enough time for a kind of stay-at-home honeymoon?” He asked, finishing his train of thought. 

 Liz still felt her heart racing a little; Raymond had panicked her.

 “Of course! I’m happy with whatever we do.” She said. 

 Liz realized why she’d felt panicky: she really didn’t know much about Raymond at all. He could be a criminal on his way to prison for all she knew. Red glanced at Lizzie and he noticed she had her hand on her chest. 

 “Are you alright?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, you just scared me.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled incredulously. 

 “…You thought I was going to prison?” He asked. 

 “Well, no, it just…sounded like…I dunno.” She said. 

 They pulled into their parking space and Red turned the car off. He looked at Lizzie and studied her for several moments. She looked a little preoccupied. 

 “Are you…having second thoughts…?” He asked. 

 “What? No! Raymond, don’t be silly.” She said. 

 Liz leaned over and kissed him. 

 “I wish I knew more about you, that’s all.” She said quietly. 

 “You know everything that matters. The rest is inconsequential.” He said matter-of-factly. 

 Liz smirked as she gazed lovingly at her eccentric fiancé. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 They got out of the car and Red took the garment bags out of the back, then they went indoors. They went up to their apartment and Red handed Lizzie her garment bag, then they walked into the bedroom together and hung up their outfits, still covered by the bags. 

 “Um, Raymond…do you want to keep them a surprise until we get to City Hall? We’ll have to get changed separately and then meet each other there.” Liz said. 

 “Hmm.” Red responded as he considered it. 

 “I could take the bus.” She said. 

 Red scoffed. 

 “Hardly! I’m not having my fiancee take a _bus_ to our wedding.” He said. 

 “Taxi?” She suggested. 

 “I’d prefer to drive you.” He said. 

 “But then it won’t be a surprise.” She said, approaching him. 

 Red was entranced by Lizzie as she lightly rubbed his chest and brought her face closer. They looked into each other’s eyes, and he couldn’t resist her. 

 “Alright. A taxi. If that’s what you really want.” Red said. 

 Lizzie nodded. 

 “I want you to be surprised by my outfit.” She said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Lizzie smiled and kissed him. 

 “So, boss…what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 “You will put on some scanty outfit, and we’ll cuddle in bed and have lots of sex.” Red said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 “Wonderful. Now I’ll leave you to get changed.” He said quietly. 

 Red smirked as he left the bedroom; he knew Lizzie had lots of sexy lingerie and he wondered what she would put on. Liz knew exactly what to wear; she grabbed the dark rose-pink lace teddy, which she hadn’t shown Raymond yet. It was also pretty and somewhat innocent looking, which would surely entice him. She took her clothes off and put the teddy on, then she checked herself out in the mirror. She was satisfied that she looked sexy, so she tried to figure out whether to open the door, or just lay down and call to him. She would call to him. Liz got on the bed and reclined in a sultry pose. 

 “Raymond.” She said. 

 A few moments later, Red opened the door and saw Lizzie lounging on the bed in dark pink lace lingerie, looking positively edible. 

 “Wow.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled with his response; she smiled and giggled slightly. Raymond gave her a ravenous look, and he quickly got on the bed and began playfully biting the curve of her waist, which tickled her. 

 “Oh! Raymond.” Liz said, giggling. 

 Red nipped Lizzie’s hip, and then her abdomen as she turned onto her back. He paused to take in the lovely sight of her laying there, blushing lightly and smiling at him. He scanned her body and he could see her nipples through the lace, which was a very open weave. 

 “Turn over onto your front.” Red said breathily. 

 Liz obediently rolled over and waited for further instructions; she heard a lustful, low moan from Raymond, who was presumably impressed with how her butt looked in the lace teddy. She felt him get on top of her and he bit her shoulder. 

 “Ow!” She whined, but she loved it. 

 Liz felt Raymond press and rub his hardness against her butt, and she arched her back, wishing she could feel him between her legs. She got more excited and she felt herself becoming wet. Liz breathed a little heavier and squirmed slightly, craving more from Raymond. Red knelt on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt; he took it off and tossed it aside, then he undid his belt and trousers. Liz listened intently and she progressively got more aroused; she felt Raymond get off the bed, and she turned her head to watch him take his trousers, boxers and socks off. When she looked at his erection, she whimpered quietly and squirmed, sticking her butt up. 

 Red noticed Lizzie’s impatient, lustful squirming and he desperately wanted to bury his length inside her. He got on the bed again and kissed her back, then he pulled the straps of the lace teddy down over her shoulders. He pulled it down her body and watched her adorable butt become revealed. Red took the teddy off over Lizzie’s feet and gently dropped it beside the bed. 

  _That didn’t last long_ , Liz thought; she wore the teddy for, what, five minutes? She was brought out of her thoughts by the sensation of Raymond’s very warm, smooth erection softly rubbing against her butt cheek. 

 “Mmm.” Liz moaned excitedly. 

 “Open your legs.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz parted her legs and immediately felt Raymond’s tip nudging her entrance. She whimpered and stuck her butt up again. He just kept nudging her, making her more wet and getting her to loosen up. She was practically panting, and she was about to beg him, when he suddenly pushed inside. 

 “Mm! Yes…” Liz mewled, clutching the sheet with both hands. 

 Liz loved how Raymond filled her perfectly, and he felt exquisite. She trembled lightly as he rubbed a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Red felt Lizzie quiver beneath him for a moment; he leaned closer to her ear. 

 “Does that feel good?” Red breathed. 

 “Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red slowly pulled back and then just as slowly slid in; he felt Lizzie quiver again momentarily. This gratified him so much, he smiled and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and slowly pushed deeper, and he could feel her becoming wetter. She breathed heavily as he repeated the slow, satisfying movements, and she tightened on him. 

 “Is that okay, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said weakly. 

 Red continued his slow thrusts, squeezing into Lizzie’s tight depth, and he was slightly astonished when she suddenly whimpered and grabbed the sheet. She panted and whimpered as she orgasmed, and he felt her clamping down on him. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” He moaned softly. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She purred quietly as her orgasm finished. 

 “Do you want me to keep going?” He asked.

 “Yeah. I want you to come in me.” She said seductively. 

 Red resumed thrusting, going a little faster. 

 Liz was in bliss already, but she wanted to add to their excitement. She also missed Raymond’s kinkiness; it came and went. Sometimes, he was rough and kinky, and others, he was sweet and romantic. She adored him and his ways, any which way, but she liked to provoke his kinkiness at times. 

 “Dominate me.” Liz said softly. 

 Red thought he was already in a dominant position, on top of Lizzie’s back, but she wanted more, so he grasped her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She moaned. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 Red thrust faster, and more roughly. 

 “Yes…sir…” She whimpered. 

 Red put a little more of his weight on her and bit her shoulder; she mewled excitedly. He thrust faster, and she was very slippery and tight. She kept whimpering, and she began trembling. Red continued his quick, rough thrusts and several moments later, Lizzie gasped and then moaned as she had another orgasm. He went even faster, bringing himself to the peak, then he moaned breathily as the intense pleasure hit him. He spurted strongly into Lizzie as her body squeezed him. Liz revelled in Raymond’s heavy breathing and the sensation of him throbbing inside her as he came. She was immensely gratified. 

 They both sighed heavily in satisfaction as they came down from their orgasms, and Red kissed Lizzie’s ear and let go of her wrists. She had red marks on her wrists, and two slight bruises on her shoulder where he’d bitten her. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, and her hair, and he slipped in and out of her, making her squirm subtly. Liz felt the warm, extremely lubricated sensation as Raymond moved inside her, and she was aroused. He continued the movements and he seemed determined to make her come again. She felt the pleasure building as he gently slipped in and out. 

 “Oh god…” Liz mewled. 

 She heard a low moan from Raymond, which encouraged her and turned her on even more. She felt his warm body on hers, pressed close, but supporting his own weight. Liz breathed in Raymond’s aftershave while he nuzzled into her hair. She felt him press her lower body into the bed, bringing very pleasurable pressure on her clit as he continued slipping inside her. Liz panted several times, then her breath caught; she moaned loudly and felt herself tightening on him as she had her third orgasm. Red relished seeing, hearing and feeling Lizzie climax again, and she made a cute high-pitched sigh when she came down from it. 

 “Wow…” Liz said weakly. 

 Red chuckled quietly; he kissed her on the cheek, then he gently withdrew and lay down beside her. Liz shakily moved and got onto her side so they were facing each other. She reflected on their sex life, and she’d never had such an amazing lover. She also never had so many orgasms in her entire life. The number of orgasms she had in the short time since meeting Raymond probably tripled the ones she’d had in all the years prior. Liz thought he should know this. 

 “Raymond, you’ve given me the most orgasms I’ve ever had in my life so far.” Liz said bluntly. 

 Red laughed heartily in surprise and amusement. 

 “I’m glad.” Red said suavely. 

 Lizzie moved closer, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly but passionately. She made a small humming sound as they kissed, which he found adorable. 

 “You are the sexiest man I’ve ever come across.” Liz said dreamily. 

 Red was very flattered, and Lizzie resumed kissing him before he could even try to respond. She advanced on him and he lay on his back, almost submissively. She ran her hand over his chest as they kissed. 

 “You’re irresistible.” Liz said lustfully. 

 Red was taken aback when Lizzie suddenly straddled him and began rubbing herself on him. She slipped against him for several moments, then she made a cute single whimper and leaned forward with her fourth orgasm. She stayed still caught her breath a little bit, but Red felt like he could give her another one. He grasped her hips and rubbed against her some more, which made her tremble. Liz was extremely sensitive, so the stimulation was almost too much to handle, but after a while, the pleasure built enough to reach a fifth orgasm. She shuddered and breathed heavily as it went through her, and she put her hands on Raymond’s chest and lifted up away from him. The stimulation was now too much for her. 

 “Oh. My. God.” Liz said tiredly. 

 Red smirked in a smug manner. 

 “I think we broke our record.” He said. 

 “We did.” She said weakly. 

 Red chuckled; Lizzie seemed to be too weak and shaky to even move, so he helped her off of him and she slumped down beside him on the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and she closed her eyes. Red felt very pleased with himself for wearing Lizzie out. Liz felt Raymond move. 

 “Stay with me.” She said, reaching her hand out to him. 

 “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I’m just getting comfortable.” He assured her. 

 Red pulled Lizzie closer and they snuggled together until they dozed off for a nap. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	38. Insomnia and Surprises

 Liz and Raymond had a wonderful, romantic Friday evening. He made avocado sushi for supper, and she helped him where she could. They sipped some dessert wine afterwards and loaded the dishwasher, then they got changed into their pyjamas. They were now cozy together on the sofa, flipping channels. Liz was snuggled up to Raymond’s side.

 “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep at all this weekend.” Liz said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 “Why’s that?” Red asked. 

 “I’ll be too nervous and excited about getting married. Hey, maybe I should try to just sleep a lot, so that the time will pass quicker.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Seriously. As a kid, on Christmas Eve, I used to want to go to bed right after supper so that the time would pass and when I’d wake up, it would be Christmas morning. Sam used to get a kick out of it. He’d tell me I could go to bed after supper, but then I’d probably wake up in the middle of the night and scare Santa.” Liz said nostalgically. 

 Red smiled. 

 “That’s sweet, Lizzie. You’re a sweetheart.” He said, then he kissed her on the head. 

 There was a long pause, then Lizzie sniffled. 

 “Oh…” Red said sympathetically. 

 He squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back and upper arm. 

 “I wish he was still here…and he could see me get married to the love of my life.” She said emotionally. 

 “I know, baby.” He said softly. 

 Liz reached for a tissue from the box on the coffee table and put it to her eyes. 

 “But he probably wouldn’t approve of me.” Red said wryly. 

 Liz laughed and playfully slapped his arm. 

 “Yes he would.” She said. 

 Liz was grateful for Raymond lightening the mood. She felt a bit better; she kept her tissue handy, but she relaxed and snuggled against him again. Red looked at Lizzie, and he kissed her temple. 

 “Grief is the worst.” He said quietly. 

 “It is.” She said. 

 Red took Lizzie’s hand and held it, then he flipped to a channel that almost exclusively played crime shows. 

 “Look, there’s a forensic show for us.” He said. 

 Lizzie seemed excited about it; she perked up and watched the TV more avidly. Red was glad she was consoled and distracted; he knew perfectly well how loss can ravage one’s soul. For a few moments, he wondered what his late wife would think of him getting married again, but he put it out of his mind. It was best to focus on the here and now, and at this moment, he was cozy and content with Lizzie, watching TV. 

 Red slumped down and leaned back, getting comfier. 

 “Perhaps I should make popcorn.” He said. 

 “Don’t you just have one of those air poppers, where the popcorn goes all over the kitchen?” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Yes.” He sighed. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “That’s too much hassle. Next time we go to the grocery store, we can just get a bag of popped popcorn.” She said. 

 “Alright. Good point.” He said. 

 Red carried on watching the show, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lizzie was still watching him. He looked over at her and she was smiling amusedly. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you, too.” He said. 

 Liz put her hand on Raymond’s cheek and kissed him; he was so sweet, sexy, cute, eccentric, and amusing. She began smiling during the kiss. 

 “Lizzie…what’s so amusing?” Red asked, puzzled.

 “ _You_. You’re adorable. I know, you don’t like being called cute, but you are. So there.” Liz said insistently. 

 “…I’ll let this one pass. I’m too tired to give you a spanking.” He said. 

 Liz giggled, then she rested on his shoulder again. They finished watching the forensic show, then there was another one, but it wasn’t as interesting. 

 “Are you ready for bed?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 Red nodded and turned the TV off. They got up and he went into the kitchen to start up the dishwasher while Lizzie went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. He reflected on how their relationship was becoming domestic. He never thought he would do this again with anyone. She’d turned his life upside down, and he loved it. He loved her. Red turned the kitchen light off and went down the hall, into the bedroom. He turned the lamp on and then Lizzie came in, looking adorable in her grey pyjama t-shirt and matching shorts. He smiled at her, then he went over to her and kissed her before going into the bathroom. 

 Liz got into bed and she thought about how fast she’d fallen for Raymond, and how he would be her husband starting Monday. She almost squealed with excitement, but she managed to contain it. She took a deep breath instead. Liz couldn’t wait to be his wife. She also couldn’t wait to show him her wedding outfit, and to see his. They both wanted to just stay home for their honeymoon, but she wondered what they would do, besides spending lots of time in bed together. They’d probably have Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off, then they’d go back to work Thursday because Raymond had to start the pro bono case then. Raymond came into the bedroom and got into bed; she turned excitedly to face him. 

 “I’m excited.” Liz said. 

 “I’m a little worn out from earlier, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 She smirked. 

 “No, I mean about Monday. I dunno if I can sleep.” She said. 

 “I’m excited too, sweetheart, but we have to sleep.” He said tiredly. 

 Red couldn’t use scaring Santa Claus as a ploy; he wondered how to get Lizzie to go to sleep. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

 “Just try some deep breathing, and maybe count sheep.” He said soothingly. 

 “Hm.” She responded, unconvinced. 

 Liz turned the lamp off and then faced Raymond again. She held his hand and took a few deep breaths. She imagined sheep jumping over a little fence. They looked a bit like big fluffy clouds…what was the forecast for Monday? She forgot to check. She could do that over the weekend. Liz counted a few more sheep, but she got distracted by the imaginary farmhouse in the background. Would she and Raymond stay here in the apartment? For how long? Would they move somewhere else? She tried to get back to counting sheep, then she gave up. 

 “Raymond, I can’t sleep.” Liz complained. 

 Red groaned; he’d just dozed off when she woke him up again. 

 “Lizzie…listen to some music, or a meditation…or do a crossword.” He suggested. 

 Lizzie gasped excitedly. 

 “You’ve got that meditation book! I’ll go try it.” She said, then she got out of bed. 

 Red smirked and then he quickly dozed off. Liz put the lamp on in the living room and started reading Raymond’s coffee table book on meditation. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 In the morning, Red awoke to an empty bed; he stretched and got up. He went out into the living room and smiled as he took in the scene: the lamp was still on, and Lizzie was sprawled on the sofa, sleeping with the meditation book on her abdomen. It was still early, so he let her sleep while he had a shower and then started making breakfast for them. Liz woke up to Raymond gently shaking her shoulder. She smelled coffee and realized it was morning. She opened her eyes and Raymond smiled at her. 

 “Did you try meditating?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “No, I just got really into reading through the different meditations, and I got sleepy.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Breakfast is ready.” He said softly. 

 “Thanks. It smells good.” She said, sitting up and putting the book down. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart. It’s coffee, French toast with blueberries, and some orange pieces.” He said. 

 “Mm.” She responded hungrily. 

 Liz turned the lamp off and went into the kitchen, where she and Raymond had breakfast together. 

 “You’ve been up for a while?” She said. 

 “A little. I let you sleep because I assumed you were up late.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I was. Thanks. I’ll try not to do that again tonight…and tomorrow night.” She said wryly. 

 Red smiled and watched Lizzie stretch. He took their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. 

 “I’ll go have my shower.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz went down the hall and into the bathroom. She took her pyjamas off and then turned the water on and got in. She washed with her usual lovely products, and she enjoyed breathing in the scents. Liz was rinsing her face when she heard the bathroom door open. She reached out and grabbed the corner of her towel and dried her eyes. She saw Raymond standing there, leaning against the wall, watching her. Liz gave him an expectant look. 

 “When you’re finished, I’m going to rub you down with a soft towel and take you back to bed.” He said. 

 “…Oh.” She said, intrigued. 

 Liz finished rinsing, then she turned the water off and stepped out. Raymond bundled her in a fluffy towel and began rubbing her; she smiled and giggled slightly. They both enjoyed it when he doted on her and pampered her. He lovingly dried her body, then he vigorously towel-dried her hair. Red then used the hairdryer and brush on Lizzie’s hair so that she wouldn’t get cold from having damp hair. 

 “There, that’s better.” Red said softly as he put the brush and hairdryer down. 

 Liz wondered what Raymond had planned for her next; he hung up her towel and guided her by the hand into the bedroom. 

 “I want you to lay on your back, with your hair fanned out.” He said quietly. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Liz got on the bed, laid back and lifted her hair up so that it was around her head. Raymond hovered over her and positioned her hair carefully. She smiled slightly at the peculiar situation, but also she gazed admiringly at him as their faces were close. 

 “…Perfect.” Red said. 

 Liz stayed still so that she wouldn’t ruin Raymond’s masterpiece, whatever it was for. 

 “I’m going to take a photo of you.” He said. 

 “Um…” She began, unsure. 

 “Don’t worry, you’ll be covered…sort of.” He said. 

 “Um…Okay.” She said. 

 Liz felt Raymond gently pose her arm, and her leg. Her elbow was bent and her hand was resting on her hair; her one knee was bent towards her other knee is a coy manner. She thought this was fine; it was kind of like a classical nude. She became puzzled, however, when he carefully placed sticky notes on her, one over each nipple, and one over her pubic hair. Raymond then stood on the bed and took a few shots, and sat down. 

 “All done, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red gently took the sticky notes off and put them in the wastebasket. 

 “…Can I move now?” She asked uncertainly. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz sat up and watched quizzically as Raymond uploaded the photos to his laptop. She saw herself come up on the screen in her coy, nude pose. She examined the sticky notes. One covering her nipple read “Mrs.” then the other one read “R. ‘R’.”, and the one covering her pubic area read “R.” Liz gaped at the screen, then at Raymond. He glanced at her. 

 “You told me to customize my desktop.” Red explained. 

 Liz continued gaping at him. 

 “…Yeah…” She said. 

 “This is what I want on my desktop. Don’t worry, it’s for my eyes only.” He said. 

 Liz was still embarrassed by the idea, but if that’s what he wanted, he could do it. 

 “I was going to wait until after we’re married, but you look extra beautiful right now, and I couldn’t wait. I wanted to capture you this morning.” He said. 

 Liz thought that was very romantic, in a slightly strange way. She liked the sound of being captured by Raymond. She leaned closer and grasped his tie; she thought it was cute he was wearing a tie, despite it being Saturday. She tugged it gently and he let her use it to pull him into a kiss. Red was enticed by having Lizzie holding his tie, naked, kissing him on the bed. He quickly became extremely hard. 

 “Let me just…get these off the bed…” Red said, between kisses. 

 Lizzie conceded; she waited while he put the camera and laptop on the storage ottoman. He noticed Lizzie sat on the edge of the bed and she looked ready to bolt. 

 “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked playfully.

 She smirked at him and stood up. 

 “I wanna be captured by you.” She said flirtatiously. 

 Red was astonished, but as soon as Lizzie made for the door, he grabbed her waist and she made a cute little squealing sound. He pulled her back and playfully tossed her on the bed. Her hair was in her face and she was giggling, until he got on top of her; then she moaned softly. Red pushed Lizzie’s hair out of her face and kissed her; her legs came up against his sides and they were pressed together. 

 “You’re a naughty girl.” Red said quietly. 

 “Mhm.” Liz agreed softly. 

 “You deserve a spanking.” He said, pushing his erection against her. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred. 

 “But not now.” He said. 

 Lizzie looked disappointed, so he continued. 

 “I need to fuck you.” He said intensely. 

 “Oh!” She said excitedly. 

 Red lifted up and unzipped his trousers, then he took out his erection. He rubbed against Lizzie’s moist folds for a while, getting her ready; she breathed heavier, and when he nudged her opening, she was very wet and relaxed. 

 “Are you ready, baby?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Red revelled in the sexy moan she made as he slid inside her. 

 “Hold my wrists.” She implored. 

 Lizzie put her hands up by her head, so he held her wrists firmly against the bed. She whimpered excitedly and wrapped her legs around him. Liz felt Raymond pull out almost all the way, then glide back in deeply. He gave her these tantalizingly slow, yet very satisfying thrusts for some time, and she began trying to pick up the pace. She bucked her hips and met his thrusts faster. He finally gave in and quickened his pace. 

 “Oh god…yes…” Liz panted. 

 Red moaned in response, and he kept up the quick thrusting. He noticed his tie was going into Lizzie’s face; she surprised him by biting it and holding it between her teeth. She couldn’t move her arms, so this was her method of keeping it out of the way. Red was incredibly turned on by it for some reason. Lizzie whimpered and breathed heavily, clenching his tie between her teeth. Liz was turned on by it, too; it was almost like she was gagged with his tie. The submissive in her was very gratified. She met Raymond’s thrusts even more enthusiastically. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 Liz just whimpered in response as she continued biting his tie. She felt Raymond thrust faster and harder, and he was breathing heavily. She got so excited that he was going to come, it brought her to the brink. She kept whimpering and she felt shaky all over; as soon as Raymond lost his rhythm and moaned breathily, she reached her orgasm. Red was thrilled that they were coming at the same time. Lizzie was tightening on him, squeezing him almost every time he gushed into her. The waves of pleasure went through them for several long moments, then they both relaxed. 

 Red let go of Lizzie’s wrists and took the tie out of her mouth; there were dents in the delicate material from her teeth. 

 “Sorry.” She said, catching her breath. 

 “It’s alright, sweetheart. I enjoyed it thoroughly.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz smiled and giggled slightly. She felt Raymond gently pull out, then she felt him slip against her clit. She jumped and gasped at the intense sensation, then as he kept doing it, she suddenly whimpered loudly and had another orgasm. 

 “Wow…I wasn’t expecting that…” Liz said, blushing lightly. 

 Red chuckled quietly and kissed her. 

 “I _love_ surprising you.” He said suavely. 

 Liz felt like that pretty much summed up their relationship; he was full of surprises. 

 “You certainly do.” She said.

 They smiled at each other and kissed again, then Red got off Lizzie. He loosened his tie and took it off, then undid his belt and trousers. 

 “I don’t know why I bothered getting dressed today.” He said comically. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “I dunno either.” She said. 

 Red got naked with Lizzie, and he was about to cuddle her, but she sat up. He playfully captured her once again. 

 “I have to go pee!” She said, laughing. 

 “Oh, alright. But come right back.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and got up, then she went into the bathroom. Red watched Lizzie return, and she got into bed quickly. She immediately snuggled up to him. 

 “I thought you were going to grab me in the doorway.” Liz said. 

 Red laughed. 

 “No, I wouldn’t want to scare you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Well, you can be unpredictable.” She said. 

 “Hardly.” He said. 

 Liz moved back slightly so that she could look—and gape—at him. 

 “I live a very controlled, structured life.” He said. 

 “…Maybe in some ways, but you do a lot of spontaneous things.” She said. 

 “I suppose. Although I think the spontaneous things are the exception rather than the norm.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him. 

 “Raymond, you’re constantly surprising me and doing things out of the blue.” She said incredulously.

 “Hm.” He responded, unconvinced. 

 “…You’re a very interesting man, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said. 

 “…Thank you?” Red said. 

 Liz put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

 “Yes, I meant it as a compliment.” She said softly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said lovingly. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	39. Sunday Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cactus print panties were inspired by real ones sold by Joe Fresh.

 It was Sunday afternoon, and Liz and Raymond were doing laundry together. She was folding her panties and she smiled at him when he kept glancing at them.

 “Those are some of my favorites…” Red said of the bright blue panties. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Thanks. I like them too.” She said. 

 Liz grabbed the next pair, and they were new. They were white with little green cacti. Raymond noticed the pattern, and he smirked. 

 “Are those…cacti?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. I saw them at the store, and I had to get them.” She said, smiling. 

 Red was very amused; Lizzie loved Morty the cactus so much, she now had underwear with a cactus print. He smiled and chuckled slightly. Liz was now done folding her laundry, so she put everything away, then she lay on the bed. She lay on her side and rested her head on her hand; she watched Raymond as he ironed his shirts. He glanced at her and smiled a few times as she watched him. He was now on his last shirt.

 “You are so sexy.” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You find ironing arousing?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah, when you’re doing it.” She said. 

 They both laughed, then Red used a bit of steam from the iron. He satisfactorily got rid of all traces of wrinkles, so he hung up the shirt. 

 “Um, Raymond. Do you need to iron your suit for tomorrow?” Liz said. 

 Red smirked; he wondered if Lizzie was trying to get a peek at his wedding attire. 

 “No, it’s all ready to go. How about your…outfit?” Red said; he wasn’t sure whether it was a dress or not. 

 “Nope. It’s all set, too.” She said, smiling. 

 “Alright. I’ll let this cool down.” He said.

 Red turned the iron off and unplugged it. Lizzie was gazing admiringly at him from the bed, so he approached her and sat down. 

 “Are you excited about tomorrow?” Red asked. 

 “Yes! I can’t wait!” Liz blurted out happily. 

 “Neither can I. I’ll definitely have to count sheep tonight.” He said. 

 “If that works for you, then yeah, go for it. But it never works for me. I’ll have to read something kind of relaxing or boring.” She said. 

 Red considered this for a few moments. 

 “I know just the thing.” He said, then he got up. 

 Liz watched quizzically as Raymond left the bedroom for several moments, then came back. He handed her a law book. She laughed and looked at him. 

 “It’s _very_ boring.” Red said. 

 “Great! Thanks!” Liz said. 

 She cracked it open for a preview, and yes, it was indeed very boring. The entire thing was in legalese that she wouldn’t even understand, so it would be perfect. She put it on the nightstand on her side of the bed, then she turned back to Raymond, who was now laying on the bed, facing her. Liz looked into his lovely green eyes, and she put her hand in his; he grasped it. 

 “I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow.” Liz said softly. 

 Red was pleased with the way Lizzie was beaming happily at him. He caressed her cheek. 

 “I know. I can’t believe it either. I should probably say it more often…but I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I love you, too, Raymond. You say it enough. You’re very sweet.” She said. 

 Raymond had come such a long way in terms of his fear of intimacy, that she was incredibly impressed. However, she didn’t want to point it out to him and make him feel embarrassed about his intimacy issue. She felt him touch her gold ring on her ring finger.

 “Do you want to take the rings off until tomorrow?” Red asked. 

 “No. I don’t even want to take it off right before the ceremony.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled gently. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. Are you still going to insist on taking a taxi there?” He said. 

 “Yeah. I still want to surprise you with my outfit. I’ll miss you, though. But afterwards, we can come home together, of course.” She said. 

 “Alright. Are you going to be terribly attached to your wedding outfit? Because I may have to rip it off you the second we get home.” He said suavely. 

 Liz giggled, astonished. 

 “I’ll be attached to it. Let me take it off. I promise to be quick.” She said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “Okay. I’ll be quick about taking my suit off, too.” He said. 

 “Good!” She said. 

 Liz bit her lip excitedly as she pictured Raymond getting out of his suit.

 “I think you’ll enjoy the suit.” He said. 

 “I’m sure I will. And you’ll enjoy my outfit.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “I certainly will.” He said. 

 They moved closer to each other, and they pressed their lips together while Red groped Lizzie’s butt cheek. She hummed softly when he pulled her closer, and she put her leg over him. They began kissing passionately, and Liz got so excited and aroused, she kept trying to rub against Raymond. She would move her hips forward and feel his hard bulge lightly press against her, just briefly, but their position wasn’t allowing for enough contact and pressure.

 Red was amused when Lizzie whined impatiently; she frustratedly turned onto her back and tried to pull him so that he’d get on top of her. He did, and she began bucking her hips and very firmly rubbing against him. She moaned softly and lightly clawed his lower back. Liz desperately wanted more than dry humping.

 “Raymond…please…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was turned on by Lizzie begging for him. 

 “What do you want, baby?” He said seductively. 

 “I wanna feel you inside me, fucking me hard, and deep.” She purred. 

 “Mmm.” He moaned lustfully. 

 “Let’s get naked.” She said impatiently. 

 They both quickly got up and took their clothes off. Liz gazed lustfully at Raymond’s erection, and she licked her lips in a seductive manner. As soon as he got on the bed and lay on his side, she practically pounced on him so that he turned onto his back. She took him into her mouth; Red was not expecting this. He was a little unnerved by her aggressiveness, compared to her usual submissive behavior, but the pleasure was amazing. He relaxed and focused on the sensation of Lizzie’s warm mouth moving up and down his member. 

 “Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily. 

 Liz was tempted to make him come like this, but she wanted more. She continued pleasuring him for a little while, then she stopped. Red craved more from Lizzie; he watched her crawl closer to the headboard and stay on all fours, so he eagerly took the hint and got behind her. She spread her legs wider and arched her back; she even whimpered excitedly as she stuck her butt up for him. Red was unbelievably aroused, and Lizzie obviously was, too. She was craving him badly. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s tip rub along her sensitive, moist flesh, and she sighed shakily with pleasure. He nudged her opening and they both felt how wet she was. He pushed inside her some of the way, and she moaned and squirmed slightly. 

 “Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “God yes!” Liz breathed. 

 Liz was beyond ready for him, so she pushed herself back, and he slid in further. Red loved how eager and horny Lizzie was; he began thrusting steadily, and she moaned breathily. She grabbed the headboard with one hand. She mewled and arched her back as he thrust harder and faster. 

 “Is this hard enough?” Red asked intensely. 

 “Oh! Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 She held onto the headboard with both hands now. Raymond was thrusting very hard, and very fast. She was thrilled, and it felt so good. They were becoming more slippery, and he was creating the perfect amount of friction. Liz closed her eyes and panted as she concentrated on the exquisite sensation of Raymond quickly rubbing her walls. 

 “Oh god.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red was thrilled he was giving Lizzie such intense pleasure; he was also in intense pleasure. She was tightening on him, and getting wetter as they neared the peak. She became very tight and slippery. 

 “I’m going to come, baby.” Red said breathlessly. 

 Lizzie just whimpered loudly in response, and then she began orgasming. He groaned, and spurted repeatedly inside her. They stayed still, and they could both feel their bodies throbbing together with their orgasms. Liz was further aroused by this sensation; she wanted to keep going. She gently moved backwards and forwards, making Raymond slip in and out. He moaned quietly and then continued thrusting as best he could. Liz loved the warm, extremely lubricated feeling whenever Raymond came inside her. She was immensely gratified and aroused by it, every time. He slipped in and out for a little while longer, then she tensed up and whimpered with her second orgasm. When the intense pleasure decreased, Liz moaned softly and rested her head on her arm. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz said breathily. 

 “So are you.” Red said quietly. 

 Red wanted to see if Lizzie would enjoy continuing; he moved in and out again, and she shivered. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She said quietly. 

 Red watched Lizzie let go of the headboard and gently lower her front, so that just her butt was up in the air. He found her cute submissive position very gratifying. 

 “Do you want me to keep going?” He asked. 

 “Yeah.” She said, muffled by the pillow. 

 Liz turned her face to the side. 

 “Keep going. Please.” She said softly. 

 Red caressed Lizzie’s butt cheeks and continued moving for her. After a short while, he heard her breathing heavily, and he saw her claw at the bed. She let out the sexiest moan as she reached another orgasm. Afterwards, Liz tiredly squished her face into the pillow. Red could tell Lizzie was completely satisfied, and tired, so he very gently slipped out. He reached over and grabbed a tissue; he then gently put it against Lizzie, dabbing the wetness to tidy her up. He crumpled the tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket, then he lovingly put his hand on Lizzie’s rump. 

 “You can lie down now, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz stayed on her front, just sliding her legs out from underneath her so that she was lying down. Raymond chuckled. 

 “I’m tired now.” She explained. 

 “I can tell.” He said amusedly. 

 Liz hummed softly and closed her eyes. 

 “Raymond?” She said. 

 “Mm?” He responded. 

 “Can we have a nap?” She said. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 “Okay. And then can you give me some work to do?” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said, although he was a little surprised she wanted to work. 

 “Okay. Thanks.” She said. 

 They fell silent for about a minute. 

 “Raymond?” Liz said again. 

 “Yes, baby.” Red said. 

 “Do you want me to wear special underwear under my wedding outfit?” She asked. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Whatever you want, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll probably wear my black ones…the ones you washed for me that one time. Then I’ll change into my special lingerie later.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said softly. 

 Red lightly rubbed Lizzie’s back, and a short while later, she fell asleep. He gazed adoringly at his soon-to-be wife, and he smiled. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, then he dozed off. 

 When they woke up from their nap, Liz and Raymond put some comfy loungewear on and washed up, then they had a snack together. They were drinking some chai tea afterwards, and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

 “Lizzie, is there anyone you want to bring tomorrow? We need a witness.” Red asked. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “No. Can you bring someone to be the witness?” She said. 

 “Hm. I suppose.” He said, thinking over his limited list of appropriate acquaintances.

 Raymond got up and went to his desk; he opened a drawer and pulled out a document, then he returned. 

 “We can’t forget this.” He said.

 He handed Liz the document. It was their marriage license. 

 Liz covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at it, then she had to dry her eyes. The happy reality was setting in again; they really would be married starting tomorrow. Red watched Lizzie smile gleefully at the paper. 

 “Is there anything else we need?” She asked. 

 “Identification.” He said. 

 “Okay. Is that it?” She said. 

 “Yes. I just need to sort out the witness.” He said. 

 Liz studied Raymond; he looked lost in thought, and a little worried, about the witness situation. Neither of them had friends or family they could bring. 

 “…How about a fellow attorney?” Liz suggested.

 “Hm.” Red responded. 

 “Or a client? What about Mrs. Klumper?” She said. 

 Red shook his head. 

 “No.” He said, still pondering. 

 “I know!” She said excitedly. 

 Red gave her an expectant look. 

 “Mr. Carter!” She said. 

 Red gave her a skeptical look. 

 “You’re being serious?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. You two know each other. He’s goofy, but he likes you.” She said. 

 “He has a funny way of showing it…pranking me all the time.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and waited for his decision. Red considered the worrying lack of other options, and he sighed. 

 “Alright. I’ll call him.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 Red grabbed his cell phone and looked up Glen in his contacts, then he called him while Lizzie watched and finished her tea. He and Glen went through their usual routine of Glen being a chatterbox about all the negative things going on his life. After that, they got to the important business, and Glen agreed to be the witness, although he wasn’t sure what it entailed. 

 “…You just need to attend. Can I count on you to do that?” Red said exasperatedly. 

 “Absolutely!” Glen said. 

 “Seriously, Glen. I can’t have you screw this up. You need to be there, on time.” Red said. 

 “I’ll be there. I won’t screw anything up!” Glen said defensively. 

 “Okay, good. Thank you.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome. I’m honored you chose me. It’ll brighten my life a little. My dog just died.” Glen said. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry.” Red said. 

 “…I’m kidding! I don’t even have a dog. See you tomorrow at eleven!” Glen said, then he hung up. 

 Red sighed frustratedly and hung up; he put his phone down. 

 “He can make it.” Red said. 

 “Good!” Liz said. 

 Red gave her a sarcastic look. 

 “We just need him to be a witness. I know he likes to bug you, but don’t let him wind you up too much.” She said. 

 Red nodded and took a deep breath; he feared for his blood pressure whenever he was around Glen. 

 “I’ll try.” He said. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Do you want to go out tonight or do anything on your own, for your last night as an unmarried woman?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said plainly. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I just want to be here with you.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. I don’t want to do anything like that either. How about we binge-watch forensic shows and then get to bed early tonight?” He said. 

 “Sounds good.” She said, smiling. 

 "But first, you said you wanted some work to do...you can proofread documents for me on my laptop." He said. 

 "Okay." She said eagerly. 

 Liz watched Raymond go get his laptop and bring it to the table. He placed it in front of her, and she blushed as she saw her nude photo on his desktop. She was covered by the sticky notes, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Raymond opened up the folder and instructed her as to which documents she needed to proofread. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	40. The Wedding

 Red was in his office, straightening his tie; he was wearing his latest custom-made suit, in navy blue, with a dark red shirt, and both colors on the tie. He was pleased with how he looked and felt in the suit, and he was sure Lizzie would like it. He put his suit jacket on.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was at the apartment, adjusting her red fishnet stockings. She made sure they were even, and staying up, then she pulled down her navy blue skirt. She was originally going to wear a white camisole, but she didn’t want to look like an American or UK flag. Liz chose her ruby red camisole and put it on, then she put on her navy blue blazer with the cute peplum waist. She double- and triple-checked her hair and makeup, then she called the taxi. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz went into City Hall, and she immediately noticed Raymond. They looked at each other and smiled. She giggled delightedly as she realized they inadvertently color-coordinated with each other. They approached one another and Liz excitedly kissed Raymond on the cheek; she then had to wipe off the lipstick mark. 

 “You look so handsome.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. You look gorgeous.” Red said. 

 Liz explored his suit with her eyes, and her hands as she checked him out. She noticed he was also checking her out, slowly raking his eyes over her from head to toe. He made a low “mm” sound of approval. She gave him a coy smile. 

 “Are you ready? You’ve got your ID?” Red said, after coming back to reality. 

 “I’m _so_ ready, it’s not even funny. And yes.” Liz said excitedly. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. 

 “Good. I am, too. And I have my ID and the marriage license.” Red said. 

 They wanted to kiss passionately, but they refrained because of Liz’s perfect makeup. They settled for gazing into each other’s eyes and then lightly touching their lips together. Liz wiped the slight red smudge off his lips afterwards. 

 “Hello, lovebirds!” Glen said, approaching them. 

 Red was very relieved he showed up on time. 

 “Hi Mr. Carter.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Please! Call me Glen.” He said. 

 “Okay. Hi, Glen.” She said. 

 Glen nodded. 

 “Thanks for coming and doing this for us.” Red said. 

 “No problem! This beats cleaning out bird cages and kennels at the shelter. I started volunteering there ever since I lost Muffy.” Glen said to both of them. 

 “Glen, don’t start…not today.” Red said firmly. 

 “No, seriously. I had a guinea pig five years ago, and after he passed away, I wanted to be around animals but I didn’t really want to have a pet. So I volunteered at the shelter Monday mornings. I took today off.” Glen said. 

 Red and Liz both scrutinized his face, and they waited for him to debunk the sob story, but he didn’t. For once, he was telling a true story. Red was floored. 

 “Well, that’s…kind of you to volunteer, and to take time out to help us.” Red said. 

 Glen nodded. Again, they waited, but he still didn’t debunk the story, so they moved past it and went into the room where the ceremony was going to take place. 

 The officiant was waiting for them, and she began the ceremony straight away, as there were other couples to be married that day and she had to keep to a schedule. Liz and Red took their rings off and handed them to each other. Once the officiant told them they could exchange rings, they did. The officiant went over the rest of the ceremony in a very concise manner, then she asked Liz and Red if they had any words to add. They looked at her, then at each other. 

 “I love you, Raymond. More than anything.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie. More than anything. And I hope you’ll be with me always.” Red said. 

 “I will.” She said earnestly. 

 They smiled at each other and the officiant concluded the ceremony. There was no ‘you may now kiss the bride’, but Red and Lizzie rushed closer to each other and began kissing passionately. Liz made an excited “mm!” sound and they were suddenly making out in front of Glen and the officiant. 

 “Sorry, they get like that.” Glen told the officiant. 

 They stopped kissing, then Liz squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Raymond’s neck. He lifted her up, and she giggled happily. When she was put down, she reached into her purse and got out two makeup removing wipes. She took the lipstick off Raymond’s face, and she removed what was left of her lipstick. It really wasn’t practical to wear lipstick when you were madly in love with someone, she discovered. 

 The officiant was smirking as Liz removed the lipstick, then she asked them, and Glen, to sign the marriage license. Red and Lizzie were now officially married. They looked dazedly at each other, then they held hands as they left the room. Another couple went in after them to have their ceremony. 

 “Thanks, Glen!” Liz said, giving him a hug. 

 “Yes, thank you very much.” Red said.

 “You’re welcome! I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your honeymoon!” Glen said, then he left. 

 Liz and Red looked at each other again; they were still in a pleasant daze. It was hard to believe that it was over so quickly and they were now husband and wife. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist and stepped closer to her.

 “Well…Mrs. Reddington…shall we go home?” Red said quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said softly. 

 They kissed a few times, then they left together and got into the car. Red looked over and surveyed Lizzie’s amazing legs in her red fishnet stockings. Her skirt had ridden up and he could see the lace band on her thigh. 

 “Wow…” He said lustfully. 

 Liz finished buckling her seatbelt and she realized he was appreciating her legs. She blushed lightly and giggled. 

 “Thanks…” She said shyly. 

 “Mm. Those will look fantastic with the red handcuffs.” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said excitedly. 

 Red started driving, and he could tell Lizzie was staring at him. He felt her hand on his thigh, then she moved it up his inner thigh and cupped the bulge in his trousers. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “I can’t wait.” Liz said lustfully. 

 She rubbed him through his trousers. Red was getting distracted and he worried they’d get into an accident; he was also extremely aroused. Liz noticed Raymond took a different turn than she expected. 

 “Where are we going?” She asked. 

 “A park.” He said. 

 Liz was disappointed; she wanted to get home as soon as possible to make love. She withdrew her hand and gaped at him. 

 “A _park_?” She asked incredulously. 

 “A nature reserve…it’s very private and secluded…” He explained. 

 Liz caught onto his idea, and she liked it. 

 “Oh.” She said, intrigued. 

 After a short while, they pulled into a dirt and gravel area, then they got out. Red took Lizzie by the hand and led her down a path. Everything was quiet in the wooded area, and when they reached a very large tree, Red stopped. They were far from the parking area and the other paths. Liz was getting really excited. Raymond captured her mouth in a heated kiss, and she grasped his jacket collar. She felt his hand go up between her thighs and he gently caressed her through the soft fabric of her panties. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 Red guided Lizzie backwards so that she put her back against the huge tree, then he resumed pleasuring her with his hand. He felt her panties getting damp, and she was breathing heavily and lifting her leg, rubbing it on him. 

 “Oh, Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 He pulled her skirt up and then pulled her panties down; she stepped out of them. He then took his jacket off, because it was hot out. Lizzie took her blazer off, then they both dropped the jackets onto the leaves by the base of the tree. Red undid his belt and trousers, and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Liz blushed and became more wet as she looked down at Raymond’s erection; she was craving him so badly. He moved closer and she held onto his shoulders while she lifted her leg. They breathed heavier, and Red urgently positioned himself at Lizzie’s wet opening. He rubbed and nudged her several times, coating himself with her wetness, and she was practically clawing his shoulders. He heard the cutest impatient whimper from Lizzie, and he pushed inside her a little bit. She moaned and closed her eyes. 

 Red moaned breathily as he slid further into Lizzie; she was exquisitely wet and aroused, so he glided all the way in. Liz mewled with pleasure as Raymond pulled back and began thrusting. 

 “Ohhh yes…” Liz moaned softly. 

 She whimpered when he thrust harder. He held her leg up, behind her knee, and started thrusting more roughly, which thrilled her. They were sweating and breathing heavily, and their movements were urgent. 

 “Mm! Raymond!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red moaned and thrust faster. Lizzie was whimpering and panting; she had a blissful expression on her face. 

 “Oh god…faster…” She said breathlessly. 

 Red gladly went faster; Lizzie was tightening on him, and her whimpers were louder. He was about to come, so he was immensely gratified when Lizzie tensed up and cried out with her orgasm. He groaned and began spurting inside her as the intense pleasure went through him. Liz writhed slightly and moaned as Raymond came inside her. They came down from ecstasy and caught their breath. 

 “Wow.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked and kissed her. He didn’t want to part from her yet, but they were already pushing their luck; someone could come along at any moment. He gently pulled out and fixed his clothes. Liz’s knees felt wobbly, but she reached down and got a tissue from her purse, then she put it between her legs. She felt a warm, gratifying gush, and then she took the tissue away. She looked at it, and looked around. They were in a nature conservation area; she pursed her lips and put the tissue inside another one, then put them in her purse. Red smirked amusedly. Lizzie fixed her clothes, then they picked up their jackets and went back to the car. 

 Once they were in the car, Liz giggled and relaxed tiredly in her seat. 

 “That was amazing.” She said. 

 “It _was_.” Red agreed emphatically. 

 Red drove them home without further distraction. They arrived home and went up to their apartment. Liz sighed contentedly and she hugged Raymond; he held her and rubbed her back. 

 “It’s cute that we both wore our favorite colors.” Liz said, with her cheek squished against his shoulder. 

 “Yes, it is. We make quite the pair.” Red said amusedly. 

 “We do.” She said happily. 

 They quietly embraced and cuddled for quite some time. 

 “You’re my husband.” Liz said, astonished. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “And I’m your wife.” She said. 

 “Yes, you are.” He said, smiling. 

 Lizzie pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

 “I’m so happy.” She said quietly. 

 “I am, too, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Lizzie put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

 “How about some champagne?” Red asked. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “At lunchtime?” She asked, smirking. 

 “Why not? It’s our wedding day.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, giggling. 

 They put their jackets down and took their shoes off, and Liz hung her purse on the hook. They went into the kitchen together and she watched Raymond go into a cupboard and bring out a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and poured two flutes of the bubbly liquid. Red handed one to Lizzie and then they clinked glasses and sipped it. 

 “Mm. This is excellent.” Red said. 

 “It is! Wow.” Liz said, impressed. 

 “And it’s more fun when it’s room temperature. Something to do with the bubbles and the flavor.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at this fun fact from Raymond.

 “Hm. It certainly is fun.” She said.

 Red smiled and put his glass down; he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Lizzie was watching him raptly, which he found adorable. 

 “Let’s have some lunch and just relax for a while.” He said cheerfully.

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They had a really good pasta salad for lunch and then Red loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. 

 “As much as I love seeing you in your adorable, sexy, beautiful outfit…let’s change into something more comfortable. Just some loungewear or something. Save your special lingerie for tonight…” Red said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 She followed Raymond into the bedroom and they took their clothes off. She thought he was going to ravish her when she was taking her stockings off; the look he was giving her was ravenous. He managed to contain himself, however, and they got into some comfy loungewear. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa, snuggling together. 

 “This is nice.” Liz said, resting against Raymond.

 “Mm.” Red concurred. 

 “I’m tired now, after our big morning. I was so nervous and excited, and now I feel relieved.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the head. 

 “I know. Same here. I think we should save our energy for the wedding night.” He said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “Are you going to wear me out?” Liz asked amusedly. 

 “Perhaps.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Ooh. I look forward to it.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	41. Wedding Night

 Liz was snuggled against Raymond on the sofa, sipping some wine. She looked out the huge windows at the night sky, and she sighed contentedly. She looked back at Raymond.

 “I am _so_ in love with you.” Liz said softly. 

 He smirked slightly. 

 “I’m so in love with you, too. That’s why we got married.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah. I can’t believe I’m Mrs. Reddington now.” She said dreamily. 

 “Mm. That’s right. Elizabeth “Lizzie” Reddington.” He said. 

 Red was happy to see Lizzie smiling as he said it; she looked very happy and excited. He couldn’t believe they were married already, or that he even decided to get married again, but he couldn’t be happier about it. He was glad he took the risk and dove right into this relationship. Red was brought out of his reverie when he felt Lizzie’s hand on his inner thigh. She was gazing into his eyes. 

 “It’s our wedding night…” Liz said in a sultry tone. 

 “It _is_ …” Red said suavely. 

 “I’m gonna go change and freshen up.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie get up from the sofa; she turned back and gave him a coy look before going down the hall to the bedroom. He got up and took their wineglasses to the sink, then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hands. Red came out and decided to wait for Lizzie in the living room. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise by seeing her in her special lingerie before she wanted him to. Liz heard Raymond go down the hall, away from the bedroom, so she opened the door and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and checked her appearance thoroughly. She then used her coconut and lime scented gentle wash between her legs, and dried off. She washed her hands and took a few deep breaths. Liz felt a bit nervous, due to the pressure of it being ‘the wedding night’, but she was also excited. 

 Liz came out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, barefoot. She went into the living room and smiled at Raymond as he gaped at her. She was wearing her sheer sapphire blue babydoll nightie, with a matching blue g-string underneath. 

 “Good lord.” Red said, astonished. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I thought you’d like it.” She said happily. 

 “I love it. You are amazingly gorgeous.” He said. 

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

 “Do you want to go into the bedroom, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Red got up and gently took Lizzie by the hand; they went down the hall and into the bedroom. 

 “I’m a little overdressed. Let me fix that.” Red said. 

 Liz crawled onto the bed and knelt, waiting and watching. Raymond took his shirt off, then he undid his belt and trousers. He undressed down to his boxers, then he joined her on the bed. They both felt nervous; it almost felt like this was their first time together. 

 “Well…” Red began. 

 Lizzie gave him a coy look, smiling and blushing lightly. He surveyed her nightie and he noticed that there was a satin bow at her cleavage. He looked into her eyes and then gently pulled one of the ends of the bow. It was a real bow that she’d tied, so it loosened and came apart. Red enjoyed opening this cute outfit like a gift; her cleavage was even more visible now. Lizzie was looking lustfully into his eyes, so he leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was gentle, and Lizzie obviously loved it. She hummed softly and touched his cheek. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s warm hands on her waist, gently holding her as they kissed. She caressed his cheek, then she put her hands on his chest. She explored his chest with her fingertips, but then Raymond coaxed her into laying down. He was firmly kissing her and guiding her back onto the bed, so she lay back. He kissed her neck and her collarbone, then her cleavage. She felt him move down and lift her very short nightie. 

 “Mm.” Red responded lustfully as he studied her g-string. 

 Liz giggled quietly as she felt Raymond nuzzle her lower abdomen and her hip, leaving little kisses all over. 

 “May I take this off?” He asked. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” She purred. 

 Red planted another kiss on Lizzie’s hip, then he pulled the g-string down her long, lovely legs and took it off. He dropped it on the floor and encouraged Lizzie to open her legs; she did so eagerly. He lay on his front, with his face between her legs. Red caressed her thighs and her hips, and he took in her scent. 

 “Mmm. You smell extra delicious.” He said lustfully. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “It’s my SweetSpot wash.” She said. 

 “Ohhh…I love your sweet spot, Lizzie.” He said intensely. 

 Liz smirked, but then she sighed with pleasure when she felt Raymond’s mouth on her sensitive flesh. He was enthusiastically licking, kissing and sucking her, making her thighs tremble lightly. 

 “Mm…Raymond…” She moaned softly. 

 Red felt Lizzie gently moving against his mouth as she squirmed in pleasure. He heard her breathing heavier, and she ran her hand over his head. He tilted his head and quickly flicked her clit with his tongue.

 “Oh!” She whimpered. 

 Liz began tensing up and panting as she felt strong jolts of pleasure from Raymond’s tongue. She was trembling all over, and she clutched the sheets on either side of her. She kept whimpering, then she moaned loudly as she began orgasming. Red gave Lizzie gentle, soft licks as she rode the waves of pleasure, and she arched her back and moaned breathily. He was immensely gratified. She caught her breath and relaxed, letting her legs fall open. 

 “You’re incredibly sexy.” Red said as he marvelled at her. 

 “Thanks. You are too.” Liz said dazedly. 

 Liz propped herself up on her elbows and watched Raymond get up and take his boxers off. She looked at his erection and she was insanely aroused all over again. He got on the bed again and hovered over her, kissing her neck. 

 “Raymond…I’m gonna take the nightie off.” She said. 

 “Alright, baby.” He said. 

 Red got off her and lay down next to her; he watched her sit up, lift up the nightie and take it off. He watched quizzically as she kept the nightie in her hands. She bit her lip excitedly, then she moved closer and guided the satin ribbon along his erection. He moaned quietly. 

 “Does that feel good?” Liz asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” Red said softly. 

 He was enjoying the satiny smooth sensation as she gently rubbed him with it. Red closed his eyes for a few moments, and he was surprised to suddenly feel Lizzie kissing and licking his chest. He felt her breath on his skin as she ran her tongue down his abdomen. Liz delicately licked the tip of Raymond’s erection, and he moaned. She planted light kisses on his very warm, hard member, then she took him into her mouth. She gently moved up and down his shaft, then she sucked on the head. 

 “Lizzie…I’m not going to last if you keep this up.” Red said. 

 “Mmm.” Liz responded. 

 This caused a delightful vibration to Red, and he squirmed slightly. 

 “Baby. I want to make love to you.” He said. 

 Liz relented and released him; she got on all fours and arched her back. She licked her lips and gave him a seductive look. 

 “Where do you want me?” She asked breathily. 

 Red sat up and playfully rolled Lizzie onto her back instead of responding.

 All of a sudden, Liz found herself underneath Raymond, and he pinned her wrists down on the bed on either side of her head. She was thrilled; she whimpered longingly and bucked her hips, craving him. He very lightly, tantalizingly ran his silky smooth erection along her moist flesh. She sighed shakily with pleasure. Red kept doing this to tease Lizzie and get her ready; she closed her eyes and breathed heavier, and she bucked her hips to get more pressure. 

 “Alright sweetheart…I’ll give it to you.” Red said lustfully. 

 Liz moaned as she felt Raymond nudge her opening and then slide inside. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 “You like that?” He asked seductively. 

 “Yes!” She whimpered quietly. 

 Red pushed further inside Lizzie, then he pulled back and began thrusting. She had a look of total bliss on her face, and she moaned. He gave her a deep, quick thrust, and she mewled in pleasure. He did it again, and she tilted her head back, so he kissed her neck and jaw. Red felt how wet Lizzie was, and it felt exquisite. He pulled out all the way, then he slipped inside her again, part of the way. She looked surprised by the sudden intense pleasure and she breathed heavily, so he continued doing this. 

 Liz was indeed surprised by how pleasurable it was to feel Raymond slipping out and entering her over and over again. 

 “Oh my…oh…it feels…” She panted incoherently. 

 Red smirked slightly and kept doing it. He just entered her again when she tensed up and let out a very sexual moan. Her opening tightened just past the head of his erection as she orgasmed, and it felt amazing. 

 “Fuck…Lizzie…” Red whispered intensely. 

 He nudged her very tight walls, which clearly added to her pleasure; her climax lasted quite a while, then she relaxed and he suddenly went deeper. Red didn’t know how he was managing to last, but he was pleased that he was, because he could continue giving Lizzie pleasure and getting it from her in return. He let go of her wrists and held her closer; she wrapped her legs and arms around him. 

 Liz enthusiastically met Raymond’s thrusts, and they were both gradually quickening the pace. They breathed heavily and she could tell he was getting close; she was eager to make him come. Red felt Lizzie moving quickly with him and he heard her making the sweetest little whimpers. 

 “I love you.” Red said breathlessly. 

 “I love you too!” Liz panted as he thrust roughly. 

 Liz was thrilled as Raymond thrust very fast and hard; the pleasure built rapidly again, and when he started coming, she reached another orgasm. Red buried his face in Lizzie’s hair and he moaned breathily as he began spurting inside her with intense pleasure. She mewled softly and clutched his shoulders as she climaxed, too. Their bodies throbbed together with the waves of ecstasy. They eventually relaxed and sighed in satisfaction. 

 Red looked at Lizzie, and she was smiling weakly at him, looking tired and satisfied. He was also tired and satisfied; he softly kissed her lips, then her cheek. She rubbed his back and they stayed joined together for a little while, then he slowly, gently slipped out and got off her. He lay down beside her and they sighed again. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz said dreamily. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart. So are you.” Red said, smirking. 

 He was glad Lizzie was so satisfied—and amazed. He felt pleased with himself. 

 Liz snuggled up to Raymond’s side and rested her head on his shoulder while she lightly rubbed his chest. They rested and cooled down. 

 “I’ll just get the blankets.” Red said. 

 Liz moved and let Raymond reach down for the blankets; he pulled them up over them both and she snuggled against him again. 

 “I _really_ enjoyed our wedding night.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I did too. Very much.” He said. 

 “I was actually a bit nervous at first.” She admitted. 

 “…So was I.” He confessed. 

 “You didn’t seem like it!” She said. 

 “Perhaps not, but I was. Even though we’ve made love before, there’s some pressure to make it extra special on the wedding night.” He said. 

 “Exactly. But we managed to make it extra special.” She said, then she giggled. 

 “We sure did.” He agreed. 

 “What are we gonna do tomorrow?” She asked. 

 “We’re going to sleep in and then I’ll make brunch for us. We can do whatever you want.” He said. 

 “Okay. Can you give me some work to do after brunch?” She said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled; he rubbed Lizzie’s arm. 

 “Sure, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “Thanks. I like to keep busy, and have structure in my day.” She said. 

 “I know. I’ll give it to you.” He said. 

 “Mm. You always give it to me…real good…” She said flirtatiously. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Lizzie, I’m a little too tired now…” He said. 

 “I know. Me too. I’m just saying.” She said. 

 They were quiet for a while. 

 “Raymond, can you maybe give me a spanking tomorrow?” Liz asked hopefully. 

 Red was floored. 

 “Uh…well, you would have to do something naughty.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “…You’re going to be naughty so that I punish you?” He said incredulously. 

 “Yes.” She said frankly. 

 “…Alright. I suppose that would work.” He said. 

 Liz smirked and hugged him. 

 “Night, Raymond.” She said. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The product Lizzie uses was inspired by a SweetSpot Labs wash; I thought it would be cute if Red thought she was referring to her actual sweet spot.


	42. Earning a Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Raymond's fluff & smut filled Tuesday.

 The next day, around mid-morning, Red and Lizzie had a wonderful brunch together. He’d made French toast, fruit and coffee. They finished their coffee and then he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. Red came over to Lizzie and nuzzled into her shower-fresh hair. He kissed her on the head, and her cheek.

 “Well…you wanted some work to do?” Red said. 

 “Yes. What would you like me to do?” Liz said eagerly. 

 Red considered it for a few moments. 

 “I would like you to organize my briefcase.” He said. 

 “Oh. That won’t take long.” She said.

 “You haven’t seen inside it yet.” He said wryly. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Okay. Leave it to me.” She said. 

 Red went and picked up his briefcase, then he delivered to Lizzie at the table. He opened it for her, and she looked at the piles of loose papers, of all sizes, types and dates, with sticky notes all over them. 

 “…I’ll fix it. No problem.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. I’ll go read up on a few points for my pro bono case on Thursday.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded, and she got to work. She flipped through each page, checking to see if the sticky notes were still relevant, and putting the documents in chronological order. She remembered she wanted to do something naughty so that Raymond would punish her, but she truly wanted to sort the briefcase for him, so she decided this wouldn’t be the time. Liz eventually finished her task and then she got up and stretched. She went into the living room to find Raymond still reading a law book. He looked up at her. 

 “I’m all done.” Liz said eagerly. 

 “Excellent. Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz watched him return to reading, and she wanted his attention. 

 “Do you want to see the briefcase?” She asked hopefully. 

 “In a while.” He said, without looking up. 

 Liz pursed her lips and stared at Raymond for several moments. 

 “Okay.” She said, finally giving up. 

 Liz went into the kitchen and looked around. She got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with cold filtered water; she drank it, then she got an idea. She filled her glass again and then poured some out onto the kitchen floor. 

 “I spilled my water.” Liz said. 

 “…Throw some paper towels down.” Red suggested. 

 Liz considered dropping the glass on the floor, but she figured that was going a bit too far. 

 “No.” She said stubbornly. 

 “What do you mean, no?” He asked, puzzled. 

 “I’m just going to leave it.” She said. 

 “What?!” He asked incredulously. 

 Red wondered why on earth Lizzie would just leave water on the floor for no reason, then he realized this must be her naughty behavior. He sighed and put his book down, then he got up from the sofa. He went into the kitchen to see Lizzie defiantly standing by the puddle of water. 

 “Lizzie. You spilled it on purpose, too, didn’t you?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 “You’re very naughty.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said quietly. 

 Red studied her and he didn’t feel the need or drive to punish her. Spilling water wasn’t naughty enough. 

 “Drop the glass.” He said. 

 Liz was astonished and she just froze. 

 “Lizzie, drop the glass on the floor.” He said firmly. 

 She hesitated, but then she dropped it and closed her eyes as it smashed on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked at Raymond. 

 “Step back and go to the table. Assume the position.” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled. She went over to the dining table, pulled her jeans and underwear down and bent over. Red slowly walked over to Lizzie and studied her adorable butt for a few moments. The silence went on for a while, then Liz was startled as she felt and heard a sharp slap on her butt cheek. She felt a rush from it, and she breathed a little heavier. She got another hard slap on the same spot, then one on her other butt cheek. 

 “Oh…” Liz whimpered quietly in excitement. 

 “That was naughty of you.” Red said, then he spanked her again. 

 “Yes, sir.” She purred. 

 Liz arched her back and stuck her butt up, then she whimpered as she got another hard slap on her butt. Red could tell Lizzie was aroused by the spanking, and he was, too. He was hard and craving her as he looked at her butt. He spanked her a few more times, then he stopped. Liz waited to see what Raymond would do next, and she felt his hand gently press against her sensitive flesh, caressing her clit in the process. She whimpered and squirmed slightly. 

 “I’ll deal with the mess later. Is this what you wanted, Lizzie? My attention?” Red said. 

 “Yes…” Liz said breathily as she moved against his hand. 

 “You want more than that, don’t you…” He said seductively. 

 “Yes.” She said softly. 

 “What do you want?” He asked. 

 “I want you…inside me…” She purred. 

 “Do you deserve it?” He asked. 

 “Mm…please…” She whined quietly as he pressed back and forth on her clit.

 Red couldn’t truly resist, of course, so he quickly undid his belt and trousers. He pulled down his trousers and boxers and rubbed Lizzie’s delicate folds with the tip of his erection. She sighed shakily and arched her back. Liz couldn’t open her legs any wider because of her jeans around her knees, but when Raymond entered her, she was very ready for him. She moaned with pleasure and closed her eyes. 

 “Raymond…” Liz moaned softly. 

 “Yes, baby…” Red said breathily. 

 “It feels so good.” She purred. 

 “Mmm. Yes, Lizzie.” He said lustfully. 

 Red was getting intense pleasure from thrusting into Lizzie’s tight depth. He felt her moving backwards in rhythm with him, meeting his thrusts. She breathed heavier and whimpered quietly. Red quickened the pace slightly, and Lizzie moved faster with him. Liz was in bliss from Raymond’s extremely satisfying thrusts; he filled her up and rubbed every sensitive spot. Her legs quivered a bit and she felt wobbly. She clutched the table to steady herself. 

 Liz breathed heavier and stuck her butt up, and Raymond was clearly excited by this. He moaned and tightened his grasp on her hips; he thrust faster, and she kept whimpering in pleasure. Red heard Lizzie’s sweet little whimpers and he was thrilled. He got rougher with her. 

 “Oh! Raymond!” Liz panted. 

 She heard a lustful sound from Raymond as he drove into her. Several moments later, Liz tensed up and exhaled sharply as she reached her orgasm. Red was enthralled by Lizzie’s climax and he came, spurting heavily inside her. When the intense pleasure decreased, Red wanted to give Lizzie another orgasm. He bent forward and reached around her, putting his hand between her legs. He gently pressed back and forth on her clit while he was still inside her, and she trembled all over. Lizzie mewled softly and leaned forward on the table as she orgasmed again, and Red was extremely gratified. 

 They both sighed loudly and relaxed; Red very gently slipped out of Lizzie, then he fixed his clothes. Liz recuperated, resting on the table for several moments, then she pulled up her jeans and panties. 

 “I’ll clean up the glass and water.” Red said tiredly.

 “Okay. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 Liz noticed her panties were now wet, so she went down the hall to the bedroom to get changed. 

 Red soaked up the water with some paper towels and carefully threw them out. He then used a dustpan and brush to collect the glass shards. After all that was done, he looked around the kitchen and noticed a beetle on the wall. He hesitated, then he caught it in a paper towel and tried to figure out what to do with it. The windows all had screens on them, so he went all the way out onto the balcony and released it. Red made sure it wasn’t on him when he went back inside and he quickly closed the balcony door. He then went down the hall to the bedroom, where Lizzie was putting her hair up in a messy bun. She was in a tank top and pyjama shorts, and she looked adorable. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded, concentrating on her hair. 

 “Did you put a beetle on the wall?” He asked. 

 Liz scoffed in disbelief; she was thoroughly amused, and puzzled. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “You wanted to be naughty today. Did you place a beetle on the wall just to bother me?” He asked. 

 Liz turned to Raymond and gaped at him. 

 “Of course not.” She said, still puzzled. 

 “Well, you once sent me an ant in an envelope, to annoy me. I wouldn’t put it past you.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “I didn’t find a beetle and put it on the wall.” She said, then she chuckled at the absurdity of it. 

 Raymond seemed to take her laughter as an admission of guilt. 

 “I think you did.” He said, approaching her. 

 “I didn’t!” She said laughing. 

 Raymond grabbed her and playfully tossed her on the bed, and she landed on her tummy. 

 “I didn’t, I swear! Ow!” She said excitedly as she got a slap on her butt. 

 Red spanked Lizzie again, then he rolled her over onto her back and tickled her. She laughed and squealed, then he got on top of her and kissed her. 

 “Mm. Do you believe me now?” Liz asked breathlessly. 

 “Yes. But I wanted to spank your sweet little ass again.” Red said flirtatiously. 

 “Oh!” She said excitedly. 

 Red kept kissing Lizzie all over her face and neck, and she giggled. She seemed to be getting aroused again; she hummed softly and cradled him between her legs. He pressed against her and began dry humping her. She blushed lightly and breathed heavier. 

 “Do you like that, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz ran her hands over Raymond’s back and held him close as they rubbed together. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing and rubbing against her, directly stimulating her clit. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

 The pleasure built quickly, and she whimpered as she began orgasming. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie breathed heavily and squirmed slightly beneath him. She moaned softly and caught her breath. She opened her eyes and gazed into his. 

 “You realize I’m gonna break more glasses and plant bugs around the apartment now, just to get all this attention.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “Possibly. I’ll just have to keep you on a tight leash…and punish you when necessary…” Red said seductively. 

 Liz bit her lip. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said quietly. 

 They kissed each other again, then they smiled. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	43. Love and Lust

 The next morning, Liz woke up and stretched, opening her eyes slowly. The sunlight was beaming in through the huge bedroom window, illuminating Raymond. He still slept, oblivious to the sunshine on him. Liz smiled and studied him in the light; she watched him sleep for a short while, then he stirred and woke up. Red noticed Lizzie was smiling and staring at him.

 “Good morning, Lizzie. Have you been awake long?” Red said. 

 “Morning. No, not long. The sunlight woke me up and then I just watched you sleep.” Liz said lovingly. 

 “Oh. That must’ve been boring.” He joked. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “No, it was sweet.” She said. 

 “Mm. You’re quite smitten with me, aren’t you, Mrs. Reddington?” He said. 

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington.” She said, smiling brightly. 

 Red embraced Lizzie as she moved closer to him. 

 “Well, it’s the last day of our honeymoon. What would you like to do?” Red said. 

 “Hmm. I’d like to go on a date with you.” Liz said. 

 “What do you want to do on this…date?” He asked. 

 “I dunno…maybe dinner and a movie. Like…a date.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Alright. But two introverts out on the town…?” He said wryly. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “It’ll be fun. You pick the restaurant, and I’ll pick the theater. Do you want to see a weird arthouse film?” She asked excitedly. 

 “I suppose.” He said amusedly. 

 “Okay. I know of a theater we can go to. They play independent films and strange cult hits and stuff.” She said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart. How about we go to the Italian restaurant a few blocks away. They make their own fresh pasta.” He said. 

 “Mmm that sounds good. My stomach is rumbling now, actually.” She said. 

 “Let’s get up and have breakfast.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and they both got out of bed. They went into the bathroom and washed their hands, then they went to the kitchen. Liz started preparing the coffeemaker while Red put some rye bread in the toaster. 

 “You want toast, right?” Red said. 

 “Yes please.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled at her cute, polite response. He watched her finish putting the scoops of coffee in the machine, then she turned it on. He pulled her close and held her tightly, kissing her cheek. Liz was happy that Raymond was embracing her and being cuddly; he was becoming more comfortable with intimacy all the time. She turned towards him and hugged him. Their toast popped, so Raymond attended to that while Liz got their coffee mugs out. She put the sugar in and waited for the coffeemaker to finish. Red buttered the toast and noticed that Lizzie was staring at the coffeemaker, eagerly awaiting coffee. He knew she was hungry.

 “Here.” Red said, putting a piece of toast in front of her lips. 

 Liz bit a piece off and ate it. 

 “Thanks.” She said, smirking. 

 He fed her another piece of toast, and she laughed. 

 “I’ll finish it at the table.” She said humorously. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Red put the toast on plates and put them on the table while Liz poured the coffee. Once the coffees were made, she enthusiastically drank some and brought the mugs to the table. They sat together and smiled at each other. 

 “I love you.” Liz said. 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 They had a lovely breakfast together, enjoying each other’s company, and the morning sunshine. Afterwards, Red did the dishes by hand and put them in a rack to dry. Liz had her shower and got dressed, then Raymond had his shower and got dressed. They relaxed together and did a few chores around the apartment, then Raymond said he needed to review his law book for tomorrow’s consult at the prison. Liz didn’t have anything to do, so she curled up by his side and read the book along with him. Red amusedly glanced at Lizzie. 

 “Can I turn the page?” Red asked. 

 “Oh! Yeah, of course. Just do whatever you have to do.” Liz said. 

 Red turned the page and he read the relevant sections. Liz read it and she had no idea what it meant; she never understood legalese. Her psychology research journals and manuals were easier than this. She admired Raymond for understanding it and for being such a good lawyer. She kissed him on the cheek. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie…but I have to concentrate.” Red said. 

 “I know.” Liz said; she rested her head on his shoulder.

 They continued reading the book sections that Red needed to review, and it took quite a while. Liz decided to leave him to it; she checked on Morty the cactus, who was still thriving, then she went and put on a bit of makeup in preparation for their date later. She chose her favorite lipgloss, which was subtle and translucent pink. It would be much more practical than the vivid color she wore to their wedding. She knew she always ended up kissing Raymond, so a barely-there pink would be perfect for their date. Liz looked through her summer clothes, and she found a blue dress with white and yellow flowers on it. It was cute, fun and summery. She’d wear that. 

 Red finally finished reviewing for tomorrow’s appointment. He put the book down on the coffee table and stretched. He went to find Lizzie; she was in the bedroom with the door open, wearing her bra and panties. 

 “Oh. Sorry.” Red said. 

 “It’s okay!” Liz said amusedly. 

 Raymond entered the bedroom. 

 “I’m just gonna try on a dress I bought last summer. I never felt like wearing it until now.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded interestedly; he wondered why she hadn’t felt like wearing it. 

 Red watched Lizzie put the dress over her head and pull it down over her body. He smiled as he watched her adjust the dress and look at herself in the mirror. 

 “You look extra gorgeous in it.” Red said. 

 “Oh! Thank you.” Liz said, surprised. 

 Liz watched in the mirror as Raymond came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 “Why didn’t you wear it before, Lizzie?” Red asked softly. 

 “It looks…flirty, and happy…and I didn’t feel that way. Until I met you.” Liz said. 

 Red hugged Lizzie from behind, and kissed her on the head. 

 “I’m glad you feel that way now.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled, then she turned around and kissed Raymond. She put her arms around his neck, and he held her waist; he swayed with her, like they were dancing without music. She giggled happily, then they looked at each other. They continued dancing slowly, still without music. Lizzie blushed lightly, and Red just kept falling deeper in love with her. She gazed into his eyes, looking lovestruck. They felt like the excited, smitten newlyweds that they were. After a while, Red stayed still and kissed Lizzie. He kind of wanted to just stay in and make love, but he knew she wanted to go on a date. 

 “Well…I’ll let you finish getting ready. I’m done my legal homework, so whenever you’re ready, we’ll go.” Red said. 

 “Okay. I’ll just put my hair up, then I’m done.” Liz said. 

 Red watched Lizzie gather her hair and put an elastic in it, creating a messy, adorable bun. She turned to him and smiled excitedly. 

 “I’m ready.” She said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red escorted Lizzie into the restaurant and they were seated. They browsed the menu. 

 “I like fettuccine alfredo, but it’s messy.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “You can order something messy.” He said. 

 “Hmm. I’ll get the tortellini.” She said. 

 “Alright. I like tortellini, too.” He said amusedly. 

 The server came over and delivered their wine, then they gave their order. The server left and they sipped the wine. 

 “Wow, this is fantastic.” Liz said. 

 “It is. Nothing but the best for my Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz almost choked mid-sip; she swallowed and cleared her throat. 

 “I hope it’s not the most expensive one.” She said. 

 “It is, actually.” He said. 

 “You didn’t have to do that.” She said. 

 “I wanted to.” He said. 

 Liz was a little astonished, but she enjoyed the wine. They also enjoyed their pasta dinner, which was excellent. 

 “Would you like dessert, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “No, I was thinking of getting some treats at the theater. Like chocolate-covered raisins.” Liz explained. 

 Red chuckled; he thought it was funny that Lizzie would rather have chocolate-covered raisins than tiramisu or something. 

 “Okay. Well, I’ll get you some of those at the theater.” He said, smiling. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 They arrived at the theater and looked at the movies that were about to start. They found the weirdest sounding one and bought tickets, then Red bought a big box of chocolate-covered raisins at the concession stand. They went inside and sat at the back. Red opened the box. 

 “Hm. Let me see what all the fuss is about.” He said. 

 Red tried one, and it was very sweet, but tasty. Lizzie was amused. 

 “You’ve never had them before?!” She asked. 

 “No.” He said. 

 “Well, you’ve been missing out.” She said humorously. 

 The ads and trailers played, and Red found a clumped chocolate made up of several raisins that had melted together. He put it in the palm of his hand and held his hand in front of Lizzie’s face. 

 “Look. It’s an extra special one for you.” Red said. 

 Instead of picking it up, Lizzie leaned forward and ate it out of his palm. He found this adorable, so he kissed her on the head. They watched the movie and shared the chocolate-covered raisins. Whenever Red found a melted clumped piece, he put it in his palm and fed it to Lizzie. 

 Once the movie finished, they left and went out into the mild summer evening, arm in arm. 

 “That was bizarre.” Red said of the film. 

 “It really was. But it was interesting. And I’m glad we went out on a date.” Liz said, hugging his arm. 

 “I’m glad, too.” He said softly. 

 They got into the car and went home to their apartment. Once they got inside, Red locked the door and turned the light on. They took their shoes off and Liz put her purse on the hook. They looked at each other. 

 “How about a drink?” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said. 

 They went into the kitchen and had some chilled white wine from the fridge. They kept looking at each other, and they both felt a little nervous, like this was a first date or something. It was one of their few official dates. They both put their glasses down on the countertop. Lizzie gave Red a shy smile, and he was enticed. He stepped closer to her and leaned in; their lips touched gently, then Lizzie kissed him. He kissed her softly at first, then they gradually became more passionate. Liz whimpered excitedly as Raymond pulled her against him. She felt that he was hard. 

 “Mm…Raymond. Do you want to go in the bedroom?” Liz said breathily. 

 “Yes.” He said quietly. 

 She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, where she began unbuttoning his shirt. He gently stopped her. 

 “I’ll do this. I want to watch you undress.” He said softly. 

 Liz smiled and then she stepped back; she very slowly pulled her dress up. Raymond was undoing his shirt buttons while watching her raptly. She pulled the dress up to her waist, then up over her breasts, then she took it off. She pulled the elastic out of her hair; she let her hair fall, then she ran her fingers through it. Liz tossed the elastic aside and undid her bra. She slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders and took it off. She then put her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and toyed with the waistband, not yet pulling them down. Liz teasingly waited until Raymond pulled his boxers down, then she took her panties off. 

 Red stepped closer to Lizzie and caressed her soft hair, which was kinked and wavy from the bun. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss while she put her hands on his chest. He kissed her neck and jawline, and she ran her hands down his back. Red felt Lizzie grab his butt. 

 “Oh…Naughty girl.” Red said amusedly. 

 Lizzie giggled flirtatiously. 

 “Don’t make me get the handcuffs out…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was intrigued by the idea of the red fuzzy handcuffs, but she wanted to be able to touch Raymond when they made love, so she behaved herself. She moved her hands and put them on his chest again. He smirked and guided her towards the bed. Liz sat on the bed and moved back while Raymond followed her; he got on top of her and kissed her. She put her hands on his back and pulled him closer. She was happy that he didn’t tense up anymore when she touched his back. Liz moaned when Raymond began gently rubbing against her. She closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation of his erection moving up and down on her moist flesh and rubbing her clit. 

 Red guided his tip down to her inner lips; he rubbed them and they opened for him, revealing her slippery fluid. Lizzie breathed heavier as he brought the wetness up and began slipping against her clit. She mewled softly and concentrated with her eyes closed. She made some adorable, sexy whimpers, and she shuddered, then she moaned again as she orgasmed. Red was enthralled as he watched Lizzie climax beneath him. He entered her as she was still orgasming, and she felt extra tight. 

 “Lizzie…mmm…” Red moaned. 

 Liz felt Raymond nudging into her, adding to her immense pleasure; she relaxed once again, allowing him to slide in deeper. 

 “Oh Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 He began gently thrusting, and they both breathed heavier. Red felt Lizzie rub his back and then grasp his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. Her knees came up higher at his sides. He quickened his thrusting, and she whimpered quietly. Her warm, slippery walls were getting snugger, squeezing him and bringing him closer to coming. Liz was thrilled that Raymond was getting rougher with her, and he was obviously in intense pleasure. He breathed heavily and thrust faster. She was getting closer again, and she wanted them to come at the same time. Liz opened her legs wider and held them out to the sides.

 “Faster.” Liz said breathlessly. 

 Red grabbed the headboard with one hand and thrust very quickly. They both groaned from the intense bliss. Lizzie got very vocal, and she began tensing up. 

 “Yes! Oh god!” Liz whimpered loudly. 

 Raymond’s rough, fast thrusting was creating delicious rubbing and vibrations inside her. Liz cried out very loudly as the strong waves of her orgasm surged through her. Red immediately followed; he groaned loudly and stayed still as he came, spurting into her as the immense pleasure washed over him. Their orgasms lasted several long moments, then they shuddered slightly and sighed. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, then she giggled happily. 

 “Yes…ohhh fuck…” Red said breathlessly. 

 They were now sweaty and tired, so Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and slumped down beside her. They cooled down for a while, then Liz turned the lamp off and snuggled up to Raymond. 

 “Night Raymond.” Liz said sleepily. 

 “Night, Lizzie.” Red said in a relaxed stupor. 

 They quickly fell asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	44. Time

 Liz and Raymond had breakfast early the next morning, and then they showered together. They were getting dressed in the bedroom.

 “You don’t have to go into the office today, Lizzie. I’ll be at the prison doing my pro bono consultation and then I’m finished. I’ll just come home.” Red said as he tucked his shirt in. 

 “I could come with you.” Liz offered hopefully; she’d miss him. 

 “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You wouldn’t be able to come in with me due to attorney-client confidentiality. You’d have to sit in the waiting area or in the car.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said disappointedly. 

 “Just stay here and relax. Or go walking or swimming or something. I’ll just be a few hours, then I’ll be home.” He said.

 Red finished tying his tie, then he went over and kissed Lizzie. 

 “I’ll be back soon.” He said. 

 Liz watched Raymond walk to the front door and pick up his keys and briefcase. He opened the door and she rushed over to follow him out into the hallway. She gently grasped his arm and he turned to her. 

 “I’ll miss you.” Liz said earnestly. 

 She put her hands on his cheeks and began kissing him passionately. 

 “Mm. I’ll miss you too.” Red said quietly, then he continued kissing her.

 He held her waist and pulled her against him. Liz felt Raymond’s hand move down and he groped her butt, pressing her against him even harder. She whimpered softly into the kiss. They pulled apart, breathless. 

 “I have to go, sweetheart. I love you.” Red said regretfully. 

 “I love you too.” Liz said. 

 They gave each other one more kiss, then Red went down the hall to the elevator. Liz turned back toward their apartment door and noticed their nosy, disapproving neighbor lady from next door; she’d seen the whole display of affection and she looked very disapproving indeed. Her scowl was probably due to the loud sex last night and then the hallway make-out session just now.

 “Good morning.” Liz said cheerfully, out of spite. 

 “Morning. I have to ask…as a concerned neighbor…is he married? I mean, I wouldn’t want his wife to show up and make a scene next door to me.” The woman said. 

 This lady seemed to think Raymond was her sugar daddy and the apartment was his secret bachelor pad or something.

 “Yes, he is married. To me.” Liz said, then she went into the apartment and slammed the door. 

 Liz was annoyed with the neighbor for several minutes, but then she moved past it and tried to decide what to do with herself. She always felt lonely, bored and lost without Raymond. She started dusting the apartment and before she knew it, she was doing a full-blown scrub-down and organization mission. It helped her pass the time; she wiped the sweat from her forehead and put the vacuum away in the storage closet. Liz was now finished, and sweaty, so she went and had another shower. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red was just wrapping up his consultation when his phone beeped. 

 “I’m sorry, I thought I had it on silent.” Red said, grabbing his phone from his trouser pocket.

 He saw it was a text from Lizzie. 

 “Just one moment, please.” Red said to his client. 

 Red opened the message and dropped the phone into his lap. Lizzie had sent him a selfie; her hair was wet and she was topless. Red hurriedly turned the phone screen off so no one would accidentally see the photo. He cleared his throat and struggled to bring his attention back to his client. 

 “Sorry about that…As I was saying, this process could take a considerable amount of time, but I believe it’s worthwhile. I will make the submissions and we’ll take it from there.” Red said. 

 He and his new client shook hands and then Red exited the prison. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red went into the apartment, bent on giving Lizzie an earful about how inappropriate and risky it was to ‘sext’ him while he was in the middle of a consultation, in a men’s prison, no less. He went in and noticed everything was sparkling clean, and he didn’t see her. He went down the hall and into the bedroom. Lizzie was laying on the bed, naked, with sticky notes in strategic places on her body. He decided the lecture on sexting could wait. Red approached Lizzie and looked at her face; she was smirking cutely. He then began reading the sticky notes. They read “rub here,” “tickle,” “press,” “lick,” and so on. 

 “You want me to follow these instructions?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Mhmm.” Liz confirmed.

 Red got on the bed and leaned over her. He chose the one on her right breast, which read “kiss”. 

 “Hm. I think I’ll start here…” He said quietly. 

 Red gently took the sticky note off and put it aside on the bed, then he softly kissed her breast several times. He moved and took the “rub here” one off her left breast, then he gently rubbed her nipple. She sighed with pleasure. 

 “Hmm. How about this one…” Red said softly. 

 He removed the one near her waist that read “tickle”. He lightly tickled that spot with his fingertips, and she squirmed and giggled. 

 “Oh I like that one.” He said amusedly. 

 Red tickled Lizzie again, and she giggled more. 

 “Stop!” She squealed playfully. 

 Red chuckled and ceased the tickling. 

 “Let’s see what this one does…” He said quietly. 

 He took the “touch” sticky note off her upper thigh, and he ran his fingers along her soft skin. Lizzie moaned very quietly, and she opened her legs. 

 “Oh…that’s interesting.” Red said suavely. 

 Lizzie had a tiny smirk on her face, but she looked lustful. They were both enjoying this cute little sex game.

 “I think I’ll do this one next.” He said, taking the “lick” sticky note off her lower abdomen. 

 Red moved down and ran his tongue over that area; Lizzie exhaled somewhat heavily. 

 “I’d like to see what pressing this button does…” Red said flirtatiously. 

 He removed the “press” sticky note from her pubic area and he cupped her with his hand. He gently pressed her sensitive flesh, with his warm hand encompassing her vulva. She moaned softly and pushed against his hand. Red was very pleased with Lizzie’s reaction. He lightly nudged her inner lips with his middle fingertip while pressing her clit with his hand. She whimpered quietly and kept grinding her hips. 

 “This is a very fun button to press.” Red said, smirking. 

 Lizzie giggled slightly, but it sounded more like a whine as she writhed longingly. 

 “What should I do next? I’ve run out of instructions…” He teased. 

 “Make love to me.” She purred. 

 “Oh…she speaks. Okay, baby…I’ll make love to you.” He said. 

 Red slipped his fingertip into her silky fluid, just delicately nudging her opening. Lizzie moaned and spread her legs wider; she squirmed slightly against his finger. He was extremely tempted to give her an orgasm like this, but he wanted her to be dripping wet and begging for his cock. 

 “Get on your front.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly and she eagerly turned over onto her front. She heard Raymond’s belt clink and then she heard his zipper; she opened her legs and stuck her butt up, craving him badly. She waited and listened; it reminded her of when he masturbated behind her. As sexy as that was, she hoped he would satisfy her. Liz was surprised to feel Raymond’s tongue travelling up her spine. She arched her back and got goosebumps. He got on top of her and kissed her ear. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled into her hair, then she felt his erection lightly touch her moist flesh for a moment. 

 “Raymond…” Liz whined as she tried to push backwards. 

 “Mm. You want it, don’t you baby.” Red said lustfully. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 “How much do you want it?” He asked seductively. 

 Liz felt his tip lightly nudge her again; she clawed the bed and tried to push back again. 

 “I want it so bad. Give it to me.” She said breathily. 

 “Give _what_ to you, baby?” He asked teasingly. 

 “Your cock. Please just fuck me.” She begged. 

  _Now_ Red was gratified; she was indeed dripping wet and begging for him. He lined up with Lizzie and slipped inside her, causing her to moan and squirm a little. She was very slippery and relaxed, so he glided all the way in. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it sweetheart…” Red said soothingly. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Red pulled back, almost slipping out of Lizzie, then he very slowly pushed all the way in again. She let out a heavy, shaky breath. 

 “You’re so wet for me…” He said quietly. 

 Liz just whimpered excitedly in response; she felt Raymond slowly filling her up inside as he continued his deep, slow thrusting. 

 “Play with yourself, Lizzie.” Red instructed breathily. 

 They both lifted up slightly so that she could put her hand underneath herself. Liz began pressing back and forth on her clit while Raymond stayed deep inside her. 

 “Ohhh god…” Liz breathed. 

 “Mm. Keep going.” Red said. 

 Red stayed still, buried deep in Lizzie as she pleasured herself; she started trembling and he could feel her tensing up. Liz was in complete bliss; the full feeling, plus the jolts of pleasure from the stimulation to her clit were a delicious combination. She panted and moved her fingers faster. 

 “Raymond…” Liz whimpered. 

 This was music to Red’s ears. 

 “Good girl…come for me, baby.” He encouraged. 

 Red heard the sweetest little whimpers from Lizzie, and she trembled all over for several moments, then she groaned intensely as she climaxed. Liz felt a mind-blowing full-body orgasm. She panted as she writhed slightly, then she felt Raymond move inside her, which added to her pleasure. Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s orgasm; he felt her shudder from another wave of pleasure as he began gently moving in and out. He was immensely gratified, and aroused. Lizzie felt very tight now, still tense from her climax, and it felt amazing. Her walls were snugly hugging him and clamping down on him every now and then. 

 Liz moaned as Raymond glided in and out. She stopped pressing on her clit because she was too sensitive now. Speaking of sensitive, she could feel every inch of Raymond as he gently thrust. Red gradually quickened the pace, seeking his own release. Liz felt the pleasure building again, and she wanted to make Raymond come. 

 “Harder…” Liz purred. 

 Red thrust faster and harder. 

 “Teach me a lesson…for sexting you…” She said somewhat breathlessly. 

 Red moaned lustfully in response and he got rougher with her. Liz knew that would turn him on. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 Liz reached up and braced herself against the headboard as Raymond thrust hard and fast. They both moaned breathily. Liz felt the perfect lubricated rubbing sensation inside her, and it pushed her over the edge into another orgasm. Red felt Lizzie’s warm depth squeezing him, and several moments later, he leaned forward, almost slumping onto her back. He moaned and began spurting inside her as the intense pleasure hit him. Their orgasms lasted a while, then they sighed heavily and relaxed. Red didn’t want to squish Lizzie, so he tiredly withdrew from her and slumped down beside her. 

 “Raymond that was…I don’t even know. You’re amazing.” Liz said, awestruck. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Hm. I’m afraid my experience is showing.” He said humorously. 

 “I _love_ that you’re experienced.” She said emphatically. 

 Red chuckled amusedly. 

 Liz turned onto her side and stared admiringly at Raymond. He noticed she was gazing at him, and he smiled at her. 

 “I’m glad you enjoyed that.” He said somewhat modestly. 

 “Enjoyed is an understatement. Damn…where were you all my life?!” She said, amazed.

 They both laughed, then she snuggled up to him. Although she was being playful and flirtatious, they both truly wished they would’ve met sooner. They embraced each other tightly. 

 “I missed you today. But I kept busy by cleaning.” Liz said quietly. 

 “I missed you too. I noticed, everything looks great. Thank you.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome. How did your consult go?” She said. 

 “It went really well. There are some rather time-consuming steps to take, but I think I can get his conviction overturned.” He said. 

 “Wow. That’s a big deal. I’m sure you can do it. You’re the best attorney.” She said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the head. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 She hummed quietly and hugged him. 

 “How about we have something to eat and then we watch some of that forensic show you like?” Red said, then he affectionately squeezed Lizzie. 

 “Okay. Sounds good.” Liz said happily. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	45. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say I'm peeved with the canon, now more than ever, because my Lizzington hopes have gone down in flames after episode 20.

 The next day, Liz and Raymond were back in the office after their honeymoon break, and they were very enthusiastic about going back to work. They both loved working together and being in their prescribed roles of secretary and boss. It was what drew them together in the first place. It was 8:53 a.m. and Liz had just started up her computer when the phone rang. The office didn’t open until 9 o’clock, so she went down the hall to ask Raymond about it.

 “Should I answer that?” Liz asked. 

 Raymond had a pen in his mouth as he grabbed a pad of paper. He took the pen out and looked at her. 

 “No, Lizzie. We’re not open for business.” Red said. 

 “What if it’s urgent?” She asked. 

 “You don’t answer the phone outside business hours.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz gazed dreamily at Raymond while he sat down, then he noticed her staring at him. 

 “You should get ready, because we will be open shortly.” He said, giving her an expectant look. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 “…Now, Lizzie.” He said, shooing her with a wave of his hand. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said, looking coy. 

 Liz smiled as she left Raymond’s office; he was back to his stern, bossy ways, and she liked it. She went to her desk and opened the appointment booking software and word processor in preparation of the day’s work. She then decided to touch up her lipgloss. She took out her favorite lipgloss and mirror. Red came out of his office and went to the front desk, where Lizzie was applying gloss to her luscious lips. He just gazed at her for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz could tell Raymond was watching her, so she continued rubbing the gloss onto her lips.

 “Yes, Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked innocently. 

 “Uh…I just wanted to…” Red said, then he trailed off as Lizzie pressed her lips together and looked at him.

 “What did you want to do, sir?” She asked seductively. 

 “…I wanted to see if you had an orange highlighter. I need one.” He said. 

 “Oh, yeah I think I do.” She said, starting her search. 

 Red watched Lizzie bend down in her chair to check a drawer; he surveyed her bare legs and her pale blue skirt. 

 “Ah, here’s one.” She said triumphantly. 

 Liz rose up. 

 “Let me just see if it works.” She said.

 She pulled the cap off with her teeth and used the highlighter on a sticky note pad; it worked, so she put the cap back on and handed it to Raymond.

 “There you go.” She said. 

 “Good. Thank you.” He said. 

 Red went down the hall with the highlighter, and he could feel Lizzie’s lipgloss on the cap, which caused a stirring in his trousers. Liz, meanwhile, began updating the calendar when the intercom came on. 

 “Lizzie, my office please.” Raymond’s voice said. 

 Liz got up and went down the hall to his office; she smiled and waited expectantly. 

 “I owe you two now!” He said. 

 Liz didn’t know what he was talking about, so she just stared at him. 

 “Your pay checks! We forgot the last one and we were away from the office.” Red said. 

 “Oh, that’s okay.” Liz said. 

 “Let me just write one for today.” He said, now concentrating on his check book. 

 Liz watched Raymond concentrating and writing, and she smiled. He was so handsome and she loved to watch him; he looked cute when he concentrated. He finished writing and tore the check out of the book. 

 “Here, Lizzie.” Red said, holding out the two checks. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said, and she approached him and took the checks. 

 Liz was smiling and gazing at Raymond when the phone rang. 

 “You can answer that. We’re open now.” He said. 

 Liz snapped out of her daze and went to the front desk to answer the phone. It was Mr. Ressler wanting to book an appointment with Raymond, so she confirmed a time and they hung up. She put the appointment into the booking system, then she got back to updating the calendar. Raymond appeared from the hallway. 

 “What was it?” Red asked. 

 “Mr. Ressler, booking an appointment for Monday at two.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, alright. Good.” He said. 

 Red lingered there by Lizzie’s desk, not wanting to go back to his office. Despite being glad to be back at work, and having her at work with him, he felt spoiled by all the time they spent together over their honeymoon. She noticed he was hovering, and she smiled at him. 

 “Can I do anything for you, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

 He sighed heavily and shifted as he stood. 

 “I miss you.” He said, almost embarrassedly. 

 In her mind, Liz squealed over the sweetness of it, but outwardly, she smiled and stood up to hug Raymond. 

 “I miss you already, too.” She said, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder as they embraced. 

 She felt his arms wrap around her in a big hug; she felt safe and cozy, so she hummed contentedly. 

 “I wish you could sit in my lap all day instead of out here.” Red said. 

 Liz looked at him and smirked. 

 “We could do that, but you wouldn’t get any of your work done.” She said. 

 “I suppose.” He admitted. 

 “We can take lots of breaks together. We’re not busy today.” She suggested. 

 Red looked into Lizzie’s eyes and studied her face; he couldn’t resist kissing her, so he pressed his lips against hers. He felt and tasted her subtly sweet lipgloss as they kissed. 

 “Mmm.” Red moaned quietly. 

 Liz was turned on by his moan and his erotic, passionate kiss. She whimpered very quietly and lightly grasped his shirt, feeling his chest underneath. Raymond’s kisses always made her feel weak in the knees. They also made her wet. 

 “Do you wanna take a break now?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “Yes. Come into my office.” Red said intensely. 

 Red took Lizzie’s hand and led her down the hall to his office. He closed the door behind them and surveyed her in that adorable light blue skirt. He stepped closer, leaned in and kissed her neck very passionately. Lizzie sighed and began breathing heavier; her hands went to his chest again. He kissed her jawline and ear, then her cheek and lips. Liz was relishing being showered with Raymond’s kisses; she moaned quietly and moved closer to press her body against him. She felt the hard bulge in his trousers and she started desperately craving him between her legs. 

 Red paused to look at Lizzie; she looked flushed and lustful, and delectable. He gently pulled her skirt up and studied her sexy blue lace panties. He wished they were completely see-through, but they weren’t. Red pulled them down all the way to Lizzie’s knees, then they dropped to her ankles. She stepped out of them and gave him an expectant look. He knelt in front of her and softly kissed into her pubic hair while he caressed her hips. Liz breathed heavier from Raymond’s tantalizing attentions. She felt him kiss lower and more firmly, causing a very pleasurable sensation on her clit. She gently pushed her hips forward, trying to get more of that stimulation, but then he stood up. 

 Liz watched raptly as Raymond undid his belt and trousers; she lustfully eyed his erection when he pulled down his pants and boxers. He moved one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down. The chair didn’t have arms, so she’d be able to straddle him. 

 “Get on, baby.” Red said, leaning back and holding his erection in position for her. 

 Liz felt another warm gush of wetness at her opening as she surveyed Raymond grasping his member. She blushed and watched him stroke himself a few times. She couldn’t hold off any longer; she stood so that she was straddling him. She held his shoulders and rubbed her sensitive flesh on his tip. Liz breathed shakily as she rubbed against Raymond. She was even more aroused now that she was feeling the warm rounded head of his cock against her clit. He continued holding himself at an angle towards her so that she could rub herself on him how she wanted. She then moved forward and he slid to her inner lips; she whimpered with immense pleasure as her inner lips parted, causing Raymond to slip against her wet opening. 

 For several moments, they continued rubbing together, breathing heavily and being coated with each other’s fluids. They craved more, so Liz lined up better with Raymond and pushed down onto him; he slipped inside her, and they both moaned. Red was thrilled to be inside Lizzie again; he felt her trembling and gently taking him deeper. She had a look of ecstasy on her face already, and he was in ecstasy already, too. Her warm slippery walls were eagerly enveloping him. Soon he was buried deep in her and she paused to kiss him. They looked lustfully at each other. 

 “Lizzie…you feel so good.” Red said breathily. 

 “So do you.” Liz said softly. 

 Liz lifted up and pushed down again, then she started to move at a slow but steady pace. She closed her eyes as she focused on the sensation of Raymond filling her up and rubbing against her slippery walls. Red heard Lizzie make a very sexual, beautiful moan as he gently guided her movements by holding her hips. 

 “You like that?” He asked intensely. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Lizzie arched her back, putting her breasts into his face. It was exciting even though she was wearing a bra and blouse. Red nuzzled into her cleavage, but it was fleeting, because she moved faster on him. 

 “Ohh…Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red watched Lizzie raptly; her eyes were closed, her brow was furrowed slightly in concentration, and her cheeks were pink. She was breathing heavily and seemed to be trying to find the right angle. He guided her movements and she whimpered intensely in pleasure, then she quickened the pace. They’d obviously found the perfect angle together. Liz felt Raymond rubbing all the pleasurable spots inside her and she was rapidly heading for an orgasm. She mewled and tightened her grasp on his shoulders. She was almost there and craving the release. 

 Red moaned breathily as they moved quickly together; Lizzie was very wet and her body was starting to squeeze him. Her tight, slippery walls were pumping him, and he was glad she was close, too, otherwise he wouldn’t last. They moved frantically together, with Lizzie almost bouncing up and down on him. 

 “Oh god…yes…” Liz panted. 

 She whimpered and panted as she was on the cusp of her climax, then she tensed up and moaned as she reached it. She stopped moving, but she felt Raymond thrust a few more times, then he groaned quietly as he started coming. Red was overwhelmed with pleasure as he spurted into Lizzie over and over again. Liz felt her walls tensing and relaxing on Raymond as he throbbed inside her, and her orgasm lasted a long time. He moved slightly and she shuddered with a kind of miniature orgasm. She then sighed and gazed at him, feeling awestruck. 

 “That was…mind-blowing.” Liz said, catching her breath. 

 “It certainly was.” Red said a little breathlessly. 

 Liz giggled and smiled happily, then she kissed Raymond. Despite the sex being amazingly satisfying, she ground her hips on him as they kissed. In fact, the sex had been so amazing that she wanted more of it. She revelled in the slippery sensation as she moved on him. She felt him grope her butt and pull her down so that he stayed as deep as possible. Red felt Lizzie nuzzle her face close to his ear. 

 “Raymond, you drive me crazy.” She whispered. 

 Red put his hands on her back and felt her arching and grinding on him. She moved faster, trembling and making some tiny whimpering sounds as she got closer again. 

 “Keep going, baby…good girl, Lizzie.” He said, encouraging her. 

 “Mm…” She whimpered in response and moved faster. 

 Red watched Lizzie close her eyes tightly as she focused on achieving another orgasm. She trembled on him and breathed heavily for several moments, then she made the sweetest little moan as she climaxed. She writhed slightly with the waves of pleasure, then she sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her. 

 “You’re adorable. I love watching you come.” Red said softly. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said, blushing. 

 Red kissed her a few times, then she shakily got off him and stood in front of him. She looked wobbly. 

 “You should sit down before you fall over, Bambi.” He said in an affectionate teasing way. 

 Liz smirked and chuckled. 

 “I’ll be okay.” She said. 

 Liz felt her legs quivering as she stepped closer to the desk and picked up some tissues. Red did up his trousers and belt, although he enjoyed glancing at Lizzie and watching her get tidied up. She put the tissues inside a few other tissues, then she put them in his wastebasket. She blushed and put her panties back on, then she pulled her skirt down. 

 “…That was a wonderful break. Thank you.” Red said almost professionally. 

 Lizzie giggled and nodded shyly, then she opened his office door. She went down the hall to the bathroom while Red put the fan on and straightened his tie. 

 Over the course of the day, Liz answered the phone many times, answering basic questions about the practice hours and appointments. She and Raymond stopped by each other’s desks frequently and they had lunch together. They also stole lots of kisses in the hallway and in his office. At closing time, they eagerly left together and drove home to their apartment. They both enjoyed now being a married couple who worked and lived together. They had supper and then settled in for some cuddling on the sofa while they watched crime shows. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	46. The Laundromat

 Liz and Raymond had breakfast, then they showered together, which was one of their favorite routines. It was Saturday, so they didn’t have much to do. Liz decided to do their laundry; she put the soap into the washing machine and loaded the clothes. She closed the lid, selected the cycle and pressed the button; nothing happened. She pressed the button again, and the machine stayed silent. Liz opened the lid and checked that the clothes were loaded properly, then she tried again.

 “Um…Raymond.” Liz called to him. 

 Red joined Lizzie in the laundry alcove of the apartment. 

 “It won’t start.” She said. 

 “Hm.” Red responded. 

 He pressed a few buttons, then he tried unplugging it and plugging it back in. Still nothing. 

 “Do you know how to fix it?” Liz asked. 

 “No, I only ever learned how to fix window air conditioners. I’ll just go buy a new one.” Red said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “We could call the company for maintenance.” She said. 

 Red scoffed. 

 “We’ll have to wait until they’re available, then it’ll cost almost as much as a new one. And how long will it last once they fix it?” He said skeptically. 

 “Hmm.” She responded, thinking about the issue. 

 Red watched Lizzie stare stubbornly at the washing machine, as if in disbelief that it was really broken. She finally sighed in defeat.

 “We could go to the laundromat to get the laundry done and then go shopping for a new machine.” Liz said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. I’ll go get some laundry bags.” Red said, then he went into the bedroom. 

 Red grabbed a few laundry bags from the closet and came back to Lizzie, then he held the bags open as she loaded the clothes into them. 

 “Which laundromat do you want to go to?” Red asked. 

 “Oh, I dunno. I think I remember seeing one a few blocks away. In that plaza…the what’s-it-called…” Liz said as she finished putting the clothes in the bags. 

 “The Diamond Plaza?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah, that one. Doesn’t it have that Sparkly place?” She said distractedly as she examined the inside of the washing machine to make sure she got everything out. 

 “Sparkling Clean Laundromat?” He said, smirking. 

 “Yeah. Whatever.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 Red surprised her by grabbing her and kissing her firmly. Lizzie looked wide-eyed when he pulled away. 

 “You’re adorable.” He said. 

 “Thanks. You find my forgetfulness adorable?” She said humorously. 

 “Yes. Now let’s go get this over with.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and they left the apartment with their bags of laundry. Red drove to the plaza and pulled into a space in front of the laundromat, then they got out and went inside. Liz chose two washing machines and went over to them, with Raymond following her. They put their bags down and she studied the instructions on the machine console. 

 “Oh, it says we can use cards or change.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll just use my credit card.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and opened the door to the washing machine. 

 “Liz?!” A man said. 

 Liz banged her head as she got startled while loading clothes into the deep machine. She came out and saw Tom standing there. 

 “Tom.” Liz said awkwardly. 

 “Hey, how are you?” Tom said. 

 “Uh…good.” She said, a bit stunned. 

 Red was silent as he scrutinized Lizzie’s ex-husband; he felt awkward but also jealous. And yet, as he inspected Tom, he felt a little smug as he realized he was superior in many ways. Plus, he was with Lizzie now, so he clearly won in that regard. He was lost in thought, then Lizzie touched his arm. 

 “This is my husband Raymond. Raymond, this is Tom.” Liz said. 

 “Hello.” Red said, unimpressed. 

 He reluctantly put his hand out and they shook hands for a moment. Tom eyed Red’s suit. 

 “You don’t look like a regular at the laundromat.” Tom observed. 

 “No, I’m not.” Red said without elaboration. 

 Liz cringed at the awkwardness, then she jumped in. 

 “Raymond’s a lawyer.” She said proudly. 

 “Oh, that’s cool.” Tom said, although he was a bit jealous. 

 “…We don’t normally use the laundromat, but our washing machine broke.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. My wife and I don’t have machines in our building, so we come here.” Tom said. 

 Liz had divided things up with Tom in their divorce, so she realized he must’ve squandered his money; he’d never been very responsible. 

 “We’re going to buy a new machine later, we just need to get these loads done.” Red said. 

 Liz cringed again; she realized Raymond was rubbing it in. 

 “Well, I’ll let you get to it…I’m all done.” Tom said, taking the hint—and getting the cold shoulder. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Okay, well, take care.” Liz said civilly to Tom. 

 “You too. It was nice meeting you, Raymond.” Tom said. 

 “…Likewise.” Red said coldly. 

 Tom grabbed his laundry hamper and left the laundromat. Liz blushed lightly and felt awkward about the entire situation. She looked at Raymond. 

 “Well, that was awkward.” Liz said wryly. 

 “A little.” Red said.

 “You seemed a bit…” She began. 

 “You know I’m shy, Lizzie. I don’t like meeting new people unexpectedly.” He said. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “You were jealous.” She said. 

 “I have nothing to be jealous of.” He said. 

 “No…territorial then.” She said. 

 “Protective. You’re not my ‘territory’.” He corrected. 

 “Okay. Protective.” She said, smiling. 

 “He treated you like garbage and made you miserable. Of course I’m going to be protective of you around someone like that.” He explained. 

 Liz put her hand on Raymond’s cheek and kissed him. 

 “Thanks, Raymond. You’re sweet. I love you.” She said softly. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They finally got on with their task of doing laundry. Red started up the machine and put his credit card back in his wallet. 

 “Do you want to wait here or somewhere else?” Red asked. 

 “Let’s wait in the car.” Liz said; she was turned on by his protectiveness.  

 “Oh. Alright.” He said.

 Red looked at his watch to keep track of the wash cycle timing and then they went out to the car. Once they got in, Lizzie put her hand on his thigh. 

 “How about we park somewhere more private?” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red was a little astonished, but he started up the car and drove around the back of the plaza; he parked in the corner spot, under a shady tree. No other cars were around. Liz slid her hand up Raymond’s inner thigh and cupped the bulge in his trousers. He gave her a surprised, slightly puzzled look.

 “Do you want to claim me as yours now?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “I didn’t mean it like that, I was just being—“ Red was saying. 

 “Protective, I know. But it turned me on.” She said, rubbing his erection through his trousers. 

 “Mm. Did it?” He said.

 “Yes. I wanna submit to you. I’m yours for the taking, Raymond. Take me and fuck me hard.” She said lustfully. 

 Liz made quick work of his belt and trousers. Red was astonished again, but more than willing to indulge Lizzie. 

 “Get in the back.” Red said. 

 Lizzie went through to the back between the seats, but Red took the easier route. He glanced around for onlookers then he got out and held his trousers together while he got into the backseat with Lizzie. She smirked amusedly, but then she practically lunged at him and kissed him passionately. Red leaned back and pulled his trousers and boxers down. 

 “Get on, baby.” Red instructed. 

 Liz excitedly pulled her panties off and lifted her short dress, then she straddled Raymond. She mewled in pleasure and breathed heavier as she felt his erection against her sensitive folds. She felt Raymond reach down and position himself while she lifted up; his tip slid between her inner lips, dipping into her wetness, and they both moaned. Liz pushed down, taking him inside of her. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 Red breathed heavier and grasped Lizzie’s thighs as she gently moved up and down, gradually taking him deeper. She began steadily moving up and down and making little excited whimpers. 

 “Mm…take me!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red thrust up into Lizzie and held her waist to guide her movements. 

 “You’re mine, Lizzie.” Red said intensely. 

 He felt Lizzie tighten on him and get very slippery. She felt exquisite. Liz moaned as she felt Raymond gliding in and out. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 “All mine, baby. Only I get to fuck you.” He said lustfully as he thrust faster. 

 “Oh yes!” She whimpered. 

 They felt the car rocking slightly with their movements. 

 “I’m all yours, sir. Do what you want.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red grunted in response as he got rougher with her. Liz whimpered and clutched Raymond’s shirt tightly; she panted and felt herself getting closer to the peak of pleasure. 

 “Oh! Harder!” Liz mewled. 

 The car didn’t allow much more movement, but Red grabbed Lizzie’s butt and pulled her down while he bucked his hips with each thrust. The car rocked more noticeably. A few moments later, she gasped and then made a cute whining sound as she orgasmed; she panted and squeezed him with her thighs. Liz felt Raymond thrust several more times, then he groaned and stayed still as he came. He throbbed against her walls as he gushed into her, and she moaned in gratification as she still clamped down on him. They sighed heavily and caught their breath. 

 “Christ, Lizzie…where did _that_ come from?” Red asked, astonished. 

 Liz chuckled, then she caught her breath again. 

 “You made me so horny. I love how you’re protective of me.” Liz said softly as she gently ground her hips.

 “Mm. That’s good, because I love protecting you.” He said, smirking slightly. 

 Lizzie began kissing him passionately. She quietly hummed her pleasure and continued moving on him. 

 “I belong to you.” She purred, then she kissed him again. 

 “Sweetheart, you don’t belong _to_ me. You’re my wife.” He said gently. 

 “Yes I do. And I’m your secretary.” She said lustfully, then she breathed heavier. 

 Red decided to go along with it; Lizzie wanted to be submissive.

 “Alright, baby. You belong to me.” He said. 

 Red was astonished again when Lizzie arched her back and moaned intensely as she had another orgasm. She shuddered with pleasure, then she relaxed and looked at him. Red lovingly pushed Lizzie’s hair back from her face; they were both sweating and it was very hot in the car. 

 “We should probably get out or turn the air conditioning on.” Red said. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said, then she kissed him. 

 Liz gently lifted off Raymond and she looked down at his shirt; his shirt was soaked with sweat and it was wrinkled where she’d grasped it. She quickly grabbed some tissues and put them between her legs before she did any more damage to his clothes. 

 “When are the washers done?” Liz asked as Raymond did up his trousers. 

 “Not for a while yet. I’ll put the air on and we can wait in here.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red reached forward and turned the power on, then he blasted the air conditioning. He sat back and gazed at Lizzie; her panties were still on the floor of the car, and she looked flushed and very satisfied. Her hair was a bit tousled and she was sweaty; she looked adorable. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said happily. 

 Liz moved closer and leaned on Raymond in the backseat. She sighed contentedly. 

 “We should do this again sometime.” She said dreamily. 

 “What, use the laundromat?” He teased. 

 “No, have sex in the car.” She said, chuckling. 

 “You’re naughty, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “I know. Maybe you should spank me.” She said flirtatiously. 

 Red gave Lizzie an amused, incredulous look; he didn’t know what had gotten into her today, other than she was happy he was protective of her around Tom. He felt a strange sort of gratitude for Tom, as he seemed to indirectly trigger this situation. 

 “There’s no room in the car for a spanking.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Yes there is. I could lean forward through the middle.” Liz said. 

 “Lizzie, our laundry will be done soon.” He said. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said, then she snuggled against him. 

 The rest of their laundry session was uneventful, then they took it back to their apartment. They changed into fresh clothes and went to the department store to pick out a new washing machine, then the store delivered it to them, installed it, and took the old one away.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 It was Sunday morning, so Liz and Raymond slept in. They had breakfast and showered together, then they tried to think of things to do. Being introverts, they preferred to stay in and do something quiet, but they figured they should get out and enjoy the hot summer day. 

 “Let’s go for a walk in the park, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Okay, that sounds nice.” Liz agreed. 

 Liz had her sunscreen on already, so she put her sunglasses on while Raymond put his hat and sunglasses on. They left the apartment and walked around the corner to the park. The sun was very hot, so after walking around for a while, they found a picnic bench in a shady spot and sat down. It was at a quiet edge of the park but some dog walkers and families were still visible from a distance. Red studied Lizzie in her adorable blue and yellow sundress. 

 “You look extra gorgeous.” Red said softly. 

 “Oh. Thank you.” Liz said, very flattered. 

 Red leaned in and kissed her; Lizzie put her hand on his cheek and enthusiastically returned her kiss. She paused and took her sunglasses off, so he did the same, then she leaned in and resumed kissing him. Liz was swept up in the romance of the situation and she didn’t care if anyone saw them kissing, but when she felt Raymond’s hand go up between her thighs, she stopped the kiss and looked around embarrassedly. 

 “Raymond…” Liz said, glancing around. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No one will notice. Just relax…” Red said seductively. 

 Liz couldn’t resist; she opened her legs a little for him. His hand reached its destination, pressing against her damp panties. 

 “You’re soaked.” Red said, smirking. 

 “It’s really hot out.” Liz said embarrassedly; she was sweating quite a bit. 

 “Mm. I’ll just get this out of the way, then…” He said as he slipped his hand into her panties.

 Liz sighed shakily as Raymond pressed his fingers against her clit, now skin-on-skin. She glanced around again, but the other park-goers were still far away. Red was thrilled with the way Lizzie subtly moved against his fingers and bit her lip in a coy manner. She moaned very quietly and closed her eyes. 

 “Raymond.” Liz purred, now in bliss rather than in embarrassment. 

 “That’s it, baby…it feels good, doesn’t it…” Red said seductively. 

 “Mmm. Yeah.” She said softly. 

 Liz ran her fingers along Raymond’s bare forearm as he pleasured her, craving more contact. She glanced around nervously again to check the status of the other people. They were still distant and minding their own business. 

 “Relax, Lizzie. Do what feels good.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz closed her eyes again and moved against Raymond’s fingers more enthusiastically as he went faster. He was alternating between quick circles and quickly pressing back and forth on her clit. She whimpered and breathed heavily. Red could tell Lizzie was getting close. 

 “You’re _such_ a good girl. You deserve this reward.” Red said lustfully. 

 Lizzie whimpered quietly and began tensing up; she was nearly panting. 

 “Good girl.” He rumbled approvingly. 

 Lizzie opened her legs wider, wanting more stimulation, so he slipped his middle fingertip into her opening as he continued pressing on her clit. She trembled lightly and made some quiet whimpers, as he gently nudged her opening. Liz was on the verge of her climax when she felt Raymond’s finger go deeper inside; he continued pressing her clit and her breath caught. She tensed up and moaned as quietly as possible when she orgasmed. She felt the waves of pleasure going through her in rhythm with Raymond’s fingers. She rode the waves and then eventually sighed and relaxed. Red very gently withdrew his hand and tidied it with his handkerchief. 

 “That was fun.” Red said cheerfully. 

 “It certainly was.” Liz said, catching her breath. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Can I return the favor?” Liz asked eagerly. 

 “Not right now, Lizzie. It’s much less subtle…I don’t want to have my reputation ruined over masturbation in the park.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Okay. Later, then, after we get home.” She said. 

 Red chuckled again, and he nodded, then Lizzie kissed his cheek. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	47. Pressure At Work

 The next morning, Liz and Raymond went into work, and she turned her computer on while he went down the hall to his office. Raymond appeared beside her desk while her computer was still starting up. He put a pile of handwritten documents in her inbox.

 “These are some things I jotted down on Friday. I’m very busy today. I’ve received a ton of emails that require my attention, so if you could just quietly work on the typing and fend off drop-ins and phone calls, that would be great.” Red said. 

 Liz opened her mouth to say okay, but he already went down the hall again. She opened the word processor and appointment booking system, which showed an appointment with Mr. Ressler at 2 p.m. She pressed the intercom button on her phone. 

 “You have an appointment at two o’clock today, is that still okay?” Liz said. 

 “Yes.” Raymond said over the intercom, then it clicked off. 

 Liz nodded to herself, then she started on the first page from her inbox. She typed half the page and then she came upon a word she couldn’t make out. She normally had no trouble reading Raymond’s writing, but this word was illegible to her. She knew he didn’t want to be interrupted so she tried to make sense of it, but similar words that she knew just wouldn’t fit the context. 

 Red was busy referring to case law with about fifteen subsections and within those subsections, there were about thirty subparts with exceptions. Lizzie hovered in his doorway, catching his eye. He put his finger on the section and subpart he was reading, then he looked up at her. 

 “Yes?” Red probed. 

 “Um…sorry, but…what is this word?” Liz said, then she came over to his desk and pointed to it on the paper. 

 “Demurrer.” He said. 

 Lizzie stared blankly at him. 

 “D-e-m-u-r-r-e-r.” He said, then Lizzie looked at the word and committed the spelling to memory. 

 “Thank you. What does it mean?” She said. 

 Red was too busy to give her a lesson in legalese, but he could sum it up for her. 

 “It’s basically a motion to dismiss a case.” He said. 

 “Oh, okay. Thanks, Raymond. Sorry to interrupt.” She said submissively.

 “It’s alright, Lizzie.” He said, then he went back to the law book. 

 Liz went back to her desk and typed the rest of the page. She started on the next one, which didn’t have any illegible words, so that was nice. The front door opened and in walked Mrs. Klumper. 

 “Oh hello, Mrs. Klumper. How are you today?” Liz said. 

 “I’m okay, but I need to make a complaint.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “…About this law firm?” Liz asked. 

 “Heavens, no! About not being served at a restaurant because I had Marcel, my chihuahua, with me. I’d like to enlist Mr. Reddington’s help to show them I mean business.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Uh…Mr. Reddington is very busy at the moment. Would you like to book an appointment for a consultation?” Liz said. 

 “Well, I don’t know. I mean, I don’t want to book and pay for a consultation if I don’t have a case.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “…Perhaps Mr. Reddington would give you a free consultation. Would you like to book a time later in the week that would work for you?” Liz said. 

 “Hm. I’m still not sure. Would I contact the manager, or the company? I don’t know who would be responsible. I don’t know if it’s worth the trouble, you see, because I don’t have any documents saying I need Marcel with me for support. I just like to have him with me most of the time. He’s my baby.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “You don’t have a case!” Red said abruptly from the hallway, making Mrs. Klumper and Lizzie jump. 

 Red had heard the whole conversation and it was irritatingly distracting. He came out into the front room and put on a more friendly demeanor. 

 “Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing. I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to file a complaint or lawsuit for this issue, Mrs. Klumper. You would need documentation stating that your chihuahua is a service animal. Otherwise, they have the right to refuse service on the grounds that it is unhygienic or it could bother other patrons.” Red said. 

 Mrs. Klumper looked a little offended at the implication that Marcel was unhygienic, but then she nodded. 

 “Very well. Thanks for your advice, Mr. Reddington. Oh, by the way…aren’t you two married now?” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Yes, we are.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 “Congratulations! Uh…Lizzie, isn’t it? You could stay at home and hire a new secretary now.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Never.” Red and Lizzie both said in unison. 

 “Oh. Okay. Well, it was just a suggestion. That’s nice you enjoy working together.” Mrs. Klumper said. 

 “Yes. I really must get back to work, Mrs. Klumper…” Red said. 

 “Of course. I’ll let you get to it. Bye bye!” She said, then she finally left. 

 Red sighed heavily, then he abruptly turned and went back to his office. Liz carried on with her typing, then she noticed another unfamiliar, illegible term. She fidgeted and tried to avoid interrupting Raymond again, but she figured she might as well get it over with, so she can carry on with her work. She got up and took the paper down the hall to his office. Raymond sighed. 

 “Just a minute, Lizzie.” Red said, finishing writing a sentence before he lost his train of thought. 

 He then looked up at her. 

 “Sorry, but…I can’t make out what this term is…” Liz said timidly, then she showed it to him. 

 “Stare decisis. S—here, just let me print it for you.” He said, grabbing the paper. 

 Red printed it clearly and handed the paper back to Lizzie. 

 “Thanks, Raymond.” She said softly; she lingered, looking curious. 

 “It means to adhere to existing precedents.” He blurted out, trying to satisfy her curiosity so he could get back to work. 

 “Cool. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded and Lizzie smiled shyly at him. She looked impressed by his knowledge. He found this a little distracting—and arousing—and he just gazed at her for a few moments. 

 “I’ll try not to bug you again, but I might need more help. I don’t know yet.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red said, then he concentrated on his work. 

 Liz went back to her desk and resumed typing. She managed to get through it all, except the last page. _Oh no_ , Liz thought. She nervously got up and took the paper to Raymond’s office, where he was searching his book shelf. He selected a thick book and noticed her on his way back to his desk. 

 “Now what?” Red asked exasperatedly. 

 “Sorry! It’s this word here…” Liz said, showing him. 

 “Certiorari, which is when a lower court has to send case documents to a higher court for review. Give me it, I’ll print it out.” He said. 

 “Thanks. I’ve never come across these words before, even in your writing.” She said sulkily. 

 “Perhaps you’d benefit from reading a law dictionary. In fact, assume the position.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him; she was going to be spanked for all the interruptions. But how on earth was she supposed to know a word like ‘certiorari’?

 “Now, Lizzie.” Red said, then he went and closed his office door. 

 He watched Lizzie lift up her skirt, pull down her panties and bend over his desk, then he grabbed a law dictionary from his bookshelf. He opened it and put it on the desk, in front of her face, then he walked around to stand behind her. 

 “Read it out loud.” Red instructed. 

 “Yes, sir. A fortiori. Preposition. Latin for ‘with even stronger reason’; if one thing is true, then—“ Liz was saying, then she whimpered as she got a hard whack on her butt cheek. 

 “Keep going.” He said. 

 “…A second thing is [whack!]…even more certainly true.” She said. 

 “Next.” He said. 

 “A priori assumption. [whack!] Noun. An assumption that is true without [whack!] further proof required.” She said, with her butt cheek now tingling. 

 “a.k.a…abbreviation for…mm!” She said, whimpering in pleasure as she endured another hard slap on her butt.

 Liz sighed before continuing. 

 “Also known as. [whack!]” She said, then she arched her back and opened her legs slightly. 

 “Keep going, Lizzie.” Red said breathily.

 “Yes sir. Ab initio. [whack!] Preposition. [whack!] Latin for [whack!] ‘from the start’ [whack!]…ohh…sir…” Liz said, then she moaned and felt herself get wetter. 

 Red undid his belt and trousers. 

 “Another.” Red commanded. 

 Liz breathed heavier with excitement, and she stuck her butt up.

 “Abandon. Verb. To intentionally and permanently give up—oh!” Liz said, then she mewled as Raymond entered her. 

 She felt him push deeper.

 “Oh god…Raymond…” She purred as she leaned further onto the desk. 

 Liz clawed at the desk and opened her legs wider in urgent arousal. She felt Raymond thrust deeply, then he pulled back and began moving in and out at a steady pace. Red was so aroused from the punishment, he couldn’t resist Lizzie; he needed this just as desperately as she did. He got rougher with her, and she let out a very sexual moan. She was extremely wet, and her silky walls were squeezing him tightly at times, when she tensed up. 

 “Touch yourself.” Red instructed breathlessly. 

 “Mm…yes sir.” Liz moaned breathily.

 Liz reached between her legs and began playing with her clit. She breathed heavily and trembled at the amazingly satisfying sensations; she felt jolts of pleasure from pressing on her clit, and she felt the exquisite, lubricated friction from Raymond rubbing her walls and her g-spot. 

 “Press harder.” Red commanded. 

 Lizzie whimpered and pressed harder and faster on her clit. Red felt her tightening on him, and she was quivering all over. He grasped her hips harder and he thrust faster. She kept getting tighter, which felt delicious. Liz gasped for breath as she teetered on the edge of a massive climax. She felt Raymond thrust very quickly, so she pressed back and forth very quickly on her clit. She moaned loudly and collapsed forward on his desk as she reached her orgasm. Red thrust a few more times as Lizzie became impossibly tight, then he sighed loudly and spurted repeatedly into her as he came. Lizzie writhed slightly, arching her back and pushing backwards. 

 “Mmmm Raymond…” Liz purred. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 They caught their breath and relaxed for several moments. 

 “I needed that.” Red said. 

 “I know. So did I.” Liz said. 

 Red sighed with relief, and after a little while longer, he gently slipped out of Lizzie and grabbed a few tissues. He lovingly tidied her with the tissues and soaked up his semen as it gushed warmly from her opening. He put the tissues inside some fresh ones and put them in the wastebasket, then he fixed his clothes. Lizzie was still relaxing on his desk. 

 “You can get up now, sweetheart.” Red said amusedly. 

 “Yes, sir.” Liz said, smirking.

 She shakily brought herself upright and pulled her panties up, then she fixed her skirt. She turned around and gazed adoringly at Raymond; they were both a bit sweaty and dishevelled. She stepped closer and straightened his tie for him. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said, then he kissed her. 

 “You’re welcome.” Liz said softly. 

 “I’d better get back to work.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red picked up the paper with ’certiorari’ on it and handed it to Lizzie; she smiled and giggled in a coy manner, then she left his office. He closed the law dictionary and put it back on the bookshelf, then he took a deep breath and went back to his work. Liz gingerly sat down in her chair; she felt the slight tenderness on her butt from the spanking, and between her legs from the sex. She smiled in gratification as she resumed typing. The next few hours were uneventful, and Red was able to get a lot of work done. It was now approaching two o’clock, when Donald Ressler was supposed to arrive. Red organized the papers on his desk, and he noticed one page was slightly wrinkled and another one had a swipe of pink lipgloss from when Lizzie slumped forward on his desk earlier. He smirked slightly and hid those papers in a drawer. 

 Liz was playing Solitaire on the computer when Mr. Ressler walked in the front door. 

 “Hello, Mr. Ressler. I’ll let Mr. Reddington know you’re here.” Liz said. 

 Ressler smiled and nodded. 

 Liz pressed the intercom button, but Raymond had apparently pressed it at the same time, so it didn’t work. She chuckled. 

 “One moment.” She said, then she got up and went to his office. 

 Raymond was smirking about their poorly-timed intercom use. 

 “I was going to say send him in, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said, smiling. 

 She went back to the front room. 

 “He’ll see you now. Go ahead.” She said. 

 “Thanks.” Ressler said, then he went down the hall. 

 Liz went back to Solitaire for a while as Raymond consulted with Mr. Ressler. Afterwards, the two men came out to the front room. 

 “Thank you again, Mr. Reddington.” Ressler said. 

 “Please, call me Raymond. You helped my wife move into my apartment, for goodness sake.” Red said. 

 “Okay. Well, thanks, Raymond. I appreciate your help. Bye, Liz.” He said, then he left. 

 Liz watched raptly as Raymond came up close beside her, leaning forward and taking control of her computer mouse. 

 “His consultation was free this time, as a favor.” He said quietly. 

 Liz breathed in Raymond’s lovely aftershave and watched him up-close as he navigated the billing software. Red started smiling a little as he sensed Lizzie staring at him the whole time. He fixed the record for today’s appointment to show there was no charge, then he closed the software and finally looked at Lizzie. He surprised her by giving her a big kiss; she jumped slightly in surprise, then she giggled and put her hand on his cheek as they kissed. After a long, romantic kiss, they pulled apart. 

 “I have a few more things to get done before we go home.” Red said regretfully. 

 “Okay. What would you like me to do?” Liz said eagerly, hoping for something to do. 

 “Uh…how about you make some coffee, sweetheart?” He suggested. 

 “Sure!” She said gladly. 

 “Thanks. You can have one with me, in my office, if you like. But then I need to finish my work.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, nodding happily. 

 Red gave Lizzie another kiss on the cheek before she went down the hall to the kitchen on coffee duty. When they were done for the day, they shut everything down and closed the office, then they went home together. Liz checked on Morty the cactus, and she proudly went into the bedroom and told Raymond the status update while he was changing into some comfortable loungewear. 

 “Morty’s still doing great!” Liz reported. 

 “Excellent.” Red said amusedly. 

 Lizzie blushed lightly as she realized he was standing there naked from the waist down. She became very distracted. 

 “Um…what was I going to say…” She said vaguely. 

 “Something about the cactus?” He suggested. 

 “No.” She said. 

 Red put his comfy pants on and now Lizzie’s train of thought returned to her. 

 “Oh, right. There are some new episodes of the forensic show. Wanna watch them with me?” She said. 

 “Sure, sweetheart.” He said, smirking. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	48. Stress Management

 Liz was startled awake when Raymond’s phone rang early in the morning. He reached over and grabbed it.

 “Yes?…Oh, I see. I’ll be there shortly. I trust you will not interview my client until I arrive…Excellent. Goodbye.” Red said. 

 He got out of bed.

 “What was that?” Liz asked. 

 “I have to go to the police station to represent one of my clients. I don’t know how long it’ll take, so just stay here and relax. Don’t worry about going into the office.” He said.

 Red went into the bathroom and had a very quick shower, then he dried off, brushed his teeth and picked out a suit. Lizzie stretched and sighed tiredly in bed, then she watched him get dressed. 

 “I love that suit. You look extra handsome in it.” Liz said softly. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said, swiftly buttoning his shirt. 

 Once he was ready, he leaned over the bed and kissed Lizzie. 

 “You haven’t had breakfast.” She said. 

 “I’ll take a scone with me.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 “I’ll see you later, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “See you later.” She said, yawning. 

 Liz got comfy and dozed off again after Raymond left. Next time she awoke, Raymond was getting on top of her; she opened her legs and he pressed the hard bulge in his trousers against her. 

 “I’m home, baby.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Mmm. I’ve noticed.” Liz purred. 

 Liz was naked while Raymond was in his suit; this turned her on for some reason. 

 “I missed you.” Red said breathily. 

 “I can tell!” Liz said giddily. 

 Raymond pressed very hard against her and began dry humping her. She breathed heavier and clutched his jacket. 

 “I’m getting your pants wet.” Liz said weakly. 

 “Good. I love when you’re soaking wet for me.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz moaned in response and closed her eyes. She felt Raymond get off her, so she opened her eyes and watched him undo his belt and trousers. He quickly pulled down his trousers and boxer briefs. Liz bit her lip excitedly from the glimpse she got of his erection before he got on top of her again. He positioned himself at her opening and pinned her wrists to the bed. 

 “Do you want it, baby?” Red asked seductively.

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 She was extraordinarily aroused as she was dominated by him, and the feel of him against her opening was driving her crazy. She whined pleadingly.

 “Beg for it.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz whimpered. 

 “Please, Raymond…give it to me. I need it. Give me your big, hard cock…” Liz purred longingly. 

 Red rumbled approvingly, then he thrust into Lizzie; she mewled and closed her eyes. 

 “Oh _yes_ …” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz playfully struggled against Raymond’s grasp on her wrists, and he held her more strongly, which thrilled her. He thrust into her harder.

 “You like that?” Red asked lustfully.

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie become even wetter, and they heard some wet sounds as he moved in and out. They breathed heavily and Lizzie lifted her legs up higher; she wrapped them around him. Liz felt Raymond’s tie going into her face, so she bit it and held it between her teeth. This helped muffle her loud mewling so that they wouldn’t bother their neighbour. Red was aroused by the kinkiness of it; Lizzie was now sort of gagged with his tie. She was whimpering loudly with his rough thrusts, but she had a look of pure pleasure on her face. She was also very slippery and becoming tighter as she got closer to climaxing. 

 “Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said breathlessly. 

 “Mmm!” Liz moaned excitedly. 

 Liz felt Raymond lose his rhythm, and he groaned as he started coming. She felt him slip in and out a little bit as he spilled into her, and she reached her orgasm. She squirmed and moaned loudly while still biting his tie. They gradually relaxed and looked at each other. Red let go of Lizzie’s wrists and took his tie out of her mouth. 

 “I need you to type some things for me. We have to leave in twenty minutes.” Red said. 

 “Oh! Okay.” Liz said. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and got up. He took his clothes off and got tidied up, then he put on a fresh suit while she hurried into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Liz rushed through her shower and swiftly dried off, then she put her clothes on. Raymond handed her a yogurt and a spoon, so she quickly ate it, then she carried on getting ready. 

 “It’s time to go, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz threw her shoes on and grabbed her purse. 

 “I’m ready!” She said breathlessly. 

 Red smiled and appreciated Lizzie’s punctuality, and her effort. He loved keeping her on her toes. They left the apartment and went down to his car. Liz looked over at Raymond as he started driving; he looked so cool and collected, especially in his sunglasses. She was flustered from rushing around. 

 “So, how did your consultation go earlier?” Liz asked. 

 “Alright. I talked the police out of some of the charges.” Red said. 

 “Wow. You’re so good at it. It kinda turns me on.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “You’re welcome. I’m serious, though. You impress me.” She said. 

 “I’m glad. You impress me too, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “How?” She asked. 

 “The way you do things with such wholehearted enthusiasm…your intelligence, your beauty…how you accept me and my…peculiar habits.” He said. 

 “Aww you’re so sweet. I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you too.” He said. 

 They pulled into the office driveway and parked, then they went inside. Liz put her purse down and she felt Raymond grope her butt. 

 “Your ass also impresses me.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Thank you.” Liz said softly, enjoying the feel of his hand on her butt cheek. 

 “Mm.” He responded, then he gave her other butt cheek a squeeze. 

 Lizzie stayed bent forward, and she even arched her back in pleasure. She looked delectable in her very short floral patterned pencil skirt. He was entranced by her cute butt, but he realized they were supposed to be starting work. Liz was entranced, too, and revelling in Raymond’s attention. 

 “Time to get to work.” Red said, then he slapped Lizzie’s butt. 

 “Oh!” Liz said, startled back to reality. 

 Liz stood upright and turned the computer on as Raymond went down the hall to his office. She sat down and opened the word processor and appointment booking system. She heard the phone ring so she grabbed it. 

 “Hello, you’ve—“ Liz was saying, but an automated message played in a foreign language. 

 She listened for a few seconds, then she hung up. Raymond appeared by her desk. 

 “Lizzie, why didn’t you answer the phone properly?” He asked. 

 “It was an automated telemarketing scam thing.” She explained. 

 “Ah. So you _don’t_ require a spanking.” He said. 

 “Well…” She began; she could actually do with a spanking, but Raymond took off back to his office. 

 He returned a few moments later with some papers. 

 “I need these typed up. They’re from this morning and I need to fax them off by the end of the day.” Red said. 

 “Okay. No problem.” Liz said. 

 He nodded and went down the hall again. Liz started typing the first page, then the phone rang, so she answered it. 

 “Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” Liz said. 

 The man asked if the law firm offered help with child custody issues, so she said yes, and she booked him in for an appointment. Liz went back to typing and about five minutes later, the phone rang again. 

 “Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?” Liz said once again. 

 The woman was from another lawyer’s office, so Liz was thankfully able to transfer the call to Raymond while she got back to typing. She heard Raymond stop talking and the light went out on the phone. As soon as he was off the phone, it rang again. Liz angrily grabbed it. 

 “Hello, you’ve reached the law offices of Mr. Raymond “Red” Reddington, how may I help you?!” Liz said exasperatedly. 

 “Hi there, are you interested in receiving a large rebate for your microwave oven?” The man said. 

 “No, this is a law firm, and we’re _not_ interested in your rebates.” She said, then she hung up. 

 Liz swore under her breath and tried to get on with the urgent typing but the phone rang again. 

 “Yes?!” Liz said. 

 “Hi there, are you interested—“ The same man said. 

 “No! You just called here. Fuck off!” She said, then she slammed the phone down a few times. 

 Raymond’s voice came over the intercom. 

 “Lizzie, please come into my office.” He said. 

 Liz got up and walked swiftly down the hall and into Raymond’s office. He was leaning back in his chair with his fingertips together, looking meditative. She waited to be reprimanded. 

 “Lizzie, come here.” Red said. 

 Liz walked over to his side of the desk. 

 “Sit on my lap.” He said. 

 She slowly turned around and sat on his lap. She felt his warm hands grasp her tense muscles between her neck and shoulders. He began gently but firmly squeezing them, giving her a lovely massage. 

 “Take a deep breath…that’s it…good girl. You seem very stressed out.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “The phone won’t stop ringing and interrupting my typing.” Liz said. 

 “You’ve got all day to do the typing.” He said. 

 Liz sighed again. 

 “Are you upset because I didn’t give you a spanking?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “Were you not satisfied enough from the sex earlier?” He asked. 

 “What?! Of course I was satisfied, Raymond.” She said. 

 “I want to fix it. Let me help you de-stress. What can I do?” He said. 

 “Unplug the phone?” She suggested. 

 “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Anything else?” He said. 

 “Well…maybe you could give me a spanking…” She said. 

 “I knew it was about the spanking.” He said. 

 “No, it’s the stupid phone…but I like when you spank me. It gives me a kind of…release.” She said. 

 “Alright, baby. Assume the position.” Red said. 

 Lizzie got up from his lap and bent over his desk; she lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. He just sat there and took in this marvellous view of Lizzie for several moments. Liz was pleasantly startled when she felt soft, warm kisses on her butt cheeks. 

 “Oh…Raymond…” Liz said quietly. 

 “Turn around.” Red said.

 Liz turned around to face Raymond, and he slowly pulled her panties down until they fell to her ankles. She slipped her shoes off and let the panties fall off over her feet. She was extremely excited. 

 “Sit on the desk and lay back.” Red said. 

 Liz was glad his window blinds were closed. She was also excited about him changing his mind, although she truly did like being spanked. She felt Raymond put his hands on her knees and coax her legs open. Liz felt his lips brush her inner thigh, then his mouth gently kissed and licked her sensitive flesh. She sighed softly and closed her eyes in pleasure. As much as Red enjoyed spanking Lizzie, he just couldn’t resist doing this. She was delectable. It would also help with her stress level. 

 “Raymond…we didn’t lock the door…” Liz said weakly. 

 He didn’t stop, so she relaxed and got lost in the pleasure. Her thighs trembled as Raymond lightly rubbed her clit with his tongue. She mewled quietly and clutched the desk. The pleasure was relentless as he continuously flicked her clit, and she was rapidly heading for an orgasm. The phone rang and Liz groaned frustratedly. Red paused and grabbed the phone. 

 “Reddington here, could you please hold?” Red said, then he pressed the hold button and put the phone down. 

 Red went back to pleasuring Lizzie; her thighs quivered and she made sweet little whimpers. He sucked her clit and she was progressing towards her climax again. Liz moaned and squirmed, then she panted as she felt the intense waves of pleasure go through her. Red continued delicately licking her clit, then he went down and tasted her fluid. He heard Lizzie sigh and she slumped relaxedly, so he stopped. 

 “I have to take this, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz could barely move, she was so satisfied. She heard Raymond answer the phone and he sounded so professional, despite her laying half-naked on his desk. She smirked slightly and sat up, then she shakily got off his desk. Liz put her panties on, pulled down her skirt and put her shoes back on. She looked at Raymond and he was massaging his jaw while listening to the person on the line. He winked at her and she grinned. He patted her butt, so she left his office and went back to her desk feeling much less stressed. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	49. The Toy

 Liz put her shoes on and grabbed her purse, then she followed Raymond out of the apartment. He’d told her he was taking her somewhere, but she didn’t know where. When they got in the car, her curiosity was killing her. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where they were headed, she had to ask.

 “Where are we going?” Liz asked. 

 “…As you know, one of my clients has a hearing tomorrow, a few hours away. I have to attend the hearing and stay overnight tomorrow. It might carry over to the next day, which would mean I have to stay overnight again.” Red said. 

 “Yeah…?” She said, unsure of the relevance to her question. 

 They pulled into a lot and parked in front of a sex toy store. He turned the car off and looked at her. 

 “I want you to pick out something that will keep you satisfied while I’m gone.” Red said. 

 Liz stared at Raymond and she began blushing. 

 “Uh…” She said. 

 “Come on. Let’s go see what they have.” He said, getting out of the car. 

 Liz followed him into the store and felt embarrassed as they headed to the dildos and vibrators. The worker approached them. 

 “Can I help you find something?” She asked. 

 “No, thanks, we’re just browsing.” Red said. 

 “Okay, let me know if you need help.” The worker said, then she left to help another customer. 

 Red glanced at Lizzie, who was still blushing. He put his hand on the small of her back and leaned closer. 

 “I’d _love_ to have phone sex with you while I’m away, and I want to know that you have something exciting to use…” Red said very quietly. 

 “Oh. Well, I…guess I’d like something realistic. It won’t be the same as you of course, but something similar would be nice.” Liz said in a hushed voice. 

 Red was pleased that Lizzie was now open to the idea. They strolled along the aisle and found the realistic dildos. Liz surveyed the selection and spotted one she was interested in; it was similar enough to Raymond. It was the most realistic one they had, and she could definitely picture it being satisfying during phone sex with Raymond. 

 “Do you see anything you like, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 Liz discreetly pointed to the box. 

 “That one...” Liz said shyly. 

 “Excellent. Do you want that one, baby?” He said. 

 “Can I take it out of the box first?” She asked. 

 The worker overheard and came over to them. 

 “Let me show you so that you have a better idea of what it feels like.” The worker said, opening the box. 

 She handed the dildo to Liz, who was embarrassed again; she was now holding a very realistic looking fake penis with balls, in front of the worker and Raymond. She blushed, but she grasped the dildo and felt how cushiony and smooth it was. It felt lifelike. 

 “I’ll take this one.” Liz said. 

 “Great. I’ll get you the cleaning supplies and a lubricant to go with it, and I'll meet you at the counter.” The worker said. 

 Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek. 

 “I’m glad you found something you’ll enjoy. It looks almost familiar.” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah, it’s the most similar to yours…” She said shyly. 

 “Mm.” He said. 

 “What about you, do you want to get a toy? They have some…uh…” She said, gesturing to the lifelike vaginas and butts in another aisle. 

 “No, I’ll be fine, Lizzie. I know how to use my hand to make it feel like you.” He said. 

 Liz blushed and glanced around embarrassedly. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Come on, let’s purchase your things.” He said, patting her butt. 

 They went to the counter and the worker packaged everything up. 

 “This is a _great_ choice. It’s amazingly satisfying.” The worker said. 

 “Oh good.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled sheepishly. 

 “Yeah, it looks…fun.” She admitted. 

 Red was pleased. He paid for the items and Lizzie took her bag of goodies, then they went to the car. 

 “There. Now you can use that whenever I’m away. Or you could use it when I’m there, if you wanted to.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “No, this is just for when you’re away. I’m naming it ‘Raymond’.” She said. 

 “I’m flattered.” He said.

 Liz giggled. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next day, Liz was alone at the apartment and she missed Raymond terribly already. She had the TV on as background noise, and she distracted herself with browsing online, doing some colouring, painting her nails and doing yoga. She smiled to herself as she recalled the time Raymond walked in while she was doing the cat-cow yoga poses in the storage closet shortly after he hired her. She’d given him an eyeful with that short skirt. Liz finished yoga and she opened her toy and supplies. She bit her lip and giggled as she made the dildo bounce slightly. It was weighty and extremely realistic; it was also made of a smooth skin-like material. She took it into the bathroom and washed it with soap and water, then she dried it. She put it on the nightstand for when Raymond called later. Liz was already getting excited about trying her new toy. 

 That night, Liz anticipated Raymond’s call, so she got naked and laid down on the bed. A few minutes later, he called and she answered. 

 “Hi Raymond.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Hi Lizzie. How are you doing?” Red said. 

 “Good, but I miss you.” She said softly. 

 “I miss you too.” He said. 

 “How did the hearing go?” She asked. 

 “It went well, but we have to cover a few more things tomorrow. I’ll have to stay tomorrow night, but at least we can talk on the phone.” He said. 

 “Aww. I can’t wait till you’re home with me.” She said. 

 “Me neither. Speaking of which…what are you wearing?” He said. 

 Liz giggled excitedly. 

 “I’m naked. How about you?” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 “I’m naked, too.” Red said. 

 “Really? You’re not just saying that, are you? ‘Cause I’m truly naked.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’m really naked, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Good. I’ve been eagerly awaiting your call.” She purred. 

 “Mm. Are you excited?” He said. 

 “Yeah. Are you?” She said. 

 “Yes, baby.” He rumbled. 

 Liz thought Raymond sounded preoccupied. 

 “Are you touching yourself?” Liz asked lustfully. 

 “Yes. I’m getting hard for you.” Red said breathily. 

 “Ohh Raymond…I’m gonna lube up my toy…” She said. 

 Red moaned quietly in response. Liz put her phone on the bed and put lube on the dildo, then she wiped her hands with a tissue and picked up her phone. 

 “Okay. It’s nice and slippery…” Liz said seductively. 

 “Mmm. Like _you_.” Red said lustfully. 

 “Yeah.” She purred. 

 Liz positioned the dildo between her thighs and made the head of it slip against her clit. She exhaled and closed her eyes in pleasure. Red was driven crazy by the breathy moan he heard from Lizzie. 

 “What did you just do?” Red asked. 

 “I moved it up and down, slipping against my hard clit…” Liz purred. 

 “Fuck…” He muttered. 

 “I want you to fuck me, Raymond. I’m taking you deep inside me.” She said breathily as she inserted the dildo. 

 “Ohhh baby, I want to see you. Call me on FaceTime.” Red said rather urgently, then he hung up. 

 Liz smirked and called him using FaceTime; he answered and they looked at each other. 

 “Show me. I wanna see.” Liz said seductively. 

 Liz lustfully watched as Raymond tilted the phone down; she could see his hand grasping and stroking his cock. 

 “Oh god.” She said weakly. 

 Liz began thrusting the dildo again. 

 “Let me see you.” Red said. 

 Lizzie slowly panned down her body, and he loved seeing her breasts. He then saw her legs wide open, and the glistening dildo moving in and out of her tight entrance. He groaned in pleasure and began pumping his cock faster. 

 “Let’s keep the phones like this.” Liz implored. 

 “Yes.” Red breathed. 

 They held their phones between their legs so they could watch each other masturbating. Red heard Lizzie whimper softly. 

 “Mm…Do it harder, baby. The way you love it.” Red rumbled. 

 “Mm!” Liz mewled as she thrust the dildo harder. 

 He was right; she loved when he got rough. Liz wished there was a sex toy that would spank her and hold her down, too, but she’d just have to wait until Raymond got back. She was getting closer to climaxing as she watched him go tightly over the head of his cock. His fluid made it glisten and he pumped it faster. They breathed heavily in immense pleasure. Red watched raptly as the realistic dildo moved very quickly, disappearing between Lizzie’s wet folds, stretching her like he did. She was making the sweetest little whimpers. 

 “I’m close…I wanna see you come…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red groaned and tightly pumped just past the head of his cock. Liz was thrilled when she heard Raymond moan breathily and saw his member become even more rigid. It pulsated and his semen spurted out repeatedly. Red was still in the throes of pleasure when Lizzie mewled and orgasmed. The dildo stopped moving and she writhed slightly, then she pulled it out to give him a clear view of her opening. Red could see Lizzie’s opening tense up ever so slightly as her muscles clenched with a few more waves of pleasure. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

 “Ohh that was spectacular. Let’s do it again tomorrow night.” Red said, bringing his phone up to his face. 

 Lizzie appeared on the screen again, smiling and blushing lightly. 

 “Yeah, let’s do it. It was fun…and oh my god, watching you come like that…mmm.” Liz said. 

 “Ditto.” He said. 

 She gave him a coy smile. 

 “I miss you so much, baby.” Red said. 

 “I miss you so much too! I’m gonna set up the pillows so that they spoon me.” Liz said. 

 “Aww. Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we leave FaceTime on to help us fall asleep?” He said. 

 “Yes! I like that idea. You’re so sweet. Okay, just let me go to the bathroom first, then I’ll snuggle up with the phone.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red decided to go tidy up in the bathroom, then they returned to their phones and got comfy. They smiled at each other. 

 “Night, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Lizzie blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it. They both left FaceTime and their lamps on so that they felt closer to each other. They could see and hear one another as they settled in for bedtime. Liz kept her hand on her phone, as if to touch Raymond as she dozed off. Red drifted off to sleep feeling less lonely, knowing that Lizzie was still on the line.

 (To Be Continued…)


	50. Homecoming

 Liz got back from grocery shopping, and she was bored as she eagerly looked forward to Raymond’s call later. She’d gotten ingredients to bake cupcakes, so she followed a recipe and put them in the oven. Liz made the frosting from scratch with the recipe, and it tasted amazing. When the cupcakes cooled, she slathered the frosting on them and decorated each of them with a tiny candy heart on top. She studied the cupcakes and decided she would eat one; she chose the cupcake with the heart that said ‘be mine’. Raymond was already hers; she didn’t need to save that one. Liz took a big bite of the cupcake, then her phone rang. It was Raymond on FaceTime.

 Red was highly amused when Lizzie answered with icing on her lip, busily chewing something. He chuckled. 

 “What are you eating?” Red asked. 

 “Cupcake.” Liz said in a muffled way. 

 “Lovely.” He said. 

 Lizzie smirked and swallowed, then she used a napkin. 

 “I made cupcakes. Look. And the one that says ‘sexy’ is definitely yours.” Liz said, showing her creations to Raymond. 

 “They look wonderful. And I’ll have it later.” Red said. 

 Liz gasped and looked at the screen. 

 “You’re coming home?!” She asked excitedly. 

 “Yes, the hearing finished early. I’ll be home in a few hours, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Oh I can’t wait! I miss you.” She said. 

 “I miss you too, baby. I’ll see you soon.” He said. 

 “Okay. I’ll be waiting.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Ooh. I better rush home, then.” He said, smirking. 

 “Yeah.” She giggled. 

 “Bye for now, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Bye, Raymond.” She said. 

 They ended the call and Liz began cleaning up her baking mess. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red texted Lizzie to let her know he’d be home in about ten minutes. He couldn’t wait to see her, hold her, kiss her, make love to her. It seemed to take forever, but he finally arrived home and went inside. The lights were dim and there was a trail of candles lighting the way to the bedroom so he amusedly followed them. Lizzie was laying on the bed, naked, with a cupcake on her tummy. Red smiled and approached her. 

 “Mm…what do we have here?” Red said as he went over to the bed. 

 “The sexy cupcake I made for you.” Liz said, grinning. 

 “It certainly is sexy…” He said, looking her up and down. 

 Red looked closer at the cupcake and saw the heart that said ‘sexy’ on it. He looked up at her face and smirked, then he bent down and licked the frosting. 

 “Mmm. Delicious.” Red said appreciatively. 

 Liz giggled as Raymond took a bite of the cupcake while it was still on her tummy. The cupcake moved and he got frosting on his lip. 

 “Let’s save this for later, shall we?” Red said amusedly, then he placed the cupcake on the nightstand. 

 Liz took hold of Raymond’s tie and pulled him into a kiss; she kissed and licked the frosting off him. She felt his hand cover her breast and massage it as they kissed.  

 “Ohh Raymond, I missed you.” Liz moaned breathily. 

 “I missed you too, Lizzie. Give me a minute to take my clothes off.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 Liz smirked as she watched Raymond very quickly undress; he couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, it seemed. When he was naked, she could see that he was very hard. 

 “Mm.” Liz responded excitedly. 

 Red got on the bed and pulled Lizzie closer by her waist; he captured her mouth in a heated kiss and she moaned quietly. He groped her butt and she put her leg over him. Since they were on their sides, they couldn’t quite press together where they wanted to. Lizzie whined longingly and moved her hips forward. It still wasn’t working, so Red playfully pushed Lizzie onto her back and got on top of her; she eagerly opened her legs and gazed lustfully at him. He nestled between her thighs and pressed his erection against her, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Liz was thrilled, but she wanted Raymond to do something else first. 

 “I need a spanking.” Liz purred. 

 “Mm. Have you been naughty?” Red said. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 “What did you do?” He asked. 

 “I made a mess in the kitchen.” She said. 

 Red smirked slightly. 

 “How bad was it?” He asked. 

 “ _Very_ bad…there was sugar and flour _everywhere_.” She said. 

 Red lifted up, grasped Lizzie’s hip and rolled her onto her front; she giggled and stuck her butt up, waiting to be spanked. He gave her a hard whack on her butt cheek. 

 “Ow!” Liz giggled excitedly. 

 “Naughty girl.” Red said, then he spanked her again. 

 “Mmm. More.” She moaned softly. 

 Red looked down at Lizzie’s butt cheek, which was turning pink; it turned him on further. He spanked her a few more times, until they were extremely aroused. He pushed her over onto her back again and her face was covered by her hair, so he paused to swipe her hair back. Liz raised her arms and crossed her wrists above her head. 

 “Hold me down while you fuck me.” Liz purred lustfully. 

 Red didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned his tip at her soaking wet entrance, then he held her wrists with one hand and he thrust inside. Lizzie mewled and arched her back. 

 “Ohh Raymond…” She moaned breathily. 

 “You missed me, didn’t you baby.” Red rumbled. 

 “Yes!” She breathed. 

 Liz felt Raymond fill her completely, slide back and thrust in again, getting more wet and slippery each time. She whimpered quietly in pleasure, especially when he tightened his grasp on her wrists. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s little sounds, and he thrust harder, making her more vocal. Liz wrapped her legs around Raymond and met his thrusts as best she could while being restrained. She started to tense up as his cock rubbed her g-spot. 

 “Mm! Faster…please…” Liz whimpered. 

 Red gladly obliged and quickly moved in and out; Lizzie’s slick walls tightly hugged him and pumped him, pushing him closer to the peak. 

 “…Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 Liz panted for a few moments as she was on the verge of climaxing, then she mewled and writhed in bliss as she reached her orgasm. Red went faster, with Lizzie tugging at his cock, then he groaned breathily. He gushed heavily into her, followed by a shudder of satisfaction. He felt her move her hips, and she moaned subtly. Red knew that was Lizzie’s hint that she wanted more, so he gently pulled out and slipped against her clit. She gasped and shivered at the powerful sensation. 

 “You love that, hm?” Red said quietly. 

 Liz couldn’t speak at the moment, so she just whimpered in response. Raymond slipped and glided up and down her clit for several moments, then she orgasmed again. She felt him continue, and she didn’t think she could take any more of the intense stimulation. 

 “Oh…god…” She panted weakly. 

 Red was having fun giving Lizzie extra pleasure; she squirmed and tested his grasp on her wrists. She whimpered and her body quaked under him with a third orgasm. 

 “Okay, I can’t take any more.” She breathed. 

 Red chuckled and kissed her neck; he lifted up to give her a break, and he released her wrists. Lizzie slumped and sprawled tiredly on the bed as he got comfy beside her. She looked dazed, which was adorable. 

 “Did you like that?” Red asked, smirking. 

 “Uh huh.” Liz said, nodding weakly. 

 Red chuckled again, then he picked up the cupcake and ate the rest of it. Liz smiled at him. 

 “That was the sexiest cupcake ever. Thank you, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “You’re welcome!” Liz said, giggling. 

 “Now I have to make sure there aren’t any crumbs on the bed…are you sure you vacuumed all the spilled sugar in the kitchen?” He said, examining the bed. 

 Liz smirked; Raymond really was particular about insects. She’d gotten a major spanking for giving him an ant in an envelope that one time. She couldn’t help chuckling as she recalled the incident. 

 “Lizzie.” Red lightly scolded. 

 “Yes, I’m sure. Are there any crumbs?” Liz said amusedly. 

 “Hm. No.” He said, finishing his inspection. 

 “Good.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 Liz smiled even while kissing Raymond, then she giggled. 

 “I know you’re laughing at me.” Red said humorously. 

 “You’re cute.” She said giddily. 

 “Not wanting an ant problem is cute?” He said. 

 “Yeah, when _you_ do it.” She said, holding his chin; she kissed him again. 

 “Thanks.” He said amusedly. 

 “I love you.” She said softly. 

 “I love you too, baby.” He said.

 They kissed again, then Red got up and disposed of the cupcake paper in the kitchen garbage can, then he returned to bed. Lizzie smiled at him and embraced him when he got back into bed. 

 “Let’s go to bed early. Are you opening the office tomorrow, or are you gonna take a day off?” Liz said. 

 “I’m a little tired from the hearing…maybe I’ll take tomorrow off. What would you like to do?” Red said. 

 “I want a day off with you. We should go shopping for cozy Fall stuff, like blankets, warm jammies and pumpkin spice everything. You’d look super sexy in a sweater.” She said. 

 “It’s not even cold yet.” He said. 

 “Yeah, but it will be soon enough.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He agreed. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 “This will be our first Fall together, hubby.” Liz said happily. 

 Red smiled as Lizzie caressed his cheek.

 “That’s right.” Red said. 

 “It’s exciting.” She said. 

 “It is. Okay, we’ll go shopping for Fall stuff tomorrow.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said excitedly. 

 “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said, then he pulled her closer. 

 “Night, sexy.” She said. 

 They put their arms around each other and cuddled until they fell asleep. 

 (To Be Continued…)


End file.
